Eine schwierige Mission
by nici's anatomy
Summary: [Complete] SSHG Severus bekommt die Stelle als Professor für VggdK und das siebte Schuljahr bekommt eine neue Schülerin.
1. Prolog

**Eine schwierige Mission  
**von nici1807

**_Disclaimer:_** _Nichts aus dem Harry Potter Universum, was ihr wieder erkennt, gehört mir, sondern JKR und Warner Bros. (und wer da sonst noch seine Hand aufhält). Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Story und werde Alles nach Gebrauch wieder zurückgeben. Lediglich die Handlung und die erfundenen Figuren, Orte und Gegenstände gehören zu meinem geistigen Eigentum. _

_Vorwort: Tja, jetzt gibt es schon wieder eine neue Story von mir. Ich hoffe, ich nerve Euch nicht. Die Idee hat mich im Laufe der Woche einfach überfallen und nicht mehr losgelassen. Es handelt sich diesmal nicht um eine Liebesgeschichte im klassischen Sinne, aber Liebe wird es sicher auch geben (und zu 99,9% eine HappyEnd-Garantie). Ich kann ja eigentlich auch gar nicht anders.  
__Die Story mag am Anfang vielleicht etwas mysteriös und verworren sein, aber das ist auch meine volle Absicht gewesen. Spätestens im letzten Kapitel wird sich schon alles aufklären, keine Angst. Ich hoffe, dass Ihr auch so lange durchhalten werdet. Im Moment habe ich schon drei Kapitel (inkl. diesem hier) fertig. Es wird also, falls nichts dazwischen kommt, auch regelmäßige Updates geben. Falls ich allerdings merken sollte, dass die Story nicht so gut ankommt, dann kann es auch schon mal etwas länger dauern, bis es weitergeht… (räusper) Also, nicht dass Ihr jetzt glaubt, ich wäre gemein oder wollte Euch erpressen, aber Reviews sind nun mal des ff-Autors einziger Lohn._

_Bevor es losgeht möchte ich mich ganz doll bei CallistaEvans bedanken, die die Story vorab schon gelesen, korrigiert und mir ihre Meinung dazu mitgeteilt hat. Sie hat mir damit sehr geholfen und ich habe anschließend noch einige Verbesserungen vorgenommen. Solltet Ihr jetzt noch Rechtschreibfehler etc. finden, dann könnt Ihr sicher sein, dass sie auf meinem Mist gewachsen sind und Ihr dürft sie natürlich gerne behalten ;-) _

_Und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen!!_

**Prolog**

„Lasst das Fest beginnen." Der Schulleiter hob seinen Kelch mit Kürbissaft und prostete der jubelnden Menge augenzwinkernd zu.

Ein neues Schuljahr in Hogwarts, der Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei hoch oben im Norden Schottlands, hatte begonnen und jeder in der Großen Halle schien sich darüber sehr zu freuen. Jeder, bis auf die dunkelhaarige Siebtklässlerin, die etwas verloren am Tisch der Ravenclawschüler saß und nachdenklich vor sich herstarrte. Die Auswahlzeremonie war gerade vorüber und jeder neue Schüler war einem Haus zugeteilt wurden.

Das dunkelhaarige, blasse Mädchen mit dem Namen Sarah Watson, das nun am Tisch der Ravenclaws saß, war eine von ihnen gewesen. Entgegen der freudigen Aufregung, die die anderen Neulinge verspürten, wirkte sie ganz und gar nicht glücklich. Im Gegenteil. Sie wollte an jedem anderen Platz der Welt sein, nur nicht hier. Und wenn schon hier an dieser Schule, dann zumindest nicht an diesem Haustisch. Sie hatte so sehr auf Gryffindor gehofft, aber der Hut war anderer Meinung gewesen. Sehr zu ihrem Missfallen, hatte er sie in Ravenclaw gesteckt.  
Wahrlich, sie hatte sich diesen ersten September wirklich anders vorgestellt.

Die Teller und Schüssel auf den Tischen füllten sich wie üblich mit den herrlichsten Speisen und rissen Sarah aus ihren Gedanken. Hunger hatte sie keinen – so redete sie sich ein. Ihr war ihre gegenwärtige, scheinbar aussichtlose Situation auf den Magen geschlagen. Sie war viel zu aufgewühlt, um etwas zu essen. Der Anblick der leckeren Speisen allerdings ließ ihren Magen knurren und strafte sie Lügen. Nach langem Zögern beschloss sie dann doch eine Kleinigkeit zu Essen und schaufelte sich ihren Teller mit Kartoffeln und Gemüse voll, ohne überhaupt zu realisieren, was sie da machte. Sie bemerkte auch die Blicke nicht, die ihre Tischnachbarn ihr zuwarfen, als ein Löffel des Kartoffelpürees auf der Tischdecke statt auf dem Teller landete. Vollkommen in Gedanken versunken, stocherte sie in ihrem Essen herum.

-o-

Es gab noch jemandem im Saal, dem alles andere als nach Feiern zu Mute war. Severus Snape, Professor für Zaubertränke und neuerdings auch für das Fach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Letzteres wäre eigentlich ein Grund zur Freude für den schwarzhaarigen, blassen Mann gewesen, hätte er nicht die wahren Gründe für seine plötzliche Beförderung gekannt.

Albus Dumbledore, der Schulleiter von Hogwarts hatte sich fast zwei Jahrzehnte lang dagegen gesträubt, seine Bewerbung für dieses Fach anzunehmen. Jedes Jahr aufs Neue hatte er fadenscheinige Ausreden gefunden und immer wieder einen neuen Schwachkopf eingestellt. Und Schwachköpfe waren sie beinahe alle gewesen. Severus schnaubte, als er an seine Vorgänger dachte.

Professor Quirrell war vor siebzehn Jahren der erste Professor für dieses Fach gewesen, der daran gescheitert war – mit fatalen Folgen. Aufgrund seines jungen Alters und der daraus resultierenden Naivität, war er auf Lord Voldemort hereingefallen und hatte sich von ihm auf die dunkle Seite ziehen lassen. Er hatte ihm seinen Körper geschenkt, um dem bis dahin körperlosen dunklen Lord zur Rückkehr ins Leben zu helfen. Gemeinsam hatten sie versucht, den Stein der Weisen, den Albus Dumbledore und Nicolas Flamel damals hier im Schloss versteckt hatten, zu stehlen. Der Stein war auf wundersame Weise in der Lage, seinem Besitzer ewiges Leben zu schenken.  
Monatelang hatte er, Severus Snape, versucht, den Schulleiter von seinem Verdacht, dass Quirrell hinter dem Stein her war, zu überzeugen. Doch der Schulleiter hatte sich, wie so oft, stur gestellt. Auch bei Quirrell hatte er wenig Chance gehabt. Er hatte über Monate versucht, den Professor davon abzubringen, denselben Fehler zu begehen, den er selber Jahre zuvor begannen hatte, als er sich Voldemort angeschlossen hatte. Aber Quirrell war in dieser Beziehung genauso uneinsichtig gewesen, wie er es wohl selber auch gewesen wäre. Severus hatte versagt und wollte schon fast kapitulieren. Am Ende des Schuljahres hatte dann aber ausgerechnet der Erstklässler Harry Potter mit seinen Freunden das Geheimnis um Quirrell gelüftet und den Stein vor ihm und Voldemort gerettet. Harry Potter, der Junge-der-lebte. Der Junge, der mit dem dunklen Lord im zarten Alter von einem Jahr schon einmal zusammengetroffen war und seinen Todesfluch auf wundersame Weise überlebt hatte, hatte es zum zweiten Mal geschafft. Er war entkommen und hatte Voldemort daran gehindert, wieder ins Leben zurück zukehren.  
  
Nach Quirrell, der nach der Bemächtigung durch Voldemort nur noch eine seelenlose Hülle war und schließlich verstarb, war Gilderoy Lockhart gekommen, ein eingebildete Hochstapler. Er hatte so viel Ahnung von den dunklen Künsten, wie ein Hippogreif von Stepptanz. Den einzigen Zauber, den dieser Mann wirklich beherrschte, war der, das Gedächtnis der Personen zu löschen, denen er kurz zuvor sämtliche Details ihrer Heldentaten entlockt hatte. Diese hatte er dann in Form von Büchern als seine Eigenen ausgegeben und sich als Held feiern lassen. Gerade die weiblichen Mitglieder der Zaubererschaft waren auf ihn hereingefallen und vergötterten ihn nahezu. Glücklicherweise war auch er gescheitert und hatte in Folge glücklicher Umstände den Zauber an sich selber angewandt. Er geisterte nun als nervliches Wrack in St. Mungo´s herum.

Severus nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus seinem Kelch und ließ seinen Blick durch die Halle schweifen. Angenervt, von dem Anblick und dem Lärm, der herrschte, verzog er das Gesicht. Kaum waren die Schüler angekommen, machten sie ihm schon wieder schlechte Laune. Warum war er eigentlich Lehrer geworden? Er wusste es nicht mehr.  
Seufzend schenkte er sich nach und fixierte jeden Einzelnen der Haustische. Ganz vorne an jedem Tisch saßen die Erstklässler. Er versuchte sich ein Bild von den Dummköpfen zu machen, die ab morgen in seinem Unterricht sitzen würden. Auf den ersten Blick konnte er niemanden ausfindig machen, der auch nur im Entferntesten den Anschein erweckte, die wunderbare Kunst des Zaubertrankbrauens zu würdigen. Er schnaubte unhörbar.

Dieses Jahr war neben den üblichen Erstklässlern auch eine Siebtklässlerin angekommen. Den Namen hatte er am Morgen in der Lehrerkonferrenz erfahren, aber schon wieder vergessen. Er ließ seinen Blick noch einmal suchend durch den Saal gleiten. Dort saß sie, am Tisch der Ravenclaw und schien sich alles andere als wohl zu fühlen. _Wenigstens keine Gryffindor,_ dachte er kurz und wandte sich wieder seinem Essen zu. Gryffindors konnte er nicht leiden, und das war noch untertrieben ausgedrückt. Er verachtete sie. Sie und ihr ewiges Getue um Mut und Tapferkeit.

Seine Gedanken wanderten wieder zu seinen Vorgängern.  
Im Jahr nach Lockhart hatte Dumbledore einen ehemaligen Gryffindorschüler eingestellt: Remus Lupin, seines Zeichens Werwolf und ehemaliges Mitglied der Potter senior / Black Bande, die ihm zu seiner Schulzeit schon das Leben zur Hölle gemacht hatten.  
Lupin hatte es auch nur ein Jahr ausgehalten und musste, als herauskam, dass er ein Werwolf war, mehr oder weniger freiwillig das Feld räumen. Severus war nicht ganz unschuldig war an der Sache gewesen: Er hatte damals verlauten lassen, dass Lupin ein Werwolf war. Bevor die Eltern empörte Briefe an die Schulleitung schicken und die Entlassung Lupins verlangen konnten, hatte er freiwillig das Feld geräumt.  
  
Mad-Eye Moody wurde sein Nachfolger. Der ehemalige Auror war mutig genug, diesen wohl mit Unglück behafteten Job anzunehmen. Leider war er, wie erst am Ende des Schuljahres herausgekommen war, einen Tag vor Schuljahrbeginn von Anhängern Voldemorts überfallen und außer Gefecht gesetzt worden. Einer dieser Anhänger, Barty Crouch Junior hatte mittels des Vielsafttranks seinen Platz eingenommen und so dem Dunklen Lord durch eine Reihe ausgeklügelter Machenschaften zur Rückkehr verholfen.  
  
Danach war für Severus Snape die ruhige Zeit vorbei gewesen. Als ehemaliger Todesser stand er ganz oben auf der Abschussliste seiner ehemaligen „Freunde", deren Kinder mittlerweile schon in seinem Unterricht saßen. Und doch hatte er weiterhin als Spion für Dumbledore und den Orden des Phönix agiert. Er musste ausgesprochen umsichtig in seinem Handeln sein und durfte keine Fehler machen. Wenn herauskäme, auf wessen Seite er wirklich stand, dann wäre es aus für ihn gewesen. Letztendlich hatte er es geschafft, sich wieder einen Platz in den Reihe Voldemorts zu erschleichen und befand sich in der Lage, dem Orden wichtige Informationen zukommen zu lassen. Dennoch oder vielleicht auch gerade deswegen, hatte Dumbledore seine Bewerbung für die Stelle abgelehnt.  
  
Stattdessen hatte er der Einstellung von Dolores Umbridge, einer schrullige, machtgierige Hexe des Ministeriums zugestimmt. Eine andere Wahl hatte er auch nicht gehabt. Das Ministerium hatte Dumbledore gedrängt Umbridge einzustellen und da er keinen anderen Bewerber für die Stelle vorweisen konnte, musste Dumbledore sich fügen. Umbridge hatte daraufhin versucht Dumbledore aus dem Amt zu drängen, was auch ganz im Sinne des damaligen Zaubereiministers, gewesen war. Dumbledore war, nachdem er Potters Bericht von Voldemorts Rückkehr bestätigt hatte, Cornelius Fudge ein Dorn im Auge gewesen, den es zu beseitigen galt. Doch zum Glück war auch Umbridge gescheitert und Fudge musste sein Amt niederlegen, nachdem Voldemort öffentlich im Zaubereiministerium erschienen war und so den Beweis antrat, dass Potter und Dumbledore die Wahrheit gesprochen hatten. Der neue Zaubereiminister David Weatherby war ein alter Freund von Dumbledore und ließ diesen von da an in Bezug auf Hogwartsangelegenheiten in Ruhe.  
  
Dumbledore stellte im nächsten Jahr Eva Jones ein. Sie war eine schmächtige, nervöse kleine Frau, die gerade mit ihrer Aurorenausbildung fertig geworden war. Fachlich wäre sie absolut für diese Stelle geeignet gewesen, genauso, wie ihr Nachfolger Justus Shaw, der zwei Jahre später sein Glück versuchte. Leider hatten sie beide keine Begabung, ihr Wissen anderen gut zu vermitteln und so waren die Schüler ihnen nach kurzer Zeit schon auf der Nase herumgetanzt. Etwas, das es bei ihm, Severus Snape, nie geben würde.  
Er hätte die Liste der Versager ewig weiter führen können. Kaum ein Lehrer hielt es für länger als zwei Jahre aus.  
  
Seine direkte Vorgängerin, Roberta Andrews allerdings war auf dem besten Weg gewesen, den Rekord zu brechen. In diesem Schuljahr hätte sie ihr drittes Jahr hier in Hogwarts begonnen. Unglücklicherweise hatte sie beim letzten Weihnachtfest den Ausdruck „Fest der Liebe" etwas zu wörtlich genommen und würde in den nächsten Tagen ihre Tochter zur Welt bringen.  
Als sie den Schulleiter von ihrer Schwangerschaft berichtet hatte, hatte dieser sofort damit begonnen, neue Bewerber zu suchen. Aber wie es aussah, war niemand mehr bereit gewesen, sich für diese Stelle zu bewerben. So war Dumbledore letztendlich nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als ihn zu fragen.

Vor einigen Wochen hatte der Schulleiter Severus in sein Büro gerufen und ihm freudestrahlend die Mitteilung gemacht, dass er seine Bewerbung dieses Jahr akzeptiere. Er hatte sich aufgeführt wie der große Gönner, aber Severus war nicht darauf hineingefallen. In den Augen des Schulleiters hatte er pure Angst gesehen und es hatte ihm großen Spaß gemacht, den Moment, an dem er sein OK gegeben hatte, lange herauszuzögern. Er hatte sich einen Tag Bedenkzeit vom Schulleiter erbeten und sich daraufhin daran erfreut, den ganzen nächsten Tag einen nervösen Dumbledore durch das Schloss tigern zu sehen. Am Abend hatte er ihn dann endlich erlöst und Dumbledore schien in diesem Moment ein riesiger Steinbrocken vom Herzen gefallen zu sein. Ohne Severus Snape wäre das Fach für dieses Schuljahr wohl aus dem Lehrplan gestrichen wurden. Jetzt hatte er den Schulleiter in gewisser Weise in der Hand. Er wusste nur noch nicht genau, wie er sich dies zu Nutze machen sollte. Aber ihm würde schon etwas einfallen. Das Schuljahr war lang…

Severus Gedanken wurden durch die Worte des Schulleiters unterbrochen.  
„Und jetzt entlasse ich Euch Schüler in die Betten und wünsche allen einen guten Schulstart."  
Vereinzelter Beifall und eifriges Stühlerücken folgten. Die Vertrauenschüler scharrten die Erstklässler ihres Hauses um sich, und nach und nach verließen die Schüler die Halle in Richtung der Schlafsäle.

Die neue Schülerin trat wieder in Severus' Blickfeld, als sie sich langsam und mit gesenktem Kopf erhob um ihren Kameraden aus der Halle zu folgen. Irgendetwas an ihr irritierte Severus, aber er wusste beim besten Willen nicht, was. Er hatte aber auch keine Lust, sich jetzt damit zu befassen. So stand er nur so ruckartig von seinem Platz auf, dass der kleine Professor Flitwick neben ihm vor Schreck seinen Becher fallen ließ und sich mit Kürbissaft bekleckerte, und verließ die Halle mit wehender Robe durch einen Hinterausgang.

-o-

Auch das Mädchen am Ravenclawtisch war von den Worten des Schulleiters aus ihren Gedanken gerissen wurden. Sie schob ihren immer noch vollen Teller von sich weg und ließ sich von dem Schülerstrom nach draußen schieben. Sie folgte ihren neuen Klassenkameraden in Richtung des Gemeinschaftsraums ohne genau auf den Weg zu achten.  
Dort angekommen, wurde ihr ein Zweibettzimmer zugewiesen, welches sie sich mit einer gewissen Emma Smith teilen sollte.

Sarah war gerade dabei, ihre Klamotten in den diversen Fächern ihres Schrankes zu verstauen, als Emma herein kam.  
„Hi, ich bin Emma. Emma Smith. Freut mich dich kennen zulernen." Freundlich lächelnd streckte das schmächtige Mädchen mit Brille und blondem Lockenkopf ihr eine Hand entgegen.  
„Hallo, Emma. Mein Name ist-" Sie stockte kurz und wurde dann von Emma am Fortfahren gehindert.  
„Sarah Watson. Ich weiß. Habe Deinen Namen bei der Auswahlzeremonie gehört. Ich freue mich, dass wir uns ein Zimmer teilen werden. Im letzten Schuljahr hatte ich das Zimmer für mich alleine. Das war am Anfang ja ganz nett, aber mit der Zeit ist es auch ganz schön langweilig. Wo kommst du denn her? Auf welche Schule bist du gegangen?" Sie plapperte fröhlich weiter, was Sarah langsam auf den Keks ging. Sie hatte im Moment absolut keine Lust auf dieses Frage-Antwort-Spiel und wollte nur ihre Ruhe haben.  
„Aus Amerika. Ich habe dort mit meinen Eltern gelebt und bin auf das Institut für Zauberei in Maine gegangen." Sie gab nur ein Minimum an den Informationen preis, von denen sie inständig hoffte, dass sie Emma für den Moment befriedigen würden.  
Emma nickte. „Ja, darüber habe ich gelesen. Scheint eine angesehene Schule zu sein, oder?"  
„Ja, das ist sie. Ähm, wo ist denn das Badezimmer?" Die Dunkelhaarige versuchte schnell das Thema zu wechseln.

„Da vorne durch die Tür. Es gehört nur zu diesem Zimmer. Kannst dich also so ausbreiten, wie du möchtest."  
Sarah bedankte sich und verschwand schnell durch die Tür, auf die Emma gezeigt hatte. Sie packte ihre Badezimmerutensilien in eines der Fächer und betrachtete sich dann lange im Spiegel. Seufzend beschloss sie erstmal unter die Dusche zu gehen. Sie hoffte, dadurch etwas abschalten zu können und einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Letzteren hatte sie auch dringend nötig, wenn sie die Sache hier irgendwie durchstehen wollte.

-o-

Nach einer halben Stunde verließ sie das Badezimmer und stellte zu Ihrer Erleichterung fest, dass Emma schon eingeschlafen war.  
Sie legte sich ebenfalls ins Bett und zog die Vorhänge ihres Himmelbetts zu.  
Schlaf konnte sie allerdings keinen finden und dachte über die Ereignisse der letzten Tage nach.

-TBC-


	2. Alle Jahre wieder

**Eine schwierige Mission  
**von nici1807

**_Disclaimer:_** _Nichts aus dem Harry Potter Universum, was ihr wieder erkennt, gehört mir, sondern JKR und Warner Bros. (und wer da sonst noch seine Hand aufhält). Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Story und werde Alles nach Gebrauch wieder zurückgeben. Lediglich die Handlung und die erfundenen Figuren, Orte und Gegenstände gehören zu meinem geistigen Eigentum. _

_Bevor es losgeht, möchte ich mich für alle Reviews bedanken - besonders bei dem Reviewern, die ich nicht per Mail erreichen konnte.  
Ich hoffe, Euch gefällt das zweite Kapitel auch wieder und er schreibt wieder ein Review (ob kurz oder lang, ist völlig egal. Hauptsache ein Lebenszeichen...)_

_Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

* * *

**Kapitel 1 – Alle Jahre wieder**

„Oh, wie süüüüüüüüß. Ist die aber niedlich!" Ein schriller, lauter Schrei durchbrach die Stille der Nacht, die Sekunden zuvor noch über dem Schloss gelegen hatte. Das dunkelhaarige Mädchen hoch oben im Schlafsaal des Ravenclawturms schreckte aus dem Schlaf hoch. Sie brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu orientieren.

„Sarah? Sarah, bist du schon wach? Hast Du das süße Kätzchen gesehen?" Emma lief aufgeregt vor den geschlossenen Vorhängen des zweiten Himmelbetts im Raum hin und her und versuchte die kleine pechschwarze Katze mit den niedlichen weißen Pfoten einzufangen. Diese scherte sich aber in keinster Weise um das aufgeregte Mädchen und suchte zwischen den Vorgängen nach einem Eingang. Endlich hatte sie einen kleinen Durchlass gefunden und schlüpfte hinein. Während sie kleine Pfotenabdrücke auf der Bettdecke hinterließ und suchend nach einem lauschigen Plätzchen Ausschau hielt, schnurrte sie leise vor sich her. Als sie einen akzeptablen Platz gefunden hatte, kuschelte sie sich in das warme Federbett und ließ sich den Bauch kraulen.

Als Sarah den warmen Körper der Katze an ihrer Seite spürte, öffnete sie die Augen und zog das Fellbündel näher an sich heran.  
_Wenigstens ein vertrauter Anblick_, dachte sie seufzend.  
„Sarah?", flüsterte Emma wieder. „Sag doch was. Ist das deine Katze?"  
„Ja, das ist Merlin und _er_ ist ein Kater", antwortete eine noch vom Schlaf belegte Stimme durch die Vorhänge. „Wie spät ist es denn?"  
„Gleich sieben. Der Unterricht beginnt in einer Stunde. Du solltest langsam mal aufstehen, wenn du nicht gleich am ersten Tag zu spät kommen möchtest. Ich bin schon fertig und warte im Gemeinschaftsraum auf dich, ok?"

Das folgende Gemurmel ihrer Zimmerkameradin deutete Emma als Zustimmung und verließ leicht kopfschüttelnd den Raum. Sie war alles andere als ein Langschläfer und immer sehr früh auf den Beinen.  
Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen, kramte sie in ihrer Tasche nach ihrem Buch _Verwandlung für Fortgeschrittene_ und begann zu lesen.

-o-

Eine Langschläferin war Sarah für gewöhnlich auch nicht. Sie hatte allerdings noch bis nach zwei Uhr wach gelegen und nachgedacht. Nun trottete sie ziemlich schlaftrunken ins Badezimmer und gähnte mit halb geschlossenen Lidern erstmal ausgiebig ihr Spiegelbild an, während sie den Wasserhahn suchte und aufdrehte. Sie senkte den Kopf und schob sich erstmal eine Ladung eiskaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Merklich erfrischt griff sie mit einer Hand nach einem Handtuch, während sie mit der anderen nach Zahnbürste und Zahnpasta suchte.

Nachdem die Zähne geputzt waren - drei Minuten, wie sie es von ihren Eltern eingetrichtert bekommen hatte, betrachtete sie sich wieder im Spiegel. Was sie darin sah, beruhigte sie auf der einen Seite: Ein sechzehnjähriges Mädchen mit schulterlangen, tiefschwarzen Haaren, braunen Augen und ein wenig zu blasser Haut. Nicht gerade ein perfektes Model, aber doch strahlte sie eine verborgene Schönheit aus, die erst auf den zweiten Blick sichtbar wurde. Diese Äußerlichkeiten waren ihr jedoch nicht wichtig. Ihr kam es mehr auf die inneren Werte an. Auf der anderen Seite hatte der Anblick im Spiegel sie aber auch erschreckt. Sie konnte sich nur schwer an diesen Anblick gewöhnen.

Sie seufzte. Für Selbstmitleid war nun keine Zeit. Schnell zog sie sich an, setzte ihre Brille auf und verließ dann mit ihrer Schultasche in der Hand das Zimmer. Der schwarze Kater folgte ihr dicht auf den Fersen.

„Guten Morgen Sarah", begrüßte Emma sie freundlich. „Hast du gut geschlafen?" Sie nickte und ging auf Emma zu, die schnell ihr Buch wieder in die Tasche steckte und sich dann erhob.  
„Dein Kater ist echt niedlich. Wie alt ist er denn?" Sie versuchte den kleinen Kater zu streicheln, der sich aber scheu hinter den Beinen seines Frauchens versteckte.  
„Drei Monate."  
„Oh, ob er sich wohl mit Harry vertragen wird?"  
„Harry?"  
„Ach ja, den kennst du ja noch nicht. Harry ist mein Kater. Er ist schon ziemlich alt und die meiste Zeit im Schloss unterwegs. Ich habe ihn nach Harry Potter benannt. Kennst du ihn? Er hat damals du-weißt-schon-wen besiegt. Als Kind war er mein Held." Emma Stimme hatte nun einen schwärmerischen Ton.  
Unmerklich war die Dunkelhaarige zusammengezuckt, als der Name ‚Harry Potter' fiel. Sie atmete einmal tief durch, bevor sie sagte: „Hm, habe davon gehört. Gehen wir zum Frühstück."  
Sie wollte möglichst schnell das Thema wechseln, was ihr zum Glück auch gelang.  
Emma nickte und riss sich von Merlin los. Gemeinsam verließen sie den Gemeinschaftsraum.

-o-

Von den 142 Treppen im Schloss schienen an diesem Morgen ausgerechnet diejenigen, die hinunter in die Große Halle führten, sehr zu Späßen aufgelegt zu sein und wechselten andauernd ihre Richtungen. So hatte Emma viel Zeit, um ihrer neuen Freundin die wichtigsten Sachen über die Schule zu erzählen.

„Es gibt hier vier Häuser, die mehr oder weniger miteinander befreundet sind. Eigentlich kommen wir alle gut miteinander aus, bis auf Slytherin. Die Slytherins sind ein wenig merkwürdig. Sie sind ziemlich eingebildet und lieber unter sich. Ihr Hobby ist es, über die Schüler der anderen Häuser herzuziehen. Ihre Lieblingsopfer sind die Gryffindors. Du musst nur bedenken, dass die meisten dunklen Magier aus Slytherin stammen, dann weißt Du eigentlich genug. Den Gryffindors wird Mut und Tapferkeit vorausgesagt. Sie leben oben im Westturm, glaube ich. Die Hufflepuffs gelten als gerecht, treu und hilfsbereit. Ansonsten sind sie eher unauffällig. Naja, und wir Ravenclaws sind die Strebsamen und Lernfreudigen hier. Aber davon hat der Hut ja gestern in seinem jährlichen Lied schon gesungen. In der Eingangshalle stehen unsere Stundengläser. Jedes Haus hat ein eigenes. Für gute Leistungen bekommt man Punkte, wenn man die Regeln bricht, werden Punkte abgezogen – natürlich nur, wenn man erwischt wird. Das Haus, das am Ende des Jahres die meisten Punkte hat, gewinnt den Hauspokal. Der ist neben dem Quidditchpokal sehr beliebt. Spielst du Quidditch? Nein? Ich auch nicht. Ich interessiere mich nicht so für Sport. Wie dem auch sei, in den letzten Jahren waren es immer die Slytherin gewesen, die beide Pokale gewonnen habe. Also, wenn Du mich fragst, dann liegt das hauptsächlich an ihrem Hauslehrer. Professor Snape. Er ist genau, wie seine Schüler. Er hasst die anderen Häuser und zieht deren Schülern mit Begeisterung Punkte ab. Seine eigenen Schüler dagegen bevorzugt er immer… Oh, wir sind schon da."

Emma hatte ohne Punkt und Komma geredet, während ihre Begleiterin nur immer mal wieder abwesend genickt hatte. Sarah hatte keine Lust auf derartige Unterhaltungen am frühen Morgen. Außerdem wusste sie schon alles, was Emma da erzählte. Ihre Bettnachbarin schien ein nettes Mädchen zu sein, mit der sie sich sicher gut verstehen würde, wenn da nicht ein großer Nachteil an ihr wäre: Sie redete einfach zuviel.

Die beiden Mädchen suchten sich einen freien Platz am Ravenclawtisch und begannen mit dem Frühstück. Professor Flitwick, der kleine Hauslehrer von Ravenclaw kam gegen Ende des Frühstücks an den Tisch und verteilte die Stundenpläne. Bei der neuen Schülerin blieb er stehen.  
„Guten Morgen, Miss Watson. Ich freue mich, Sie hier als Schülerin begrüßen zu können. Wie ich sehe, haben Sie schon Anschluss gefunden." Emma nickte ihm von der Seite bestätigend zu. „Ja, wenn Sie Fragen oder Probleme haben, dann steht Ihnen meine Türe jederzeit offen. Ich denke, wir sehen uns dann spätestens heute Nachmittag im Unterricht. Hier ist ihr Stundenplan. „Er hielt Sarah den Stundenplan hin und verabschiedete sich dann mit einem „Ich wünsche Ihnen einen schönen Tag".

Die Mädchen betrachteten ihre Stundenpläne.  
„Oh, ich habe in den ersten drei Stunden Verwandlung für Fortgeschrittene und danach eine Stunde Wahrsagen." Emma verzog etwas angewidert das Gesicht, bevor sie fortfuhr. „Heute Nachmittag eine Doppelstunde Kräuterkunde und dann eine Stunde Zauberkunst. Und du?" Sie sah von ihrem Stundenplan auf und schien doch halbwegs zufrieden zu sein.

„Drei Stunden Zaubertränke, eine Freistunde und dann eine Doppelstunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Zauberkunst."

Emma sah ihre neue Freundin mitleidig an. „Oh man, das nenn ich Hardcore. Fünf Stunden Snape - und das am ersten Tag. Du tust mir echt leid. Sei bloß froh, dass du keine Gryffindor bist. Die kann er nämlich am allerwenigsten leiden."

Emma sah auf die Uhr und griff nach ihrer Schultasche. „Wir sehen uns spätestens beim Mittagessen und in Zauberkunst können wir uns ja nebeneinander setzen, wenn du magst." Emma erhob sich und wollte sich schon verabschieden, als ihr noch etwas einfiel. „Ach ja, Zaubertränke ist unten im Kerker. Aus der Halle heraus und dann links die Treppe runter. Dann immer gerade aus, bis es nicht mehr weitergeht. Und versuch bloß pünktlich zu sein. Snape hasst Unpünktlichkeit."

-o-

Der Zaubertrankunterricht verlief entgegen aller Erwartungen und anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten doch recht angenehm. Es nahmen insgesamt nur sieben Schüler an diesem Fortgeschrittenenkurs teil. Neben dem Ravenclawmädchen waren nur noch vier Schüler aus Slytherin und zwei aus Gryffindor in dem Kurs eingeschrieben.

Als Sarah das Klassenzimmer betrat, sah sie, dass sich alle Schüler auf das hintere Viertel des Raumes verteilt hatten. Unsicher ging sie zu einem freien Platz links außen. Als sie sich setzten wollte, zischte ihr ein Slytherin von der Seite zu: „Hier ist schon besetzt." Sarah sah ihn an, verkniff sich aber einen Kommentar und ging zu dem freien Platz in der Mitte. Dort wurde sie wieder – diesmal von einem anderen Slytherinjungen – darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass der Platz besetzt sei. Sie seufzte. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, entschloss sie, sich dann eben einen Tisch vorne, weit ab von den anderen, hinzusetzten.

Sie hatte sich gerade hingesetzt, als Professor Snape auch schon das Klassenzimmer betrat und Sarahs erste Unterrichtstunde nahm ihren Lauf.  
Wie Emma vorhergesagt hatte, war Professor Severus Snape ein sehr penibler Mensch. Er hasste Unaufmerksamkeit, unsauberes Arbeiten und Störungen des Unterrichts.  
Nachdem er einen kleinen Test über den Lehrstoff des letzten Schuljahres hatte schreiben lassen, war er in der Letzten der drei Stunden dazu übergegangen, in einen schier endlosen Monolog über die Wichtigkeit und Kunst der perfekten Zaubertrankbrauerei zu verfallen und gab ihnen einen Überblick über den Stoff des kommenden Schuljahrs.  
Die Schüler schienen sich kollektiv zu langweilen, versuchten sich aber nichts anmerken zu lassen. Einzig die schwarzhaarige Ravenclaw vorne in der ersten Reihe machte sich fleißig Notizen, was von den Slytherins mit Spot bedacht wurde.

Als es schließlich läutete und Snape die Klasse entlassen hatte, drängelten sich die Slytherins an dem Ravenclawmädchen vorbei und einer von ihnen, der strohblonde, spindeldürrer Junge mit stechendem Blick, der sie zu Beginn der Stunde von dem Platz vertrieben hatte, flüsterten ihr ein „Alte Streberin" zu, während er ihr die Schultasche aus der Hand riss und achtlos fallen ließ. Bücher, Federkiele und Tintenfässchen verteilten sich direkt vor der Tür auf dem Boden.  
Stumm bückte das Mädchen sich und sammelte ihre Sachen wieder ein. Mit ein paar Zaubersprüchen reparierte sie die zersplitterten Tintenfässer und reinigte die mit Tinte bespritzten Bücher und Pergamentrollen. Mit gesenktem Blick ging sie dann langsam nach draußen.

-o-

Severus Snape hatte die Szene an der Tür mitbekommen und stumm beobachtet, wie das Mädchen ihre Sachen ohne Murren eingesammelt hatte. Einen kurzen Moment hatte er vorgehabt, die Rüpel, die sie absichtlich angestoßen hatten, zu bestrafen. Aber nur einen ganz kurzen Augenblick. Sie waren aus Slytherin - aus seinem Haus. Er hütete sich seinen eigenen Schülern Punkte abzuziehen und dadurch Gefahr zu laufen, den Hauspokal zu verlieren.

So hatte er geschwiegen und sich stattdessen den Tests gewidmet, die er kurz zuvor eingesammelt hatte. Ganz oben lag der Test der neuen Schülerin, Sarah Watson. Er nahm das Pergament und begann zu lesen.  
Sehr zu seinem Erstaunen, war der Test fehlerfrei, ja nahezu perfekt. Watson hatte nicht nur sämtliche Zutaten und Tränke richtig zugeordnet, sie hatte sogar die Zutaten in der richtigen Reihenfolge notiert und die Wirkung der Tränke ausführlich erläutert. Severus konnte gar nicht anders, als ihr ein _Ohnegleichen_ zu geben.

Er wollte die Pergamentrolle gerade beiseite legen und sich dem nächsten Test zuwenden, als er stutzte. Irgendetwas kam ihm seltsam vor. Da war etwas, was ihn irritierte. Er nahm das Pergament noch einmal in die Hand und betrachtete es von allen Seiten. So angestrengt er aber auch nachdachte, er kam einfach nicht dahinter.  
Kopfschüttelnd beschloss er, dass die restlichen Arbeiten bis heute Abend Zeit hatten.  
Mittlerweile hatte es auch schon wieder geläutet und der Geräuschpegel draußen im Gang zeigte ihn, dass seine nächste Klasse schon angekommen war.

Mit einem gemurmelten _Alohomora_ ließ er die Tür aufspringen. Etwas schüchtern drückte sich ein Erstklässler nach dem Anderen durch die Tür und beinahe einvernehmlich suchten sich alle einen Platz möglichst weit hinten im Raum. Nur leider war das Platzkontingent in den hinteren Reihen nicht unendlich groß, deshalb mussten einige Schüler, die von ihren Kameraden mit mitleidigen Blicken bedacht wurden, auch in den vorderen Reihen Platz nehmen.

Nachdem jeder Schüler Platz genommen hatte, zählte Severus sie durch. Es waren genau dreißig. Dieser Jahrgang war der Erste bei dem die vier Häuser zu einer Klasse zusammengefasst wurden. Sie waren alle zu einer Zeit geboren, als der Dunkle Lord auf dem Hochpunkt seiner Macht agiert hatte. Viele, Muggel wie Zauberer, ließen damals ihr Leben. Entweder waren sie im Kampf gegen die dunkle Seite gefallen oder von Voldemorts Todessern, teilweise aus Spaß oder zu Übungszwecken zu Tode gequält worden.  
Nach elf Jahren zeigten sich nun die ersten Auswirkungen dieser grausamen Zeit: Die Geburtenrate war dramatisch zurückgegangen und nur noch wenige Kinder bekamen den Hogwartsbrief.

Damals bestanden die Jahrgänge noch aus bis zu 50 Schülern. Aber jetzt: Gerade einmal dreißig Schüler.  
_Eigentlich viel zu viele, um einen einigermaßen normalen Unterricht durchzuführen. Wenn es ganz schlimm kommt, dann habe ich hier gerade dreißig Hohlköpfe sitzen, die allesamt Verwandte von Neville Longbottom sein könnten,_ dachte Severus und formulierte in Gedanken schon einmal den Antrag für eine ganze Kutschenladung neuer Kessel.

Seufzend fuhr er mit einem plötzlichen Ruck von seinem Stuhl hoch, der geräuschvoll einen Meter nach hinten rutschte. Sofort herrschte Ruhe.

„Ihr seid hier, um die schwierige Wissenschaft und exakte Kunst der Zaubertrankbrauerei zu lernen." Mit seidiger, fast geflüsterter Stimme, die jedem der neuen Schüler einen eisigen Schauer über den Rücken jagte, begann er seine alljährliche Rede, die er bis zur Perfektion ausgearbeitet hatte. Mittlerweile kam sie ihm schon zum Hals heraus und er hätte sie nur allzu gerne weggelassen, aber er hatte einen Ruf zu verteidigen. Und dieser erfüllte wenigstens einen Zweck: Er schaffte Respekt. Respekt ihm als Lehrkörper gegenüber und, so hoffte er jedes Jahr aufs Neue, auch Respekt der Kunst des Zaubertrankbrauens gegenüber.

Er beendete seine kurze Ansprache, indem er seinen Trumpf aus der Tasche zog. Auf diesen Satz war er besonders stolz. „Ich kann euch lehren, wie man Ruhm in Flaschen füllt, Ansehen zusammenbraut, sogar den Tod verkorkt – sofern-" Er holte zum großen Finale aus. „sofern ihr kein großer Haufen Dummköpfe seid, wie ich sie sonst immer in der Klasse habe!" Von Letzterem war er nicht sehr überzeugt, als er seinen Blick durch die Runde schweifen ließ. Er fixierte jeden einzelnen Schüler für einen Moment und spürte dessen Angst. Angst und Respekt. Er war zumindest halbwegs zufrieden.

Nun begann der zweite Teil.  
„Sie da vorne, stehen Sie auf." Er zeigte mit seinem langen Zeigefinger auf einen kleinen, blonden Jungen in der ersten Reihe, der sich zitternd erhob. „Wie ist Ihr Name?"  
„Terrie Mitchell, Sir. Aus Gryffindor", stotterte der Junge.  
_Perfekt. Gute Wahl, Severus,_ lobte er sich selber.

„Mitchell, sagen Sie mir, was bekomme ich, wenn ich einem Wermutaufguss geriebene Affodillwurzeln hinzufüge?" Er wartete. Keine Antwort. _Wie ich es mir gedacht habe.  
_„Nun, versuchen wir es noch einmal. Wo würden Sie suchen, wenn Sie mir einen Bezoar beschaffen müssten?" Wieder keine Antwort. Sollte er es dieses Jahr wieder nur mit Hohlköpfen zu tun haben? Er lies seinen Blick über die Menge schweifen. Keiner schien irgendeinen blassen Schimmer von dem zu haben, was er wissen wollte. Seufzend wagte er einen letzten Versuch.  
„Können Sie mir wenigstens sagen, was der Unterschied zwischen Eisenhut und Wolfswurz ist, Mitchell?"  
Er hatte es fast schon geahnt. Sein üblicher Test zu Beginn jedes Schuljahres war aus dieses Mal enttäuschend. Er schien es wirklich wieder einmal mit einer Klasse Dummköpfe zu tun zu haben. Wie frustrierend.  
Seufzend wies er den Jungen an, sich zu setzen und zog fünf Punkte von Gryffindor wegen Unwissenheit ab.  
Dann begann er mit seiner Erklärung: „Zu Ihrer aller Information, werde ich es Ihnen ausnahmsweise erklären. Affodill und Wermut ergeben einen Schlaftrank, der so stark ist, dass er als _Trank der Lebenden Toten_ bekannt ist."  
Den Namen des Trankes zog er absichtlich in die Länge. Amüsiert betrachtete er die bleichen Gesichter vor sich, bevor er fortfuhr: „Ein Bezoar ist ein Stein aus dem Magen einer Ziege, der vor den meisten Giften retten kann und Eisenhut und Wolfshurz bezeichnen ein und dieselbe Pflanze."  
Er stockte und blickte in die Runde. „Und _warum_, " Seine Stimme war nun ganz leise und hatte einen bedrohlichen Unterton. „schreibt das niemand von Ihnen auf?"  
Am Schluss war seine Stimme immer lauter geworden und zur Unterstützung haute er noch mit der Hand auf die Tischplatte. Terrie Mitchell ließ vor Schreck seinen Federkiel fallen und bückte sich rasch danach.

Severus' Auftreten hatte den gewünschten Effekt erzielt. Bis zum Ende der Stunde war nur das Kratzen der Federkiele zu hören, während sich die Schüler, _Tausend Zauberkräuter und –pilze_ _von Phyllida Spore_ aufgeschlagen vor sich liegend, Notizen machten.

Als es zur Mittagspause läutete, entließ er die Schüler. Muckmäuschenstill verließen alle den Klassenraum. Doch einmal auf den Gängen angekommen, fingen die Schüler an, sich lauthals zu beschweren. _Auch etwas, dass sich nie ändern würde_, dachte Severus seufzend, während er seine Sachen zusammenpackte.

Er versiegelte das Klassenzimmer und ging nach oben zum Mittagessen. In einer Stunde würde er seine erste Stunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten. Er wollte darauf vorbereitet sein, wenn er den Siebtklässlern, die den Fortgeschrittenenkurs in dem Fach belegt hatten, gegenübertrat.

-TBC-

_(A/N: Severus' berühmte Ansprache und die Befragung habe ich mir von JKR - nachzulesen in „Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen"- ausgeliehen)_


	3. Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste

**Eine schwierige Mission  
**von nici1807

**_Disclaimer:_** _Nichts aus dem Harry Potter Universum, was ihr wieder erkennt, gehört mir, sondern JKR und Warner Bros. (und wer da sonst noch seine Hand aufhält). Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Story und werde Alles nach Gebrauch wieder zurückgeben. Lediglich die Handlung und die erfundenen Figuren, Orte und Gegenstände gehören zu meinem geistigen Eigentum. _

_Ich bedanke mich bei allen Lesern, die ein Review hinterlassen habe und auch bei denen, die es (sicherlich) nur vergessen haben! Und weil ihr (für den Anfang) schon so fleißig Reviews geschrieben habt, bekommt ihr auch heute ein neues Kapitelchen…_

_Bevor es losgeht, muss ich noch folgendes loswerden:  
__Ich habe die schlimmste Todsünde begannen, die ein ff-Autor begehen kann: Ich habe mich im letzten Kapitel nicht bei meiner fleißigen Betaleserin bedankt /versucht verzweifelt einen riesigen Entschuldigungskuchen an der Eule festzubinden/_

_Deshalb möchte ich mich noch mal ganz doll bei CallistaEvans bedanken! Sie hat die Story vorab schon gelesen, korrigiert und mir ihre Meinung dazu mitgeteilt hat. Sie hat mir damit sehr geholfen und ich habe anschließend noch einige Verbesserungen vorgenommen. Solltet Ihr jetzt noch Rechtschreibfehler etc. finden, dann könnt Ihr sicher sein, dass sie auf meinem Mist gewachsen sind und Ihr dürft sie natürlich gerne behalten ;-) _

_Und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen!!_

* * *

**Kapitel 2 – Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste **

„Miss Watson?" Madam Pince, die Bibliothekarin trat an den Tisch der einzigen Besucherin. Sie hatte sich sehr gewundert, als vor einer Stunde, das schwarzhaarige Ravenclawmädchen durch die Tür in die Bibliothek getreten war. Normalweise war an einem ersten Schultag nie etwas los und Madam Pince beschäftigte sich hauptsächlich mit dem Abstauben und Kontrollieren der Buchbestände. Das Mädchen hatte sich kurz vorgestellt, nachdem sie die fragenden Blicke der Bibliothekarin bemerkt hatte, und dann erklärt, dass sie in ihrer Freistunde gerne ein paar Zaubertränke nachschlagen würde, von denen Professor Snape gesprochen hatte.

Daraufhin hatte Madam Pince ihr die entsprechenden Regale gezeigt und ihr kurz die wichtigsten Benutzerregeln erläutert. Das Mädchen hatte sich höflich für die Hilfe bedankt und sich dann mit einem Stapel Bücher an einen Tisch im hinteren Teil zurückgezogen. Nun sah sie die Bibliothekarin fragend an.

„Ich wollte Sie nur fragen, ob Sie keinen Hunger haben. Die Mittagspause ist gleich vorbei und der Nachmittagsunterricht beginnt. Sie sollten langsam zusammenpacken, wenn Sie nicht zu spät kommen möchten."

Das Mädchen sah auf die Uhr und fluchte leise. Vor lauter Lesen hatte sie die Zeit vergessen. Hektisch packte sie ihre Sachen zusammen und wollte die Bücher gerade zurück in die Regale stellen, als ihr diese von Madam Pince abgenommen wurden.  
„Gehen Sie ruhig. Ich räume die Bücher schon weg."  
Dankbar verabschiedete sich die Ravenclaw und beeilte sich zu dem Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu kommen.

-o-

Severus Snape hatte sein Mittagessen, das nur aus einer kleinen Portion Gulasch und einer großen Kanne Kaffee bestanden hatte, frühzeitig beendet und war in sein neues Klassenzimmer im Nordturm gegangen. Er wollte vor dem Unterricht noch mal den Lehrplan durchgehen.

Als es läutete, ließ er die Schüler herein. Er wollte gerade den Unterricht beginnen, als die Tür aufgestoßen wurde und die neue Schülerin aus Ravenclaw völlig außer Atem herein trat. Er sah auf die Uhr. Der Unterricht hatte vor zwei Minuten begonnen.

„Ich – es tut mir Leid, Professor Snape. Ich war in der Bibliothek und habe total die Zeit vergessen", brachte sie schwer atmend hervor.  
Severus betrachtete sie einen Moment. Normalerweise hätte er jedem Schüler sofort Hauspunkte abgezogen, doch in diesen Fall… sie war neu an der Schule und - Nein, er konnte hier keine Ausnahme machen. Dies würde nur seine Autorität untergraben.  
„Dann suchen Sie sich schleunigst einen Platz, Miss Watson. Oder wollen Sie meinen Unterricht noch länger aufhalten? Ach ja, bevor ich es vergesse: Das macht zwei Punkte Abzug von Ravenclaw. Seien Sie beim nächsten Mal also besser pünktlich."

Das Mädchen schluckte. Dann drehte sie sich zur Klasse, um sich einen Platz zu suchen. Auch dieser Kurs bestand nur aus wenigen Schülern, die sich, wie schon vorhin im Zaubertrankunterricht, auf die letzten Reihen verteilt hatten. Leise seufzend nahm das Mädchen in der ersten Reihe vor dem Pult Platz.  
„Wie ich gerade erläutern wollte – bevor uns Miss Watson", er schenkte dieser Schülerin einen wütenden Blick, „mit ihrer Anwesenheit beehrt hat – werden wir heute ein paar Abwehr- und Verteidigungszauber üben. Sehen Sie das Ganze als Wiederholungsstunde und Auffrischung ihrer Gehirnzellen an."  
Er lächelte höhnisch und fuhr mit seinem Blick die Reihen der Schüler entlang. Jeder Schüler, auf den sein Blick fiel, senkte unwillkürlich den Blick, um nur ja jeglichen Augenkontakt zu vermeiden.  
„Bewegen Sie sich! Teilen Sie sich in Zweiergruppen auf und suchen sich alle einen freien Platz im Raum."

Severus, der keine Lust hatte, am ersten Schultag schon Schüler auf die Krankenstation zu schicken, zückte seinen Zauberstab und murmelte ein paar Worte, um den Boden des Raumes mit Kissen auszupolstern. Zufrieden nickte er und wandte sich wieder der Klasse zu. Die Schüler hatten sich mittlerweile paarweise zusammengefunden und warteten auf seine nächsten Anweisungen. Nur Sarah Watson stand noch alleine in der Gegend herum und wirkte ziemlich verloren.  
„Miss Watson, brauchen Sie eine Extraeinladung oder was ist los?"  
„Nein, Sir. Es ist nur -" Sie blickte sich Hilfe suchend im Raum um. Severus verstand. Auch diese Klasse bestand aus einer ungeraden Anzahl Schüler. Er seufzte.  
„Nun, dann kommen Sie bitte zu mir. Sie können mir assistieren. Wir werden als erstes den einfachen Entwaffnungszauber üben, der da wäre, Miss Watson?"  
„Der _Expelliarmus_?", antwortete das Mädchen etwas schüchtern.  
„Sehr richtig. Sie werden jetzt den Zauber gegen mich anwenden und ich werde versuchen ihn mit Hilfe von _Protego_ abzuwenden. Auf drei, Miss Watson."  
Sarah wusste nicht so recht, was sie tun sollte. Sie konnte doch nicht einfach einen Zauber gegen ihren Lehrer richten. Sie hoffte inständig, dass er schnell genug den Abblockzauber anwenden würde und trat vor.  
Severus zählte: „Eins, zwei, drei!"  
„Expelliarmus", rief die Ravenclaw und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf den Professor. Schülerin und Professor sahen sich fest in die Augen. Plötzlich hatte Severus wieder dieses Déjà vu Gefühl, welches er auch schon vorhin im Kerker gehabt hatte. Für einen Moment wurde er unaufmerksam. Leider gerade in dem Moment, in dem Sarah ihm den Fluch entgegenschickte. Es war nur seinen ausgesprochen guten Reflexen – ein äußerst positives Überbleibsel seiner Todessertätigkeit – zu verdanken, dass er es dennoch schaffte, den Zauber im letzten Moment noch abzublocken, was seiner Gegnerin nicht entgangen war. Sie schenkte ihm ein schüchternes Lächeln. Severus starrte sie an, nicht wissend wie er reagieren sollte und sie starrte mutig zurück. Und da war es schon wieder: dieses Gefühl von Bekanntheit.

Die Schüler, die das stumme Gespräch der Beiden mitbekommen hatte, wurden langsam unruhig und fingen an zu flüstern. Severus wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und drehte sich blitzschnell zum Rest der Klasse um.  
„So, meine Damen und Herren. Sie haben hoffentlich genau aufgepasst. Also bitte!"  
Die Schüler versuchten sich gegenseitig zu entwaffnen, während Severus von einem zum anderen ging und sich die Sache aus der Nähe ansah. Als er genug gesehen hatte, klatschte er in die Hände und bat um Ruhe. Er führte mit Sarah den nächsten Zauber vor und das Spiel wiederholte sich wieder von vorne. Mit dem einen Unterschied, dass Severus es vermied, der Schülerin in die Augen zu blicken und sich besser konzentrierte.

Viel zu schnell war die Stunde vorbei. Allen, Severus eingeschlossen, hatte die Stunde ausgesprochen gut gefallen. Zufrieden ließ er sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen, als die Schüler das Klassenzimmer verließen. Die Stunde war wirklich produktiv gewesen. Entgegen seiner Erwartungen, waren die Schüler fast ausnahmslos fit in Abwehr - und leichten Verteidigungszaubern.

_Wenn das so weitergeht, dann wird das ein leichtes Schuljahr_, dachte Severus, der schon die schlimmsten Befürchtungen wegen der Doppelbelastung gehabt hatte.  
  
Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Sarah Watson den Raum verließ und draußen von demselben Slytherinschüler abgefangen wurde, der sie morgens schon im Kerker geschubst hatte.  
„Na, da kommt ja unsere Streberin. Kaum einen Tag da und schon der Liebling des Professors. Willst wohl mit ihm ins Bett hüpfen, um gute Noten zu bekommen. Hab ich Recht, Watson?"  
Das Ravenclawmädchen schüttelte stumm den Kopf und versuchte sich mit Tränen in den Augen an den beiden Slytherins vorbeizudrängen. Was hatte sie ihm denn getan? Warum ärgerte er sie nur?  
Severus, der genug gehört hatte, war auf den Gang hinausgetreten.  
„Miller, fünf Punkte Abzug von Slytherin. Und heute Abend werden Sie Nachsitzen. Melden Sie sich heute Abend um Punkt acht Uhr bei Mr. Filch. Ich bin sicher, dass das Pokalzimmer mal wieder abgestaubt werden muss – ohne Zauber! Und jetzt machen Sie, dass Sie in den Unterricht kommen, bevor ich Ihnen noch mehr Punkte abziehen muss", zischte er dem vor Schreck zurückzuckenden Schüler zu.  
Mit einem gemurmelten „Ja, Sir" verschwand der Slytherin im Gang, nicht ohne die Ravenclaw mit der Schulter anzustoßen.  
„Und Sie sollten jetzt auch schleunigst in den nächsten Unterricht kommen, Miss Watson. Bevor Sie dort auch zu spät auftauchen." Seine Stimme war zwar leiser geworden, hatte aber ihren bedrohlichen Unterton nicht verloren.

Severus blickte dem dunkelhaarigen Mädchen nach und dachte über das gerade Geschehene nach. Normalerweise zog er seinem eigenen Haus keine Punkte ab. Schon gar nicht, wenn es um einen Streit zwischen den Häusern ging. Aber in diesem Fall war Miller zu weit gegangen. Er hatte mit seiner Behauptung indirekt auch ihn angegriffen.  
Pah niemals würde er, Severus Snape, auf die Idee kommen und sich von einer Schülerin verführen lassen. Um ihr dann auch noch bessere Noten zu geben. Niemals! (Dass er damit teilweise daneben lag, konnte er zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht ahnen) Und außerdem hätte die Watson das auch gar nicht nötig gehabt. Obwohl er eigentlich noch nicht so recht wusste, was er von ihr halten sollte. Sie war sehr talentiert und klug. Sie hatte ihn nicht nur in Zaubertränke erstaunt. Nein, auch ihr Talent in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste war beeindruckend. Aber doch war da etwas an ihr, das ihn sehr irritierte.

Da die Drittklässler aus Gryffindor und Slytherin aus der anderen Richtung des Ganges auf ihn zukamen, hatte er keine Gelegenheit mehr, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen.

-o-

„Mensch, Sarah, da bist du ja!" Emma kam auf sie zugelaufen, als sie auf das Klassenzimmer für Zauberkunst zukam. „Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht. Du bist nicht beim Mittagessen gewesen und keiner konnte sagen, wo du bist. Wo warst du denn?" Aus ihrem Tonfall war echte Besorgnis heraus zu hören.  
„Es tut mir Leid. Ich war in der Bibliothek und habe dann total die Zeit vergessen", versuchte Sarah sich zu verteidigen.  
„In der Bibliothek? Am ersten Schultag? Na, du legst aber ein Tempo vor. Willst mir wohl Konkurrenz machen, oder?", fragte Emma lachend. Als sie den fragenden Blick von Sarah sah, fügte sie hinzu: „Naja, eigentlich bin ich hier diejenige, die die Rolle der Schulstreberin übernommen hat."  
Jetzt verstand Sarah. Da Professor Flitwick in diesem Moment kam und den Klassenraum aufschloss, konnten sie sich nicht weiter unterhalten. Sie suchten sich gemeinsam einen Platz an der Seite.

-o-

Nach dem durchaus interessanten Unterricht, wie Sarah fand, gingen die beiden Mädchen gemeinsam in die große Halle zum Abendessen. Unterwegs erzählte Sarah von ihrem ersten Schultag und den Gemeinheiten, die sie aushalten musste.  
„Und Snape hat Miller tatsächlich Hauspunkte abgezogen und ihm eine Strafarbeit aufgedonnert?" Emma konnte es nicht fassen. Den Tag wollte sie sich rot im Kalender anstreichen.  
Während sie sich mit Spinat und Spiegelei versorgten, erzählte Emma ein wenig von sich. Sie hatte noch zwei jüngere Brüder, die noch nicht zur Schule gingen. Ihr Vater war tot und ihre Mutter arbeitete in einem kleinen Laden in der Winkelgasse und ging abends noch im Ministerium putzen. Das Geld reichte leider trotzdem nicht immer. Emma wollte nach der Schule eigentlich studieren, aber wie es aussah, musste sie das nach hinten schieben und direkt arbeiten gehen. Trotzdem lernte sie fleißig weiter und hoffte insgeheim auf ein Stipendium von einer der Zaubereruniversitäten. Sarah wurde ihre neue Zimmergenossin immer sympathischer und bemerkte immer mehr Gemeinsamkeiten zwischen ihnen beiden.

-o-

„Und, Severus. Wie war dein erster Schultag? Wie sind die neuen Erstklässler?", fragte der Schulleiter Severus zwischen zwei Bissen.  
„Wie soll es schon gewesen sein? So wie jedes Jahr. Ein Haufen neuer Ignoranten, die sich in die Reihen der alten Ignoranten einreihen", grummelte Severus. Er hatte keine Lust auf ein solches Gespräch. Und schon gar nicht beim Essen.  
Doch der Schulleiter ließ nicht locker.  
„Na, na. Warum so pessimistisch, Severus? So schlimm kann es doch nicht gewesen sein", meinte Albus augenzwinkernd. „Was ist denn mit unserem anderen Neuzugang?"  
„Watson?"  
„Ja genau, Sarah Watson. Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, dann hattest du sie heute im Unterricht."  
„Ja. Sie ist nicht so schlecht." Er zögerte einen Moment. „Um genau zu sein, war sie die Beste in der Klasse."  
Es lag normalerweise nicht in seiner Art, in derartiger Weise von einem Schüler zu sprechen, der nicht aus Slytherin kam. Er wusste aber auch, dass der Schulleiter nicht locker lassen würde, wenn er nichts weiter sagte. So erzählte er ihm von ihrem Testergebnis in Zaubertränke und von der Übungsstunde in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.  
  
Als er geendet hatte, nahm er einen großen Schluck von seinem Kürbissaft und hoffte, dass der Schulleiter sich nun auch wieder seinem Essen zuwenden würde. Leider war dem nicht so.  
„Ja, sie scheint eine sehr intelligente Schülerin zu sein. Ihre Zeugnisse sprechen da für sich. Nur exzellente Noten in allen Fächern. Ich hoffe, sie lebt sich hier gut ein und kann den Notendurchschnitt beibehalten. Armes Ding. Hat soviel durchgemacht." Der Schulleiter sprach nun mehr zu sich selber, als mit Severus, und ließ seinen Blick durch die Halle gleiten. Am Tisch der Ravenclaw blieb er hängen.  
„Aber sie scheint schon Bekanntschaften geschlossen zu haben."  
„Ja, aber ob die so förderlich sind, ist zu bezweifeln", murmelte Severus, der eine neue Konfrontation zwischen Miller und der Ravenclaw vermutete und ebenfalls aufblickte.  
„Wie meinst du das? Ich denke Emma Smith ist genau die richtige Freundin für sie."

Jetzt blickte auch Severus, der sich, nachdem er Miller zwischen seinen Slytherinfreunden entdeckt hatte, wieder seinem Teller gewidmet hatte, zum Ravenclawtisch. Sarah und Emma saßen dort und waren in ein Gespräch vertieft.

Severus kannte Emma nur flüchtig. Sie war früher in seiner Klasse gewesen, hatte Zaubertränke aber nach der ZAG Prüfung abgewählt. Er wusste nur, dass sie eine sehr gute Schülerin war. Wahrscheinlich die beste seit Jahren. Ja, vielleicht sogar die Beste, seit Hermione Granger vor zehn Jahren zusammen mit Potter die Schule verlassen hatte.  
_Mensch, was ist denn los, Severus. Jetzt spukt Potter schon zum zweiten Mal innerhalb von 24 Stunden in deinem Kopf herum,_ dachte Severus. Und tatsächlich hatte er sich schon lange nicht mehr an ihn und seine Freunde erinnert.  
Aber, wenn Severus mit seiner Vermutung richtig lag, dann würde Emma Smith in ihrem letzten Jahr noch enorme Konkurrenz bekommen.

-o-

Nach dem Essen kehrten Emma und Sarah in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück und machten es sich gemütlich. Beide hatten noch keine Hausaufgaben zu erledigen. Stattdessen spielten sie ein wenig mit Merlin, der ganz aus dem Häuschen war, dass sein Frauchen endlich wieder bei ihm war. Wie sich herausstellte hatte Merlin an einem Tag schon mehr Freundschaften geschlossen als Sarah in ihrem ganzen Leben. Die Mädchen aus der ersten Klasse schienen ganz vernarrt in den kleinen Kater zu sein und er ließ sich gerne von ihnen verwöhnen. Auch Harry, der weiße Kater von Emma schien sich schon mit ihm angefreundet zu haben.

Beide Kater tobten mit den beiden Mädchen rum und nach einer Stunde waren beide überall mit Kratzern übersät und ziemlich müde. Merlin lag inzwischen schlummernd auf Sarahs Schoß und Emma hatte sich gähnend in ihr Zimmer verkrochen und war Schlafen gegangen.

Sarah griff vorsichtig, um Merlin nicht zu wecken, nach ihrer Tasche und zog ein Tagebuch heraus. Seufzend schlug sie es auf und überlegte, was sie schreiben könnte. Eigentlich hatte sie überhaupt keine Lust dazu, aber sie hatte es nun mal jemandem fest zugesagt und würde sich dann auch daran halten. Falls sie es nicht täte, dann – Nein, die wollte gar nicht erst daran denken, was dann passieren würde. Es stand zuviel für sie auf dem Spiel.

Nach einer halben Stunde klappte sie das Buch zu. Drei Seiten hatte sie geschafft. _Das muss für heute reichen,_ dachte sie und erhob sich vorsichtig. Merlin auf dem Arm und ihre Schultasche über die Schulter gehängt, stieg sie die Treppe zu ihrem Zimmer hoch.

Sie legte Merlin in ihr Bett und verschwand dann mit ihrer Tasche im Badezimmer. Sie warf einen kritischen Blick in den Spiegel und atmete erleichtert aus. Noch war es nicht zu spät. Sie hatte noch ein wenig Zeit. Sie kramte in ihrer Tasche nach ihrem Zauberstab und einem kleinen Fläschchen mit einer grünlichen, fast durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit. Sie ließ etwas Wasser in ihren Zahnputzbecher laufen und tröpfelte vorsichtig drei Tropfen der Flüssigkeit hinein. Dann hob sie ihren Zauberstab und murmelte ein paar Worte, bevor sie den Inhalt des Bechers trank.

_Das wird für die nächsten 48 Stunden reichen, _dachte sie zufrieden, als sie die Flasche wieder sorgfältig verschloss und in ihre Tasche steckte. Sie putze sich schnell die Zähne, zog sich ihr Nachthemd an und schlüpfte in ihr warmes Bett, in dem Merlin schon schnurrend auf sie wartete. Obwohl ihr noch so viele Dinge durch den Kopf gingen, war sie schnell eingeschlafen. Der erste Schultag war doch anstrengender gewesen, als sie gedacht hatte.

* * *

-TBC-

Ich hoffe, ich habe einige Fragen beantwortet und neue aufgeworfen ;-)  
Bis zum nächsten Kapitel, wo es neue Herausforderungen gibt.

Liebe Grüße  
Nici

P.S. Nicht vergessen auf den kleinen Knopf da unten zu drücken, ok?!?!?


	4. Neuigkeiten

**Eine schwierige Mission  
**von nici1807

**_Disclaimer:_** _Nichts aus dem Harry Potter Universum, was ihr wieder erkennt, gehört mir, sondern JKR und Warner Bros. (und wer da sonst noch seine Hand aufhält). Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Story und werde Alles nach Gebrauch wieder zurückgeben. Lediglich die Handlung und die erfundenen Figuren, Orte und Gegenstände gehören zu meinem geistigen Eigentum. _

_Ich bedanke mich bei allen Lesern, die ein Review hinterlassen habe und auch bei denen, die es (sicherlich) nur vergessen haben! Und weil ihr (für den Anfang) schon so fleißig Reviews geschrieben habt, bekommt ihr auch heute ein neues Kapitelchen..._

_Bevor es losgeht, wie immer ein riesiges Dankeschön an meine Beta CallistaEvans! Ohne sie wäre mein Geschreibsel nur halb so schön lesbar!  
__Solltet Ihr aber trotzdem noch Rechtschreibfehler etc. finden, dürft Ihr sie gerne behalten ;-) _

_Und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen!!_

* * *

**Kapitel 3 – Neuigkeiten**

Sarah lebte sich, entgegen ihrer anfänglichen Bedenken, relativ schnell ein. Emma entwickelte sich mehr und mehr zu einer Freundin und festen Bezugsperson. Die beiden Mädchen hatten zwar nicht oft zusammen Unterricht, aber wenn doch, dann hatten sie immer viel Spaß zusammen.

Beide teilten einen besonders ausgeprägten Lerneifer und verbrachten viele Stunden gemeinsam in der Bibliothek oder, wenn das Wetter es zuließ, draußen am See.

Im Unterricht kam Sarah sehr gut zurecht. Sogar mit den meisten Slytherins in ihrem Zaubertrankkurs kam sie klar. Steven Miller, der sie an ihrem ersten Schultag zweimal attackiert hatte, schien durch die Strafarbeit, die Professor Snape ihm daraufhin aufgebrummt hatte, ein wenig besänftigt worden zu sein. Seine zynischen Bemerkungen konnte er zwar nicht völlig sein lassen, dafür reduzierten sie sich auf ein erträgliches Maß. Sarah kam damit klar, indem sie einfach nicht hinhörte. Sie wusste, dass Steven im Grunde genommen nur eifersüchtig war. Emma hatte ihr erzählt, dass seine Eltern zu dem reichsten Zauberern des Landes gehörten und einen großen Einfluss hatten. Steven war ein verwöhnter Junge, der von Schule und Lernen nicht viel hielt. Dementsprechend waren seine Leistungen in der Schule nicht allzu gut. Seine Eltern hatten durch großzügige Spenden aber dafür gesorgt, dass er die ZAG Prüfungen schaffte. Er konnte so die Fortgeschrittenenkurse belegen, die er für seine spätere berufliche Laufbahn, die selbstverständlich auch seine Eltern für ihn ausgesucht hatten, brauchte. Steven verachtete aber weiterhin alles, was mit Schule und Lernen zu tun hatte und ließ jeden seinen Unmut spüren.

-o-

Am Montag vor Halloween, erschien am schwarzen Brett im Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaw die Notiz, dass am darauf folgenden Wochenende das Zaubererdorf Hogsmeade besucht werden durfte. Allgemeine Aufregung und Vorfreude machte sich im Gemeinschaftsraum breit. Gerade die Drittklässler, die in diesem Jahr zum ersten Mal das Dorf besuchen durften, waren sehr aufgeregt.

Emma erklärte Sarah, dass es der einzige Ort in Großbritannien sei, in dem nur Hexen und Zauberer lebten. Sie erzählte von den tollen Geschäften und kleinen Läden, die es dort gab und versuchte Sarah zu überreden, mit ihr dorthin zu gehen. Sarah, die eigentlich keine allzu große Lust hatte und die Zeit lieber im Schloss mit Lernen verbringen wollte, gab Emmas flehendem Betteln schließlich nach und meinte, dass sie es sich überlegen würde.

-o-

Am Donnerstagnachmittag saßen die beiden Mädchen wieder draußen am See und lernten. Es war ein für diese Jahreszeit noch relativ warmer Herbsttag und sie wollten die letzten warmen Sonnenstrahlen dieses Jahres noch einmal genießen.

Sarah hatte sich ihre Zaubertrankbücher und ihr Tagebuch, in das sie immer noch regelmäßig hineinschrieb, mitgebracht und Emma grübelte über einem Aufsatz für Verwandlung. Beide Mädchen bemerkten die Eule, die im Sturzflug auf sie zustürzte, nicht. Erst sie diese neben Emma landete und ihr ein Bein mit einem daran befestigten Brief entgegenstreckte und leise shuhute, hob Emma den Kopf. Sofort nahm sie der Eule den Brief ab und faltete ihn auseinander.

„Der ist von meiner Mutter", informierte sie Sarah und begann zu lesen. Sarah wandte sich wieder ihrem Tagebuch zu.  
„Oh nein!"Das Stöhnen von Emma ließ Sarah aufmerksam werden.  
„Ist etwas passiert?", fragte sie.  
„Das kannst du wohl laut sagen. Meine Mutter schreibt, dass Stevie, mein jüngster Bruder, Asthma hat. Er hat schon seit den Sommerferien ab und an Atemnot gehabt. Gestern ist es wohl so schlimm geworden, dass er fast erstickt wäre. Mutter ist sofort mit ihm zum Arzt gegangen und dieser hat dann das Asthma festgestellt. Nun muss er irgendwelche teuren Medikamente nehmen. Meine Mutter hat aber kein Geld für die Medizin und überlegt nun noch eine Putzstelle anzunehmen. Dann wäre sie aber fast gar nicht mehr zu Hause."Emma hatte Tränen in den Augen und Sarah legte ihr beruhigend den Arm um die Schultern.  
„He, nicht traurig sein. Wir finden schon eine Lösung."Sie überlegte einen Moment. „Ich glaube, ich habe auch schon eine Idee. Weißt du was? Ich komme am Samstag doch mit nach Hogsmeade. Aber erst muss ich in die Bibliothek. He, jetzt lach doch mal und schau nicht so ernst! Das wird schon wieder."Sie knuffte Emma aufmunternd in die Seite, doch diese lächelte nur gequält. Schließlich nickte sie, zwar nicht sehr überzeugend, aber Sarah war für den Moment schon damit zufrieden, dass sie aufgehört hatte zu weinen.

Sarah hatte schon einen Plan und wenn der funktionierte, dann brauchte Emmas Mutter keine zusätzliche Stelle anzunehmen. Sie wollte Emma aber noch nichts sagen. Sie wäre nur enttäuscht, falls es doch nicht funktionierte.

-o-

Am nächsten Morgen saß Sarah wieder unten im Kerker und wartete gemeinsam mit dem Rest der Klasse auf Professor Snape, der ausnahmsweise einmal nicht pünktlich erschienen war. Während die anderen die freie Zeit bis zum Unterrichtsbeginn damit verbrachten, Quatsch zu machen und sich zu unterhalten, hatte Sarah ein aufgeklapptes Buch vor sich liegen. Sie hatte sich das Buch am vergangenen Abend noch aus der Bibliothek ausgeliehen und machte sich nun Notizen daraus.  
Sie wollte gerade eine Seite umblättern, als ein Papierflieger mit voller Wucht vor ihr Tintenfass knallte und es herunterriss. Die ganze Tinte verteilte sich unaufhaltsam in Sekundenschnelle auf dem Kerkerboden vor ihrem Tisch. Sarah drehte sich blitzschnell um, um zu sehen, wer der Verursacher dieses Scherzes war und blickte in die grinsenden Gesichter von Steven Miller und seinen Slytherinfreunden.  
Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, zückte sie ihren Zauberstab und wollte sich gerade wieder herumdrehen, um die Sauerei von ihrem Tisch zu beseitigen, als Professor Snape in das Klassenzimmer gestürmt kam – wie üblich mit dem charakteristischen Geräusch einer mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand geschlagenen Tür.

„Miss Watson, was wollen Sie mit dem Zauberstab? Fünf Punkte Abzug von Ravenclaw. Und beseitigen Sie die Schweinerei hier. Der Rest setzt sich auf der Stelle hin."  
Severus Snape schien wieder bester Laune zu sein.  
Sarah saß noch immer mit dem Gesicht zu den Slytherins gewandt und hielt ihren Zauberstab in der Hand. Plötzlich würde sie sich der missverständlichen Pose bewusst und stöhnte leise auf. Snape dachte anscheinend, dass sie mit dem Zauberstab auf ihre Mitschüler losgehen wollte. Sie fuhr herum, um es ihm zu erklären.  
„Professor Snape, ich –", setzte sie an, wurde aber von ihrem Professor unterbrochen.  
„Miss Watson, ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass ich Sie dazu aufgefordert hatte, zu sprechen. Wischen Sie die Tinte auf, und zwar schnell. Wir haben noch wichtigeres zu tun", fuhr er ihr über den Mund.

Stumm machte Sarah sich daran, das zersplitterte Tintenglas zu reparieren und den Tintenfleck mit einem Ratzeputzzauber zu beseitigen. Sie setzte sich wieder hin und wollte gerade den Papierflieger von ihrem Buch nehmen, um es wegzupacken, als Snape ihr den Flieger aus der Hand riss.  
„Den nehme ich, Miss Watson. Und kommen Sie nach der Stunde zu mir."Seine Worte waren sehr leise gesprochen, fast geflüstert, aber bestimmt und duldeten keinen Widerspruch. Sarah nickte stumm. Sie hatte keine Lust auf Diskussionen und wollte auch nicht noch mehr Punkte verlieren.

Severus hatte den Papierflieger schon auf Sarahs Schreibtisch bemerkt, als sie auf dem Boden kniete und die Scherben beseitigte. Ihm kam der Verdacht, dass der Flieger etwas mit dem zerstörten Tintenfass zu tun haben könnte. Das schadenfrohe Grinsen, welches die Slytherinschüler austauschten, bestätigte ihn in seinem Verdacht. Ihm wurde klar, dass er der Schülerin unrecht getan haben musste. Wahrscheinlich war sie wieder mal den Sticheleinen ihrer Mitschüler ausgesetzt gewesen. Fast tat ihm das Mädchen, das jetzt vor ihrem Tisch kniete und das Tintenfass reparierte, Leid. Aber er konnte seine Entscheidung jetzt nicht mehr revidieren. Er wollte ja nicht sein Gesicht verlieren und hatte einen Ruf zu wahren.

Neben dem Papierflieger hatte er auch das Buch auf Sarahs Tisch bemerkt. Von seinem Schreibtisch aus, konnte er den Titel nicht entziffern, aber die Zeichnungen, die er ausmachen konnte, ließen vermuten, dass es sich um ein Buch über Zaubertränke handelte. Er schritt auf ihren Tisch zu und als sie Papierflieger und Buch gerade wegräumen wollte, hielt er die Gelegenheit für günstig, einen Blick auf den Titel zu werfen. Es handelte sich tatsächlich um ein Buch über Heiltränke. Er kannte es.  
_Ziemlich schwieriger Stoff,_ dachte er. Aber bei ihr konnte er sich durchaus vorstellen, dass sie das Verständnis dafür besaß.  
Plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee, die seine schlechte Laune schlagartig besserte. Er bestellte Miss Watson für den Schluss der Stunde nach vorne und widmete sich dann besser gelaunt dem Unterricht.

Eine viertel Stunde vor Ende der Doppelstunde, wies Severus die Klasse an, die Kessel zu reinigen und die restlichen Zutaten in den Vorratsschrank zu bringen.  
„Wie ich Ihnen ja bereits zu Beginn des Schuljahres mitgeteilt habe, werden wir in diesem Schuljahr eine Projektphase durchführen. Jeder Schüler bzw. maximal zwei Schüler gemeinsam, werden sich einen Trank aussuchen, den sich näher analysieren werden. Das Projekt wird bis Mitte Februar laufen und während der normalen Zaubertrankstunden hier im Kerker stattfinden. Für die ganz Eifrigen, steht Ihnen das Labor – nach Absprache – auch darüber hinaus, zur Verfügung. Ich erwarte von Ihnen neben sauberem Arbeiten und Disziplin, einem wöchentlichen Bericht und eine genaue Abschlussanalyse inklusive detaillierter Ergebniserörterung."  
Er überhörte das aufkommende Stöhnen aus den hinteren Reihen und fuhr fort: „Die Note, die Sie für Ihre Projektarbeit bekommen, fließt zu fünfzig Prozent in Ihre Abschlussnote ein. Ich gehe also davon aus, dass Sie dieses Projekt nicht als Erholungsphase ansehen, sondern sich ernsthaft bemühen."Er fixierte bei diesen Worten besonders Steven Miller.  
„Für diejenigen, die keine Idee haben, mit welchem Trank sie sich beschäftigen möchten, habe ich hier eine Liste mit einigen Tränken erstellt."Nach einem Wink mit seinem Zauberstab, erschien die Liste hinter ihm an der Tafel.  
„Bis Montag haben Sie Zeit, sich für einen Trank zu entscheiden. Die Stunde ist vorbei, sie sind entlassen."

Während ihre Klassenkameraden aus dem Zimmer stürmten, packte Sarah ihre Sachen extra langsam ein. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie nun wieder falsch gemacht hatte, dass Professor Snape sie noch sprechen wollte. Sie hoffte sehr, dass er ihr nicht noch mehr Punkte abzog.  
Langsam trat sie an den Schreibtisch, an dem Professor Snape saß und einige Pergamentrollen durchsah.  
„Professor Snape? Sie wollten mich sprechen."  
„Ah, ja genau. Miss Watson. Ich hatte vorhin eine Besprechung mit Professor McGonagall. Sie hat mich gebeten einem ihrer Erstklässler unter die Arme zu greifen. Er hat einige Probleme damit im Unterricht mitzukommen. Nun ja, eigentlich handelt es sich hauptsächlich um Zaubertränke und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste."  
Sarah sah ihn fragend an und kaute an ihrer Lippe. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie mit der Sache zu tun hatte und warum er ihr davon erzählte.  
Er schien ihren fragenden Blick zu bemerken und fuhr fort: „Aufgrund meiner Tätigkeit als Hauslehrer von Slytherin und als Professor in zwei Fächern, habe ich nicht die Zeit, mich um diesen Schüler zu kümmern." _Und auch überhaupt keine Lust dazu, _fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.  
„Und da kam mir die Idee, dass vielleicht ein Schüler die Nachhilfe übernehmen könnte. Miss Watson, Sie sind - wie ich zugeben muss - die beste Schülerin in ihrem Kurs und ich meine ein gewisses Interesse und auch Talent für die Zaubertrankbrauerei bei ihnen zu erkennen. Ihre Kenntnisse in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste sind ebenfalls bemerkenswert. Könnten Sie sich vorstellen, die Nachhilfe für Terrie Mitchell zu übernehmen? Seine Eltern würden selbstverständlich dafür bezahlen."  
Er sah sie fragend an.  
„Ich weiß nicht, Professor."Sie überlegte noch. Eigentlich hatte sie schon genug zu tun.  
„Ich kann verstehen, wenn Sie ablehnen, Miss Watson. Sie haben sicherlich genug mit Ihrem eigenen Unterrichtsstoff zu tun. Die Abschlussprüfungen stehen in einem halben Jahr auf dem Programm und dann noch das Projekt in Zaubertränke –"  
„Ich mache es", unterbrach sie ihn. „Ich schaffe das schon."Sarah hatte sich, während er sprach, schnell entschieden. Sie wollte dem armen Jungen helfen. Für sie war der Stoff des ersten Schuljahrs ein Klacks und zwei Abende in der Woche würde sie schon entbehren können.  
Severus' Gesicht, dem ein Stein von Herzen fiel, hellte sich auf. Fast hätte er sogar gelächelt. „Sehr schön, Miss Watson. Ich werde das mit den Professoren McGonagall und Flitwick, Ihrem Hauslehrer, besprechen. Ich denke, Mr. Mitchell wird dann auf Sie zukommen. Das war es dann auch schon. Sie können gehen."

Sarah nickte und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür. Kurz vor dem Ausgang blieb sie stehen und drehte sich noch einmal um.  
„Professor Snape, wegen vorhin – also, ich...ich wollte Steven Miller nicht verhexen. Ich wollte nur –"  
„Sie brauchen sich nicht zu rechtfertigen. Ich glaube mittlerweile zu wissen, dass Sie nur den Tintenfleck beseitigen wollten. Aber Sie müssen verstehen, dass ich keine andere Wahl hatte, als so zu handeln, wie ich es getan habe. Die Situation erschien mir mehr als eindeutig."_Jetzt rechtfertige ich mich schon vor einer Schülerin. Severus, was ist nur los mit dir, _schimpfte er mit sich.  
„Ja, Professor. Ich verstehe." Mit gesenktem Kopf drehte sich Sarah wieder herum und verließ den Raum. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sich davon versprochen hatte, aber sie wollte es dem Professor erklären.  
Nachdenklich stieg sie die Treppen hinauf zum Abendessen.  
Sie bekam nicht mehr mit, wie Severus leise „Fünf Punkte für Ravenclaw, für die Unterstützung eines Lehrers"verteilte, bevor auch er zu Tisch eilte.

-o-

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Sarah schon früh von Emma geweckt. Sie wollten frühzeitig zum Frühstück, um dann anschließend gleich nach Hogsmeade gehen. Sarah hatte Emma dazu gedrängt, möglichst früh aufzubrechen. Sie hatte einen engen Zeitplan, damit ihr Plan an diesem Wochenende noch in die Tat umgesetzt werden konnte. In dieser Nacht war Vollmond, und der war für ihren Plan unbedingt notwendig.

Während Emma neue Federkiele und Pergament besorgte, eilte Sarah in die Apotheke des Ortes und besorgte die Zutaten, die sie dringend brauchte. Dann eilte sie in die Gaststätte „Die Drei Besen", wo sie mit Emma noch ein Butterbier trinken wollte. Wie immer, wenn ein Hogsmeade-Wochenende anstand, war es besonders voll in dem kleinen Ort und sie musste sich durch mehrere Schülergruppen drängeln, die sich die Nasen an den Schaufenstern der kleinen Läden platt drückten.

„Sag mal, was hast du eigentlich genau vor, Sarah?", fragte Emma ihre Zimmergenossin, als diese mit zwei dampfenden Butterbieren an ihren Tisch trat.  
„Das kann ich dir noch nicht sagen, Emma. Ich muss erstmal schauen, ob es funktioniert", vertröstete Sarah ihre Freundin. Diese nickte. Sie war zwar immer noch neugierig und auch etwas enttäuscht, dass Sarah ihr nichts sagen wollte, wollte aber auch nicht mehr weiter fragen. Früher oder später würde sie es schon erfahren – hoffte sie.

Die beiden Mädchen unterhielten sich noch ein wenig und schlenderten dann langsam zurück zum Schloss.

Emma musste noch ihren Aufsatz für Verwandlung fertig schreiben und verschwand in die Bibliothek, während Sarah sich mit Kessel und Zutaten auf den Weg in den zweiten Stock machte.  
In dessen hinterster Ecke gab es ein Mädchenklo, das nicht genutzt wurde. Zum einen lag das an der Maulenden Myrte, einem Geist, der dort hauste und allen mit ihrem ewigen Gejammer den Nerv raubte. Der zweite Grund war der, dass in dieser Toilette der Eingang zur Kammer des Schreckens lag, einer Kammer, die von Salazar Slytherin, einem der Gründer Hogwarts eingerichtet wurden war. Vor fünfzehn Jahren war diese Kammer auf mysteriöse Weise wieder geöffnet wurden und der Basilisk, der dort lebte, hatte einige Schüler angegriffen und versteinert, bis es Harry Potter gelungen war, die riesige Schlange zu töten und die Kammer wieder zu schließen. Von der Kammer ging zwar jetzt keine Gefahr mehr aus, aber die Toilette blieb dennoch weiter ungenutzt, was Sarah äußerst gelegen kam.  
Nach einer kurzen Unterhaltung mit Myrte, baute Sarah ihren Kessel auf, entzündete das Feuer darunter und schlug Buch mit den Heiltränken auf. Dann bereitete sie die Zutaten genau nach Rezept vor und fügte sie nach und nach in den Kessel.  
Zufrieden rührte sie den stetig vor sich her köchelten Trank um. Er musste nur noch zwölf Stunden ruhen, bevor er wirksam war.

Sarah sah auf die Uhr. Mittlerweile war es schon Zeit zum Abendessen. Sie packte schnell ihre Sachen zusammen und versteckte den Kessel in einer der Toiletten, bevor sie zum Abendessen eilte.

* * *

-TBC-

Habe ich schon erwähnt, welche Freude es mir bereitet, Eure Spekulationen und Vermutungen zu lesen??? ;-)  
Bis zum nächsten Kapitel (und stellt Euch schon mal auf heftige Konfrontationen an Halloween ein...)

Liebe Grüße  
Nici

P.S. Nicht vergessen auf den kleinen Knopf da unten zu drücken, ok?!?!?


	5. Konfrontation an Halloween

**Eine schwierige Mission  
**von nici1807

**_Disclaimer:_** _Nichts aus dem Harry Potter Universum, was ihr wieder erkennt, gehört mir, sondern JKR und Warner Bros. (und wer da sonst noch seine Hand aufhält). Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Story und werde Alles nach Gebrauch wieder zurückgeben. Lediglich die Handlung und die erfundenen Figuren, Orte und Gegenstände gehören zu meinem geistigen Eigentum. _

_Ich bedanke mich bei allen Lesern, die ein Review hinterlassen habe und auch bei denen, die es (sicherlich) nur vergessen haben! Und weil ihr (für den Anfang) schon so fleißig Reviews geschrieben habt, bekommt ihr auch heute ein neues Kapitelchen..._

_Bevor es losgeht, wie immer ein riesiges Dankeschön an meine Beta CallistaEvans! Ohne sie wäre mein Geschreibsel nur halb so schön lesbar!  
An dieser Stelle möchte ich Euch darauf hinweisen, dass Callista ganz tolle Storys schreibt. Schaut doch mal bei Ihr vorbei!! Veränderte Perspektive und Celebration of life (eine Erotik-Shortstory vom Feinsten) kann ich jedem SS/HG-Shipper besonders ans Herz legen!!__  
__  
Und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen!!_

* * *

**  
Kapitel 4 – Konfrontation an Halloween**

„Madam Pomfrey?"  
Die angesprochene Medihexe von Hogwarts kam aus ihrem Büro heraus.  
„Miss Watson. Geht es Ihnen nicht gut? Sind Sie krank?"  
Sarah schüttelte den Kopf. Sie war an diesem Morgen schon sehr früh aufgestanden, um nach dem Trank zu sehen. Konsistenz und Farbe entsprachen mittlerweile der Beschreibung des Buches. Myrte war zum Glück nicht anwesend gewesen und Sarah konnte ungestört arbeiten und auch schnell wieder verschwinden. Sie hatte den Trank in einige kleine Phiolen gefüllt, den Kessel weggeräumt und sich dann auf den Weg in die Krankenstation gemacht. Sie wollte Madam Pomfrey um eine abschließende Beurteilung bitten, bevor sie Emma den Trank gab.  
„Nein, Madam Pomfrey. Mir geht es gut. Ich bräuchte nur Ihren Rat."  
Die Medihexe bat sie ihn ihr Behandlungszimmer.

Sarah packte Buch und Phiolen aus und erzählte Madam Pomfrey von Emmas Bruder und dem Trank, den sie für ihn gebraut hatte. Die Medihexe hörte erstaunt zu. Sie hatte Schwierigkeiten zu glauben, dass eine Schülerin in der Lage war, einen derart komplizierten Heiltrank zu brauen. Sie ließ sich von Sarah eine Phiole geben und führte ein paar kleinere Tests durch. Der Trank war vollkommen korrekt hergestellt. Erstaunt gab sie ihn Sarah zurück. Diese hatte nervös auf ihrer Lippe kauend beobachtet, wie Madam Pomfrey den Trank getestet hatte und war froh über das positive Ergebnis. Sie bedankte sich bei der Medihexe und wollte schon gehen, als sie zurückgerufen wurde.

„Miss Watson? Sie sehen ziemlich blass aus. Die dunklen Ringe unter Ihren Augen deuten darauf hin, dass Sie zu wenig Schlaf bekommen. Versuchen Sie das bitte zu ändern. Die kalte Jahreszeit steht vor der Tür und Sie wollen doch sicherlich nicht krank werden, oder?"  
„Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich werde versuchen, mehr zu schlafen", versprach Sarah und lief in die große Halle zum Frühstück.

-o-

„Mensch, Sarah. Wo kommst du denn her?", fragte Emma sie und gähnte herzhaft ihr Brötchen an. „Wo treibst du dich denn schon vor Sonnenaufgang rum?"Sarah musste selbst für Emmas Verständnis zu einer Zeit aufgestanden sein, wo jede Störung noch als Körperverletzung gewertet wurde.  
Sarah, die sich mittlerweile neben ihre Freundin gesetzt hatte, versorgte sich gutgelaunt ebenfalls mit Brötchen und Tee, bevor sie antwortete: „Erstmal, wünsche ich dir einen wunderschönen Guten Morgen, Emma. Ist das kein herrlicher Tag?"  
„Sag mal, hat man dir was in die Zahnpasta getan oder warum bist du so gut gelaunt? Wie kannst du überhaupt schon so fit sein? Du bist doch erst nach Mitternacht schlafen gegangen."

Jetzt, wo Emma dies erwähnte, überkam Sarah auch wieder die Müdigkeit, die sie vorher erfolgreich verdrängt hatte. Gestern Abend war im Gemeinschaftraum die Hölle los gewesen. Als Außenstehender hätte man vermutlich gedacht, dass Zonko´s Scherzartikelladen eine neue Filiale mitten im Gemeinschaftraum der Ravenclaws eröffnet hatte. Egal wo man hinblickte, alles war übersät mit Scherzartikeln. Die Drittklässler, die am Morgen zum ersten Mal in Hogsmeade waren, hatten anscheinend den halben Laden leer gekauft und demonstrierten den staunenden Erst- und Zweitklässlern stolz ihre Errungenschaften. Bis weit nach Mitternacht hatte die Meute zusammengehockt. Dann war Professor Flitwick mit verschlafenen Augen und Zipfelmütze erschienen und hatte mit Hilfe der Vertrauensschüler alle in ihre Schlafsäle befördert. Da der Krach so extrem war, dass er selbst bin in die Schlafsäle reichte, war an ein frühes Einschlafen nicht zu denken gewesen.

„He, bist du wieder eingeschlafen?"Emma wedelte mit beiden Händen vor Sarahs Gesicht herum. „Erde an Sarah. Erde an Sarah, bitte kommen."  
„Nee, ich bin schon wach. Habe nur gerade über etwas nachgedacht."  
„Ja, das habe ich gemerkt. Ich habe dich schon zweimal gefragt, was du heute machen möchtest." Emma blickte ein wenig vorwurfvoll.  
„Hm, eigentlich hatte ich gedacht, dass wir beide nach dem Frühstück zur Eulerei gehen und deiner Mutter ein Paket schicken. Danach könnten wir -"  
„Halt. Stopp. Warte mal!", unterbrach Emma sie. „Wieso sollten wir meiner Mutter ein Paket schicken?"Sie konnte die Aussage der Freundin nicht einsortieren.

„Weil -"Sarah machte eine dramatische Pause und holte dann eine Phiole aus der Tasche, die sie Emma unter dem Tisch versteckt hinhielt. „Weil wir ihr den Trank für deinen Bruder schicken müssen. Und jetzt frag nicht weiter, sondern beeil dich lieber mit dem Essen."  
Emma hatte dagesessen und Sarah mit offenem Mund angestarrt. Doch da sie offenbar noch tausend Fragen hatte, trank sie schnell ihren Kaffee aus und meinte: „Also, ich bin fertig. Von mir aus können wir gehen."

Sie waren gerade dabei aufzustehen, als ein kleiner, blonder Junge an den Tisch trat und Sarah schüchtern ansah.  
„Ähm, bist du Sarah Watson?"Sie nickte.  
„Ich – ähm, ich bin Terrie. Terrie Mitchell. Professor McGonagall sagte, dass du mir Nachhilfe geben möchtest."  
„Ja genau. Hallo Terrie. Freut mich, dich kennen zulernen."Sie streckte dem sichtlich nervösen Jungen eine Hand entgegen und lächelte ihn freundlich an."  
„Ja, h-hallo. I-Ich wollte fragen, wann du denn Zeit hast?"  
„Hm, lass mich überlegen", meinte Sarah und wandte sich an Emma. „Du hast doch sicher heute Nachmittag noch zu tun, oder?"Emma nickte und Sarah drehte sich wieder zu Terrie um. „Also, wenn du Lust hast, dann können wir nach dem Mittagessen anfangen. Am Besten treffen wir uns in der Bibliothek und du bringst alle Unterlagen und Bücher mit, die du hast. In Ordnung?"  
Terrie nickte schüchtern und mit einem „D-dann bis später – Sarah."verschwand er.

-o-

„Oh Mann, das ist ja ein ausgesprochen ausgeprägter Fall von Snapitis. Hoffentlich steckt er dich nicht damit an", lachte Emma, als beide Mädchen die Große Halle in Richtung Eulerei verließen.  
„Snapitis? Was ist das denn?", fragte Sarah erstaunt.  
„Snapitis sind ausgeprägte Angstzustände, die besonders in Anwesenheit eines gewissen Professors auftreten", erklärte Emma ihr mit todernster Miene und brach dann in schallendes Gelächter aus. Sarah stimmte fröhlich mit ein.

Als sie in der Eulerei ankamen, suchten sie sich eine besonders kräftig wirkende Eule aus, und Sarah erklärte Emma die Dosierung des Trankes: „Dein Bruder muss davon maximal zehn Tropfen täglich, am Besten morgens in einem Glas Wasser aufgelöst, trinken. Wenn das Asthma zu stark wird, dann kann er den Trank auch zusätzlich inhalieren. Hier", sie hielt Emma ein Stück Pergament hin. „Ich habe alles aufgeschrieben. Und mit Madam Pomfrey habe ich auch schon gesprochen. Sie hat den Trank für mich untersucht. Er ist in Ordnung und müsste deinem Bruder eigentlich helfen können."  
„Mensch Sarah, wenn das wirklich funktioniert, dann-"Emma fiel Sarah glücklich um den Hals. „Dann müsste meine Mutter sich nicht noch mehr Arbeit zumuten. Sarah, du bist ein Engel!"Sie drückte der völlig verdutzten Sarah einen Kuss auf die Wange und Sarah wurde leicht rot im Gesicht.

Auf dem Weg zum Ravenclawturm bedankte Emma sich nochmals überschwänglich bei Sarah. „Sag mal, wie kommt es eigentlich, dass du soviel Ahnung von Heiltränken hast?", fragte sie neugierig.  
„Wir hatten drüben in den Staaten eine Arbeitsgemeinschaft. Und ich lese halt viel", antwortete Sarah ausweichend. Sie hoffte, dass Emma sich mit dieser Erklärung zufrieden gab und beobachtete sie deshalb während sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten. Zum Glück wurden die beiden Mädchen sofort von zwei Fellknäueln begrüßt, die auf sie zustürmten. So hatte Emma erstmal keine Gelegenheit mehr, unangenehme Fragen zu stellen.

-o-

Nach dem Mittagessen machte Sarah sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek. Terrie war schon da und wibbelte nervös auf seinem Stuhl herum.  
„Hallo Terrie. Du bist aber pünktlich", begrüßte Sarah ihn freundlich. „Hast du alle Bücher und Unterlagen dabei?"  
Terrie nickte und zeigte Sarah seine bisherigen Aufzeichnungen.  
  
Nachdem Sarah diese durchgesehen hatte, musste sie feststellen, dass der Junge durchaus nicht dumm war. Seine Aufzeichnungen waren sauber und lückenlos. Nur die Aufsätze, die er von Professor Snape zurückbekommen hatte, entsprachen dem genauen Gegenteil.

Sarah seufzte leise. Emma hatte wohl Recht damit gehabt, bei Terrie Snapitis zu diagnostizieren. Sie beschloss die ganze Sache von der pädagogischen Seite anzugehen und versuchte sich in Smalltalk. Tatsächlich gelang es ihr nach einer Weile den verängstigten Jungen ein wenig aufzutauen. Er erzählte auf ihre Fragen hin mit Begeisterung von seinen Erlebnissen hier im Schloss und dem für ihn so aufregenden Astronomieunterricht. Er schien sich mit der Sternenkunde sehr gut auszukennen.

Nach und nach lenkte Sarah das Gespräch auf das eigentliche Thema hin und erklärte Terrie die Wichtigkeit von Zaubertränken und deren sorgfältige Zubereitung.  
„Müsst ihr wieder einen Aufsatz für Professor Snape schreiben?", fragte sie nach einer Weile.  
Terrie nickte. „Ja, wir sollen einen Aufsatz über einen Heiltrank gegen Furunkel schreiben. Erst eine Zutatenliste und dann einen detaillierten Ablaufplan über die Zubereitung. Ich habe auch schon ein bisschen damit angefangen." Er suchte in seiner Tasche nach dem Aufsatz und zeigte ihr das Pergament.  
„Na dann lass mal sehen", meinte Sarah und las die Zutatenliste durch. „Getrocknete Nesseln, Giftzähne einer Schlange, geschmorte Wellhornschnecken. Ja, das stimmt soweit schon mal. Du hast aber noch eine wichtige Zutat vergessen. Schau am Besten mal im Kapitel über Heiltränke in deinem Buch „Zaubertränke und Zauberbräue"nach. Da müsste eigentlich alles drin stehen. Ich suche in der Zeit mal nach anderen nützlichen Büchern."  
Terrie nahm sein Buch und begann zu blättern.

Sarah wollte sich gerade erheben, als sie sah, dass Terries Gesicht die Farbe von Milch annahm und das Buch in seiner Hand zu zittern begann. Bevor Sarah sich aber weiter Gedanken darüber machen konnte, hörte sie eine Stimme hinter sich.  
„Miss Watson, kommen Sie unverzüglich in mein Büro, wenn Sie hier fertig sind." Professor Snapes Stimme war seidig weich, ließ aber erkennen, dass er keine Widerrede duldete.  
„Sehr gerne, Professor Snape. Ich denke, in einer Stunde sind wir hier fertig. Passt Ihnen sechs Uhr?", fragte Sarah höflich. Der Professor nickte nur und rauschte mit wehendem Umhang davon. Sarah zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„H-hast du was angestellt?", fragte Terrie sie. „Der Professor schien ziemlich böse zu sein."  
Sarah sah ihn an. „Keine Ahnung, Terrie. Machen wir einfach weiter. Hast du die fehlende Zutat schon entdeckt? "  
Sie hatte absolut keine Ahnung, was sie nun schon wieder verbrochen hatte. Aber sie wollte sich auch keine weiteren Gedanken mehr darüber machen. In einer Stunde würde die schlauer sein.

-o-

Severus hatte eigentlich vorgehabt, nach dem Mittagessen sofort wieder in seine Räumlichkeiten zurückzukehren und seinen freien Nachmittag zu genießen. Deshalb war er natürlich direkt genervt und schlechtgelaunt, als der Schulleiter ihn, gleich nachdem er sich an den Lehrertisch in der Großen Hallen gesetzt hatte, zu einem _kurzen_ Gespräch in sein Büro bat.

Damit war das Essen für Severus gelaufen und schlecht gelaunt machte er sich kurz darauf auf den Weg zum Schulleiterbüro.  
„Drei Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor für die Behinderung eines Lehrkörpers", schmetterte er den beiden Viertklässlerinnen aus Gryffindor wütend entgegen, als diese kichernd und tuschelnd im Gang vor ihm her trödelten. Seine Laune war auf dem Tiefpunkt angelangt, als er endlich vor dem Wasserspeier stand, der den Eingang des Schuleiterbüros versperrte.  
„Die wahrscheinlich längste Praline der Welt", grummelte er und trat ungeduldig von einem Fuß auf den Anderen, während er wartete, bis der Wasserspeier zur Seite geschwenkt war.

Ohne darauf zu warten, dass sich die Wendeltreppe ganz ausgefahren hatte, stürmte er noch oben. Sein Klopfen an der Tür wurde von einem freundlichen „Komm rein, Severus!"des Schulleiters beantwortet.  
Er öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Hinter seinen Schreibtisch saß der Schulleiter und auf einem Stuhl davor Madam Pomfrey.  
Severus hatte keine Ahnung, was das zu bedeuten hatte und auch keine Zeit, sich näher damit zu befassen. Seine Gedanken wurden von der obligatorischen Frage des Schulleiters, ob er ein Zitronenbonbon haben wolle, unterbrochen.  
Severus schüttelte den Kopf und ließ sich in den freien Sessel neben der Medihexe fallen.  
„Möchtest Du eine Tasse Tee?", fragte Albus freundlich.  
„Nein! Können wir vielleicht endlich zur Sache kommen? Ich habe Besseres vor, als meinen freien Nachmittag im Büro des Schulleiters zu verbringen", schnaubte Severus.  
„Ganz wie du möchtest, Severus. Es geht um Miss Watson - die neue Siebtklässlerin. Sie -", begann Albus.  
„Ich weiß, wer Watson ist. Soweit ich informiert bin, hat der sprechende Hut sie dem Ravenclawhaus zugeteilt. Vielleicht solltest du die Angelegenheit dann besser mit Filius besprechen. _Er_ ist ihr Hauslehrer." Severus wollte sich gerade wieder erheben, als Albus ihn zurückhielt.  
„Setz dich bitte wieder hin, Severus", sagte Albus bestimmt. „Natürlich betrifft die Sache auch Filius, aber in erster Linie auch dich. Hör dir bitte an, was Poppy zu sagen hat."

Severus ließ sich missmutig wieder in den Sessel zurückfallen. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass er heute Abend an dem Halloweenfestessen teilnehmen musste, und jetzt auch noch das hier.

Die Medihexe hatte lange gezögert, bis sie sich dazu entschlossen hatte, dem Schulleiter von Miss Watsons Besuch am Morgen zu berichten. Sie hatte sämtliche Vor- und Nachteile gegeneinander abgewogen und war für sich zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass das Talent des Mädchens unbedingt gefördert werden müsse. Außerdem fiel der Besuch sowieso nicht unter ihre Schweigepflicht als Medihexe – wenn man es nicht ganz so genau nahm.

Noch vor dem Mittagessen hatte sie den Schulleiter aufgesucht. Dieser hatte sich ihren Bericht aufmerksam angehört und war wie sie der Meinung, dass man den Zaubertrankmeister einweihen sollte.  
„Miss Watson war heute morgen bei mir", begann Poppy ihren Bericht.  
_Als ob das so weltbewegend wäre, dass sie damit direkt zum Schulleiter rennen muss._ Severus verzog gelangweilt sein Gesicht und seufzte lautlos.  
Poppy überging seine deutlich demonstrierte Langeweile und fuhr unbeirrt fort: „Sie bat mich, einen Heiltrank, den sie zubereitet hatte, auf seine Wirksamkeit hin zu untersuchen, was ich dann auch gemacht habe." Als das Wort ‚Heiltrank' fiel, hatte Severus sich aufrecht hingesetzt und aufmerksam gelauscht. Der Trank interessierte ihn jetzt doch.  
„Es handelte sich um den Betamimetikatrank _(A/N: Betamimetika sind bronchienerweiternde Medikamente, die bei der Asthmabehandlung eingesetzt werden),_ Severus. Du weißt, dass dies zwar ein von den Zutaten her einfacher Trank ist, dessen Zubereitung aber äußerste Präzision und Sorgfalt erfordert. Die geringste Mengenabweichung kann den ganzen Trank vernichten und seine Wirkung in die falsche Richtung lenken."  
Severus nickte. Er kannte diesen Trank und hatte ihn schon mehrfach zubereitet.  
„Severus, der Trank von Miss Watson war perfekt. Ich finde es erstaunlich, dass eine Siebtklässlerin in der Lage ist, diesen Trank herzustellen", fuhr Poppy fort.  
  
„Und deshalb sind Poppy und ich uns einig, dass dieses Talent gefördert werden sollte", mischte sich Albus in das Gespräch ein. „Und nun kommst du zum Einsatz, mein lieber Severus. Ich möchte, dass du Miss Watson unterstützt. Egal, um was sie dich bittet, hilf ihr dabei."

Severus glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Wie kam der Schulleiter nur immer auf solche Ideen? Und wieso wurde er immer als Letzter darüber informiert. Dann, wenn sowieso schon alles beschlossene Sache war.  
„Für wen hat Miss Watson den Trank denn gebraut, Poppy?"Ganz so blauäugig, wie der Schulleiter war Severus nicht.  
Poppy erzählte ihm von Emmas Bruder und seinem Asthma.  
Während sie sprach, wurde die Wut, die ihn ihm brodelte immer stärker. Nicht mehr lange, und er würde platzen. Doch noch hatte er sich unter Kontrolle.  
„Ich werde mit ihr reden, Albus. War das alles?"Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, erhob Severus sich und ging in Richtung Tür. Dem Schulleiter blieb gar keine andere Möglichkeit, als ihn gehen zu lassen.

-o-

_Wie kann sie nur? Was fällt ihr ein?_ Wenn Severus vor dem Gespräch schlechte Laune hatte, dann war das nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was er in dem Moment empfand, als er von Büro des Schulleiters in die Bibliothek eilte, wo er Sarah Watson vermutete. In ihm brodelte es. Er fühlte sich wie ein Vulkan, der jeden Moment ausbrechen würde.

Zum Glück begegnete ihm niemand, während er durch die Gänge rauschte. Severus war wütend und enttäuscht. Wütend darüber, dass diese Schülerin im Alleingang den Trank gebraut hatte. Wütend darüber, dass sowohl Poppy als auch Albus die Aktion befürworteten. Und enttäuscht, dass sie derart ihre Kompetenzen überschritten hatte.  
_Ich hatte sie für vernünftiger gehalten. Gut, sie hatte sich an Poppy gewendet und sich abgesichert. Aber trotzdem. Sie hätte mich fragen können. Ich hätte ihr geholfen. Aber nein... So kann man sich in einem Menschen täuschen. _

In ihm brodelte es immer heftiger und mit der Zeit gesellte sich zu der Wut und Enttäuschung noch etwas Anderes hinzu. Dieses Etwas machte Severus noch wütender. Wütender auf sich selber. Er konnte sich selber nicht mehr verstehen. Was war mit ihm los? Er war in gewisser Weise _stolz_! Stolz auf die Begabung seiner Schülerin. Eine Schülerin, die nicht zu seinem Haus gehörte.  
Severus fühlte sich, als ob er innerlich zerriss. Die beiden Gegenpole, Wut und Stolz, trugen in ihm einen Kampf aus.

Entsprechend schlecht gelaunt war er, als er die Schülerin tatsächlich in der Bibliothek antraf. Wo auch sonst? Jemand wie sie, verbrachte seine Freizeit nicht mit irgendwelchen Spielchen oder Faulenzen. Jemand wie sie, lernte und war fleißig. Jemand wie sie - war doch irgendwie genauso wie er. Er war als Schüler nicht anders gewesen. Ein Schüler, der mit Wissen und Intelligenz punktete und nicht mit Kraft. Wissen und Intelligenz, die er sich in all den Jahren mühevoll und mit viel Disziplin angeeignet hatte. Er erlangte seine Siege mit dem Kopf, nicht mit der Faust.  
Genauso, wie sie. Sie begegnete den Sticheleien ihrer Mitschüler mit Intelligenz. Sie ignorierte sie einfach und würde letztendlich als die Siegerin hervorgehen.  
Ihn traf die Erkenntnis wie ein Faustschlag in den Magen. Er war nicht wütend auf sie, weil sie einen Alleingang unternommen hatte. Nein, er war wütend auf sich, weil er nicht akzeptieren wollte, dass sie ihm so ähnlich war und er genauso gehandelt hätte. Er war, wütend, dass er stolz auf seine intelligente Schülerin war.

Während er auf die Ravenclaw und ihren Nachhilfeschüler zu rauschte, zwang er sich, tief durchzuatmen und sich zu beruhigen.  
„Miss Watson, kommen Sie unverzüglich in mein Büro, wenn Sie hier fertig sind."Er hatte leise und bestimmt gesprochen und sie hatte auch noch die Frechheit, ihm höflich zu antworten und ganz unschuldig zu tun.

-o-

Severus war immer noch auf hundertachtzig und tigerte in seinem Büro herum. Endlich nach fast einer Stunde kam das erlösende Klopfen an der Tür.  
„Herein", zischte er nur und setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch.  
„Sie wollten mich sprechen, Professor?"  
„Setzen Sie sich!"Sarah tat, wie ihr geheißen und setzte sich auf den freien Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch. Sie hatte immer noch keine Ahnung, warum sie hier war. Vor allem wusste sie nicht, warum Professor Snape so schlecht gelaunt war.  
„Miss Watson, ich hatte heute Nachmittag ein Gespräch mit dem Schulleiter und Madam Pomfrey. Sie können sich sicherlich den Grund dafür denken?"Er starrte Sarah mit festem Blick an.  
„Nein, Sir."Das entsprach nicht ganz der Wahrheit. Sie konnte sich schon vorstellen, dass es um den Trank ging.  
„Der Schulleiter und Madam Pomfrey haben in den höchsten Tönen von Ihrem _Talent_ geschwärmt, und dass es unbedingt gefördert werden sollte."  
  
Er machte eine Pause, um ihre Reaktion abzuwarten. Sie blickte ihn aber nur stumm an.  
„Ich bin _nicht_ der Meinung, dass Ihr Alleingang mit dem Trank besonders lobenswert ist, Miss Watson. Ganz im Gegenteil! Ich finde es unverantwortlich von Ihnen, dass Sie Ihre Mitmenschen derart in Gefahr bringen. Wissen Sie, was passiert, wenn man den Trank falsch zubereitet? Können Sie sich die Folgen auch _nur halbwegs_ vorstellen?"

Er war immer lauter geworden und hatte sich halb aus seinem Stuhl erhoben. Mit den Händen auf den Tisch abgestützt beugte er sich ganz nah zu ihr herüber, so dass ihre Nasen sich fast berührten. Sarah wich instinktiv ein Stück zurück.

„Professor Snape, erstens habe ich keinen Alleingang unternommen, sondern den Trank von Madam Pomfrey vorher testen lassen und zweitens fühle ich mich durchaus in der Lage, einen solchen Trank herzustellen", antwortete Sarah im ruhigen Ton, der Severus noch mehr auf die Palme brachte.

„Soso, Miss Watson fühlt sich durchaus in der Lage dazu. Wissen Sie, was beim letzten Mal passiert ist, als eine Schülerin _sich in der Lage fühlte_, einen Trank zu brauen, der noch nicht auf ihrem Lehrplan stand? Diese Zweitklässlerin hat _sich in der Lage gefühlt_ einen Vielsaftrank herzustellen und ist danach wochenlang mit einem Katzenschwanz durch die Gegend gelaufen. Und diese Schülerin war durchaus nicht dumm. Dumm von ihr war es nur, dass sie sich derart überschätzte."

„Professor Snape. Ich habe mich nicht überschätzt und ich habe auch keinen Alleingang unternommen. Ohne das abschließende Urteil eines Fachmanns hätte ich Emma den Trank niemals gegeben."Sarah wurde jetzt ebenfalls lauter und die nächsten Worte sprudelten einfach so aus ihr heraus, ohne dass sie etwas dagegen tun konnte.  
„Und wissen Sie, was ich denke, Professor Snape. Sie sind gar nicht wütend darüber, dass ich diesen Trank hergestellt habe. Sie sind nur gekränkt, dass ich nicht zuerst zu Ihnen gekommen bin."Sie machte eine demonstrative Pause.  
„Und wissen Sie, warum ich nicht zu Ihnen gekommen bin? – Nein? Ich werde es Ihnen sagen: Weil ich nämlich genau mit dieser Reaktion von Ihnen gerechnet habe. Ich wusste, dass Sie so reagieren würden. Tief in Ihren Inneren sind Sie nämlich total frustriert. Sie sind frustriert, weil Sie immer noch hier unterrichten müssen, obwohl der Krieg seit zehn Jahren vorbei ist und jedem klar ist, auf wessen Seite sie letztendlich gestanden haben. Dennoch ist Ihr Ansehen in der Zaubererwelt noch nicht soweit wiederhergestellt, dass sie sich frei bewegen können.  
Es frustriert Sie, dass sie jedes Jahr einen neuen Haufen Schwachköpfe, wie Sie es nennen, vorgesetzt bekommen, anstatt hochwissenschaftlich zu arbeiten. Ihre einzige Hoffnung, an die Sie sich Jahr für Jahr klammern, ist die, dass Slytherin den Hauspokal gewinnt. Und wissen Sie noch was? Es gefällt Ihnen, Ihre Schüler zu quälen und zu schikanieren. Sie reden sich ein, dass wir alle Dummköpfe sind. Aber das sind wir nicht.  
Kinder wie Terrie Mitchell sind nicht dumm. Durchaus nicht! Sie haben nur das Pech gehabt, dass der Sprechende Hut sie in das in Ihren Augen falsche Haus gesteckt hat. Dass sie nicht in Slytherin gelandet sind. Terrie ist keinesfalls dumm oder faul oder wie immer Sie ihn bezeichnen mögen. Sein Problem ist einfach nur, dass er wahnsinnige Angst vor Ihnen hat. Angst, im Unterricht etwas falsch zu machen. Er und all die anderen dort draußen spüren, dass Sie, Professor Snape, nur auf den kleinsten Fehler von ihnen warten, um sie wieder fertig machen zu können."

Sarah war mittlerweile puterrot im Gesicht geworden und hatte sich ebenfalls von ihrem Stuhl erhoben. Sie blickte ihren Lehrer mit funkelndem Blick fest in die Augen.  
„Und wissen Sie, was _ich_ falsch gemacht habe? Es war kein Fehler von mir, diesen Trank zu brauen. Nein, das bestimmt nicht! Mein einziger Fehler ist der, dass ich ebenfalls im falschen Haus gelandet bin. Es frustriert Sie, dass ein Schüler, der nicht aus Slytherin kommt, gute Leistungen erzielt."

Sie machte eine kurze Pause, um Luft zu holen. Snape sah sie weiterhin fassungslos an. Er war geschockt. Bevor er aber auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, fuhr sie fort: „Und von mir aus können Sie mir jetzt so viele Punkte abziehen, wie Sie wollen. Von mir aus können Sie mich auch für den Rest des Schuljahres zum Nachsitzen verdonnern. Es ist mir egal. Wissen Sie, warum es mir egal ist? Weil _ich_ weiß, dass ich kein Unrecht begannen habe."

Wutentbrannt starrte Sarah ihren Professor einen Moment an, dann drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und rauschte aus dem Raum.

Severus konnte ihr nur noch mit offenem Mund hinterher starren.  
Als die Tür mit einem Knall ins Schloss fiel, löste sich seine Erstarrung. Einen Moment später zerbarst der gläserne Briefbeschwerer an der Wand neben der Tür. Severus sackte in seinem Stuhl zusammen und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Armen.  
Noch nie zuvor hatte es jemand gewagt so mit ihm zu reden. Nicht in diesem Raum und schon gar nicht, ein Schüler. Und das war noch nicht einmal das Schlimmste an der Sache. Das schlimmste war, dass Sarah Watson Recht hatte. Sie hatte ihn durchschaut. In den zwei Monaten, die sie hier war, hatte sie das schier unmögliche geschafft und hinter die Fassade geblickt, die er sich in all den Jahren aufgebaut hatte. Und sie hatte ja so verdammt Recht. Er war wirklich frustriert.  
Zu dem Briefbeschwerer gesellte sich noch seine halbvolle Tasse kalten Kaffee, bevor er so ruckartig aufstand, dass sein Stuhl einen Meter nach hinten flog.

Er ging zum Kamin, nahm eine Handvoll Flohpulver und schüttete es in die Flammen. „Büro des Schulleiters".  
Er steckte seinen Kopf in die Flammen und suchte das Büro nach dem Schulleiter ab. Albus saß an seinem Schreibtisch.  
„Severus, was kann ich für Dich tun?"  
„Ich komme heute Abend nicht zum Festessen - nur, damit du Bescheid weißt. Ich habe einen Termin."

Ohne dem Schulleiter die Gelegenheit zu geben, in irgendeiner Art zu reagieren, zog er den Kopf aus dem Kamin, löschte die Flammen und griff nach seinem Mantel.

Minuten später betrat er die Drei Besen und bestellte eine ganze Flasche Feuerwhiskey.

* * *

-TBC-

_Snapitis ist eine Krankheit, die sich in zwei Extreme ausweiten kann. Auf der einen Seite so, wie bei Terry und auf der anderen Seite kann es schon mal zu Sabbern, Herzklopfen und Schwindel kommen... Und: Sie ist nicht heilbar!! Einzige Linderungsmöglichkeit: FFs (aber in rauen Mengen) ;-)_

_Tja, das war mal ein langes Kapitel, das viele neue Fragen aufkommen lässt:  
Wie wird es weitergehen?  
Wie werden die beiden den Disput verarbeiten?  
Werden Sie sich in der Luft zerreißen oder sich vertragen?  
Ihr seht, es gibt wieder viel zu grübeln. Freut Euch schon mal auf die nächsten Kapitel. Es wird auch wieder ein neuer Charakter hinzukommen, der für ein wenig Chaos sorgen wird… Aber mehr verrate ich noch nicht.  
Habe ich Euch jetzt genug neugierig gemacht? Ja? Dann bin ich zufrieden…_

_Bis in einer Woche dann. Ich werde im Moment nur einmal pro Woche updaten können, weil ich nächste Woche zwei blöde Klausuren schreiben muss... Zum Glück habe ich ein bißchen vorgeschrieben, damit Ihr nicht so lange warten müsst._

_Liebe Grüße  
Nici_

_P.S. Nicht vergessen auf den kleinen Knopf da unten zu drücken, ok?!?!?  
Habe ich schon erwähnt, welche Freude es mir bereitet, Eure Spekulationen und Vermutungen zu lesen??? ;-)_


	6. Die Folgen des Streits

**Eine schwierige Mission  
**von nici1807

**_Disclaimer:_** _Nichts aus dem Harry Potter Universum, was ihr wieder erkennt, gehört mir, sondern JKR und Warner Bros. (und wer da sonst noch seine Hand aufhält). Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Story und werde Alles nach Gebrauch wieder zurückgeben. Lediglich die Handlung und die erfundenen Figuren, Orte und Gegenstände gehören zu meinem geistigen Eigentum. _

_Da ich die Klausur am Montag wohl bestanden habe, bekommt Ihr als Belohnung heute ein neues Kapitel ;-)  
__Ich bedanke mich bei allen Lesern, die ein Review hinterlassen habe und auch bei denen, die es (sicherlich) nur vergessen haben! Eine Runde Butterbier und Kekse für alle!_

_Bevor es losgeht, wie immer ein riesiges Dankeschön an meine Beta CallistaEvans! Ohne sie wäre mein Geschreibsel nur halb so schön lesbar!  
__Solltet Ihr aber trotzdem noch Rechtschreibfehler etc. finden, dürft Ihr sie gerne behalten ;-) _

_Und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen!!_

* * *

**Kapitel 5 – Die Folgen des Streits**

Die Große Halle war - wie jedes Jahr an Halloween - bunt geschmückt. In den Ecken lagen die riesigen Kürbisse, die Hagrid wie in jedem Jahr gezüchtet hatte und an der Decke schwirrten Fledermäuse herum.  
Der Schulleiter bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die tanzende Schülerschaft und steuerte direkt auf den Tisch zu, an dem einige Siebtklässlerinnen aus Ravenclaw beieinander saßen.

„Miss Smith, wo ist denn Miss Watson? Ich habe sie heute Abend noch gar nicht gesehen."  
„Hallo Professor Dumbledore. Sarah ist oben im Schlafsaal. Als ich vorhin in unser Zimmer kam, lag sie schon im Bett und hatte die Vorhänge zugezogen. Sie sagte, sie habe wahnsinnige Kopfschmerzen und wolle lieber schlafen."  
„Kopfschmerzen? Hm, sagen Sie ihr doch bitte, dass sie sich in der Krankenstation melden soll, wenn die Schmerzen morgen noch nicht weg sind."  
„Ja, mache ich, Professor Dumbledore." Emma sah dem Schulleiter verwundert nach, als dieser sich mit einem „Schönen Abend noch, Miss Smith" von ihr verabschiedete und sich den Weg zurück an den Lehrertisch bahnte.  
_Seltsam. Seit wann ist der Schulleiter denn so in Sorge um einen einzelnen Schüler,_ dachte Emma. Dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern und wandte sich wieder ihrem Gespräch mit Hanna Woodward zu.

-o-

Albus Dumbledore war besorgt. Er kannte seinen Zaubertrankprofessor zu gut, um direkt zu erkennen, dass dieser ziemlich schlecht gelaunt war, als er den Kopf durch seinen Kamin gesteckt hatte. Er fragte sich, was wohl zwischen ihm und Miss Watson vorgefallen sein konnte. Vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee gewesen, Severus zu bitten, sich um Miss Watson zu kümmern. Vielleicht wäre Poppy die bessere Mentorin gewesen… Aber nein, Severus war der beste Mann, wenn es um Zaubertränke ging.  
Albus beschloss, sich morgen darum zu kümmern. Heute Abend konnte er sowieso nichts mehr machen.  
„Minerva meine Liebe, darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?"  
Die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor nickte erfreut. Gemeinsam suchten die beiden Professoren sich einen freien Platz auf der Tanzfläche und waren bald in eine angeregte Unterhaltung vertieft.

-o-

Sarah lag tatsächlich hoch oben im Ravenclaw-Turm in ihrem Bett. Kopfschmerzen hatte sie allerdings keine.  
Nach dem Streitgespräch mit Professor Snape, war sie wutentbrannt auf direktem Weg in ihren Schlafsaal geeilt. Sarah war froh gewesen, dass Emma nicht da war und hatte erst einmal eine heiße Dusche genommen, um sich abzureagieren. Sie musste einfach einen klaren Kopf bekommen, bevor sie sich wieder unter Menschen trauen konnte. Sie war so aufgewühlt, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Was bildete sich Professor Snape nur ein. Sie war doch kein kleines Kind mehr. Traute er ihr denn gar nichts zu?  
Bedrückt hatte sie in ihrem Schrank nach ihrem Lieblingskuschelpullover und einer Tafel Schokolade gesucht und war dann mit Merlin an ihrer Seite unter die Bettdecke gekrochen. Um alleine und ungestört zu sein, hatte sie noch die Vorhänge ihres Himmelbetts geschlossen und die Decke bis über den Kopf gezogen.

Je mehr Abstand, sie zu dem Streit bekam, desto verwirrter wurde sie. Sie war immer noch wütend auf Snape - und enttäuscht. Enttäuscht, dass er ihr so wenig vertraute. Warum behandelte er sie nur wie ein kleines Kind? Hatte er nicht selber zugegeben, dass sie Talent hatte? Was wäre gewesen, wenn sie keine Ravenclaw sondern Slytherin wäre? Hätte er dann genauso reagiert? Oder hätte sie vielleicht gleich zu ihm gehen sollen, statt zu Madam Pomfrey? Aber er war es doch selber schuld. Wäre er nicht immer so ein Ekelpaket, dann würden die Schüler vielleicht auch ein wenig Vertrauen zu ihm fassen und sich mit ihren Problemen direkt an ihn wenden. Vielleicht wollte er gerade das aber auch nicht. Vielleicht wollte er gar nicht, dass man ihn mit Problemen belästigte. Aber warum hatte er sich dann so darüber aufgeregt?  
Sarah war mehr als verwirrt und schloss seufzend die Augen. Warum wurde man aus dem Mann nur nicht schlau?

Irgendwann war Emma geräuschvoll in das Zimmer gestürmt.  
„Sarah? Bist du schon da?", hatte sie gefragt. „Wir müssen uns langsam für das Halloweenfest umziehen."  
Das Halloweenfest. Darauf hatte Sarah ja nun absolut keine Lust. Sie wollte alleine sein und in Ruhe nachdenken. Und sie wollte unter keinen Umständen auf Professor Snape treffen. Schlimm genug, dass sie ihm am nächsten Tag im Unterricht begegnen würde. Vielleicht sollte sie sich einfach ein paar Tage krank melden?  
„Emma, ich habe wahnsinnige Kopfschmerzen. Geh ruhig alleine zum Fest, ja?" hatte sie Emma geantwortet.  
„Na gut, wie du meinst." Emma klang enttäuscht. Sie hatte sie so auf das Fest gefreut. „Soll ich lieber hier bleiben? Brauchst Du irgendwas?"  
Emmas Enttäuschung hatte Sarah in der Seele wehgetan, aber sie hatte einfach keine Lust auf die Party.  
„Nein, Emma. Das ist lieb von Dir. Aber geh ruhig alleine! Ich versuche einfach ein wenig zu schlafen."

Nachdem Emma dann endlich wieder verschwunden war, ließ Sarah ihren angestauten Emotionen freien Lauf. Tränen schossen ihr aus den Augen und sie schluchzte hörbar. Was um alles in der Welt hatte sie verbrochen, dass sie das alles hier durchmachen musste? War sie so ein schlechter Mensch, dass das Leben ihr immer so übel mitspielte? Sie wollte doch nur in aller Ruhe das Schuljahr hinter sich bringen – ohne besonders aufzufallen. Aber das Vorhaben schien schon nach zwei Monaten gescheitert.

Merlin reagierte etwas verstört auf den plötzlichen Weinkrampf seines Frauchens und kuschelte sich tröstend näher an sie heran.  
„Ach Merlin, du bist mein einziger Freund. Der einzige, den ich habe. Der einzige, der mich wirklich versteht." Merlin maunzte zustimmend und Sarah musste kurz lächeln.  
„Nur noch ein paar Monate, dann ist alles vorbei, mein Schatz. Dann kommen wir hier wieder raus. Dann wird alles gut, das verspreche ich dir."  
_Dann wird alles gut. Dann kommen wir hier raus._ Sehr überzeugt war Sarah von ihrem eigenen Worten nicht. Wenn sie ehrlich war, dann gefiel es ihr hier doch eigentlich ganz gut. Sogar besser, als sie zu Beginn des Schuljahres geglaubt hatte. Die beiden Monate hier waren wie im Flug vergangen. Bald war schon Weihnachten und dann dauerte es nicht mehr lange, bis die Abschlussprüfungen anstanden.  
_Die Abschlussprüfungen_. Der Gedanke daran, ließ sie wieder an den Unterricht denken. Und daran, dass am nächsten Tag ihr Projekt in Zaubertränke starten würde. Ihr lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, als sie daran dachte. Professor Snape wollte mit den Schülern nacheinander in Einzelgesprächen über die Projektthemen sprechen. Sie würde morgen wieder mit ihm _alleine_ sein, ihm wieder Auge in Auge gegenübertreten.  
Sarah schluckte. Sie bezweifelte, dass das gut gehen würde. Sie fürchtete sich vor dem Gespräch. Vorhin hatte Professor Snape ihr keine Punkte abgezogen und ihr auch keine Strafarbeit aufgedrückt. Er schien zu überrascht von ihrem plötzlichen Wortschwall gewesen zu sein. Aber was würde morgen sein? Würde Ravenclaw morgen Mittag das einzige Haus sein, das den November mit null Hauspunkten begann? Was würden ihre Mitschüler sagen, wenn sie davon erfuhren?

Sarah schüttelte den Kopf. Warum machte sie sich Gedanken über die Reaktionen ihrer Mitschüler? Sie hatte ein viel größeres Problem und das hieß Severus Snape. Je länger sie über das Gespräch mit ihm nachdachte, desto mehr wich die anfängliche Wut über ihren Professor einem anderen Gefühl: Schuld. Ja, sie hatte auf einmal große Schuldgefühle. Wie um Merlins Namen konnte sie nur so mit ihrem Professor reden? Was um alles in der Welt hatte sie dazu bewegt ihm diese Dinge an den Kopf zu werfen? Natürlich war er nicht gerade freundlich zu ihr gewesen, aber gab ihr das das Recht, ihn so anzubrüllen und ihm solche Vorwürfe zu machen?

Sarah fühlte sich immer schlechter. Am liebsten hätte sie jetzt einen Zeitumkehrer gehabt und die letzten Stunden rückgängig gemacht. Wenn sie gekonnt hätte, dann wäre sie an diesem Morgen nicht zur Medihexe sondern runter in den Kerker gegangen. Dann wäre das alles vielleicht gar nicht erst passiert.  
Aber es war nun mal passiert und nun musste sie mit den Konsequenzen leben – ob sie wollte oder nicht.  
Ein erneuter Weinkrampf erfasste die Ravenclaw und wieder ließ sie den Tränen freien Lauf, bis sie irgendwann erschöpft in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel.

-o-

Severus Snape hatte den Abend in Gesellschaft mehrerer Gläser Feuerwhiskey verbracht, bis Madam Rosmerta ihn irgendwann nach Mitternacht hinausgeworfen und zurück zum Schloss geschickt hatte.  
Der Alkohol hatte seine Sinne betäubt und er fühlte sich irgendwie leichter und unbekümmerter, als er den Hügel zum Schloss hoch schwankte.  
  
Er musste zweimal das Passwort für sein Quartier murmeln, bis die eiserne Rüstung es akzeptierte und ihn einließ. Severus stolperte mit der Tür in sein Wohnzimmer, aber er merkte es gar nicht. So betrunken wie jetzt, war er schon lange nicht mehr gewesen.  
Die Tür knallte mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand, prallte ab und fiel geräuschvoll wieder zurück ins Schloss.

„Da bist du ja endlich. Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht", wurde er in einem ziemlich vorwurfsvollen Ton begrüßt. Leider war der Ton auch ziemlich schrill, so dass Severus schmerzvoll das Gesicht verzog und sich auf das Sofa fallen ließ.  
„Du bist betrunken! Severus Snape, du bist stockbetrunken! Du hast dich schon seit Jahren nicht mehr so vollaufen lassen."  
„Dasss had Rosmerda auch gsagt. Jetz halt en Mun!" Mehr als ein Lallen brachte er nicht zustande.  
Severus ließ seinen Kopf in den Nacken fallen und versuchte seinen ihn wieder klar zubekommen, ohne Erfolg. Er blieb einen Moment in der Position, bis ihm ein kalter, pitschnasser Lappen mitten ins Gesicht platschte. Erschrocken fuhr er hoch.  
„Wahsss soll'n das?" Er warf dem schwarzen Schatten, der kichernd von der Decke auf ihn zuschoss, einen giftigen Blick entgegen.  
„Werde erstmal nüchtern und dann unterhalte ich mich mit dir. Vorher nicht! Nebenan ist noch was von dem Aufpäppelungstrank. Mir sind die Flaschen zwar vorhin umgekippt, aber eine ist noch ganz."

Aufpäppelungstrank war eine gute Idee.  
Severus erhob sich schwankend und ging zu seinem Labor. Tatsächlich sah es aus, als hätte ein Orkan darin gewütet. Er fand schnell die Flasche mit dem Aufpäppelungstrank und leerte sie mit einem Schluck. Sofort fühlte er sich merklich besser und besah sich das Chaos genauer.  
  
„Und? Geht es Dir besser?", piepste das schwarze Wesen.  
„Ja", grummelte er. „Was ist hier passiert, Wusch?" Severus sah seinen Gesprächspartner wütend an.  
Wusch, die kleine Flederratte floh augenblicklich zurück an die Decke, um aus der Schusslinie zu gelangen.

Severus hatte die Flederratte vor ein paar Jahren im Verbotenen Wald entdeckt, als sie noch ein Baby war. Seine Mutter hatte tot neben ihr gelegen. Sie hatte wohl einen Angriff nicht überlebt. Severus hatte die kleine Flederratte mitgenommen und in seinem Kerker aufgepäppelt. Er wusste heute nicht mehr, was ihn damals dazu getrieben hatte, das Tier nicht einfach dort liegen zu lassen oder bei Hagrid abzugeben. Und mehr als einmal hatte er in den letzten Jahren bereut, es nicht getan zu haben.  
Die kleine Flederratte wuchs schnell heran und schien sich in seinem Quartier sehr wohl zu fühlen. Nach einem Jahr hatte sie plötzlich angefangen mit ihm zu reden. Das war das erste Mal gewesen, dass Severus sich Vorwürfe gemacht hatte, das Tier nicht einfach liegen gelassen zu haben. Wusch redete ohne Punkt und Komma, hatte zu allem und jedem einen Kommentar abzugeben und wusste sowieso alles viel besser. Für Severus, der eher zurückgezogen lebte und nicht viel Wert auf Konversation legte, war es eine große Herausforderung gewesen, das kleine Wesen nicht einfach vor die Tür zu setzen. Tief in seinem Inneren, genoss er jedoch dessen Anwesenheit. Wusch war so etwas wie ein fester Bezugspunkt in seinem Leben geworden. Severus konnte sich fortan darauf verlassen, dass da jemand war, der auf ihn wartete und sich freute ihn zu sehen. Selbst einem frustrierten Eigenbrödler tat ein wenig Gesellschaft manchmal ganz gut.  
Wusch war, wie seine Verwandten, die gemeinen Fledermäuse, ein nachtaktives Tier und schlief den ganzen Tag über. Erst abends, wenn Severus frei hatte und sich meistens in seiner Wohnung oder im angrenzenden Labor aufhielt, wurde sie munter, tobte in der Wohnung herum oder flog über die Ländereien.

„Wusch, ich frage dich ein letztes Mal: Was ist passiert?" Langsam riss Severus der Geduldsfaden.  
„Das müsste ich eigentlich dich fragen. Kommst stockbesoffen mitten in der Nacht nach Hause und veranstaltest so ein Theater und -"  
„Wusch, ich meine es ernst. Ich schmeiß dich in den See!"

„Tust Du nicht, tust du nihicht!" Die Flederratte fing den funkelnden Blick von Severus auf und stockte. Der Blick des schwarzhaarigen Zauberers war ein ziemlich deutliches Zeichen dafür, dass die Flederratte zu weit gegangen war. Sie flog herunter, ließ sich auf Severus' Schulter nieder und versuchte mit einem der überdimensional großen Flügel sein Ohr zu kraulen.  
„Als ich vorhin erwacht bin, bin ich von der Decke gefallen und unglücklicherweise auf dem Tisch mit den Flaschen gelandet", berichtete die Flederratte zerknirscht und fügte noch ein gemurmeltes „Es tut mir Leid, ehrlich!" hinzu.

Severus, dem die ungeschickte Art von Wusch mehr als bekannt war, brummte etwas Unverständliches, schloss die Labortür und ging wieder zum Sofa. Zum Glück hatten auf dem Tisch neben dem Aufpäppelungstrank fast nur leere Phiolen gestanden. Er mochte gar nicht daran denken, welche verheerenden Folgen es gehabt hätte, wenn sich zwei oder mehrere Tränke miteinander vermischt hätten. Er beschloss das Chaos am nächsten Tag zu beseitigen und ließ sich ächzend auf das Sofa fallen und schloss wieder die Augen.  
Er atmete tief durch. War das ein Tag gewesen. Erst das Treffen bei Albus, dann der Disput mit Sarah Watson und jetzt noch das. Er wollte nur noch ins Bett und alles schnell vergessen. In sieben Stunden würden die Schüler auf der Matte stehen und dann musste er fit sein.

„Erzählst du mir jetzt was los ist?", fragte Wusch, die den Zauberer stumm beobachtet hatte, nach einer Weile.  
„Ich hatte einen anstrengenden Tag. Mehr nicht." Severus, der keine Lust auf ein Gespräch hatte, stand abrupt von der Couch auf, so dass Wusch, die sich nicht mehr halten konnte, mit einem lauten Plumps hinter der Couch auf die Erde fiel  
  
_Das Mistvieh hat genauso viel Geschick wie Tonks. Ich hätte sie vielleicht lieber ‚Platsch' nennen sollen, das hätte besser gepasst, _dachte Severus, während er beobachtete, wie die Flederratte sich mühsam aufrappelte und auf den Kaminsims flatterte.  
„Du hättest mich ja ruhig vorwarnen können", maulte sie.  
„Und du hättest mich in Ruhe lassen können", erwiderte Severus, während er sich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer machte. „Jetzt mach, dass du raus kommst. Draußen warten sicherlich ein paar Insekten darauf, von dir verspeist zu werden."

Immer noch maulend hob Wusch mit einem eleganten Sprung vom Kaminsims ab und wäre sicherlich genauso elegant nach draußen gesegelt, wenn sie sich nicht ausgerechnet _das_ Fenster als Weg nach draußen ausgesucht hätte, welches noch geschlossen war.  
Vom lauten Aufprall aufmerksam geworden, drehte Severus sich noch mal um und sah, wie die Flederratte in kleinen Spiralen kopfüber Richtung Boden fiel und unter lautem Fluchen dort aufprallte. Er wartete, bis Wusch sich wieder aufgerappelt hatte und dann durch ein offenes Fenster nach draußen flog. Seufzend setzte Severus seinen Weg ins Bad fort.

Als Severus kurze Zeit später im Bett lag und vergeblich versuchte einzuschlafen, kam ihm wieder der Streit mit Sarah Watson in den Sinn. Er war immer noch sehr wütend. Wütend auf sie, dass sie es gewagt hatte, derart mit ihm zu reden. Noch nie hatte jemand es gewagt, in so einem Ton mit ihm zu reden. Schon gar nicht ein Schüler und schon gar nicht in seinem Büro. Die einzige Person, die je mit ihm derart geredet hatte, war der Schulleiter gewesen. Und selbst nach diesem Gespräch war Severus wütend gewesen. Das war aber nichts im Vergleich zu der Wut, die jetzt wieder in ihm hoch kochte. Was bildete diese Watson sich nur ein? Ihm den ganzen Abend zu versauen.  
Aber noch wütender war er über sich selbst. Sie hatte ja so verdammt Recht gehabt mit dem, was sie gesagt hatte. Er war ein Ekel. Er war der verhasste Zaubertrankmeister, dem jeder aus dem Weg ging. Er war ein frustrierter, ekliger, verhasster Lehrer, dem es wichtiger war, dass sein Haus beim Punktestand vorne lag, als das Talent der Schüler aus anderen Häusern zu sehen und zu fördern. Er hasste sich selber und seine Situation. Er wusste, dass er im Grunde genommen an dieser Situation selber schuld war. Er alleine hätte die Chance, etwas daran zu ändern. Jeder _ist seines eigenen Glückes Schmied,_ so sagten die Muggel doch. Und obwohl er frustriert war, harrte er aus und wartete der Dinge, die da kommen könnten. Er hätte sich schon lange einen neuen Job suchen können und seiner großen Leidenschaft, der Forschung, nachgehen können. Aber nein, er war immer noch hier.

Er stöhnte innerlich auf. Ihm stand der Sinn nach einem weiteren Glas Feuerwhiskey, aber er wusste auch, dass Alkohol auch keine Lösung war. Nein, es lag ganz allein an ihn, mit der Sache umzugehen und das Beste daraus zu machen.  
Mit Schrecken dachte er an den morgigen Unterrichtstag. Fünf Stunden würde er Sarah Watson im Unterricht sitzen haben. Fünf Stunden lang würde eine tickende Zeitbombe dem Unterricht beiwohnen. Wie würde sie sich verhalten? Würde sie Reue zeigen? Sich entschuldigen? Das wäre ja wohl das Mindeste. Aber im Grunde gab es eigentlich nichts, für das sie sich entschuldigen könnte. Sie hatte keine Fehler gemacht. Er war es, der den Fehler gemacht hatte. Er hatte ihr Talent und ihre Fähigkeiten verkannt und ihr Böses unterstellt. Dabei hatten Poppy und Albus vollkommen Recht. Sie hatte ein besonderes Talent, welches unbedingt gefördert werden sollte. Und er war der Einzige hier, der sie angemessen fördern konnte, der ihr die Unterstützung geben konnte, die sie brauchte. Aber wollte er das wirklich? Ihr Unterstützung geben, bedeutete womöglich noch mehr Arbeit und noch weniger freie Abende. Auf der anderen Seite käme er vielleicht so auch wieder zum Forschen. Und was machte er schon sonst an seinen freien Abenden anderes, als durch das Schloss zu schleichen und Schülern aufzulauern. Wenn er mit dieser Schülerin zusammenarbeiten würde, dann würde er vielleicht etwas Sinnvolleres mit seiner Zeit anfangen…

Das Chaos in seinem Kopf machte ihn vollkommen fertig. Er musste abschalten und die ganze Sache zumindest für ein paar Stunden vergessen. Zum Glück war er ein Meister der Okklumentik. Doch so sehr er sich auch anstrengte, das Gesicht der schwarzhaarigen Schülerin aus Ravenclaw verschwand nichts aus seinem Kopf. Und da war noch mehr: Eine leise Stimme, die ihm sagte, er solle ihr helfen und sie unterstützen und das zu seinem eigenen Vorteil nutzen.  
Er schloss seufzend die Augen und der letzte Gedanke, bevor er in das Reich der Träume wegdriftete galt Sarah Watson.

-o-

„He, Watson. Du bist die nächste." Steven Miller trat, gefolgt von seinem Kumpel Andy Carr, aus der Tür, die Snapes Büro mit dem Klassenzimmer verband, und grinste Sarah hämisch an. „Er hat ziemlich schlechte Laune, unser guter Professor. - Aber mit deinem Charme wirst du ihn schon weich kriegen."  
  
_Na klasse, das fehlte mir noch._ Sarah erhob sich langsam, während Steven und Andy, die anscheinend bester Laune zu sein schienen, pfeifend das Klassenzimmer verließen. Sarah wollte den Moment, an dem sie auf ihrem Professor treffen würde, so lange wie möglich herauszögern und packte nur langsam das Buch, in dem sie bis gerade gelesen hatte, ein.  
Sie hatte ziemlich schlecht geschlafen und war mehrmals schweißgebadet aufgewacht. Emma hatte ihr am Morgen einen mitleidigen Blick geschenkt und ihr angeboten, sie auf die Krankenstation zu begleiten, aber Sarah hatte abgelehnt. Sie musste schrecklich ausgesehen haben, wenn sie die Blicke von Emma richtig gedeutet hatte. Sie fühlte sich aber auch wirklich so elend, wie sie aussah – was ihr ein kurzer Blick in den Spiegel bestätigt hatte. Sie hatte schlicht Angst vor der bevorstehenden Konfrontation. Und diese Angst bereitete ihr ziemliche Bauchschmerzen.

Beim Frühstück hatte sie nur unruhig an einem trockenen Toast geknabbert und immer wieder verstohlen Blicke zum Lehrertisch hochgeworfen. Professor Snape schien ihr zu dem Zeitpunkt schon nicht gut gelaunt. Mit versteinerter Miene hielt er sich an seiner Kaffeetasse fest und blickte starr ins Leere. Bei dem Anblick und bei dem Gedanken an den folgenden Unterricht, war ihr das Herz in die Hose gerutscht. Sie schickte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel und wünschte sich am liebsten an den Nordpol oder sonst irgendwo hin – Hauptsache weit, weit weg von dieser Schule und von Snape. Sie wusste zwar, dass Snape sie nicht umbringen würde (oder hoffte es zumindest – bei einem ehemaligen Todesser musste man mit allem rechnen), aber trotzdem hatte sie Angst.

Sarah seufzte und gab sich einen Ruck. Sie erhob sich, strich noch einmal ihren Umhang glatt und ging so selbstbewusst wie nur möglich auf die Bürotür des Professors zu. Sie hatte letztendlich eingesehen, dass sie, wenn sie noch länger zögerte, die ganze Sache nur vor sich her schob. Außerdem würde ihr Trödeln die Laune von Professor Snape sicher nicht verbessern.

-o-

Auch Severus war alles andere als fit an diesem Morgen. Ihm steckte - trotz Aufpäppelungstrank und einer großen Kanne schwarzen Kaffees - der gestrige Abend noch gehörig in den Knochen. Sein Kopf schmerzte und er schaffte es kaum die Augen aufzuhalten. Er hatte nicht gut geschlafen und war mehrmals aufgewacht. Als dann sein Wecker klingelte, war der Morgen für seinen Geschmack viel zu schnell da gewesen.

Während des Frühstücks hatte Albus ihn die ganze Zeit versucht über das gestrige Gespräch mit Sarah Watson auszufragen. Severus hatte nur mit halbem Ohr zugehört, als der Schulleiter irgendetwas davon gefaselt hatte, dass die Schülerin wohl nicht auf den Halloweenfest erschienen sei und angeblich Kopfschmerzen hätte. Außerdem fände er, Albus, es merkwürdig, dass Severus, ebenfalls kurz vorher abgesagt hätte und dass er sich Sorgen um ihn machen würde.  
Severus hatte dem Schulleiter deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass er nicht sein Sohn sei und alt genug, um eigene Entscheidungen zu treffen. Er hatte Albus deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass er sich doch gefälligst ein Haustier anschaffen sollte, wenn er seinen Beschützerinstinkt ausleben wolle.  
Dann hatte er sich ruckartig erhoben und war mit wehendem Umhang aus der Großen Halle hinaus und hinunter in die Kerker gestürmt.

Die darauf folgenden Projektgespräche mit seinen Siebtklässlern hatten seine Laune auch nicht gerade aufgebessert. Die Dreistigkeit, die die Schüler an den Tag legten, war schon mehr als unverschämt. Die Schüler wollten sich doch tatsächlich durch die Auswahl besonders einfacher Tränke, die jeder Erstklässler normalerweise ohne Probleme brauen könnte, aus der Affäre ziehen und die Zeit absitzen. Aber nicht mit ihm. Er hatte einem nach dem anderen einen neuen, schwierigeren Trank aufs Auge gedrückt und das unterschwellige Stöhnen der Schüler demonstrativ überhört.

Jetzt fehlte nur noch ein Gespräch und das war das Schlimmste. Er hatte Sarah Watson ganz nach hinten auf die Liste gesetzt und wollte die Konfrontation möglichst weit vor sich herschieben.  
_Mal sehen, welchen Trank sie sich ausgesucht hat,_ dachte Severus und atmete noch einmal tief durch. Dann öffnete sich auch schon die Tür und die schwarzhaarige Ravenclaw trat ein.

* * *

-TBC-

_Ja, ich weiß, dass ich sehr gemein bin. /versteckt sich hinter dem Monitor/  
Ihr wollt natürlich wissen, wie es mit den beiden weitergeht? Kann ich verstehen.  
Freut Euch am Besten schon einmal auf das nächste Kapitel… ;-)_

_Ach ja, ich muss noch was zu Wusch sagen. Die niedliche Flederratte entspringt (leider) nicht aus meiner Phantasie (so was könnte ich gar nicht). Wolfgang und Heike Hohlbein haben Wusch in ihrem Roman „Dreizehn" erfunden. Mir hat sie so gut gefallen, dass ich sie einfach Severus als Haustier aufs Auge gedrückt habe. Meiner Meinung nach passen die beiden gut zusammen, oder? Und warum sollte Severus nicht auch ein Haustier haben…_

_Bis zum nächsten Kapitel. Dort erfahrt ihr mehr über das Projekt von Sarah und wie Severus mit ihr umgeht…_

_Liebe Grüße  
Nici_

_P.S. Nicht vergessen auf den kleinen Knopf da unten zu drücken, ok?!?!?_


	7. Das Projekt

**Eine schwierige Mission  
**von nici1807

**_Disclaimer:_** _Nichts aus dem Harry Potter Universum, was ihr wieder erkennt, gehört mir, sondern JKR und Warner Bros. (und wer da sonst noch seine Hand aufhält). Die kleine Wusch gehört der Familie Hohlbein, die hoffentlich nichts dagegen hat, dass ich sie mir ausgeliehen habe. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Story und werde Alles nach Gebrauch wieder zurückgeben. Lediglich die Handlung und die erfundenen Figuren, Orte und Gegenstände gehören zu meinem geistigen Eigentum. _

_Sorry, dass dieses Kapitel ein bißchen länger gedauert hat. Ich hatte wegen der Klausuren wenig Zeit und hänge momentan gesundheitlich und was die Kreativität betrifft in einem kleinen Loch. Ich hoffe aber, dass es bald aufwärts geht._

_Ich bedanke mich bei **Malina, Angel-of-Mystic, MomoSnape, McAbe, CallistaEvans, Lady Janien** und **Little Nadeshiko** die ein Review hinterlassen habe und auch bei denen, die es (sicherlich) nur vergessen haben! Eine Runde Butterbier und Kekse für alle!_

_Bevor es losgeht, wie immer ein riesiges Dankeschön an meine Beta CallistaEvans! Ohne sie wäre mein Geschreibsel nur halb so schön lesbar!  
Solltet Ihr aber trotzdem noch Rechtschreibfehler etc. finden, dürft Ihr sie gerne behalten ;-) _

_Und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen!!_

* * *

**Kapitel 6 – Das Projekt**

Sarah betrat Snapes Büro. Professor Snape saß an seinem Schreibtisch und sah sie mit undurchsichtigem Blick an.

„Miss Watson. Schön, dass Sie den Weg hierher gefunden haben." Die Stimme des Professors triefte nur so vor Sarkasmus. Sarah, der augenblicklich klar wurde, dass Snape sie nur provozieren wollte, schluckte einen Kommentar hinunter und ging schweigend zu dem Stuhl, der vor dem Schreibtisch stand. Nachdem Snape ihr angedeutet hatte, sich zu setzen, nahm sie Platz und sah ihn wartend an.

„Nun, Miss Watson. Dann bin ich mal gespannt, was Sie mir zu sagen haben." Snape lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust.  
Sarah schluckte. „Also – ähm – wegen gestern Abend. Ich wollte, ich -"  
„Miss Watson", unterbrach Snape sie. „Sie sind heute Morgen hier, um mit mir Ihre Pläne für das Projekt in Zaubertränke zu besprechen. Also, welchen Trank haben Sie sich ausgesucht." Während er sprach, hatte Snape sich wieder nach vorne gebeugt und sah sie mit festem Blick an.  
Sarah brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu sammeln, bevor sie sprach: „Ja, also, ich habe mich für den Wolfsbann-Trank entschieden."  
„So, so. Der Wolfsbann-Trank." Snape lehnte sich wieder entspannt zurück. „Warum gerade der Wolfsbann-Trank, Miss Watson?"

Sarah, die mit der Frage gerechnet und sich eine entsprechende Antwort parat gelegt hatte, begann mit ihrer Erklärung: „Ich habe mich für diesen Trank aus mehreren Gründen entschieden. Zum einen, weil ich schon einmal damit begonnen hatte meine Aufmerksamkeit auf diesen Trank zu richten. Auf seinen fragenden Blick hin fügte sich schnell hinzu: „Das war in meiner alten Schule, während einer Arbeitsgemeinschaft. Zum zweiten tun mir die Werwölfe Leid. Sie können nichts für ihre Krankheit und müssen sich damit abfinden, dass sie von aller Welt verstoßen werden. Ja, und zum dritten, weil ich einen Werwolf kenne und ihm gerne helfen möchte. Mein Wunsch ist es, dass es irgendwann einmal möglich sein wird, den Trank so zu verändern, dass er nicht mehr jeden Monat getrunken werden muss, sondern vielleicht nur zweimal im Jahr. Wenn ich schon nicht diejenige bin, die dies schafft, so möchte ich doch versuchen, den langen und schwierigen Weg dahin zu ebnen."  
Sie machte eine Pause um Luft zu holen und sah ihren Professor an. Sie hoffte, dass dies genug an Erklärung war.

Snape schwieg ebenfalls, hielt ihrem Blick allerdings stand. Nach einer Weile, die Sarah wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, begann er zu sprechen: „Sie haben also schon Erfahrungen mit diesem Trank. Es ist eine ziemlich schwierige Materie, Miss Watson. Ich weiß nicht -"  
„Bitte, Professor Snape", unterbrach Sarah ihn. „Ich habe noch genau im Ohr, was Sie mir gestern über das Thema ‚Selbstüberschätzung' gesagt haben. Sie brauchen es nicht zu wiederholen. Ich bin mir nämlich durchaus darüber im Klaren, dass die Materie schwierig ist. Ich möchte nur mit meiner Analyse fortfahren. Das ist auch schon alles, was man in den vier Monaten, in denen das Projekt läuft, schaffen kann. Außerdem habe ich nicht vor, auf eigene Faust den Trank zu verändern oder an Menschen zu testen. Und schließlich sind Sie ja auch die ganze Zeit über jeden meiner Schritte informiert."

Severus hatte sich die Argumente seiner Schülerin angehört. Er war überrascht gewesen, dass sie sich gerade diesen Trank ausgesucht hatte. Er selber hatte vor Jahren damit begonnen, an dem Wolfsbann-Trank zu forschen. Leider hatte er bisher nur mäßigen Erfolg gehabt. Der Trank war in der Tat schwierig und führte selbst ihn mit seinem Wissen und Können an die Grenzen. Aber es war doch typisch für sie, dass sie sich einen solchen Trank ausgesucht hatte. Seine Vermutungen vom Vortag bestätigten sich einmal mehr. Sie war selbstbewusst und verfolgte stur was sie sich einmal in den Kopf gesetzt hatte. Ihre Argumente klangen überzeugend und sie konnte eigentlich auch nichts kaputt machen. Im Gegenteil, wenn er ein Auge auf sie hatte, dann konnte er ihre Begeisterung und ihr Wissen sogar für sich nutzen...  
Zu dieser Erkenntnis war er schon während ihrer ersten Erklärungen gekommen. Trotzdem hatte er es sich nicht verkneifen können, sie weiter zu provozieren. Dass sie sich nicht provozieren ließ, amüsierte ihn mehr, als dass es ihn ärgerte. Normalerweise duldete er es in keinster Weise von jemandem unterbrochen zu werden. Aber dieses eine Mal hatte er eine Ausnahme gemacht. Warum, konnte er allerdings auch nicht sagen.

„In Ordnung, Miss Watson. Wenn Sie der Meinung sind, dass Ihr Projektthema der Wolfsbann-Trank sein soll, dann werde ich Ihre Entscheidung akzeptieren. Sie sind sich aber hoffentlich darüber im Klaren, dass sich Ihre Projektnote ganz entscheidend auf Ihre Abschlussnote auswirken kann. Sowohl in positiver, als auch in negativer Richtung. Nicht, dass Sie später enttäuscht sind."  
„Das werde ich nicht sein, Professor Snape", antwortete Sarah selbstbewusst. Innerlich sprang sie vor Freude darüber in die Luft, dass Snape ihr Projektthema so schnell akzeptiert hatte.

„In Ordnung. Ganz wie Sie meinen, Miss Watson." Snape erhob sich. Für ihn war das Gespräch soweit beendet. „Wenn Sie dann keine Fragen mehr haben, dann sind Sie für heute entlassen. Bereiten Sie bitte bis zur nächsten Stunde Ihre bisherigen Aufzeichnungen in einer für mich lesbaren Form vor."  
Sarah nickte, stand ebenfalls auf und ging zur Tür. Bevor sie den Raum allerdings verließ, drehte sie sich noch einmal um. „Vielen Dank, Professor Snape", rief sie ihrem Professor zu. Dieser sah seine Schülerin einen Moment irritiert an und nickte nur.

Als er alleine war, begann er damit die Pergamente auf seinem Schreibtisch zu sortieren. Dabei wanderten seine Gedanken immer wieder zu dem vorangegangenen Gespräch. Es war doch besser gelaufen, als er gedacht hatte. Sarah Watson hatte ein großes Maß an Professionalität gezeigt und er war überrascht, dass eine sechzehnjährige Schülerin so etwas besaß. Allerdings fragte er sich, wofür seine Schülerin sich bedankt hatte. Dafür, dass er ihr Projekt genehmigt hatte oder dafür, dass er ihr für das Gespräch vom Vorabend nicht den Kopf abgerissen hatte? Letzteres hatte er aus Eigeninteresse nicht getan. Er musste seine Position als Lehrer und als Respektperson. Der Disput war privater Natur, hier ging es aber jetzt um schulische Angelegenheiten.

-o-

Der November ging schnell vorüber. Das Wetter wurde immer ungemütlicher und der Winter kam schneller und heftiger, als erwartet.  
Anfang Dezember wurde das Schloss von einer Grippewelle überrollt. Die Krankenstation war überfüllt und Madam Pomfrey wusste bald nicht mehr, wo ihr der Kopf stand. Sie und Professor Snape waren Tag und Nacht damit beschäftigt, Heiltränke zu brauen. Professor Dumbledore, der einer der ersten war, den die Grippe erwischt hatte, wies die Hauselfen an, nur noch vitaminreiche Nahrung zuzubereiten. Und die höheren Klassen übten sich in jeder Unterrichtstunde in der Zubereitung von Stärkungstränken.

Den Nikolaustag verbrachte nicht nur der kleine Professor Flitwick auf der Krankenstation, sondern auch Mister Filch und Professor McGonagall. Da niemand den Unterricht der beiden Professoren übernehmen konnte, bekamen die Schüler Freistunden.  
Sarah und Emma verbrachten diese meistens in der Bibliothek mit ihren Nachhilfeschülern. Sarah und Terrie kamen sehr gut voran und auch Emma besserte ihr Taschengeld mittlerweile damit auf, dass sie einigen Erstklässlern Nachhilfe gab.

Sarah hatte angeboten, Professor Snape und Madam Pomfrey bei der Zubereitung der Heiltränke zu helfen. Während Madam Pomfrey von ihrem Angebot begeistert war, hielt Professor Snape nichts davon, ließ sich aber von Sarah dann doch dazu überreden, sein Labor für ihre Forschungen zu benutzen, wenn Snape ebenfalls anwesend war.

-o-

Die Grippewelle ging glücklicherweise genauso schnell wieder vorüber, wie sie gekommen war und der Alltag kehrte ein.

Sarahs Projekt ging gut voran. Sie war mittlerweile fast jeden Abend unten in den Kerkern. Wie er anfangs schon vermutet hatte, hatte keiner der anderen Schüler ihn bisher um die Reservierung des Labors außerhalb der Unterrichtsstunden gebeten.  
Severus, der von Sarahs bisherigen Aufzeichnungen positiv überrascht war, konnte gar nicht umhin, selber Spaß an der Arbeit zu entwickeln und mischte sich immer mehr in die Arbeit der Schülerin ein. Er erlaubte ihr mittlerweile sogar, in seinem privaten Labor zu arbeiten. Er ließ sie dort auch schon mal für ein paar Stunden alleine, wenn er seinen Pflichten aus Hauslehrer nachgehen musste oder eine Strafarbeit zu beaufsichtigen hatte. Nach und nach entwickelte sich das Schulprojekt mehr und mehr zu einer richtigen Forschungsarbeit und beschränkte sich schon lange nicht mehr auf reine Analysearbeiten.

-o-

Eine Woche vor Weihnachten war Sarah wieder in Snapes Labor – diesmal alleine - und brütete über ihren Aufzeichnungen.  
„Wer bist du? Wo ist Severus?" Eine piepsige Stimme durchbrach die Stille.  
„Der ist im Klassenzimmer und beaufsichtigt eine Strafarbeit", antwortete Sarah wahrheitsgemäß und mehr instinktiv als bewusst, ohne das Lesen zu unterbrechen.  
„Wie lange denn noch? Ich muss mit ihm reden", fragte die Stimme wieder und riss Sarah damit endgültig aus ihrer Konzentration. Sie schreckte hoch und blickte sich erschrocken im Labor um. Sie hatte sehr konzentriert gelesen und nicht mitbekommen, dass jemand den Raum betreten hatte. Doch da war auch niemand.  
_Seltsam,_ dachte Sarah und wandte sich wieder dem Buch vor ihr zu.

„Sprichst du nicht mit mir, oder was? Das ist sehr unhöflich von dir. Weißt du das?" Plötzlich spürte Sarah einen Luftzug an ihrem linken Ohr und sah überrascht auf. Sie konnte gerade noch erkennen, wie etwas schwarzes, ziemlich hässliches an ihrem Kopf vorbeischoss und dann auf die Gardinenstange hüpfte.  
„Wer bist du?", fragte Sarah irritiert. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was das für ein Wesen war und ob die Stimme, die sie vorhin gehört hatte, zu diesem schwarzen Etwas gehörte.  
„Schön, dass du dich entschlossen hast, an dem Gespräch teilzunehmen. Ich bin Wusch. Wusch, die Flederratte."  
„Flederratte?" Sarah die sich nicht sicher war, ob sie richtig verstanden hatte, fragte lieber noch einmal nach.  
„Sag ich doch. Hast du was an den Ohren oder was?"  
„Nein, habe ich nicht", verteidigte Sarah sich. „Ich dachte nur -"  
„Jaja", wurde sie von Wusch unterbrochen, „du dachtest nur. Weißt du, das ist das Problem von euch Menschen. Ihr _denkt_ einfach zuviel. Also, wann kommt Severus wieder?"  
„Seve - ich meine Professor Snape müsste in einer Stunde wieder hier sein." Sarah blickte auf die Uhr und hoffte, dass sie damit falsch lag. Sie wusste nicht so recht, was sie mit diesem Wesen da auf der Gardinenstande anfangen sollte, und wäre froh gewesen, wenn ihr Professor bald zurückkommen würde.

„Na gut, dann warte ich eben hier." Wusch, die mittlerweile kopfüber an der Gardinenstange hing und heftig hin und her schaukelte, schien überhaupt nicht zu merken, dass Sarah für einen Moment genervt das Gesicht verzog und plapperte fröhlich weiter: „Wer bist du?"  
„Sarah Watson. Eine Schülerin von Professor Snape", antwortete Sarah kurz und knapp und versuchte sich wieder auf ihre Arbeit zu konzentrieren – ohne Erfolg.  
„Sarah Watson? _Die_ Sarah Watson?", fragte Wusch erstaunt.  
„Ja! Warum? Was ist mit mir?"  
„Severus hat schon von dir erzählt, deshalb", druckste Wusch herum. Nun wurde Sarah doch neugierig. Was hatte Snape wohl von ihr erzählt?  
„Und was?"  
„Nun ja, er hat gesagt, dass du mit ihm schon eine ganze Weile zusammenarbeitest. Ich glaube, dass es ihm viel Spaß macht. Er ist irgendwie viel – hm, netter zu mir. Seit Halloween geht es ihm auch besser, glaube ich und -"  
„Halloween? Was war denn an Halloween mit ihm?"  
Sarah hatte sich mittlerweile von ihrem Stuhl erhoben und war ans Fenster getreten.  
„Och nichts." Wusch schaukelte mittlerweile so heftig und ungeschickt an der Gardinenstange, dass Sarah befürchten musste, die Flederratte würde jedem Moment wie ein Katapult abheben und durch den Raum schleudern.  
„Jetzt sag schon", bettelte Sarah. „Erst neugierig machen und dann nichts sagen. Das ist echt unfair, Wusch!"  
„Na gut", Wusch senkte die Stimme zu einem Flüstern. „Aber es ist ein Geheimnis. Du darfst es niemandem sagen. Versprichst du das?" Sarah nickte. „Wenn er jemals davon erfährt, dann bin ich geliefert, weißt du! Dann bringt er mich um."  
Wusch versuchte wieder ins Gleichgewicht zu kommen und flog dann ungeschickt auf Sarahs Schulter.  
„Er war ziemlich betrunken, als er an Halloween nach Hause gekommen ist. Er konnte kaum gerade stehen und hat nur rumgelallt. Irgendetwas muss an dem Tag passiert sein. So hatte ich ihn schon seit Jahren nicht mehr erlebt. Irgendetwas hat ihn bedrückt. Nicht wütend gemacht – nein, dann hätte er anders reagiert – sondern traurig. Verstehst du, was ich meine?"  
Sarah nickte. Sie konnte sich vorstellen, was Snape so aufgewühlt hatte. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich ganz elend. Sie war schließlich nicht ganz unbeteiligt an der Sache gewesen.  
„Du sagst, dass es ihm jetzt wieder besser geht?", fragte sie Wusch und ging mit ihr auf der Schulter wieder zu ihrem Stuhl und setze sich. Wusch hüpfte auf die Stuhllehne, bevor sie antwortete: „Ja, jetzt geht es ihm wieder besser. Er scheint viel ausgeglichener zu sein und gestern Abend hat er sogar ein Lied vor sich her gepfiffen. Das hat er noch nie gemacht", berichtete Wusch der staunenden Sarah.

Dass Professor Snape gut gelaunt war und ein Lied pfiff, konnte sich das Mädchen beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen. Obwohl, wenn sie darüber nachdachte, dann erschien ihr der Professor doch um einiges entspannter, wenn sie beide zusammen an dem Projekt arbeiteten, als er es im Unterricht war. Natürlich war er immer noch sehr sarkastisch und schnell aus der Ruhe gebracht, aber dennoch hatte Sarah schon mehrmals beobachtet, wie sich seine Gesichtsmuskeln entspannten und er mit einer beinahe friedlichen, entspannten Haltung über seinen Unterlagen brütete, sobald er sich unbeobachtet fühlte. Er verbreitete dann so eine friedliche, entspannte Stimmung, in der Sarah sich sehr wohl fühlte. Sie hätte vorher nie gedacht, dass die bloße Anwesenheit von Snape, so auf sie wirken könnte. Oder, dass sie sich in seiner Gegenwart entspannen konnte…

„Miss Watson, was ist los?", eine seidig weiche Stimme holte Sarah in die Realität zurück. Sie blickte nach rechts zur Tür und sah Professor Snape dort stehen. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange er sich schon dort befand und hoffte für Wusch, dass er gerade erst gekommen war und nichts von dem Gespräch mitbekommen hatte. Die Flederratte war erschrocken hoch geflattert und hing jetzt kopfüber am Kronleuchter, der gefährlich wackelte.

„Professor Snape! Ich habe gar nicht bemerkt, dass Sie rein gekommen sind. Entschuldigen Sie bitte."  
„Das ist mir durchaus aufgefallen, Miss Watson. Sie haben den Eindruck erweckt, als wären Sie im Sitzen eingeschlafen." Snape trat an Sarahs Tisch und blicke sie skeptisch an. „Vielleicht sollten Sie für heute Schluss machen und schlafen gehen. Sie sehen ziemlich blass aus."  
_Das kommt nur, weil ich mich so erschrocken habe_, dachte Sarah, hütete sich aber es laut zu sagen. „Ich habe mich nur mit Ihrem Haustier unterhalten", sagte sie stattdessen und deutete auf den wackelnden Kronleuchter. „Wusch ist wirklich sehr nett."

Severus blickte zur Decke und Wusch sah ihn mit unschuldigem Gesicht an. Wenn Wusch ihn so ansah, dann konnte das nichts Gutes bedeuten. Er warf der Flederratte einen giftigen Blick zu, bevor er sich an Sarah wandte: „Sie sollten jetzt besser gehen, Miss Watson."  
Er beobachtete ungeduldig, wie seine Schülerin eilig ihre Sachen zusammenpackte und den Tisch aufräumte. Mit einem freundlichen „Gute Nacht, Professor Snape" und einem Lächeln auf den Lippen verabschiedete Sarah sich dann endlich kurze Zeit später.  
  
Severus nickte ihr nur kurz zu und ließ sich dann auf dem Stuhl nieder, an dem Sarah vor einem Moment noch gesessen hatte. Die Sitzfläche war noch warm und ein leichter Hauch ihres Parfüms lag in der Luft. Der Duft von Vanille stieg Severus in die Nase, aber er empfand es keineswegs als unangenehm. Er lehnte sich entspannt zurück, schloss die Augen und genoss den Augenblick. Durch seinen Umhang hindurch konnte er die in der Stuhllehne gespeicherte Körperwärme seiner Schülerin spüren.

Er seufzte. Es war wirklich ein anstrengender Tag für ihn gewesen und sein Kopf schmerzte. Die Ruhe tat ihm gut.  
Nach den anstrengenden Tagen, während die Grippe im Schloss gewütet hatte, wünschte er sich einfach ein wenig mehr Ruhe. Die Schüler, die anscheinend von der vorweihnachtlichen Stimmung im Schloss angesteckt waren und den Weihnachtsferien entgegen fieberten, schienen ihm diese aber nicht gönnen zu wollen. Sie waren im Unterricht so aufgekratzt, unruhig und vor allem unkonzentriert wie schon lange nicht mehr. Die Stundengläser hatten mittlerweile fast alle ihren Jahrestiefstand erreicht. Severus war sogar dazu übergegangen, die Kessel aus dem Klassenzimmer zu verbannen und nur noch theoretischen Unterricht abzuhalten. Die Gefahr, dass durch die Unkonzentriertheit der Schüler ein Kessel oder sogar die ganze Schule in die Luft flog, war einfach zu groß.

_Nur noch drei Tage,_ dachte er, _dann sind die Knallköpfe endlich weg und ich kann mich endlich mal entspannen. Naja, wenn da nicht ein Haken an der Sache wäre: Albus und sein ausgeprägter Sinn für Weihnachten.  
_Der Schulleiter hatte es sich zur Lebensaufgabe gemacht, jeden abtrünnigen Weihnachtsmuffel zu bekehren und ihm an Weihnachten eine Freude zu machen. Severus, Albus' liebstes Opfer, mochte gar nicht daran denken, was der Schulleiter sich in diesem Jahr einfallen lassen würde. Er legte sich aber vorsichtshalber schon mal Ausreden zurecht, um vom Weihnachtsessen fern leiben zu können. Zu dieser Jahreszeit bereute er es manchmal, dass er damals den Kontakt zu seiner Familie abgebrochen hatte. Nicht, weil Weihnachten das Fest der Liebe und der Familie war. Nein, weil er so vielleicht eine Ausrede dafür gehabt hätte, die Weihnachtsferien nicht im Schloss verbringen zu müssen.

Ein Schlag auf den Kopf riss Severus aus seinen Gedanken. Sekunden später bohrten sich zwei mit scharfen Krallen besetzte Füße in seine Kopfhaut und zwei lederartige Lappen nahmen ihm die Sicht.  
„Wusch!", schleuderte er der Flederratte wütend entgegen. „Wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass du dich von meinem Kopf fernhalten sollst?"  
„Wenn du sonst nicht reagierst, dann habe ich doch keine andere Wahl", versuchte Wusch sich zu verteidigen. „Ich versuche schon seit Ewigkeiten mit dir zu reden, aber du reagierst ja gar nicht."  
Severus fuchtelte mit den Händen über seinem Kopf herum und versuchte Wusch zu verscheuchen. Diese hingegen dachte gar nicht daran, ihren Platz zu verlassen und entkam immer wieder hüpfend seine Händen. Ihre Krallen bohrten sich dabei wie kleine Nadeln schmerzhaft in Severus' Kopf.  
Schließlich reichte es dem Zauberer. Er stand so plötzlich auf, dass Wusch den Halt verlor und kopfüber auf den nun freien Stuhl plumpste.  
„He, was soll denn das?", schimpfte die Flederratte. „Macht dir das Spaß oder was? Warum schmeißt du mich immer runter? Das ist nicht nett von dir."  
„Ich bin nicht auf der Welt um nett zu sein, Wusch! Begreif das endlich."  
  
Severus war mittlerweile an den Vorratsschrank getreten und suchte nach einem Trank gegen seine Kopfschmerzen. Nachdem er die Phiole gefunden und den Trank zu sich genommen hatte, wandte er sich wieder an Wusch.  
„Was machst du überhaupt hier? Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass mein Labor für dich tabu ist?", fragte er.  
„Ich wollte nur mal sehen, was du die ganzen Abende so treibst. Und ich wollte mal einen Blick auf deine nette Assistentin werfen", erklärte Wusch, die mittlerweile wieder auf die Gardinenstange gehüpft war.  
„Sarah ist nicht meine Assistentin. Sie ist meine Schülerin."  
„Aber du magst sie. Und du findest sie nett."  
„Das tue ich nicht", brummte Severus empört.  
„Doch, das tust du. Das tust du", trällerte Wusch.  
„Nein, das tue ich nicht. Und jetzt hör auf mit dem Mist!" Severus, dessen Kopfschmerzen durch die schrillen Töne der Flederratte wieder neuen Nährboden gefunden hatten, fasste sich an die Schläfe.  
„Und warum nennst du sie dann Sarah?", hackte Wusch nach.  
„Das mache ich doch gar nicht."  
„Doch, das hast du. Du hast gesagt ‚Sarah ist nicht meine Assistentin'."  
„Na gut, dann habe ich das eben gesagt. Aber es ändert nichts. _Miss Watson_", diesen Namen betonte er besonders, „ist eine Schülerin. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Und jetzt halt endlich den Mund."  
„Aber sie ist trotzdem nett. Ich mag sie." Wusch flog hinter Severus her, der die Kerzen im Labor löschte und dabei war, in seine angrenzende Wohnung zurückzukehren.  
„Sie ist nett und hübsch und klug, das kannst du nicht verleugnen."  
  
Seufzend ließ Severus sich auf die Couch vor dem Kamin fallen. „Weiß ich nicht."  
„Was weißt du nicht?"  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob sie nett oder hübsch ist. So genau habe ich mich noch nicht mit ihr beschäftigt. Und jetzt lass mich in Merlins Namen endlich in Frieden und tue, was eine Flederratte tun muss."

Nachdem Wusch endlich weg und er alleine war, entzündete Severus das Feuer im Kamin. Aufgrund der Jahreszeit war es in dem ohnehin schon ungemütlichen Kerker besonders kalt. Severus liebte seinen Kerker. Er fühlte sich hier wohl. Hier war er ungestört und für sich. Selten verirrte sich jemand in sein Reich. Nur der Schulleiter kam ab und an mal auf ein Schwätzchen vorbei, was Severus aber zum Glück immer so kurz wie möglich halten konnte.

„Accio Whiskey." Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den kleinen Tisch mit den Getränken.  
Er musste jetzt abschalten und zur Ruhe kommen. Das Geplapper von Wusch hatte ihn verunsichert. Auch, wenn er dies nie zugegeben hätte, aber die Flederratte hatte mit ihren Behauptungen doch mehr ins Schwarze getroffen, als sie vermutlich wusste.  
Er würde zwar nicht von sich behaupten können, dass er Sarah Watson nett fand. Aber ihre Anwesenheit war ihm auch nicht unangenehm. Nein, er genoss es mittlerweile sogar, mit ihr Abende lang zusammen im Labor zu arbeiten. Sie strahlte eine gewisse innere Ruhe aus, die er oft dringend nötig hatte. Es war ihm sogar schon das ein oder andere Mal gelungen, sich in ihrer Gegenwart ein wenig zu entspannen. Er bewunderte sie um die Ruhe und ihren Verstand, mit der sie an die Aufgaben heranging. Sie war ihm so ähnlich in ihrem Handeln. Ähnlicher, als sie vermutlich jemals erfahren würde. Aber sie war auch noch so jung. Sie war _so_ jung und brachte doch Tugenden mit, die man in ihrem Alter so nicht erwarten konnte oder durfte. Das war etwas, dass Severus oft irritierte. Je länger er mit ihr zusammen war, desto weniger sah er sie als Schülerin vor sich. Er sah sie oft unbewusst als eine erwachsene Frau. Wenn ihm das dann auffiel, war er mehr als irritiert. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie das Mädchen dies anstellte. Es war ihm schleierhaft. Genauso schleierhaft, wie ihm ihr brillanter Verstand war.  
  
Er konnte sich nur an eine Schülerin erinnern, die jemals ähnliche Ansätze wie Sarah Watson gezeigt hatte: Hermione Granger. Seit Jahren und bis heute Hogwarts beste Schülerin. Sie war die beste Schülerin gewesen, die jemals in seinem Zaubertrankunterricht gesessen hatte. Obwohl sie eine Muggelgeborene war, wusste sie an ihrem ersten Schultag schon mehr über die Zaubererwelt, als so mancher Mitschüler, der aus einer Zaubererfamilie stammte. Sie war ein wandelndes Lexikon, wusste alles und hatte immer einen Antwort parat. Wie sehr hatte ihn am Anfang ihre besserwisserische Art genervt? Wie oft hatte er ihren in die Höhe schießenden Arm verflucht? Er wusste es nicht mehr.  
Irgendwann hatte sich zu seiner Genervtheit etwas anderes hinzugesellt: Die Erkenntnis, dass Miss Granger keineswegs nur die ewige Besserwisserin war, die ihre Bücher auswendig gelernt hatte und mit diesem erlernten Wissen protzte. Mehr und mehr überkam ihn die Erkenntnis, dass die Schülerin auch _wusste_, wovon sie sprach. Sie hatte sich nicht nur das Schulwissen angeeignet, sondern darüber hinaus auch noch Hintergrundinformationen gesammelt und verarbeitet. Sie wusste nicht nur, welche Zutaten sie in einen Trank geben musste. Sie wusste auch, warum sie das tat und welche Effekte sie mit welchen Zutaten erzielen konnte. Und genau das glaubte er jetzt auch bei Sarah Watson erkennen zu können. Wenn sie so weitermachte, dann würde man noch viel von ihr hören. Sie könnte es zu etwas bringen.

Severus seufzte. Hermione Granger war ein brillanter Kopf gewesen. Er fragte sich, was sie in der Zwischenzeit wohl machte. Nachdem sie vor zehn Jahren die Schule verlassen hatte, hatte er nichts mehr von ihr gehört. Was auch immer sie nun mit ihrem Leben angefangen hatte, er hoffte nur, dass sie ihren Verstand nicht nur mit Kinderkriegen und Hausputz vergeudete.

Geräuschvoll setzte Severus das leere Whiskeyglas ab. Warum dachte er in letzter Zeit so oft über seine Schüler nach? Hatte er nicht tagsüber schon genug mit ihnen zu tun? Warum musste er sich auch abends noch mit ihnen auseinander setzen?

Seine Kopfschmerzen waren immer noch nicht besser geworden. Der Trank schien nicht richtig zu wirken. Das könnte natürlich auch am Alkohol gelegen haben. Eine heiße Dusche würde ihm jetzt gut tun. Severus beschloss danach früh schlafen zu gehen und ging in sein Badezimmer.

-o-

Wusch hatte den schwarzhaarigen Mann auf der Couch noch einmal angesehen und war dann widerwillig hinaus in die dunkle, kalte Nacht geflogen. Sie war davon überzeugt, dass Severus sie belogen hatte. Er musste Sarah mögen, sonst hätte er sie nicht alleine in sein Labor gelassen. Das Labor war sein Heiligtum und er ließ ungern jemanden dort hinein. Noch nicht einmal die Hauselfen durften dort saubermachen. _Wenn Severus Sarah aber erlaubt hatte dort zu forschen, dann musste das schon einen besonderen Grund haben,_ dachte Wusch und fasste einen Plan. Anstatt in den Verbotenen Wald zu fliegen, machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Ravenclawturm.

Manchmal muss eine Flederratte einfach tun, was eine Flederratte tun muss, und dem Schicksal auf die Sprünge helfen.

* * *

-TBC-

_Ja, ich weiß, dass ich sehr gemein bin.  
Ihr wollt natürlich wissen, was Wusch vorhat und wie es weitergeht, oder? Habt bitte ein bißchen Geduld. Ich habe mit dem nächsten Kapitel zwar schon angefangen, komme aber nicht so weiter, wie ich es gerne hätte :-(_

_Eine Anmerkung habe ich noch zu Sarahs Projektthema. Der Wolfsbann-Trank wird in vielen SS/HG - Storys verwendet. Meine Absicht war es aber in keinster Weise, die Idee einfach zu klauen. Mir ist nur kein anderer Trank eingefallen (ich gebe es ja zu).  
Der Wolfsbann-Trank kommt unter anderem in folgenden Stories vor, die ich jedem nur wärmstens empfehlen kann:  
_- _Time does not heal all wounds (Die Zeit heilt nicht alle Wunden)  
_- _Some scars never fade (Manche Narben verblassen nie)  
_- _Pawn to Queen  
Die ersten beiden Storys sind von WendyNat. Sie wurden von Bausel für translations-for-harry ins deutsche übersetzt und es lohnt sich meiner Meinung nach, sie zu lesen. Die Originale findet Ihr auf ff-net (oder in der NC-17 Version auf Ashwinder)  
Pawn to Queen ist leider nie beendet wurden. Die fertigen Kapitel findet Ihr aber auch auf ff-net._

_Tja, das war es dann auch schon wieder für diese Woche. Ich hoffe, ihr bleibt mir treu und lest weiter!_

_Liebe Grüße  
Nici_

_P.S. Nicht vergessen auf den kleinen Knopf da unten zu drücken, ok?!?!? _


	8. Nächtliche Besucher

**Eine schwierige Mission  
**von nici1807

**_Disclaimer:_** _Nichts aus dem Harry Potter Universum, was ihr wieder erkennt, gehört mir, sondern JKR und Warner Bros. (und wer da sonst noch seine Hand aufhält). Die kleine Wusch gehört der Familie Hohlbein, die hoffentlich nichts dagegen hat, dass ich sie mir ausgeliehen habe. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Story und werde Alles nach Gebrauch wieder zurückgeben. Lediglich die Handlung und die erfundenen Figuren, Orte und Gegenstände gehören zu meinem geistigen Eigentum. _

_Ich bedanke mich bei _**CallistaEvans, Little Nadeshiko, Maria3261102, McAbe, Angel-of-Mystic **und** MomoSnape **_die ein Review hinterlassen haben und auch bei denen, die es (sicherlich) nur vergessen haben! Eine Runde Butterbier und Kekse für alle!_

_Bevor es losgeht, wie immer ein riesiges Dankeschön an meine Beta CallistaEvans! Ohne sie wäre mein Geschreibsel nur halb so schön lesbar!  
Solltet Ihr aber trotzdem noch Rechtschreibfehler etc. finden, dürft Ihr sie gerne behalten ;-) _

_Und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen!!_

* * *

**Kapitel 7 – Nächtliche Besucher**

„Ich finde es total nett von dir, dass du über Weihnachten auf Harry aufpassen willst, Sarah", sagte Emma nun schon zum dritten Mal innerhalb einer Stunde.  
Es war der letzte Abend vor den Weihnachtsferien und Emma packte ihren Koffer, während die Freundin auf ihrem Bett saß und den kleinen Kater Merlin hinter dem Ohr kraulte. „Ich würde ihn ja mitnehmen, aber Mutter meint, das wäre nicht gut für Stevies Asthma."  
„Das geht schon in Ordnung, Emma. Ich passe gerne auf Harry auf. Er und Merlin verstehen sich doch ganz gut. Außerdem habe ich dann ein wenig Gesellschaft."

Tatsächlich sah es so aus, als wäre Sarah die einzige Ravenclawschülerin, die Weihnachten im Schloss verbringen würde. Nicht, dass Sarah diese Tatsache gestört hätte. Im Gegenteil. Sie hatte sich für die Ferien viel vorgenommen und freute sich schon darauf, ein bisschen Ruhe zum Nachdenken zu haben.  
„Sag mal", fing Emma wieder an, während sie ein paar Pullover in ihren Koffer packte, „warum fährst du nicht auch nach Hause? Deine Eltern würden sich sicher freuen, dich zu sehen, oder?"  
Die Miene der schwarzhaarigen Ravenclaw verfinsterte sich augenblicklich. Sie hatte lange tapfer gegen die Tränen angekämpft und versucht, nicht an ihre Eltern zu denken. Jetzt schaffte sich es aber nicht länger und fing an hemmungslos zu schluchzen.  
„Hey, was ist denn los?" Emma setzte sich erschrocken neben ihre Freundin und legte ihr tröstend einen Arm um die Schulter. „Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt?"  
Sarah schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Hier", Emma zog ein Taschentuch aus ihrer Umhangtasche, „es ist ganz sauber."  
Dankbar nahm Sarah das Taschenbuch und putzte sich die Nase.  
„Es ist schon in Ordnung. Geht schon wieder", versuchte sie Emma zu überzeugen. Ihr Gesicht drückte aber das Gegenteil aus. „Meine Eltern – sie sind – tot", erklärte sie Emma stockend und wieder traten ihr Tränen in die Augen.

Emma blickte beschämt zu Boden. Warum sie ihre Freundin in all den Monaten nicht nach ihrer Familie gefragt hatte, konnte sie sich jetzt nicht mehr erklären.  
_Fettnapf mach dich bereit, ich komme,_ dachte sie sarkastisch. Sie nahm Sarah, die mittlerweile wieder schluchzte, in den Arm und versuchte sie zu trösten.  
„Es tut mir Leid, Sarah. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung. Hätte ich es gewusst, dann -"  
„Lass mal. Du konntest es ja nicht wissen. Es ist nur – ich vermisse sie so sehr. Gerade jetzt, wo Weihnachten ist. Es ist nicht leicht. Aber ich schaffe es schon." Sarah versuchte tapfer zu lächeln und wechselte schnell das Thema. „Bevor du morgen fährst, muss ich dir noch etwas geben." Sie stand auf, ging zu ihrem Schrank und holte einen großen Stoffbeutel hervor.  
  
„Hier, das ist für dich. Frohe Weihnachten, Emma." Sie überreichte Emma ein kleines, längliches, in goldenem Papier eingeschlagenes Paket. „Es ist nur eine Kleinigkeit. Nichts Besonderes. Und hier in der Tüte sind noch Süßigkeiten aus dem Honigtopf. Kannst du sie deinen Brüdern von mir geben?"  
„Oh, Sarah." Emma fiel ihrer Freundin um den Hals. „Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll."  
„Wie wäre es, wenn du es erstmal auspackst. Wenn es dir nicht gefällt, dann kann ich es morgen noch umtauschen", grinste Sarah, die sich über Emmas Begeisterung freute und für einen Moment ihren Kummer vergaß.

Emma nickte, ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen und packte das Geschenk auf.  
Mit offenem Mund starrte sie die edle Schreibfeder und das verchromte Tintenfass in ihrer Hand an. „Mensch Sarah, das muss ja ein Vermögen gekostet haben. Das kann ich nicht annehmen!" Sie wollte Sarah die Sachen wieder zurückgeben, aber diese wehrte sie ab. „Behalte sie. Bitte! Es sei denn, sie gefallen dir nicht."  
„Natürlich gefallen sie mir. Was denkst du denn?"  
„Dann freue ich mich. Und damit du beruhigt bist: Die Sachen waren nicht so teuer und ich habe sie von dem Geld bezahlt, dass ich für die Nachhilfestunden bekommen habe. Terries Eltern haben noch einen kleinen Bonus obendrauf gelegt, weil seine Noten sich merklich verbessert haben."

Emma drückte ihre Freundin noch ein letztes Mal herzlich. Dann fuhren beide Mädchen damit fort, Emmas restliche Sachen in den Koffer zu packen.  
Beide bemerkten nicht, dass sie dabei beobachtet wurden.

-o-

Wuscht saß, wie auch in den vergangenen zwei Nächten, in einer kleinen Nische draußen auf der Fensterbank und beobachtete die beiden Schülerinnen. Sie hatte sich fest in den Kopf gesetzt, Severus und Sarah zu verkuppeln. Und wenn Wusch sich einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, dann zog sie das auch durch – bis zum bitteren Ende. Gut, sie hatte zwischenzeitlich noch einmal über die Sache nachgedacht. Severus war mehr als doppelt so alt wie Sarah und er war ihr Lehrer. Eine Liebesbeziehung zwischen Schülerin und Lehrer war in der Menschenwelt ein Tabu. Das hatte auch Wusch mittlerweile eingesehen. Aber wenn sie es schon nicht schaffen würde, dass die beiden sich verliebten, dann wollte sie doch zumindest, dass sie viel Zeit miteinander verbrachten und vielleicht Freunde wurden. Wusch spürte, dass Severus unbedingt einen solchen gebrauchen könnte.

„Ich finde es total nett von dir, dass du über Weihnachten auf Harry aufpassen willst, Sarah", hörte Wusch das eine Mädchen sagen.  
_Na, das ist doch schon mal eine gute Ausgangsposition,_ dachte die Flederratte zufrieden. Sarah blieb also über Weihnachten im Schloss. Wusch wusste, dass Severus ebenfalls in der Schule blieb. Das tat er jedes Jahr. Und jedes Jahr hatte er über Weihnachten schlechte Laune. Severus mochte Weihnachten nicht. Das ließ er Wusch, die sich jährlich vergeblich bemühte durch ein paar gesammelte Mistelzweige und Nüsse das Heim weihnachtlicher zu gestalten, auch deutlich spüren. Doch dieses Jahr könnte es vielleicht anders sein. Dieses Jahr würde Severus die Feiertage vielleicht in netter Gesellschaft verbringen.  
Wusch widmete sich wieder dem Gespräch der beiden Mädchen.  
Was sie als nächstes hörte und sah, machte die kleine Flederratte sehr traurig: Sarah weinte. _Warum weint Sarah,_ dachte Wusch. Sie war einen Moment so in ihre Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass sie dem Gespräch im Zimmer nicht ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hatte. Sie lauschte weiter. Was sie nun hörte, versetzte ihr einen Stich im Herzen: Sarahs Eltern waren tot. Sie war ein Waisenkind, genauso wie sie selber. Wusch konnte nachempfinden, wie Sarah sich fühlte. Ganz alleine auf der Welt, ohne Vater und Mutter zu leben, war kein schönes Gefühl. Das Mädchen tat ihr unendlich leid. Die Flederratte wollte gerade abheben und ins Zimmer flattern, um Sarah zu trösten, als sie sah, wie das andere Mädchen eben dieses scheinbar mit Erfolg übernahm. So blieb Wusch in ihrem Versteck und beobachtete weiter.

-o-

Severus Snape saß an diesem Abend alleine in seinem Wohnzimmer unten im Kerker und las ein Buch. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo Wusch sich wieder herum trieb, aber es war ihm egal. Er genoss die Ruhe, die ihn umgab. Wohltuende Ruhe, die nur ab und an vom Knistern des Feuers unterbrochen wurde.  
Severus liebte solche Momente. Momente, in denen er nichts zu tun hatte. Momente, in denen er abschalten und einfach nur er selbst sein konnte. Momente, die nur ihm alleine gehörten. Momente, die leider auch viel zu selten waren.  
Die Schüler waren vor ein paar Stunden offiziell in die Ferien entlassen worden und würden morgen früh mit dem Hogwarts Express zurück nach London fahren. Dann würde es für zwei Wochen still werden in den alten Gemäuern. Zwei Wochen Ruhe, die nur vom Weihnachtsfestessen in der Großen Halle unterbrochen würden. Eine lästige Pflicht für Severus, der er sich aber nicht entziehen konnte. Der Schulleiter bestand auf seine Anwesenheit. Dies hatte er ihm vorhin nach dem Abendessen nochmals in aller Deutlichkeit zu verstehen gegeben. Severus wusste, dass er gegen Albus Dumbledore keine Chance hatte und fügte sich – wie jedes Jahr.  
  
Seufzend klappte Severus das Buch zu, legte es auf den kleinen Beistelltisch neben dem Sessel und beschloss heute früh schlafen zu gehen.

-o-

Wusch wurde es langsam ungemütlich. Leichter Schneefall hatte eingesetzt und die Fensterbank in eine rutschige Bahn verwandelt. Jedes Mal, wenn die kleine Flederratte sich zu sehr bewegte, rutschte sie ab und hatte Mühe sich in der Luft zu fangen, um schnell wieder zurück zu ihrem Beobachtungspunkt zu gelangen. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie noch dort sitzen bleiben sollte und ob sich das Warten noch lohnte. Wie es aussah, hatten die beiden Mädchen dort drinnen in dem gemütlichen, warmen Schlafsaal ihren Spaß. Sie lachten und alberten herum und schienen das Gespräch von vorhin schon wieder verdrängt zu haben.  
Wusch wollte gerade in den verbotenen Wald fliegen, als Sarahs Freundin aufstand. Emma - Wusch hatte herausgefunden, dass Sarahs Freundin so hieß - verkündete, dass sie noch ein wenig runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen wollte, um mit Harry zu spielen. Wusch, die keine Ahnung hatte, ob Harry ein Junge oder etwas anderes war, beschloss noch ein wenig auszuharren. Vielleicht würde dieses _Spielen_ ja länger dauern und vielleicht würde sie ja noch mit Sarah reden können.

-o-

Nachdem Emma das Zimmer verlassen hatte, gähnte Sarah ausgiebig. Der Tag war, wie die ganzen letzten Wochen, sehr anstrengend gewesen. Sie freute sich auf ein paar ruhige Tage zum Ausspannen. Heute würde sie früh schlafen gehen und Emma morgen früh zum Zug bringen. Anschließend wollte sie in Hogsmeade noch ein paar Einkäufe erledigen und sich dann ganz dem Weihnachtstrubel hingeben.

Sie suchte nach ihrem Pyjama und verschwand im Badezimmer ohne ihren kleinen Verfolger zu bemerken. Zum Glück für diesen lehnte sie die Badezimmertür nur an und verschwand dann in der Duschkabine.

Als Sarah aus der Dusche trat, erschreckte sie. Im gegenüberliegenden Wandspiegel sah sie, dass oben auf der Stange des Duschvorhangs ein kleines schwarzes Etwas saß. Das Spiegelbild – durch den heißen Wasserdampf etwas verzerrt – ließ die kleine Gestalt furcht erregend erscheinen und Sarah zuckte kurz zusammen. Doch plötzlich hatte sie eine klare Vorstellung, wer der kleine Besucher war.

„Hallo Wusch, wie geht es Dir?", fragte Sarah, wickelte sich in ein großes flauschiges Handtuch und drehte sich zu der Flederratte um.  
„Hi Sarah! tschuldigung, dass ich dich erschreckt habe. Ich wollte dich nur mal besuchen kommen."  
„Ist schon in Ordnung, Wusch. Ich freue mich, dass du da bist. Was gibt es denn Wichtiges? Oder hattest du nur gerade Langeweile und wolltest dich hier aufwärmen?"  
Wusch zögerte. Was für einen Grund konnte sie angeben, dass sie spät abends im Badezimmer einer Schülerin aus Ravenclaw auftauchte? Dass sie eben diese seit Tagen schon beobachtet hatte, konnte sie ja schlecht erzählen. „Ach, du warst schon ein paar Tage nicht mehr im Kerker. Und da wollte ich mal hören, ob etwas passiert ist. Severus hat dich vermisst."  
Sarah lachte. „Soso, Severus – ähm, ich meine Professor Snape hat mich also vermisst. Hat er das gesagt?"  
Die kleine Flederratte schüttelte zögernd ihren kleinen Kopf.  
„Habe ich mir schon gedacht. Also Wusch, was ist der wirkliche Grund?"  
„Naja, also ich … du … du hast mir gefehlt", stotterte Wusch und fügte auf Sarahs ungläubigen Blick noch schnell hinzu: „Wirklich! Und Severus auch. Das kannst du mir glauben!"  
„Das erste glaube ich dir, aber, dass Professor Snape mich vermisst hat, kann ich mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen. Ausgerechnet Professor Snape, der ewig schlecht gelaunte Eigenbrödler soll eine Schülerin vermissen? Wusch, das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!"  
„Doch, das ist es. Aber wenn du mir nicht glaubst: Bitte! Dann eben nicht." Die kleine Flederratte versuchte ihre überdimensional großen Flügel vor ihrer Brust zu verschränken und wandte Sarah trotzig den Rücken zu.

Sarah zuckte mit den Schultern und griff nach ihrem Zahnputzbecher. „He Wusch. Jetzt sei doch nicht eingeschnappt. Ich habe es doch nicht so gemeint."  
Doch die Flederratte blieb zunächst stur.  
„Ich freue mich, dass du da bist, Wusch. Ehrlich", versuchte Sarah die Flederratte während des Zähneputzens zu überzeugen.  
Plötzlich erklang ein lauter, schriller Schrei gefolgt von einem geräuschvollen Wackeln des Duschvorhangs und einem anschließenden lauten Platschen. Sarah fuhr herum. Was sie sah, ließ sie in schallendes Gelächter ausbrechen. Wusch war anscheinend von der Duschstange geplumpst und kopfüber in die Toilette gefallen. Momentan versuchte sie sich ziemlich umständlich wieder an die Oberfläche zu kämpfen. Sarah wollte ihr zu Hilfe eilen, aber Wusch schrie: „Geh weg! Fass mich nicht an. Bleib da stehen!"  
Sarah hatte keine Ahnung, was los war. Wäre die Flederratte in ihrem Stolz gekränkt, wenn Sarah ihr helfen würde? Stumm sah sie Wusch zu, wie diese sich ächzend auf die Klobrille fallen ließ.  
  
„Wie lange noch?", fragte Wusch, als sie wieder zu Luft gekommen war.  
„Wie lange was?", fragte Sarah.  
„Na, wie lange du noch zu leben hast."  
Sarah sah sie irritiert an. Was war denn nun los?  
„Du bist krank, Sarah. Warum hast du nichts davon gesagt. Wenn du mich fragst, dann hast du Tollwut. Das ist tödlich, weißt du?!"  
Sarah hob fragend eine Augenbraue, sagte aber nichts.  
„Du hast überall Schaum vor dem Mund! Komm mir nicht zu nahe."  
Langsam dämmerte es dem Mädchen. Sie griff grinsend nach einem Handtuch und wischte sich über den Mund. „Siehst du, Wusch", sagte sie dann, „alles wieder in Ordnung. Das war nur Zahnpasta."  
Die kleine Flederratte blickte das Mädchen skeptisch an. Der Schaum war tatsächlich verschwunden. Aber die Erklärung - konnte sie die glauben? Na gut, von Zahnpasta hatte sie schon mal gehört. Severus hatte ebenfalls so eine Tube im Bad stehen. Sie zögerte noch einen Moment, flog dann aber doch auf den Rand des Waschbeckens, wo Sarah mittlerweile eine Phiole mit einer grünen Flüssigkeit hingestellt hatte. Wusch beobachtete, wie Sarah etwas Wasser in den Becher laufen ließ und dann vorsichtig drei Tropfen der grünen Flüssigkeit hinein tröpfelte.  
_Vielleicht hat sie doch Tollwut und das ist eine Medizin, die die Symptome unterdrücken soll._ Wusch beobachte weiterhin skeptisch, wie das Mädchen ein paar Worte murmelte und dann den Becher austrank.  
„Kein Wort davon zu niemandem. Hast du das verstanden, Wusch?"

Wusch nickte und folgte Sarah aus dem Bad in dem Schlafraum. Ein Fauchen und ein durch die Luft fliegendes schwarzes Wesen ließen Wusch zitternd auf den Himmel von Sarahs Bett flüchten.  
„Merlin!", rief Sarah. „Lass das! Komm her."  
Nach mehrmaligem guten Zureden durch Sarah ließ der kleine Kater schließlich von der Flederratte ab und lief zu Sarah. Diese nahm das Fellknäuel auf den Arm und streichelte es zur Beruhigung.  
„Es ist in Ordnung, Wusch", sagte Sarah, „Du kannst wieder runterkommen. Merlin tut dir nichts."  
„Dieses Monster hat einen Namen?" In Wuschs Stimme klang Unglauben.  
„Das ist kein Monster, das ist ein Kater, Wusch. Er ist normalerweise ganz lieb und tut keinem etwas. Also komm schon runter. Ich halte Merlin fest."  
Die kleine Flederratte schien überredet und segelte etwas ungeschickt auf das Kopfkissen. Sarah setzte sich mit Merlin auf dem Schoss in einen bequemen Sessel, der am Fenster stand.  
„Also, wo waren wir stehen geblieben? Ach ja, richtig: Ich war im Bad und du hast mich besucht. Den Grund für deinen Besuch weiß ich allerdings immer noch nicht…", begann Sarah nach einem kurzen Moment der Stille, die nur durch Merlins Schnurren unterbrochen wurde.  
„Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du über Weihnachten hier im Schloss bleibst", sagte Wusch.  
„Ja, ich bleibe hier. Warum fragst du?", antwortete Sarah etwas verwundert. Warum sollte Wusch wissen wollen, ob sie im Schloss blieb oder nach Hause fuhr?  
  
Wusch befand sich nun schon wieder in der prekären Lage, eine glaubhafte Antwort geben zu müssen.  
„Ich dachte nur, dass du uns dann vielleicht mal besuchen kommen könntest", sagte Wusch vorsichtig und beobachtete dabei besorgt die Reaktion des Mädchens.  
Sarah klappte der Mund nach unten, fasste sich aber schnell wieder.  
„Euch besuchen? Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich euch besuchen komme, Wusch? Ich denke, ich werde Professor Snape um Erlaubnis bitten, das Labor zu nutzen, ja. Aber mehr auch nicht. Professor Snape ist mein Lehrer, Wusch. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger", erklärte Sarah.  
„Ja, ich dachte ja nur. Weil Severus doch immer so melantropisch ist. Gerade jetzt, wo Weihnachten ist. Vielleicht könntest du ihm ein bisschen Gesellschaft leisten."  
„Melantropisch?", fragte Sarah ungläubig und Wusch nickte heftig.  
„Meinst Du vielleicht Melancholisch?"  
„Dann eben auch Metankolisch. Ganz wie du meinst. Auf jeden Fall sieht er immer total traurig und nachdenklich aus", erwiderte Wusch und fügte leise hinzu: „Ich glaube, ihm fehlt ein Freund."  
  
Ein Freund? Professor Snape brauchte einen Freund? Und Wusch dachte dabei an sie? Ausgerechnet an sie? Wie sollte Sarah es nur erklären. Sie konnte diesem kleinen Würmchen da auf ihrem Bett ja schlecht sagen, dass sie, Sarah, wohl der letzte Mensch war, den Snape sich als Freund wünschte. Und sie hatte sicherlich auch andere Prioritäten, wenn es um Freundschaften ging. Sie hatte doch selber schon genug Probleme. Sie hatte absolut keine Energie, um Seelsorger für einen Menschen zu spielen, der darauf wahrscheinlich gar keinen Wert legte. Außerdem sprachen sie gerade über Professor Snape, der so gesellschaftsfähig wie ein knallrümpfiger Kröter zu sein schien. Sarah musste sich innerlich schütteln. Ausgerechnet sie sollte eine Freundschaft zu Snape aufbauen?  
Ganz weit hinten in ihrem Kopf erklang eine leise Stimme, die Sarah erklären wollte, dass das alles Unsinn war, was sie da gerade gedacht hatte.

„Nun?", fragte Wusch vorsichtig. „Kommst du?"  
Sarah schreckte aus ihren Gedanken hoch. Die leise Stimme war immer lauter geworden und hatte langsam das Kommando übernommen.  
„Ich überlege es mir, Wusch. Ok?", sagte Sarah und gähnte. „Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, wenn ich mich jetzt hinlege? Ich bin total müde."  
  
Wusch, die mittlerweile so aussah, als ob sie bis über beide Ohren strahlte, flatterte vom Kissen hoch und landete auf dem Fensterbrett.  
„Schlaf gut, Sarah. Ich freue mich schon, wenn du Weihnachten zu uns kommst." Sarah seufzte. Sie hatte nichts versprochen, aber sie hatte auch nicht mehr die Energie, die scheinbar glückliche Flederratte davon zu überzeugen.  
„Aber kein Wort zu Severus! Wir wollen ihn doch überraschen. Er trinkt übrigens gerne Rotwein …", rief Wusch und flatterte dann in die dunkle Nacht hinaus.  
_Er wird sicher begeistert sein, wenn ich bei ihm auftauche,_ dachte Sarah und legte sich aufs Bett. _Das wird er ganz bestimmt._

-o-

_„Mum! Dad! Nein!"  
__„Es tut uns Leid, Ihnen sagen zu müssen, dass Ihre Eltern den Unfall nicht überlegt haben. Wir konnten nichts mehr für sie tun."  
__„Nein! Das kann nicht sein. Vor ein paar Stunden war doch noch alles in Ordnung. Sie lügen! Sie lügen."  
__Das Mädchen schlägt mit ihren Fäusten gegen die Brust des Arztes. Was er sagte, konnte einfach nicht sein. Ihre Eltern sind nicht tot. Sie leben.  
__„Miss, es tut mir Leid."  
__„N E I N!"  
__Zwei starke Arme packen sie an den Schultern und halten sie fest. Langsam beruhigt sie sich, schluchzt aber weiter. Die Arme ziehen sie an einen Körper. Sie atmet einen vertrauten Duft ein und kuschelt sich in die wollige Wärme, die der Körper ausstrahlt. Eine Hand streicht ihr durchs Haar.  
__„Shh, nicht weinen. Alles wird gut. Ich bin bei dir. Alles wird gut." Wie ein Mantra spricht der Mann, in dessen Armen sie liegt, immer wieder diese Worte.  
__Langsam wird ihr Atem ruhiger. Ihre Beine zittern. Sie weiß, wenn er sie jetzt losließe, könnte sie sich nicht halten.  
__Der Mann scheint das zu spüren. Er zieht sie auf die kleine Besucherbank an der Wand, hält aber den Körperkontakt aufrecht. Sie hebt den Kopf, will ihrem Tröster danken und blickte in zwei dunkle, warme Augen, die sie intensiv beobachten. Sie blickt in die Augen von Severus Snape._

„NEIN !"

„Sarah? Sarah, wach auf?" Emma rüttelte besorgt an Sarahs Schulter, die sich unruhig im Schlaf hin und her wälzte und schrie.  
Langsam erwachte Sarah und öffnete die Augen. Sie war schweißgebadet und ihr wurde augenblicklich kalt.  
„Du zitterst ja", meinte Emma besorgt. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"  
Sarah nickte abwesend. Langsam kam ihr der Traum wieder in Erinnerung. Sie dachte über dessen Inhalt nach. Sie kannte den Traum – nein, es war eigentlich eine Erinnerung. Die Erinnerung an das wahrscheinlich schrecklichste Erlebnis ihres Lebens. Sie hatte dieses Erlebnis wieder und wieder im Schlaf durchlebt. Doch dieses Mal war der Traum anders gewesen. Normalerweise hatte er immer so geendet, dass eine Schwester herbeigeeilt kam, ihr eine Beruhigungsspritze gab, und sie dann irgendwann alleine in einem kalten, sterilen Raum mit weißen Wänden aufwachen würde. Warum nicht auch diesmal? Warum hatte der Traum diesmal ein anderes Ende? Hatte das was zu bedeuten? Warum von allen Menschen auf dieser Welt, war es ausgerechnet Severus Snape gewesen, der da in ihrem, in _diesem_ Traum auftauchte?

„Sarah? Was ist mit dir? Sag doch was!", Emma klang nun mehr als beunruhigt, ja fast panisch. „Soll ich Madam Pomfrey holen?"  
„Nein, bloß nicht. Es geht schon wieder, Emma. Ich habe nur – ich hatte einen Albtraum. Nichts Besonderes."  
„Einen Albtraum? Worüber denn?"  
„Keine Ahnung, kann mich nicht mehr erinnern. Wie spät ist es denn?" Sarah gähnte und zog sich die wärmende Decke bis zum Kinn hoch. Ihr war immer noch furchtbar kalt. Eine schweißnasse Haarsträhne klebte an ihrer Wange und sie schob sie hinter ihr Ohr.  
„Gleich halb vier", antwortete Emma, nachdem sie einen Blick auf die Uhr geworfen hatte.  
Sarah nickte. „Dann solltest du dich wieder hinlegen, Emma. In fünf Stunden fährt dein Zug ab." Emma warf ihrer Freundin einen misstrauischen Blick zu, drehte sich dann aber um und ging auf Zehenspitzen wieder zu ihrem Bett. Auch sie zitterte und versuchte der Kälte des Bodens so wenig Angriffsfläche wie nur möglich zu bieten.  
„Emma?", fragte Sarah.  
„Ja?"  
„Danke!"  
Emma sah ihre Freundin irritiert an. „Wofür?"  
„Dafür, dass du mich geweckt hast", antwortete Sarah. „Schlaf gut."  
Emma lächelte sie an und kuschelte sich dann in ihr Kissen. Kurze Zeit später deutete das leise gleichmäßige Atmen Sarah an, dass Emma wieder eingeschlafen war.

Sarah jedoch machte in dieser Nacht kein Auge mehr zu. Der Traum hatte sie zu sehr aufgewühlt. Sobald sie die Augen schloss, sah sie die Augen ihres Professors vor sich und hörte seine leise, wohltuende Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Gleichzeitig spürte sie ein leichtes Kribbeln in ihrer Bauchgegend, das dort nicht sein sollte, nicht sein _durfte_.

Leise stand sie auf, suchte sich ein paar wärmende Sachen aus ihrem Schrank und ging hinunter in den verlassenen Gemeinschaftsraum. Die Hauselfen waren anscheinend gerade mit dem Putzen fertig geworden und hatten ein neues Feuer entfacht.

Sarah nahm ihr Tagebuch und machte es sich in einem großen Ohrensessel vor dem Kamin gemütlich. Doch sie konnte sich nicht aufs Schreiben konzentrieren. Da waren viel zu viele Dinge, die ihr im Kopf rumschwirrten und über die sie erst gründlich nachdenken musste.

* * *

-TBC-

_Eigentlich sollte dies das Weihnachtskapitel werden. Aber irgendwie hat das nicht sollen sein. Zum einen hatte ich sehr viel zu tun und bin nicht richtig zum Schreiben gekommen. Zum anderen wollte ich die Szene mit Wusch und Sarahs Traum nicht kürzen. Dafür haben die Sachen mir zu gut gefallen. Wenn ich die Geschehnisse rund um Weihnachten noch dazu geschrieben hätte, wäre das Kapitel zu lang geworden und Ihr hättet auch noch länger warten müssen.  
Deshalb habe ich mich für diese Variante entschieden. Dafür gibt es aber auch (noch) keinen weiteren Cliffhanger…  
Ich hoffe, es gefällt Euch so. _

_Liebe Grüße  
Nici_

_P.S. Nicht vergessen auf den kleinen Knopf da unten zu drücken, ok?!?!? Vielleicht bekomme ich ja diesmal mehr als sechs Reviews… ;-)_


	9. Weihnachten in Hogwarts

**Eine schwierige Mission  
**von nici1807

**_Disclaimer:_** _Nichts aus dem Harry Potter Universum, was ihr wieder erkennt, gehört mir, sondern JKR und Warner Bros. (und wer da sonst noch seine Hand aufhält). Die kleine Wusch gehört der Familie Hohlbein, die hoffentlich nichts dagegen hat, dass ich sie mir ausgeliehen habe. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Story und werde Alles nach Gebrauch wieder zurückgeben. Lediglich die Handlung und die erfundenen Figuren, Orte und Gegenstände gehören zu meinem geistigen Eigentum. _

_Ich bedanke mich bei _**_Sevena, _****_CallistaEvans, Little Nadeshiko, MomoSnape _**_und** McAbe, **die so freundlich waren und ein Review hinterlassen. /Klopft an den Bildschirm/ Ist da draußen noch jemand? Bitte meldet Euch doch (auch, wenn es nur ein Wort ist…) _

_Bevor es losgeht, wie immer ein riesiges Dankeschön an meine Beta CallistaEvans! Ohne sie wäre mein Geschreibsel nur halb so schön lesbar!  
Solltet Ihr aber trotzdem noch Rechtschreibfehler etc. finden, dürft Ihr sie gerne behalten ;-) _

_Und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen!!_

* * *

**Kapitel 8 – Weihnachten in Hogwarts**

_Das kann nicht mein Ernst sein. Das muss ein Traum sein, aus dem ich jetzt gleich erwache,_ dachte Sarah und kniff sich vorsichtshalber in den Arm. Bis auf einen stechenden Schmerz in eben diesem passierte aber nichts. Sarah befand sich immer noch an derselben Stelle, am oberen Absatz der Treppe, die hinunter in die Kerker führte. Sie seufzte. Auf was hatte sie sich da nur eingelassen? Wie konnte Wusch ihr nur so etwas antun? Gut, Wusch war nur eine kleine Flederratte. Sie wusste so gut wie nichts von der Welt. Und sie wusste auch nicht, wie es in Sarah aussah und welchen wunden Punkt sie bei ihr getroffen hatte.  
Langsam setzte Sarah ihren Weg fort und dachte über die letzten Tage nach.

-o-

Nach dem seltsamen Traum vor zwei Tagen, war Sarah vor dem Kamin noch mal eingeschlafen und konnte sich am frühen Morgen nicht mehr genau erinnern, was sie, während sie in ungemütlicher Stellung in dem sonst eher gemütlichen Sessel, geträumt hatte. Ob das nun ein positives oder eher ein negatives Zeichen war, konnte sie nicht sagen.

Immer noch verwirrt und mit steifem Nacken war sie dann zurück in den Schlafsaal gegangen und hatte Emma geweckt. Dieser konnte man die nächtliche Störung auch noch gut ansehen und ziemlich müde hatten die beiden Mädchen sich auf den Weg hinunter in die Große Halle gemacht. Sie wollten das letzte gemeinsame Frühstück in diesem Jahr noch einmal so richtig genießen. Die beiden alberten und spaßten herum und hatten bald die Ereignisse der vorangegangenen Nacht vergessen oder in Sarahs Fall verdrängt.

Sarah hatte Emma nach dem Frühstück hinunter nach Hogsmeade begleitet und am Bahnsteig verabschiedet. Dann war sie noch ins Dorf gegangen und hatte sich vom dort herrschenden Weihnachtstrubel anstecken lassen.

Hogsmeade hatte sich in eine wunderschöne weihnachtliche Winterlandschaft verwandelt. Wo man auch hinsah, überall glitzerte und funkelte es. Aus fast jedem Haus wehte Sarah ein Duft von Frischgebackenem entgegen. Sie atmete tief durch und ließ sich von den vielen Hexen und Zauberern, die durch die kleinen Straßen und Gassen strömten, mitziehen. Eigentlich hatte sie keine Einkäufe mehr zu erledigen. Sie war nur froh, den dunklen Mauern des Schlosses für ein paar Stunden zu entfliehen und die Zeit an der frischen Luft zu genießen.

Während sie so durch die Gassen schlenderte, entdeckte sie plötzlich einen kleinen, dunklen Laden zwischen zwei Wohnhäusern. „Magische Buchhandlung, Hogsmeade" stand auf dem kleinen Schild über der Tür. Und darunter in kleineren Lettern „Hier finden sie Bücher, die sie anderswo vergeblich suchen werden".

Neugierig betrat Sarah das Geschäft. Büchern konnte sie noch nie widerstehen und schon gar keiner Buchhandlung. Als sie die Tür öffnete, begann eine kleine, goldene Glocke über dem Eingang zu läuten und kündigte ihren Besuch an.

Sie sah sie um. Der Raum war klein, dunkel und an jeder Wand befanden sich unendlich viele Regale, alle bis an die Decke mit Büchern voll gestopft. Es roch ein bisschen modrig und nach Alter. Der fahle Lichtschein, der durch das Schaufenster in den Raum drang, zauberte eine unheimliche Atmosphäre in den Laden. Der feine Staub, der sich überall festgesetzt hatte, wurde durch das Öffnen der Tür aufgewirbelt und tanzte nun auf den eindringenden Lichtstrahlen.  
Sarah kam es vor, als tauche sie in eine völlig andere Welt ein. Die himmlische Ruhe, die hier drinnen herrschte, war völlig gegensätzlich zu dem bunten Treiben draußen auf den Straßen. Hier herrschte eine fast friedliche, romantische Stimmung.

Sarah wanderte an den Bücherreihen entlang und las fasziniert die Titel von den Buchrücken ab. Einige Bücher kannte sie, von anderen hatte sie noch nie gehört. Plötzlich stockte sie. Auf dem Buchrücken eines braunen in dickes Leder eingebunden Buches, welches ein wenig weiter vorstand als die anderen, stand in goldenen Buchstaben „Träume und ihre wahre Bedeutung". Sarah dachte an die vergangene Nacht und an den seltsamen Traum, zog das Buch aus dem Regal und schlug es auf.

_Träume sind mehr oder weniger bizarre, konfuse, zusammenhanglose Erlebnisse, die in der REM-Phase (Rapid-Eye-Movement Phase des Schlafes, in der verstärkt Augenbewegungen beobachtet werden) des Schlafes auftreten und im Wachzustand meist nur sporadisch erinnert werden können.  
__In der Psychoanalyse werden Träume als ein Ausdruck verdrängter Triebregungen und damit zusammenhängender Phantasien gesehen. Sie gelten als die symbolische Verarbeitung von Problemen, die während des Tages ungelöst bleiben.  
__Nach Siegmund Freud (Anmerkung: Muggel Wissenschaftler, 1856-1939) sind Träume verdrängte Wünsche, die sich mit empfangenen Sinneseindrücken vermengen.  
__Es wird angenommen, dass insbesondere mit Konflikten verbundene Erlebnisse und Erfahrungen im Traum weiterverarbeitet werden. (1)_

Sarah klappte das Buch zu. _Ein Ausdruck verdrängter Triebregungen und damit zusammenhängender Phantasien?_ Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Sie hatte doch keine verdrängten Phantasien von Snape. Niemals! Kopfschüttelnd stellte sie das Buch wieder zurück ins Regal.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen, Miss?" Die seidenweiche Stimme, die plötzlich an ihr Ohr drang, erschreckte Sarah. Sie taumelte einen Schritt auf das Regal zu, welches bedrohlich zu schwanken begann. Langsam drehte sie sich um und blickte in die braunen Augen eines grauhaarigen Mannes, der sie freundlich anlächelte. Offenbar der Besitzer des Ladens.  
„Oh, ich wollte Sie nicht erschrecken, Miss. Mein Name ist Grant. Ich bin der Besitzer dieser Buchhandlung."

Mr. Grant war ein kleiner Mann mit ziemlich langen, grau gelockten Haaren und einem fröhlichen Gesichtsausdruck. Sein Gesicht war von kleinen Lachfalten durchzogen und machte auf Sarah einen mehr als sympathischen Eindruck. Er war einen halben Kopf kleiner als sie, was aber wohl auf die gebeugte Haltung, mit der er dort vor ihr stand, zurückzuführen war. Er stütze sich auf einen schwarzen Holzstock, der so seltsam gebogen war, dass man meinen könnte, es handelte sich um einen natürlich gewachsenen Ast eines Baumes. Der Zauberer lächelte Sarah immer noch freundlich an und entblößte dabei seine strahlend weißen Zähne. Sarah wurde bewusst, dass sie den Mann anstarrte und senkte schnell den Blick.  
Sie räusperte sich. „Guten Tag, Mr. Grant. Mein Name ist Sarah Watson. Ich bin Schülerin oben im Schloss und beim Bummel durch Hogsmeade zufällig auf Ihr Geschäft aufmerksam geworden. Ich frage mich, warum ich es erst jetzt entdeckt habe und nicht schon viel früher."  
Tatsächlich wurde Sarah in diesem Moment genau das bewusst. Sie war diese Straße schon oft entlang geschlendert, aber der Buchladen war ihr dabei nie aufgefallen. Ob er wohl neu war? Nein, die Einrichtung und die Atmosphäre deuteten eher darauf hin, dass das Geschäft schon seit mehreren Jahrzehnten bestand. Tatsächlich entdeckte sie, als sie den Blick durch den Raum wandern ließ, das kleine Messingschild über der Verkaufstheke: „Magische Buchhandlung, Hogsmeade. Seit 1893. Inhaber Bartholomäus Grant"

„Nein, mein Fräulein, das liegt vielleicht an dem Zauber, der über dem Geschäft liegt. Nur Hexen und Zauberer, deren Geist offen ist für die kostbaren Schätze hier", er deutete mit einer Handbewegung auf die Regale um sie herum, „werden den Laden finden."  
„Aber ich interessiere mich schon mein ganzes Leben lang für Bücher", protestierte Sarah. Sie war etwas verwirrt und wusste nicht so recht, was sie von dem freundlichen, alten Mann halten sollte.  
„Das glaube ich Ihnen gerne, Miss Watson. Als sie heute durch diese Gasse gegangen sind, muss irgendetwas schwer auf ihrer Seele gelegen haben. Etwas, auf das Sie dringend eine Antwort suchten."  
Sarah dachte nach. Ihr Gesicht drückte immer noch Skepsis aus.  
„Das muss nicht unbedingt bewusst gewesen sein, Miss Watson", fuhr er fort. „Die unbewussten Gefühle und Gedanken, sind es, die uns oft mehr beschäftigen, als die offensichtlichen Dinge." Der alte Zauberer senkte die Stimme und flüsterte jetzt fast. „Auch, wenn uns gerade das nicht immer bewusst ist. Haben Sie es nicht auch schon einmal erlebt, dass sie unkonzentriert waren, dass ihr Geist nicht frei war, sie aber nicht wussten, warum und woran das lag?"  
Sarah nickte und Grant fuhr fort: „Sehen Sie, meine Liebe. Genau das muss heute der Fall gewesen sein, als Sie an meinem Geschäft vorbeigegangen sind."  
Der Zauberer zog das Buch, welches Sarah vorhin wieder zurück in das Regal gestellt hatte, heraus und betrachtete es.  
„Traumdeutung", murmelte er und sah dann Sarah an. „Das ist es also. Hatten Sie in letzter Zeit einen ungewöhnlichen Traum, der sie sehr beschäftigt hat?"  
Sarah nickte wieder. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass jemand in ihren Geist eingedrungen war und sie von innen durchleuchtet hatte. Woher wusste dieser Fremde, was sie dachte und fühlte?  
  
Ohne, dass sie etwas dagegen tun konnte, erzählte Sarah ihm von dem Traum, der sie schon lange Zeit quälte und vom Tod ihrer Eltern. Natürlich erwähnte sie nicht, wer der Fremde war, der sie letzte Nacht zum ersten Mal im Traum getröstet hatte.

Als sie geendet hatte, nickte der alte Zauberer wissend. „Es ist nicht gut, wenn man sich nur mit der Vergangenheit beschäftigt, meine Liebe. Das verhindert nur, dass man die Gegenwart sieht. Leben Sie nicht in Erinnerungen. Versuchen Sie die Erinnerungen als das anzusehen, was sie sind und nutzen Sie sie. Schauen Sie nach vorne und lassen Sie sich treiben. Miss, wenn Sie den Rat eines alten Mannes annehmen möchten, dann lassen Sie sich folgendes sagen: Manchmal ist das Glück zum Greifen nah und man muss nur die Hand ausstrecken, um es zu fassen."

Sarah sah den Zauberer verwundert an und begann langsam zu begreifen. Sie musste mit der Vergangenheit abschließen und anfangen zu leben. Das Beste aus dem machen, was sie hatte.  
„Und ich sage Ihnen noch etwas, meine Liebe. Wer aufhört zu Träumen, hat keine Kraft mehr zu kämpfen", fuhr Grant fort und verwirrte Sarah damit vollends. Was sollte sie denn nun? In der Gegenwart leben oder träumen?  
  
Sarah, die nun eine Menge Dinge erfahren hatte, über die sie nachdenken musste, verließ bald darauf das merkwürdige Geschäft. Der alte Zauberer drückte ihr auf dem Weg zur Tür noch einen Mistelzweig in die Hand. Als kleines Geschenk, wie er augenzwinkernd meinte. Sarah bedankte sich und wünschte ihm ein frohes Weihnachtsfest. Als sie wieder draußen auf der Straße stand und sich noch einmal umdrehte, was das Geschäft verschwunden.

Verwundert blickte Sarah sich um. War das gerade nur ein Traum gewesen? Lag es an ihrem Schlafmangel? Ein Blick auf den Zweig in ihrer Hand zeigte Sarah allerdings, dass sie nicht geträumt hatte.  
Plötzlich wusste sie, was sie zu tun hatte und lief zurück auf die Hauptstraße in das kleine Weingeschäft am Ortausgang.  
  
Ziemlich durchgefroren war Sarah am frühen Nachmittag zum Schloss zurückgekehrt und hatte noch einen kurzen Abstecher in die Küche gemacht. Sie wurde von den kleinen Hauselfen, die sich wie immer über hungrige Gäste freuten, freundlich willkommen geheißen und mit einem üppigen Mittagessen versorgt. Dankbar setzte sie sich an den kleinen Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes und betrachtete die herumwuselnden kleinen Elfen, die eifrig das Weihnachtsessen vorbereiteten.

Nach dem Essen verabschiedete sie sich und ging zurück in den verlassenen Gemeinschaftsraum im Ravenclawturm.  
In dieser Nacht hatte sie wieder den seltsamen Traum. Sie war wieder in dem Krankenhaus. Und wieder teilte der Arzt ihr mit, dass ihre Eltern tot waren. Und wieder tauchte Severus Snape auf, der sie tröstete. Sie war kurz davor aufzuwachen um den unangenehmen Dingen und dem Schmerz über den herben Verlust zu entfliehen, als eine weitere Person auftauchte. Es war Mr. Grant, der alte Besitzer des seltsamen Buchladens. Er sah sie an und sagte: „Manchmal ist das Glück zum Greifen nah und man muss nur die Hand ausstrecken, um es zu fassen." Er zwinkerte ihr wissend zu und verschwand.  
Schweißgebadet wachte Sarah auf.

Den ganzen folgenden Tag verbrachte Sarah im Gemeinschaftsraum vor dem Feuer und machte ihre Hausaufgaben. Nur zum Frühstück und Abendessen erschien sie in der Großen Halle.  
Sie musste schon beim Frühstück feststellen, dass sie nur eine von insgesamt vier Schülern war, die im Schloss geblieben waren. Die Haustische waren verschwunden. Stattdessen stand ein großer Tisch in der oberen Hälfte der Halle, den sich die Schüler mit den Lehrern teilten. Sarah hatte sich beide Male zwischen zwei Erstklässler aus Hufflepuff gesetzt und stumm ihr Mahl zu sich genommen. Danach war sie so schnell es möglich und höflich war, wieder in den Gemeinschaftraum oder in die Bibliothek verschwunden. Sie hatte bewusst den Blick ihres Professors für Zaubertränke gemieden und nur aus dem Augenwinkel gesehen, dass er sich ebenfalls mehr als unwohl zu fühlen schien. Wie zufällig waren sich ihre Blicke dann doch einmal begegnet und sofort kamen Sarah wieder die Szenen aus ihrem Traum und die Worte von Mr. Grant in den Kopf. Beschämt hatte sie schnell den Blick gesenkt. Sie spürte, wie sich ihre Wangen auf einmal ganz heiß anfühlten.

Am Heiligen Abend hatte Sarah wieder Besuch bekommen. Sie hatte sich gerade ein Bad eingelassen und sich in das warme, wohltuende Nass sinken lassen, als das Geräusch von heftig schlagenden Flügeln ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Suchend hatte sie sich im Badezimmer umgesehen und einen Moment später war Wusch durch die Tür gesegelt. Ohne Probleme hatte Sarah den Grund für den Besuch erraten und Wusch damit beschwichtigt, dass sie am nächsten Abend mit neunundneunzigprozentiger Sicherheit kommen würde. Wusch, die offensichtlich mit der Antwort zufrieden war, hatte sich auch schnell wieder verabschiedet und Sarah konnte endlich in Ruhe das Bad genießen.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Sarah durch ein Klopfen am Fenster geweckt. Müde rieb sie sich die Augen, warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und stand auf um sich um den Störenfried zu kümmern. Als sie das Fenster öffnete, segelte eine große, braue Eule, deren Federkleid mit kleinen Eiskristallen gespickt war ins Zimmer. Sie brachte neben einem großen Paket, welches an ihrem Fuß festgebunden war, auch die eisige Kälte von draußen mit hinein.  
Sarah nahm der Eule das Paket ab und fütterte sie mit ein paar Brotkrumen. Dann erzählte sie der Eule, dass es in der Eulerei oben noch frisches Wasser und Eulenkekse gab und schickte sie dann wieder hinaus.  
Frierend kroch Sarah wieder unter die Decke und packte das Paket aus. Merlin, der neugierig an den Paket geschnüffelt hatte, beobachtete sie neugierig, während Harry nur müde ein Auge öffnete und dann friedlich weiterschlief. Die beiden Kater hatten sich ihr Nachtquartier auf Emmas Bett eingerichtet. Merlin aber, der anscheinend sein Frauchen vermisste, kroch irgendwann nachts immer wieder zu Sarah ins Bett.  
Diese hatte mittlerweile die Verschnürung des Pakets geöffnet und zog einen Brief heraus. Neugierig entfaltete sie ihn und erkannte Emmas ordentliche Handschrift:

_Liebe Sarah,_

_ich hoffe, es geht Dir gut und alles ist in Ordnung.  
__Zuhause ist es wie immer: Mami arbeitet viel und ich muss auf die beiden Racker aufpassen. Stevie geht es ausgesprochen gut. Meine Mutter meint, dass der Trank sehr gut wirkt und er seitdem keine Anfälle mehr hatte. Er kann auch wieder ganz normal rumtoben. Mami lässt Dir liebe Grüße ausrichten und bedankt sich noch mal herzlich bei Dir! Du weißt gar nicht, was Du mir und meiner Familie für einen Gefallen getan hast.  
__Ich habe gestern mit Stevie und Henry Plätzchen gebacken. Mami hat Dir außerdem noch einen Pullunder und einen Schal gestrickt. Wir hoffen, die Kekse schmecken Dir und die Sachen passen.  
__Frohe Weihnachten wünscht Dir die ganze Familie Smith!  
__Liebste Grüße_

_Deine Freundin Emma_

_P.S. Lass Dich bloß nicht zu sehr von den Lehrern ärgern!  
__P.P.S. Viele Grüße an Harry (ich hoffe, er macht Dir nicht allzu viel Ärger)_

Sarah schmunzelte, faltete den Brief zusammen und packte weiter aus. Neben einer großen Dose Plätzchen, fand sie auch die selbst gestrickten Sachen. Emmas Mutter hatte ihr einen bordeauxroten Pullunder und einen dazu passenden Schal gestrickt. Beides war mit goldenen Fäden durchzogen und passte wie angegossen. Sarah beschloss den Pullunder heute Abend zu tragen, zog ihn aber jetzt wieder aus und legte ihn vorsichtig zusammengefaltet neben sich auf das Bett. Prompt kam Merlin von Fußende des Bettes hoch getapst. Ihm folgte Harry und beide Kater nahmen sofort die weiche, rote Wolle in Beschlag und wollten sich darauf niederlassen. Fast panisch verscheuchte Sarah die beiden Kater und lockte beide mit einem Keks aus der Gefahrenzone. Schnell verstaute sie Schal und Pullunder katzensicher im Schrank und verschwand dann im Badezimmer.

Als sie in das Zimmer zurückkehrte, saß eine weiße Schleiereule draußen auf dem Fensterbrett und sah sie ungeduldig an.  
_Nanu, was gibt das denn? Noch mehr Post?_ Sarah öffnete schnell das Fenster und ließ die Eule herein. Diese ließ ein kleines verschnürtes Päckchen auf das Bett fallen, drehte noch eine Runde durch das Zimmer und flog dann durch das noch geöffnete Fenster wieder hinaus in das Schneegestöber.  
Sarah zog die kleine Karte aus der Verschnürung und las:  
_Wer immer nur sieht, was ihm das Schicksal verweigert hat,  
wird nie sehen, was es ihm schenkt. (2)_

Nur diese Zeilen. Kein Absender. Keine Anrede.  
Seltsam, dachte Sarah und öffnete neugierig das Päckchen. Zum Vorschein kam das Buch über Traumdeutungen, welches sie in der Buchhandlung in Hogsmeade in der Hand gehabt hatte.  
Mr. Grant schickte ihr das Buch? Aber woher wusste er? – Ach ja richtig! Sarah hatte ihren Namen genannt und ihm gesagt, dass sie hier zur Schule ging. Aber trotzdem. Warum schickte er ihr ein Buch? Und dann noch ein so wertvolles und altes.

Sie blätterte in dem Buch herum und fand ein zweites kleineres Buch darin: _Das Christmas-Survival-Buch von Joshua Piven und David Borgenicht._ _(3)  
_Auch in diesem steckte ein Zettel.  
_Manchmal sind Bücher ein Eisbrecher. Wenn man nicht über das Wetter und die kleinen und großen Wehwehchen reden möchte, dann hilft vielleicht ein Buch, um neuen Gesprächsstoff zu finden._

Irgendwie kam Sarah das alles mittlerweile sehr seltsam vor. Erst der seltsamen Buchladen, der wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war. Mr. Grant, der ihr seltsame Ratschläge gab und sogar in ihrem Traum auftauchte und jetzt noch das hier. Wenn sie es nicht sowieso schon gewusst hätte, dann hätte Sarah vermutet, dass hier Magie im Spiel war. Und zwar mehr Magie als die offensichtliche.

Völlig in ihre Gedanken versunken ging Sarah erst zum Frühstück, dann wieder in den Gemeinschaftraum und am Abend zum großen Weihnachtsfestessen in der Großen Halle. Sie bekam alles irgendwie nur am Rande mit und war mehr mit sich selber als mit ihrer Umwelt beschäftigt. Sie wusste nur noch, dass die Hauselfen sich mit dem Essen wieder einmal selber übertroffen hatten und der Schulleiter irgendwelche typischen Kinderspiele spielen wollte. Professor Snape hatte sich irgendwann entschuldigt und war mit wehendem Umhang verschwunden.

Dann fand Sarah sich auf einmal mit einer Flasche Wein, einer Tüte Kekse und einem eingewickelten Buch in der Umhangtasche vor dem Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke wieder.  
Sie wusste nicht genau, wo die Privaträume von Snape waren. Da es aber nur noch eine andere Tür in diesem Gang gab, ging sie auf diese zu. Die alte Rüstung neben der Tür klapperte und Sarah erschreckte sich kurz. Dann nahm sie ihren ganzen Mut zusammen, atmete einmal kräftig durch und klopfte an.

-o-

Severus hatte die ersten Ferientage abschieden für sich und in angenehmer, himmlischer Ruhe verbracht. Er hatte endlich mal wieder ein gutes Buch gelesen und stundenlang vor dem Kamin gesessen. Das Labor hatte er Labor sein lassen und an die Schüler hatte er auch nicht gedacht.  
_  
Wenn das Leben doch nur immer so sein konnte, _dachte er, als er nach dem Weihnachtsessen vor dem Kamin saß und in die Flammen starrte.  
Plötzlich hörte er lautes Flügelschlagen, dann das Klirren des Kronleuchters und sah, wie Wusch auf ihn zugeflattert kam.  
_Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen,_ dachte Severus und sah Wusch fragend an.  
„Was gibt es so dringendes, das du mit deinen unprofessionellen Flugkünsten meine Ruhe stören musst?", fragte er ein wenig heftiger als angebracht.  
„Ich wünsche dir auch ein frohes Weihnachtsfest, mein lieber Severus", flötete Wusch.  
Severus stöhnte innerlich. Warum musste sich nur immer alles um dieses blöde Weihnachtsfest drehen? Waren es nicht eigentlich ganz normale Tage? Tage, wie andere auch? Warum mussten die Menschen gerade an drei Tagen im Dezember nett zueinander sein und gemeinsam feiern? Warum gerade an diesen Tagen? Warum konnte man sich nicht bemühen, das ganze Jahr über nett zu sein? Severus musste schmunzeln. Wenn jemand wüsste, dass ausgerechnet er, der als allgemein menschenscheu und ewig schlecht gelaunt galt, es war, dem diese Gedanken durch den Kopf gingen. Derjenige hätte vermutlich an seinem Verstand gezweifelt und sich zu Lockhart in die geschlossene Abteilung von St. Mungo´s einweisen lassen.  
Dabei hatte Severus gar nichts gegen Feste. Einzig das Weihnachtsfest mit dem Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen Getue ging ihm auf die Nerven.

Wusch zog wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.  
„Bleibst du heute hier?", fragte sie.  
„Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich appariere gleich zu meinen drei Frauen und zu den 20 Kindern. Wusch, Heute ist doch Weihnachten, das Fest der Liebe!", antwortete er sarkastisch. _Was denkt Wusch denn, wo ich heute noch hingehen würde? Die Drei Besen sind geschlossen und auch sonst ist mir kein öffentliches Lokal bekannt, das heute Abend geöffnet hat.  
_„Natürlich bleibe ich hier, Wusch", setzte Severus noch nach, als er Wuschs erschrockenes Gesicht sah. Ihm entging nicht, dass die Flederratte anscheinend erleichtert ausatmete und fragte sich, was sie wohl wieder ausgeheckt hatte.

Plötzlich klopfte es an eines der Fenster. Severus stand verwundert auf und ließ die Eule hinein. Der Brief, den die Eule brachte, verwunderte ihn allerdings noch mehr.

_Sehr geehrter Professor Snape,_

_wie uns zu Ohren gekommen ist, beherbergen Sie in Ihrer Wohnung eine kleine Flederratte namens Wusch.  
__Wir vom Schreiberlingers Treffpunkt haben uns gerade mit mehreren Leuten zusammen getan und einen Zoo gegründet. Er heißt „Unser kleiner Zoo" und befindet sich in Deutschland. Wir sind noch auf der Suche nach seltenen oder bedrohten Tierarten und würden Ihre Wusch aus diesem Grund gerne bei uns aufnehmen.  
__Wir würden Wusch selbstverständlich höchstpersönlich bei Ihnen abholen und wir versichern Ihnen, dass ihre Flederratte es bei uns sehr gut haben wird.  
__Bitte teilen Sie uns doch eulenwendend mit, ob und wann wir die kleine Flederratte bei Ihnen abholen können._

_Mit freundlichen Grüssen  
__Malina, Maria3261102, Amruniel und McAbe  
__(Zoovorstand) (4)_

„Wusch, hier will dich jemand kaufen." Na, wenn das mal nicht ein schönes Weihnachtsgeschenk war. Da konnten selbst die Socken, die er wie jedes Jahr von Albus bekommen hatte, nicht mithalten.  
„Was ist los?" Wusch klang ziemlich aufgeregt. Jemand wollte sie kaufen? Sie sollte weg von hier? Weg von Severus? Nein, dass würde sie auf keinen Fall zulassen. Sie flatterte auf Severus' Schulter und ließ sich den Brief vorlesen.  
„Das ist doch nur ein Scherz, Severus", meinte sie dann und fügte ein verzweifelt klingendes „Oder?" hinzu.  
Severus tat so, als würde er einen Moment über das Angebot des Zoos nachdenken, zerknüddelte dann das Pergament und warf es ins Feuer. So sehr ihm Wusch auch auf die Nerven ging, so froh war er doch, die kleine Flederratte als Gesellschaft zu haben.  
Doch eins hatte ihn stutzig gemacht: Woher wusste dieser Zoo von Wusch? Niemand außer Albus und Sarah wussten, dass Wusch hier bei ihm lebte. Oder doch? Hatte es jemand herausgefunden? Wer? Und vor allem wie?

Bevor Severus weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, klopfte es an der Tür.

* * *

_-TBC-_

_Fussnoten:  
__(1) Entnommen aus meinem Psychologie Lexikon  
__(2) Zitat von (Frida Romay)  
__(3) Das Buch gibt es wirklich (erschienen im Ullstein Verlag)  
__(4) Als kleiner Dank an die Lieben aus dem ST…_

_Tja, das war es mal wieder. Nicht sehr Snape-lastig,wie ich zugeben muss, aber es fällt mir leichter aus Sarahs POV zu schreiben, als aus seiner (sonst laufe ich schnell Gefahr, ihn OOC werden zu lassen).  
Ich hoffe, Euch hat das Kapitel gefallen – trotz des kleinen Cliffhangers...  
Wenn Ihr fleißig Reviews schreibt, dann bemühe ich mich, bald das nächste Kapitel zu veröffentlichen._

_Bis zum nächsten Mal!!_

_LG  
Nici_


	10. Unerwartete Wendung

**Eine schwierige Mission  
**von nici1807

**_Disclaimer:_** _Nichts aus dem Harry Potter Universum, was ihr wieder erkennt, gehört mir, sondern JKR und Warner Bros. (und wer da sonst noch seine Hand aufhält). Die kleine Wusch gehört der Familie Hohlbein, die hoffentlich nichts dagegen hat, dass ich sie mir ausgeliehen habe. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Story und werde Alles nach Gebrauch wieder zurückgeben. Lediglich die Handlung und die erfundenen Figuren, Orte und Gegenstände gehören zu meinem geistigen Eigentum. _

_Ich bedanke mich bei allen Reviewern, die mir geschrieben haben – und das heute mal persönlich:  
  
**Malina:**_ _Ich habe Dich verwirrt?? Wie das denn? /grins/. Hoffe, Du blickst jetzt wieder durch. Du beschwerst Dich über Cliffhanger? Hm, hoffentlich reißt Du mir nach dem Kapitel nicht den Kopf ab ;-) Ich muss mich auch entschuldigen, dass Sev Euren Brief einfach ignoriert. Aber Du wirst merken, dass er die Sache doch nicht so leicht vergessen kann…_  
_  
_**_Sevena_******_Vielen Dank für Dein Review, liebe Sevena. Und noch mal sorry, dass ich Dich wegen dem Update verwirrt habe. FF-net hatte einfach das Kapitel gefressen…**  
  
Nifilwen:**_ Vielen _Dank für Dein Review! Ich hoffe, Dir gefällt das neue Kapitel auch.  
  
_**_Nadja.H_****** _Auch bei Dir bedanke ich mich für das Review. Ich weiß, dass das Kapitel auf sich warten ließ, aber dafür ist es auch ziemlich lang und… - ach, lass Dich einfach überraschen ;-)  
_  
**_MomoSnape_******_Ich baue doch keine Cliffies aus Rache!! Oder doch?? Nein! Nein! Nein! Na gut, der Cliffie in diesem Kapitel ist heftig – aber auch gewollt…****_

**_Maria3261102:_** _Nicht traurig sein! Vielleicht bekommt Ihr Wusch ja noch. Aber ich brauche ich noch ganz, ganz dringend!! Ich hoffe, dass Du in Bezug auf die Spekulationen zu Sarah in diesem Kapitel wieder auf Deine Kosten kommst. Aber: Die Lösung ist nah…_  
  
**_CallistaEvans:_** _Schön, dass Dir der Bartholomäus Grant gefällt. Ich finde ihn mittlerweile auch ganz interessant. Ich denke, da kann man noch was draus machen… Meine innere Hermione? Hm, ja die habe ich. Aber auch ein bisschen Dr. Watson ist in mir. Da sich sonst niemand als Mrs. Snape angeboten hat, denke ich, dass wir ihn uns aufteilen und Bitch13 auch etwas abgeben, oder?? /zu Bitch wink/_  
**_  
Little Nadeshiko:_**_ Da ich keine MarySue mag, denke ich, dass ich auch keine gebastelt habe… Aber, man kann ja nie wissen, oder? Die Auflösung gibt es bald – aber noch nicht heute… Dafür aber wieder mehr Handlung!!  
  
**Anny An:**_ _Vielen Dank für Dein Review! Ich befürchtet, dass Du noch nicht aus dem Grübeln herauskommst. Aber bald!! ;-) Freut mich, dass Dir die Story gefällt!**  
  
McAbe: **Wegen dem Brief entschuldige ich mich auch bei Dir. Zur Erklärung siehe bei Malina und Maria. Es musste so sein!! Ein extra Butterbier auch für Dich, weil Dir Mr. Grant und die Gryffindorfarben aufgefallen sind (letzteres ist übrigens Zufall). Mit der erwarteten Fortsetzung ist leider auch ein (gehasster) Cliffie gekommen. Sorry!!! ;-)))_

**_Kelten-Vivien_****** _Ein Neuling?? /freu/ Es freut mich, dass Dir die Story so gut gefällt. Ich stimme mit Dir voll überein, dass man nicht genug von SS/HG-Stories bekommen kann. Ich hoffe, dass ich mit dem Kapitel Deinen Erwartungen entspreche. Es gibt noch ein bisschen was mit Gefühl (oder auch ein bisschen mehr). Ich hoffe, dass Dir das Kapitel gefällt! Alan ist keltisch? Wusste ich gar nicht. Aber Vivien gefällt mir sowieso super gut. Einen schönen Namen hat Deine Tochter da._

**_Angel-of-Mystic_****** _Der Engel ist wieder da!!! /freu/ Schön, dass Du wieder da bist. Habe Deine Reviews wirklich vermisst ;-) Du hast Glück, dass Du das Kapitel erst gestern gelesen hast. Heute bekommst Du schon die Fortsetzung. Ist das kein Service???_

_Bei **CallistaEvans **__muss ich mich noch separat für das betalesen bedanken (und den schönen Abend gestern!!!!__ Ohne Dich wäre mein Geschreibsel nur halb so schön lesbar! DANKE!!!!!  
  
Uff, das hat jetzt viel Zeit gekostet, war aber auch dringend nötig!!  
Und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen!! /Butterbier und Kekse verteil/_

_

* * *

_

**Kapitel 9 - Unerwartete Wendung**

Wenn Severus vorher erstaunt oder stutzig gewesen war, war das nichts im Vergleich zu dem, wie er sich jetzt fühlte. Nachdem er die Tür geöffnet und gesehen hatte, wer dort draußen stand, hätte er beinahe mit offenem Mund dagestanden: Im Türrahmen stand Sarah Watson und wippte augenscheinlich ziemlich nervös von einem Bein auf das andere. Sie kaute auf ihrer Oberlippe und wusste anscheinend selber nicht, was sie hier wollte.  
Severus, der zuerst einen üblen Scherz vermutete, musterte die Ravenclaw. Sie trug einen knielangen dunkelgrauen Rock, eine farblich passende Bluse und darüber einen bordeauxroten mit goldenen Fäden durchzogenen Pullunder. Die Farbkombination passte sehr gut zu dem langen, fast tiefschwarzen Haar, welches ihr in leichten Wellen über die Schulter fiel und ihr ausgesprochen gut stand. Das musste Severus, obwohl er kein Experte in Sachen Mode war, doch zugeben. Über Rock, Bluse und Pullunder trug sie ihren Schulumhang, was Severus sehr gut verstehen konnte. Im Gang war es viel kühler, als in seinem vom Kamin beheizten Wohnzimmer. Da er selber nichts weiter als eine dünne schwarze Stoffhose und ein dunkelgrünes Hemd trug, begann er allmählich in der Zugluft zu frösteln.

„Miss Watson", meinte er nach einem Moment stummer Musterung. „Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"  
Sein Besuch blickte auf.  
„Guten Abend, Professor Snape. Ich – ich bin gekommen, um Ihnen ein frohes Weihnachtsfest zu wünschen und Ihnen das hier zu geben."  
Sie hielt ihm die eingewickelte Flasche Wein und die Tüte mit Emmas Weihnachtsplätzen hin, welche Severus mit einer Mischung aus Unglauben und aufkommender Freude betrachtete. Er hob fragend eine Augenbraue, sagte aber nichts. Er machte auch keine Anstalten, die Sachen entgegen zu nehmen.  
Sarah schien sein Zögern zu bemerken und war offensichtlich der Meinung, dass er eine Erklärung verlangte.  
„Ich wollte mich bei Ihnen bedanken, dass Sie mir mit dem Projekt so sehr geholfen haben und immer noch helfen. Sie haben mir ja sogar Ihr privates Labor zur Verfügung gestellt haben. Und – naja, ich dachte, dass Sie vielleicht ein bisschen Gesellschaft gebrauchen könnten."  
Severus starrte sie an. Wie kam sie darauf, dass er Gesellschaft und dann auch noch von einer Schülerin bräuchte? Und das ausgerechnet an Weihnachten – in den Schulferien.  
„Und wie kommen Sie darauf, dass ich Gesellschaft brauche?", fragte er ein bisschen härter als angebracht.  
Sarah senkte den Kopf und schluckte hörbar.  
„Weil … weil, ich dachte, ich …" Weiter kam Sarah nicht mit ihrem Gestotter, weil in dem Moment ein schwarzer Schatten aus der Mitte des Raumes hinter Severus an dessen Ohr vorbeirauschte, um sich auf Sarahs Schulter fallen zulassen.  
„Sarah!", rief Wusch freudig, „Da bist du ja endlich. Ich dachte schon, du kommst nicht mehr!"  
„Hallo Wusch", sagte Sarah kaum hörbar und versuchte Wusch am Kopf zu Kraulen.  
Sarah fand die Idee plötzlich gar nicht mehr zu so gut und hätte sich am liebsten in Luft aufgelöst. Da man aber in Hogwarts bekanntlich nicht Apparieren konnte und ihr auch sonst kein Zauber einfiel, um sich schnell zu immaterialisieren, blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als die Suppe auszulöffeln, die sie sich beziehungsweise Wusch ihr eingebrockt hatte. Deshalb schwieg sie erst einmal und wartete ab. Vielleicht fiel Wusch ja etwas ein, um die Situation zu retten.  
„Komm doch rein", meinte Wusch dann auch schon und flatterte fröhlich in Richtung Wohnzimmer davon. Als die Flederratte schon halb im Zimmer war, bemerkte sie, dass ihr offensichtlich niemand folgte. Leicht wütend drehte sie sich in der Luft schwebend um. „Was ist denn los? Seid ihr da festgewachsen, oder was?"

Sarah warf ihrem Professor, der sie immer noch mit undurchsichtiger Miene anstarrte, einen unsicheren Blick zu und meinte: „Ich denke, ich sollte dann wieder gehen. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Abend, Professor Snape."  
Sie wollte ihm Wein und Kekse in die Hand drücken, was sich aufgrund seiner vor dem Körper verschränkten Arme, als äußerst schwierig erwies. Dann drehte sie sich langsam um und ging mit gesenktem Blick in Richtung Treppe davon. Dabei wickelte sie sich eng in ihren Umhang, da ihr mittlerweile doch sehr kalt wurde.

„Warten Sie, Miss Watson!" Erst als Severus die Worte an seinem Ohr hörte, realisierte er langsam, dass er es war, der sie ausgesprochen hatte. Woher die Worte und sein plötzlicher Sinneswandel gekommen waren, wusste Severus nicht. Aber nun, da er die Worte formuliert hatte, war es sowieso egal. Er beobachtete, wie Sarah stehen blieb, sich langsam zu ihm umdrehte und ihn fragend ansah. Anscheinend wollte sie sicher gehen, dass sie sich nicht verhört hatte. Mit einer einladenden Geste bedeutete er ihr, einzutreten.  
„Kommen Sie schon rein, Miss Watson. Sonst erkälten Sie sich noch hier draußen." Er versuchte so freundlich, wie es ihm möglich war, sie zum Eintreten zu überzeugen. Er hatte keine Lust mehr sinnlos hier draußen in der Kälte zu stehen.

Zögernd ging Sarah an ihrem Professor vorbei und betrat zum ersten Mal seine Privatgemächer. Sie hatte eine kühle unpersönliche Atmosphäre erwartet oder zumindest etwas, was von der Einrichtung her einer Wohnung im Kerker eines Schlosses gerecht wurde. Was sie aber sah, übertraf ihre kühnsten Erwartungen.  
Der Raum vor ihr war in warmes, weiches Licht getaucht, das von unzähligen Fackeln und Leuchtern ausging. Diese hingen an beinahe jeder freien Stelle an den Wänden, wo Regale und Bilder Platz dafür gelassen hatten. In der gegenüberliegenden Wand war ein großer Kamin eingelassen, in dem fröhlich ein kleines Feuer prasselte, welches dem Raum die nötige Wärme verlieh. Vor dem Kamin lag ein dicker weißer Teppich.  
Sarah überlegte, wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde, auf dem Teppich zu liegen, ein Buch zu lesen und dem Knistern des Feuers zu lauschen. Schnell verscheuchte sie die Gedanken wieder. Dies war schließlich der Teppich und der Kamin ihres Professors und nicht ihr Eigener. Er wäre wahrscheinlich nicht gerade erfreut, wenn eine Schülerin es sich derart in seinen Räumen gemütlich machen würde.  
Sie ließ den Blick weiter schweifen. Auf dem großen Teppich stand ein großes, sehr einladend wirkendes dunkelblaues Sofa. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite ein dazu passender Ohrensessel und ein kleiner Beistelltisch.  
Die Regale an der Wand waren mit hunderten von Büchern übersät. Wo die Bücher eine Lücke gelassen hatten, fanden kleine Skulpturen und Döschen ihren Platz. Sarah musste ihre Neugier bremsen, um nicht sofort an die Regale zu treten und die Bücher anzusehen. Die Buchtitel konnte sie von ihrem Platz an der Tür nicht erkennen. Aber sie traute sich nicht, näher heranzutreten.

Severus hatte zwischenzeitlich die Tür geschlossen und war vor sie getreten.  
„Wollen Sie da so stehen bleiben oder setzen Sie sich lieber?" Er sah sie fragend an, wie sie mit halboffenem Mund da stand und sich umsah. Er schnaubte innerlich. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie nicht erwartet, dass er in einer ganz normalen Wohnung lebte. Wie der Großteil der anderen in diesem Schloss vermutete sie wahrscheinlich auch, dass er in einem verlies-ähnlichen Raum hauste und auf dem harten Steinfußboden schlief.  
Sarah schien aus ihren Gedanken hochzuschrecken und sah ihn fragend an.  
„Also, _ich_ bevorzuge es, meinen Wein im Sitzen zu trinken", meinte er schließlich und ging mit der Weinflasche und der Kekstüte in der Hand auf das Sofa zu. „Sie sollten Ihren Umhang ausziehen, sonst wird es Ihnen gleich zu warm. Da vorne ist ein Haken."  
Er zeigte auf eine Stelle neben der Tür, wo tatsächlich eine Art Garderobe hing. Zwei der Haken waren von seiner eigenen Lehrerrobe und einem dickeren Ausgehumhang belegt. Dazwischen war noch ein dritter freier Haken, an den Sarah nun ihren Umhang hing. Dann ging sie unschlüssig in Richtung Sitzecke. Sie war nicht sicher, ob es angebracht war, sich in den Sessel oder doch lieber auf die Couch zu setzen. Sie entschied sich für die Couch und setzte sich in angemessenem Abstand neben ihren Professor.

Snape, der sie die ganze Zeit dabei beobachtet hatte, zückte seinen Zauberstab und murmelte „Accio Flaschenöffner und Weingläser". Dann erhob er sich und zog den Beistelltisch, der neben dem Sessel stand, dichter an die Couch heran. Dabei konnte Sarah einen Blick auf das Hinterteil ihres Professors werfen. Was er sonst immer geschickt unter seinem weiten Umhang versteckte, raubte Sarah fast den Atem. Sie hatte schon immer eine Schwäche für wohlgeformte Männerpos gehabt. Und dieser vor ihr, war ein besonders knackiges Exemplar. Sie hielt die Luft an, um nicht laut zu keuchen und, um die Schmetterlinge, die augenblicklich in ihrer Magengegend munter wurden, zu ersticken.  
Sarah beobachtete, wie ihr Gastgeber die Gläser auf den kleinen Glastisch positionierte und sich anschließend daran machte, mit geschickten Handgriffen die Weinflasche zu öffnen.  
„Ein sehr guter Jahrgang, Miss Watson", meinte er anerkennend. „Woher wussten Sie, dass ich gerne Rotwein trinke?"  
„Wusch hat es mir verraten", antwortete Sarah vorsichtig. Sie wollte der kleinen Flederratte keinen Ärger machen. Andererseits hatte sie auch kein Recht, dem Professor irgendwelche Lügenmärchen aufzutischen. Einen Lehrer anzulügen war ihr schon immer suspekt gewesen. Also entschied sie sich für die Wahrheit.  
„Soso", murmelte Severus. „Wusch hat es Ihnen verraten. Dann war Wusch es sicher auch, die Sie hierher gelockt hat, nicht wahr?" Severus hatte mittlerweile eins und eins zusammengezählt und war sich mehr als sicher, dass Sarah nicht freiwillig hier war. Diese Erkenntnis versetzte ihm einen kleinen Stich in der Brustgegend. Aber es war auch typisch. Niemand, außer vielleicht Albus, kam freiwillig zu ihm, um ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten.  
Sarah nickte und warf Wusch, die es sich auf dem Kaminsims bequem gemacht hatte, einen entschuldigenden Blick zu.  
„Weil du sonst wieder alleine hier rum gehangen hättest, Severus!", mischte Wusch sich in das Gespräch ein.  
„Wir beide sprechen uns später noch", zischte Severus seinem Haustier zu. Dann wandte er sich wieder an Sarah und reichte ihr ein Glas. Aber nun war sie schon mal hier. Dann konnte er auch das Beste aus der Situation machen. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er auf einen weiteren Abend nur in Gesellschaft einer nervigen, kleinen Flederratte wirklich keine allzu große Lust hatte.

„Auf Ihr Wohl, Miss Watson!" Sie stießen an und sahen sich dabei in die Augen. Sarah hatte einmal gelesen, dass es unhöflich war und Unglück brachte, wenn man sich beim Zuprosten nicht ansah. Eigentlich bedeutete es ja, dass man dann keinen guten Sex mehr hatte, aber diesen Gedanken verscheuchte Sarah ganz schnell wieder. Trotzdem konnte sie spüren, wie sie leicht errötete. Ihr Gegenüber schien das nicht zu bemerken oder überging es höflich.  
„Nun, Miss Watson. Was führt Sie zu mir?", fragte Snape, nachdem sie beide einen Moment schweigsam dagesessen hatten.  
„Wie ich eben schon gesagt habe, war es Wuschs Idee", erzählte Sarah seiner rechten Schulter. Sie wagte es nicht, ihm direkt in die Augen zu sehen. Obwohl sie wusste, dass es mehr als unhöflich war, seinen Gesprächspartner nicht anzusehen. „Außerdem wollte ich mich bei Ihnen dafür bedanken, dass Sie mich bei dem Projekt für den Zaubertrankunterricht so sehr unterstützt haben. Ohne Ihre Unterstützung wäre ich sicher nicht so weit gekommen."  
Sarah stockte. Eigene Schwächen zuzugeben, war normalerweise nicht so ihr Ding. Aber es entsprach nun einmal der Wahrheit. Am Anfang hätte sie nie damit gerechnet, dass Snape ihr derart helfen würde. Nach dem Streit an Halloween war sie vielmehr davon ausgegangen, dass er ihr Steine in den Weg legen und ihr das Leben im Schloss zu Hölle machen würde. Das hätte zu dem Snape gepasst, den sie kannte. Während der gemeinsamen Abende im Labor hatte sie jedoch einen völlig anderen Snape kennen gelernt. Einen Snape, der ihr sehr sympathisch war – und vielleicht auch mehr. Und genau dieser Snape saß nun neben ihr und machte sie unheimlich nervös. Sie fühlte sich wie ein kleines Schulkind, das nach vorne an die Tafel gerufen worden war und sich vor der ganzen Klasse blamierte.  
Sarah räusperte sich leise und fuhr fort. „Und außerdem hat Emma mir diesen riesigen Berg Kekse geschickt, die ich niemals alleine aufessen kann." Sie deutete auf die Tüte mit den Keksen, die Snape ordentlich neben die Weinflasche auf den Tisch gelegt hatte. Leise fügte sie hinzu: „Und ich wollte an Weihnachten nicht alleine sein."  
Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. Den letzten Satz bereute sie in dem Moment, in dem sie ihn ausgesprochen hatte und hoffte, dass Snape ihn überhört hatte. Leider hatte ihr Professor sehr gute Ohren.  
„Warum sind Sie denn hier im Schloss geblieben und nicht nach Hause zu Ihrer Familie gefahren?", fragte er und sah sie an.  
„Ich habe keine Familie zu der ich gehen könnte", antwortete Sarah kaum hörbar und griff nach der Tüte mit den Keksen, um schnell das Thema zu wechseln. Über ihre Familienverhältnisse wollte sie heute Abend nicht sprechen. Das fehlte noch, dass sie vor ihrem Professor die Kontrolle über sich verlor und anfing zu weinen. Schnell wischte sie eine kleine Träne weg, die sich in ihrem rechten Auge gebildet hatte und fragte: „Mögen Sie lieber Schokoladenkekse oder die mit den Nüssen?"

Severus hatte die Traurigkeit in Sarahs Augen gesehen. Auch die kleine Träne, die sie dezent wegwischte, wobei sie schnell das Thema wechselte, war ihm nicht entgangen. Für einen Moment hatte er das Gefühl, eine erwachsene und reife Frau vor sich zu haben, die sich perfekt unter Kontrolle halten konnte, und keine siebzehnjährige Schülerin.  
Er nahm trotz mangelnden Hungers und einer Abneigung gegen Plätzchen, aus Höflichkeit einen mit Schokolade überzogenen Keks und begann mit ein bisschen Smalltalk. Er hatte selber keine Lust, sich mit tief greifenden, persönlichen Themen zu beschäftigen.

Kurze Zeit später waren beide in ein angeregtes Gespräch über die neusten Forschungsergebnisse im Bereich Heiltränke vertieft. Beide bemerkten nicht, wie schnell die Zeit verging. Die Flasche Rotwein war schnell leer getrunken und Severus war in den kleinen Vorratsraum gegangen um eine zweite zu holen. Wusch, die sich in der Zwischenzeit einen Keks gemopst hatte, beobachtete die beiden vom Kaminsims aus und war zufrieden. Sarah und Severus gingen miteinander um, als wären sie alte Freunde. Glücklich beschloss sie, dass sie die beiden einen Moment alleine lassen konnte, um sich ein bisschen proteinhaltigere Nahrung zu suchen und flatterte in die dunkle Nacht hinaus.

Nachdem Wusch sie alleine gelassen hatten saßen beide da und schwiegen.  
Sarah fühlte sich mittlerweile sehr wohl und bereute es nicht mehr, dass sie sich von Wusch hatte überreden lassen hierher zu kommen.  
Während ihre Hände sich mit dem Weinglas beschäftigten, rasten viele Fragen durch Sarahs Kopf. _Wie tief kann man in schwarze Augen eintauchen, ohne zu ertrinken? Ist das Kribbeln in meinem Magen__ und auf meiner Kopfhaut eine physikalisch messbare Größe? Wie kann mein Herz nur so stark schlagen, obwohl ich hier mit Severus Snape sitze und es doch vor langer Zeit schon in tausend Stücke zerbrochen ist? Ist der Ausbruch meiner Gefühlsdusselei durch die weihnachtliche Stimmung oder durch die Anwesenheit von Snape oder durch beides verursacht?  
_„Miss Watson? Träumen Sie?", Snape, der sie anscheinend schon mehrfach angesprochen hatte, sah sie mit durchdringendem Blick an. Sarah wurde bewusst, dass sie ihn die ganze Zeit angestarrt hatte. Vor Schreck ließ sie ihr zum Glück leeres Glas fallen, welches weich auf dem Teppich landete. Sie bückte sich schnell um es aufzuheben und spürte, wie sie schon wieder rot wurde. Hektisch griff sie nach dem Glas, erwischte aber nur die Hand von Severus, der sich gleichzeitig nach dem Glas gebückt hatte.  
Das Gefühl der warmen, weichen Haut, welche die ihre berührte, ließ Sarah schwindelig werden. Tausend kleine Blitze gingen von dem Punkt aus, wo sich ihre Hände berührten und verbreiteten sich mit einem angenehmes Kribbeln schnell in ihrem ganzen Körper. Sie fühlte sich wie elektrisiert und hielt die Luft an.  
Severus schien entweder geschockt zu sein oder dasselbe zu empfinden. Auch er zog die Hand nicht sofort weg, sondern verharrte einen Moment in der halb gebückten Position mit der Hand halb auf dem Glas, halb an Sarahs Haut. Er drehte den Kopf und sah sie an. Ihre Gesichter waren nur Zentimeter voneinander entfernt und Sarah konnte seinen warmen Atem an ihrer Wange spüren. Sie wusste, dass es falsch war, aber es fühlte sich so richtig an. Er war ihr Lehrer, aber auch gleichzeitig der Mann, den sie begehrte. Sie sah ihrem Lehrer direkt in die Augen. Jetzt, in diesem Moment, wo sie in diese wahnsinnig dunklen Augen blickte und sich darin verlor. Jetzt, wo sie den warmen Atem von ihm spüren konnte und seinen Duft einatmete, wurde ihr bewusst, was ihr so lange schon gefehlt hatte. Wonach sie sich schon so lange gesehnt hatte. In diesem Moment wurde es ihr ganz deutlich bewusst. Ihre Umwelt reduzierte sich auf den schwarzhaarigen Mann neben ihr. Sie nahm nichts anderes mehr wahr, als seinen warmen Atem auf ihrer Haut, seinen betörenden Duft in ihrer Nase und diese tiefen schwarzen Augen, die sie mit einem Blick ansahen, der sie zum Schmelzen brachte.

_Manchmal ist das Glück zum Greifen nah und man muss nur die Hand ausstrecken, um es zu fassen._

Sarah schluckte. Sie hörte die Stimme von Mr. Grant in ihrem Kopf und zögerte. War das Glück wirklich zum Greifen nah? Jetzt? In diesem Augenblick? Aber der Mann, in dessen Blick sie sich geradezu verlor, in dessen Duft sie ertrank, war jetzt ihr Lehrer. Außerdem wollte sie ihn nicht enttäuschen. Ihre Situation war viel zu kompliziert, als das es nicht zwangsläufig genau darauf hinauslaufen würde. Sie durfte ihn nicht lieben. Oder doch? Sie bewegte ihren Kopf langsam auf ihn zu; völlig von ihrem Herzen geführt, das ihren Verstand besiegt hatte. Und als wären sie zwei gegensätzliche Pole eines Magneten, bewegte sich auch sein Kopf in ihre Richtung. Sein Blick veränderte sich. Sie konnte nicht genau deuten, was sie jetzt sah. Sie glaubte, es wäre Sehnsucht. Sehnsucht wonach? Bevor sie es richtig erfassen konnte, schreckte ein Geräusch sie auf und die Seifenblase, die sich wie ein Schutzfilm um sie gelegt hatte, sie vor der Umwelt abgeschottet hatte, zerplatzte.

Auch Severus wurde von dem besonderen Augenblick erfasst. In dem Moment, als Sarah das Glas hatte fallen lassen und ihre Hände sich berührten, war etwas mit ihm geschehen, was er nicht deuten konnte. Die Berührung hatte einen Schwarm feuriger Blitze durch seinen Körper geschickt und ein Gefühl wachgerüttelt, welches er schon so lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte, was schon so lange vergraben war. Er wurde eingesogen in die Aura, die von Sarah ausging. Ihr Duft, ein Gemisch aus Vanille und Eigenduft, stieg ihm in die Nase und betörte ihn. Er konnte nicht anders, als seinen Kopf drehen und sie ansehen. Es war wie eine magische Anziehungskraft, die von ihr ausging und der er sich nicht entziehen konnte. Ein leichtes Kribbeln machte sich in seiner Bauchgegend breit und kroch durch jede Sehne, jede Ader seines Körpers. Er war wie berauscht von der Frau, die so nah neben ihr war, dass er meinte das Pulsieren ihres Blutes spüren zu können. Die kleinen Härchen auf seinen Armen stellten sich auf und er bekam eine Gänsehaut. Ein Zustand, den er seit vielen Jahrzehnten nicht mehr gespürt hatte und von dem er glaubte, dass er ihn niemals wieder erleben würde – zumindest nicht aufgrund der Anwesenheit einer Frau. Er spürte, wie sein Verstand aussetzte und seinem Verlangen nachgab. Verlangen nach Nähe, Geborgenheit, Zuneigung. Dinge, der er in diesem Moment in ihren Augen sehen konnte. Er wurde von Sarah angezogen und konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren. Er wollte es auch nicht. Die Vernunft war verdrängt, das Gefühl hatte gesiegt.

Ein leises Geräusch holte ihn auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. Er hatte das Gefühl zu fallen und schlug hart auf den Boden der Realität auf. Fast ruckartig setzte Severus sich auf und drehte sich in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war. Er wusste nicht, was eben mit ihm passiert war. Und er wusste nicht, ob er dem Verursacher dieses Geräusches dankbar sein sollte oder ihn innerlich verfluchte.

„Ah, Severus. Da bist du ja." Der Kopf des Schulleiters lächelte ihm aus den Flammen des Kamins entgegen.  
„Ich wollte nur mal nach dir sehen und fragen, wie es dir geht." Der Schulleiter entdeckte Sarah, die sich ebenfalls wieder aufgerichtet hatte, und stockte einen Moment, ehe er fortfuhr: „Miss Watson? Welch eine Überraschung. Ich hatte nicht erwartet, Sie hier anzutreffen."  
Der Schulleiter klang alles andere als anklagend oder streng. Dennoch fühlte Sarah sich irgendwie ertappt.  
„Miss Watson ist nur kurz vorbeigekommen, um -" Severus, der mittlerweile seine Sprache wieder gefunden hatte, setzte in seinem gewohnt kühlen Ton zu einer Erklärung an. Sarah kam ihm zur Hilfe.  
„Ich bin nur kurz gekommen, weil ich mit Professor Snape etwas wegen meines Projektes für den Zaubertrankunterricht besprechen wollte", erklärte sie dem Schulleiter. Innerlich war sie sehr aufgewühlt, hoffte aber, dass man dies ihrer Stimme nicht anmerkte. Sie räusperte sich und setzte noch schnell hinzu: „Ich hatte da noch eine Frage, mit der ich nicht klar gekommen bin."  
Dem Schulleiter schien die Erklärung zu genügen. „Ah ja, der Wolfsbanntrank. Severus hat mir davon erzählt. Nun gut, dann will ich nicht länger stören. Gute Nacht, Ihr beiden."  
Severus murmelte etwas, dass sich entfernt nach „Gute Nacht" anhörte und Sarah winkte dem Schulleiter zum Abschied kurz zu. Als dessen Kopf verschwunden war, atmete sie erleichtert aus.  
Severus saß einfach nur da und starrte in die Flammen. Seine eben noch entspannte Haltung und die freundlichen Züge in seinem Gesicht waren verschwunden. Er hatte sich wieder hinter die Maske, die er ständig trug, zurückgezogen.

„Ich denke, ich sollte dann besser gehen", meinte Sarah nach einer Weile. Sie wollte nicht gehen, aber ihr Verstand, der mittlerweile wieder seinen Dienst aufgenommen hatte, sagte ihr, dass es das Beste sei. Da Severus nicht reagierte, stand sie auf und holte ihren Mantel. Zögernd ging sie noch mal zur Couch zurück, wo Severus immer noch wie versteinert saß und Löcher in die Luft starrte. Sie räusperte sich, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.  
„Vielen Dank für den schönen Abend, Professor Snape."  
Er schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch und starrte sie an. Dann erhob er sich und begleitete sie zur Tür. Er wollte nicht, dass sie durch diese Tür ging und ihn alleine ließ. Aber es war wohl das Beste. Sie war nur seine Schülerin. Eine aus dem Haufen der Nervensägen, die ihm das Leben hier zur Hölle machten. Er wusste, dass er sich in dem Moment selber belog, und dass Sarah längst mehr für ihn war, als nur eine Schülerin. Aber es durfte nicht sein.  
„Kommen Sie gut zurück in Ihren Turm, Miss Watson."  
Er versuchte soviel Kühle und Abweisung wie nur möglich in seine Stimme zu legen, aber an ihrem Blick sah er, dass es ihm nicht gelang. Entweder das oder sie hatte keine Angst vor ihm und ließ sich nicht einschüchtern.  
Energisch ging er den letzten Schritt zur Tür und öffnete diese schwungvoll.  
Sarah wollte gerade hinausgehen, als Wusch durch eines der Fenster geflattert kam und keuchend und völlig außer Atem auf die Tür zugeflogen kam. Die Flederratte trug irgendetwas grünes, stacheliges in ihren Krallen. Als sie über ihm und Sarah zum stehen kam, wusste Severus, was es war und stöhnte innerlich auf.  
„Du darfst nicht gehen, Sarah. Du musst bleiben", meinte Wusch bestimmt.  
Sarah sah das flatternde Wesen mit einem fragenden Blick an.  
„Ich denke, das geht dich nichts an, Wusch", schaltete sich Severus ein.  
„Doch, es geht mich was an. Sie darf nicht gehen. Weil -"  
„Weil was?", fragte Severus genervt und wünschte sich einmal mehr, Wusch niemals kennen gelernt zu haben. _Ich muss gleich nachsehen, ob ich den Brief von diesem Zoo noch heil aus dem Kamin fischen kann_, dachte er völlig entnervt.  
„Weil ihr Euch erst küssen müsst!", antwortete Wusch patzig.  
„Und wie kommst du darauf, Wusch?", fragte Sarah, die bisher nur stumm dagestanden hatte.  
„Weil es Tradition ist. Wenn zwei Menschen unter einem Mistelzweig stehen, müssen sie sich küssen", erklärte Wusch.  
„Das gilt aber nur, wenn der Mistelzweig zuerst da war und nicht von einem keuchenden Wesen erst angeschleppt wird, wenn die beiden Menschen schon da stehen!" Severus' Worte duldeten keinen Widerspruch und er wandte sich von Wusch weg und wieder Sarah zu, die ihn verlegen ansah.  
„Ja, dann gute Nacht, Professor Snape. Und vielen Dank für den schönen Abend!" Sarah sah ihrem Lehrer noch einmal tief in die Augen und wandte sich dann schnell ab. Sie spürte, wie die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch wieder anfingen zu flattern und ihre Knie weich wurden. Über die Schulter hinweg verabschiedete sie sich noch kurz von Wusch und lief dann mit zitternden Beinen zu ihrem Schlafsaal.  
Schlaf fand sie in dieser Nacht nicht. Sobald sie die Augen schloss, sah sie Severus vor sich und meinte seinen warmen Atem und seine Berührung noch immer zu spüren.

Nachdem Sarah gegangen war, fühlte Severus sich seltsam leer. Sein Wohnzimmer wurde merklich kühler und es war, als hätte Sarah die Wärme mitgenommen.  
Er ließ sich auf die Couch fallen, auf die Stelle, an der Sarah vor ein paar Minuten noch gesessen hatte. Er konnte ihre Körperwärme spüren und ihr süßlicher Duft lag noch in die Luft. Er inhalierte tief und schloss die Augen.  
Das konnte gerade nicht passiert sein. Oder doch? Es durfte nicht. Sie war seine Schülerin und er war mehr als doppelt so alt wie sie. Aber was wäre gewesen, wenn Albus sie nicht gestört hätte? Hätte er seinen Gefühlen nachgegeben? Und was wäre dann passiert?  
Er setzte sich ruckartig auf. „Das darf nie wieder passieren, Severus!", sagte er energisch zu sich selber. „Nie wieder! Du weißt, was beim letzten Mal passiert ist, als deine Gefühle über die Vernunft gesiegt haben." Damals hatte er sich geschworen, dass er diese Erfahrung niemals wieder machen wollte. Und er hatte auch ganz gut damit leben können – bis heute Abend. Doch jetzt war da dieses Gefühl in ihn, dass ihn zweifeln ließ, ob seine Entscheidung von damals heute noch Sinn machte und richtig war.  
Er saß eine Weile so da, vollkommen in seine Gedanken versunken und starrte die Weinflasche an, die immer noch vor ihm auf dem kleinen Tisch stand.  
_Natürlich,_ dachte er. _Das ist es. Sie hat den Wein nicht vertragen. Das erklärt, warum sie auf einmal so geworden ist, wie sie geworden ist. Morgen früh wird sie sicher mit Kopfschmerzen aufwachen und ihr Verhalten bereuen. Wenn sie sich überhaupt noch daran erinnern kann.  
_Severus griff nach der Weinflasche, die immer noch zu einem Drittel gefüllt war. Ab morgen würde er dem Leben wieder nüchtern ins Auge sehen, aber heute schien ihm das noch nicht möglich.

-o-

Doch Sarah hatte nichts vergessen. Und sie bereute auch nicht, dass sie Severus besucht hatte. Seit diesem Weihnachtsabend fühlte sie sich irgendwie befreit. Ihr Leben machte plötzlich wieder einen Sinn. Sie hatte sich vor Jahren geschworen, dass es niemals wieder passieren würde, dass sie sich Hals über Kopf in jemanden verliebte, aber sie war einfach machtlos gegen das, was sie nun fühlte. Obwohl an diesem Abend nichts zwischen ihr und Severus passiert war, außer einer Berührung, hatte sich für Sarah doch alles geändert.  
Gleichzeitig hatte sie aber auch Probleme mit Severus zusammen zu treffen. Die gemeinsamen Mahlzeiten in der Großen Halle waren eine Qual. Nicht nur für sie, anscheinend auch für Severus. Dieser hatte zwar seine übliche Maske wieder aufgesetzt und verhielt sich so wie immer. Aber Sarah entging es nicht, dass er seine Mahlzeiten - wenn er denn überhaupt zu diesen erschien – mit gesenktem Kopf so schnell hinunterschlang, dass es selbst für ihn nicht mehr normal war.  
Sarah verkroch sich bis zum Ende der Ferien in ihrem Schlafsaal. Eigentlich hatte sie ja vorgehabt, die Zeit für ihr Projekt zu nutzen. Aber etwas in ihrem Inneren sagte ihr, dass es wohl besser sei, wenn sie in nächster Zeit nicht mit Severus alleine wäre. So schwer es ihr auch fiel und so sehr sie sich auch nach seiner Nähe sehnte, sie blieb zu sich selber hart und hielt sich daran.  
Nachdem Emma und die anderen Schüler wieder aus den Ferien zurückgekehrt waren, blieb Sarah wenig Zeit, um sich mit ihrem Liebeskummer auseinander zu setzen. Der Schulalltag kehrte wieder ein und mit ihm Berge an Hausaufgaben und die Nachhilfestunden mit Terry. Abends fiel Sarah meistens völlig erschöpft ins Bett und schlief schnell ein. Nur in ihren Träumen erlaubte sie es, dass Severus sie besuchte.  
Die Unterrichtsstunden in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Zaubertränke waren eine schmerzvolle Erfahrung für Sarah. Hier traf sie auf Severus und sein kühles, distanziertes Verhalten. Sie saß an ihrem Platz – immer noch alleine in der ersten Reihe – und der Mann ihrer Träume stand nur knapp vor ihr und war doch so weit entfernt. Was hätte Sarah nur dafür gegeben, noch einmal seine Hand zu berühren, seine Wärme zu spüren und ganz nah bei ihm zu sein. So, wie am Weihnachtsabend. Doch er blieb kühl und distanziert. Nur manchmal, wenn er vorne an seinem Pult saß, während die Schüler mit Aufgaben beschäftigt waren und er sich unbeobachtet fühlte, konnte Sarah einen Blick hinter seine Mauer werfen. Einmal, als sie ihn beobachtete, statt zu arbeiten, blickte er auf und ihre Blicke begegneten sich für einen Moment. In diesem Augenblick konnte Sarah wieder die Sehnsucht sehen, die sie an dem einen Abend zu erkennen geglaubt hatte. Genauso plötzlich, wie ihre Blicke sich begegnet waren, hatte er den Blick wieder gesenkt und den Rest der Stunde mit versteinerter Miene dagesessen.

Mitte Februar konnte Sarah nicht mehr anders, als nach der Stunde an das Pult zu treten und Severus um einen Laborabend zu bitten. Das Projekt stand nun kurz vor dem Abschluss und Sarah benötigte noch ein paar Testergebnisse. Bisher hatte sie sich ausschließlich mit der Theorie beschäftigt und in den vergangenen Wochen bis auf die wenigen Stunden im Unterricht nicht mehr an ihrem Trank gearbeitet. Doch heute gab sie sich einen Ruck und bat um die Erlaubnis, das Labor nutzen zu dürfen.

Severus, dem es in den vergangenen Wochen auch nicht anders ergangen war als Sarah, war sehr erstaunt gewesen, als sie nach dem Unterricht plötzlich vor ihm stand. Sie war ihm bisher aus dem Weg gegangen und Severus hatte daraus den Schluss gezogen, dass sie den Abend mit ihm bereute und nicht mehr in seiner Nähe sein wollte.  
Fast hätte er zugegeben, dass er sich über ihre Frage freute. Als sie so vor ihm stand und an ihrer Oberlippe kaute, fühlte er sich in der Zeit zurück versetzt. Die Situation erinnerte ihn an den Abend, als sie vor seiner Tür gestanden hatte. Schnell wischte er den Gedanken weg.  
„Ich habe heute Abend noch eine Strafarbeit zu beaufsichtigen, Miss Watson." Er versuchte so kühl wie nur möglich zu klingen, obwohl ihm das bei einem Blick in ihre braunen Augen nur schwer gelang. „Aber Sie wissen ja, wo alles ist. Sagen wir um 19 Uhr?"  
Er merkte, wie sich Sarahs Miene kurz aufhellte. Dann waren da wieder dieser traurige Blick und die nach unten gerichteten Mundwinkel. Sie sah wieder so aus, wie sie seit Wochen aussah; traurig und bedrückt.  
Severus musste sich zusammenreißen, um sie nicht in den Arm zu nehmen. Er durfte jetzt keine Schwäche zeigen. Noch knapp fünf Monate, dann würde die junge Frau für immer aus seinem Leben verschwinden und er würde wieder normal weiterleben können. Leben, wie bisher. In Einsamkeit.

Sarah freute sich, dass Severus ihr erlaubte, das Labor zu nutzen und machte sich kurz vor 19 Uhr auf den Weg in den Kerker. Sie wollte auf jeden Fall pünktlich sein, um ihn nicht zu verärgern.  
Severus war schon anwesend und zeigte ihr auf seine übliche professionelle Art, wo er ihre Sachen verstaut hatte. Dann verschwand er, um die Strafarbeit von zwei Fünftklässlern aus Gryffindor zu beaufsichtigen, die sich am Morgen mit zwei Schülern aus Slytherin duelliert hatte. Einer seiner Slytherinschützlinge hatte deshalb den Rest des Tages auf der Krankenstation verbracht. Das konnte Severus selbstverständlich nicht ohne Strafe durchgehen lassen.

Kurz vor Mitternacht waren die Schüler endlich mit dem Putzen und Polieren der Kessel fertig und Severus schickte sie in ihren Gemeinschaftraum zurück. Müde räumte er die letzten Sachen weg, versiegelte die Tür des Klassenzimmers und ging in sein privates Labor. Falls Sarah nicht schon längst gegangen war, würde es spätestens jetzt höchste Zeit werden. Sie würde den Schlaf und die Kraft für die nächsten Wochen bis zu den Abschlussprüfungen dringend brauchen.  
Als Severus vor die Tür zum Labor trat, sah er tatsächlich einen Lichtschein unter der Tür hindurch. Er öffnete die Tür und trat ein.  
„Miss Watson, Sie sollten -"  
Er stockte, als er die Person entdeckte, die da am Tisch saß und in ihre Aufzeichnungen vertieft war. Obwohl er ihr Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, erkannte er auf den ersten Blick, dass es nicht Sarah Watson war, die dort saß.

* * *

-TBC-

_Tara__! Auf diesen Cliffhanger habe ich mich schon gefreut, seit ich den ersten Satz für diese Story geschrieben habe. Ich weiß, dass das jetzt sehr slytherin von mir ist. Aber gönnt mir doch den Spaß! Dafür war dieses Kapitel auch sehr lang und im nächsten gibt auch endlich die von Euch lang ersehnte Auflösung. Bis dahin würde ich mich aber noch über ein paar Spekulationen freuen. Wer ist diese Person da am Schreibtisch? Albus? Voldemort? Lucius Malfoy? Ist Wusch vielleicht ein Animagus und hat sich zurückverwandelt? Fühlt Euch so frei und schreibt mir…_

_Bis zum nächsten Kapitel_

_Nici_


	11. Das Geheimnis lüftet sich

**Eine schwierige Mission   
**von nici1807

**_Disclaimer:_** _Nichts aus dem Harry Potter Universum, was ihr wieder erkennt, gehört mir, sondern JKR und Warner Bros. (und wer da sonst noch seine Hand aufhält). Die kleine Wusch gehört der Familie Hohlbein, die hoffentlich nichts dagegen hat, dass ich sie mir ausgeliehen habe. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Story und werde Alles nach Gebrauch wieder zurückgeben. Lediglich die Handlung und die erfundenen Figuren, Orte und Gegenstände gehören zu meinem geistigen Eigentum. _

_Ich bedanke mich bei allen Reviewern, die mir geschrieben haben – aber heute erst am Ende des Kapitels…   
Eigentlich sollte es das neue Kapitel erst morgen oder am Montag geben. Aber ich habe heute die offizielle Bestätigung dafür bekommen, dass ich mein Vordiplom endlich in der Tasche haben... und als Belohnung für Euch gibt es heute schon das neue Kapitel... _

Bei **CallistaEvans **_muss ich mich noch separat für das betalesen bedanken!! Vielen Dank für Deine Korrekturen und Hinterfragungen!!!_

* * *

**Kapitel 10 – Das Geheimnis lüftet sich**

Wie würdest Du reagieren, wenn die für Dich akzeptable Ordnung und Ruhe mit einem Mal einem Chaos in Deinem Kopf weicht? Was würdest Du tun, wenn der Mensch, dem Du mit der Zeit, mehr Vertrauen geschenkt hast, als Dir lieb war, sich mit einem Mal als jemand völlig anderes entpuppt? Was würdest Du machen, wenn Du einem Menschen mehr oder weniger unfreiwillig Zuneigung entgegenbringst und dann erkennen musst, dass Du den Menschen überhaupt nicht gekannt hast?

Severus Snape jedenfalls fühlte sich wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Er sah die Person, die eindeutig nicht Sarah Watson war, einen Moment lang stumm an. Die Frau sah auf und blickte ihn müde lächelnd an. Dann wich der freundliche Gesichtsausdruck plötzlich einem erkennenden Entsetzen, welches sie erfasste. Ganz instinktiv hatte sie sich eine braune lockige Haarsträhne, die ihr ins Gesicht gefallen war, wieder hinter ihr Ohr geklemmt. Dann hielt sie mitten in der Bewegung inne. Ihre Augen wurden riesig groß und sie schlug vor Schreck eine Hand vor den Mund und hielt die Luft an. Im Raum herrschte vollkommene Stille. Niemand sprach ein Wort. Sekundenlang. Minutenlang. Eine kleine Ewigkeit.

Nur Severus bemerkte die Stille nicht. In ihm herrschte Chaos. Sein Blut rauschte in ungeheurer Geschwindigkeit durch seinen Kopf. Das laute Pochen seines Blutdruckes war fast unerträglich. Ihm schossen tausend Gedanken durch die Kopf, von denen er aber keinen einzigen fassen konnte.   
Dann endlich fand er seine Sprache wieder.   
„Was machen Sie hier, Miss - ". Ja, wer war die Frau, die nicht Sarah Watson war? Sie war nicht die Person, die er in den letzten Wochen und Monaten immer mehr kennen gelernt hatte und die ihm vertraut war. Aber auch die Hexe dort am Tisch löste in ihm ein Gefühl des Kennens und der Vertrautheit aus. Plötzlich fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen: Die Handschrift, ihr brillanter Verstand, die braunen Augen, die Furchtlosigkeit, die sie ihm entgegen brachte und letztendlich das Gefühl, eine erwachsene Frau vor sich zu haben – wie er es am Weihnachtsabend erlebt hatte – plötzlich machte all dies für ihn Sinn, und er fragte sich, warum er nicht schon früher darauf gekommen war.   
„Miss Granger? Was machen Sie hier? Wo ist Miss Watson?" Obschon er wusste, dass eine Miss Watson in diesem Schloss nicht wirklich existierte, musste er diese Frage stellen. Hermione Granger trug die Sachen, die Sarah vor ein paar Stunden anhatte, als sie das Labor betreten hatte: Die Schuluniform und den Umhang mit dem Emblem der Ravenclaw. Sarah Watson war Hermione Granger. Mit einem Mal sah er so klar, wie niemals zuvor.   
„Professor Snape, ich – ich kann das erklären. Bitte, es ist nicht so, wie es aussieht." Hermione flehte ihn an.   
„Da bin ich mir sicher, Miss _Granger_!" Ihren Namen betonte er extra stark. „Ich bin sicher, dass Sie eine Erklärung haben. Die hatten Sie ja schon immer parat. Ich denke, wir sollten dem Schulleiter die Gelegenheit geben, sich Ihre Erklärung ebenfalls anhören zu können. Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass er sie gerne hören würde."

Severus ging zum Kamin und nahm eine Prise Flohpulver aus der Schüssel und warf sie in die Flammen. Er sprach: „Privaträume des Schulleiters", und steckte den Kopf in die Flammen. Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass Mitternacht längst vorbei war, ging Severus davon aus, dass Albus sich schon zum Schlafen zurückgezogen hatte. Er störte den alten Zauberer nur ungern in seiner Nachtruhe, aber besondere Ereignisse erforderten nun mal besondere Maßnahmen. Er informierte den Schulleiter kurz, dass er in ein paar Minuten mit einem Gast in sein Büro kommen würde. Dann wandte er sich wieder an Hermione und befahl ihr ihm zu folgen.

Wie würdest Du Dich fühlen, wenn das Kartenhaus, das Du Dir mühsam aufgebaut hast, mit einem Male in sich zusammenfällt? Was würdest Du empfinden, wenn alles, was Du Dir in den letzten Wochen und Monaten mühsam aufgebaut hast, mit einem Male nichts mehr wert wäre? Wenn Du die einzigen Menschen, die Dir noch etwas bedeuten und denen Du vielleicht auch etwas bedeutest, so enttäuschst, wie es hier gerade geschehen ist, was würdest Du empfinden?   
Hermione war verzweifelt. Sie folgte Professor Snape durch die Gänge, die vom Kerker zum Büro des Schulleiters führten und bekam alles nur am Rande mit. Wie oft war sie diese Strecke schon gegangen? Es muss hunderte von Malen gewesen sein. Damals, als sie noch glücklich und unbeschwert diese Schule besucht hatte – als Schülerin, mit ihren Freunden. Damals, vor nunmehr mehr als siebzehn Jahren, hatte sie die Schule zum ersten Mal betreten und sich hier sofort wohl gefühlt. Sicherlich, sie hatte es am Anfang nicht leicht gehabt. Dann aber, als sie sich mit Harry und Ron angefreundet hatte und ein Jahr später Ginny noch dazu gestoßen war, war ihr Leben hier im Schloss perfekt gewesen. Selbst die Attacken und Sticheleien der Slytherin und ihre Betonung auf die Reinheit des Blutes hatte sie mit Hilfe ihrer Freunde gut wegstecken können. Sie hatte sich schon immer am ersten Ferientag wieder auf den Schulbeginn gefreut. Dann, als sie vor zehn Jahren ihren Abschluss gemacht hatte, war sie sehr traurig gewesen, dem Schloss für lange Zeit den Rücken kehren zu müssen. Sie hatte sich immer gewünscht, eines Tages in diese alten Mauern zurückkehren zu können. Aber nicht auf diese Weise, wie sie letztendlich vor wenigen Monaten zurückgekehrt war.

Severus stoppte vor dem Wasserspeier und murmelte das Passwort. Hermione, die ganz in Gedanken gewesen war, konnte nur noch im letzten Moment anhalten und somit verhindern, in den Zauberer hineinzulaufen. Dieser schien es bemerkt zu haben, denn er warf ihr einen giftigen Blick zu. Hermione senkte den Kopf, um die Tränen, die ihr in die Augen stiegen, vor ihn zu verbergen. Sie folgte dem schwarzhaarigen Professor für Zaubertränke, den sie so lange gehasst hatte und für den sie nun tiefe Zuneigung – ja, vielleicht sogar ein wenig mehr als das – empfand, die Treppe zum Büro des Schulleiters hinauf.

Albus Dumbledore saß schon hinter seinem großen Schreibtisch, auf dem wie immer die skurrilsten und seltsamsten Dinge lagen, und wartete auf sie. Fawkes, der Phönix, saß auf seiner Stange und hatte den Kopf in den Federn vergraben. Offensichtlich schlief er. Die ehemaligen Schulleiter von Hogwarts, die in den Porträts saßen oder standen, waren wach und wisperten leise, als Hermione und Severus das Büro betraten.   
„Severus! Was kann ich für dich tun, mein Lieber?", fragte der grauhaarige Zauberer freundlich. Er sah aus, als wäre er geradezu aus dem Bett gefallen. Seine Haare standen wie wild vom Kopf ab und unter seinem Mantel lugte ein weißes Nachthemd hervor. Seinen langen, weißen Bart hatte er wie neuerdings immer, mit einem Haargummi zusammengebunden. Er lächelte und bot Severus einen der freien Sessel an. Dann entdeckte er Hermione. Sein Blick änderte sich von freundlich in erstaunt und Hermione konnte es ihm nachempfinden.   
„Miss Granger?", fragte Albus erstaunt. „Hermione, bist du es wirklich?"   
Der Schulleiter erhob sich und kam um den Schreibtisch herum, um die Hexe per Handschlag zu begrüßen. „Das ist aber eine Überraschung. Was machst du hier? Und dann noch um diese Uhrzeit? Setz dich doch! Möchtest du Tee oder Kaffee?"   
Hermione schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich in den freien Sessel neben Severus. Dieser starrte mit ausdrucksloser Miene stur geradeaus und beachtete sie nicht. Hermione verspürte einen kurzen, aber schmerzhaften Stich in der Brustgegend. Sie konnte ihn verstehen. An seiner Stelle würde sie wahrscheinlich auch so reagieren.

Der Schulleiter hatte mittlerweile ebenfalls wieder Platz genommen und schob sich ein Zitronenbonbon in den Mund.   
„Was führt dich zu uns, Hermione? Und warum trägst du einen Schulumhang? Wo sind deine Kleider?", fragte Albus verwundert.   
„Das sind ihre Kleider, Albus!", mischte Severus sich in das Gespräch ein. „Ich habe sie vor ein paar Minuten so in meinem Labor vorgefunden. Da, wo normalerweise Sarah Watson an ihrem Projekt arbeiten sollte. Nur -" Severus machte eine Kunstpause, bevor er im sarkastischen Tonfall weiterfuhr: „Miss Watson war nicht dort. Stattdessen fand ich Miss Granger vor, die sich offensichtlich ebenfalls mit den Untersuchungsergebnissen von Miss Watson beschäftigte. Dann entdeckte ich, dass sie auch die Kleidung von Miss Watson trug. Die Frage ist nun: Warum? Und wo ist Miss Watson?"   
Severus lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und sah den Schulleiter erwartungsvoll an. Hermione beachtete er immer noch nicht. Er hatte auch die ganze Zeit in der dritten Person von ihr gesprochen, so, als ob sie gar nicht anwesend sei. Hermione warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu. Sie erkannte plötzlich in ihm wieder den verhassten Professor, der sie sieben Jahre lang gequält hatte. Er war nicht mehr der Mann, den sie vor wenigen Wochen in seinen Räumlichkeiten besucht hatte. Er war wieder der Mann, der sein wahres Ich perfekt hinter einer Maske versteckte und nicht der Mann, in den sie sich so Hals über Kopf verliebt hatte.   
„Was hast du dazu zu sagen, Hermione?" Die Stimme des Schulleiters, in der neben Erstaunen auch ein Hauch Skepsis mitschwang, lenkte Hermione wieder zurück in die Gegenwart. Sie schluckte und brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu sammeln. Dann sagte sie mit zittriger Stimme: „Es ist wahr. Professor Snape hat Recht."   
„Womit hat er Recht?", fragte Albus.   
Obwohl Severus seinen Verdacht nicht offen geäußert hatte, war Hermione bewusst, dass er es wusste. Er war hinter ihr Geheimnis gekommen. Aus irgendeinem Grund schien er mit seinem Wissen aber nicht prahlen zu wollen. Er schien zu wollen, dass sie, Hermione, es selber erzählte. Die Frage war nur, warum?   
„Sarah Watson gibt es nicht. Ich bin die, die Sie für Sarah gehalten haben."   
„Willst du uns auch erzählen, warum das so ist?", fragte Albus mit sanfter Stimme. Er schien zu spüren, dass es Hermione nicht leicht fiel, dieses Gespräch zu führen und vermittelte ihr wieder dieses Gefühl der Geborgenheit und Sicherheit, welches er schon während ihrer Schulzeit immer vermittelt hatte.   
Hermione blickte von Albus zu Severus, der immer noch mit versteinerter Miene da saß. Dann räusperte sie sich und begann zu erzählen: „Also, das war so…"   
(A/N: Hier wäre auch ein schöner Cliffie, oder?)

-Rückblende-

„Guten Morgen, Miss Neil. Sie wollten mich sprechen?" Hermione Granger betrat das Büro der Chefin des Verlagshauses „Storyliner".   
Sie hatte heute Morgen beim Frühstück schon gespürt, dass an diesem Tag etwas in der Luft lag. Wenn sie Glück hatte, dann war es etwas Erfreuliches. Etwas Erfreuliches konnte sie im Moment gut gebrauchen.

Nachdem ihre Eltern vor einem Jahr bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen waren, war es mit ihrem Leben steil bergab gegangen. Kurze Zeit nach dem Tod ihrer Eltern hatte sie auch noch ihren Forschungsauftrag in Oxford verloren und quasi auf der Straße gestanden.   
Nach ihrem erfolgreichen Abschluss in Hogwarts war sie mit Stipendien überschüttet worden. Sie hatte sich die Entscheidung nicht leicht gemacht, welches Stipendium sie annehmen sollte. Nach langem Hin und Her und vielen Gesprächen mit ihren Eltern hatte sie sich schließlich für ein Studium in Oxford entschieden. Sie belegte die Fächer Alchemie und Zaubertränke und machte in Rekordzeit ihren Abschluss. Ihr Schwerpunkt war die Weiterentwicklung und Optimierung von Heiltränken gewesen.   
Zu ihrem Glück hatten das Zaubereiministerium und einige private Geldgeber zu dieser Zeit ihre Spendierhosen an und versorgten die Zaubereruniversitäten mit vielen Forschungsaufträgen. Ihr Professor und Doktorvater Richard McDonald hatte Hermione schon an ihrem ersten Tag ins Herz geschlossen und brachte sie in dem Projekt zur Optimierung des Wolfsbanntrankes unter. McDonald war ein gutmütiger, grauhaariger Zauberer, der immer ein Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte. Er war ein bisschen schusselig und suchte fast ständig seine Brille, die aber meistens auf seiner Nase saß. Hermione fühlte sich bei ihm wohl. Er erinnerte sie ein bisschen an Albus Dumbledore.   
Sie machten gute Fortschritte mit dem Wolfsbanntrank. Die Abteilung zur Betreuung magischer Wesen und auch die Heiler in St. Mungo´s waren guter Dinge, dass es bald zu einer Revolution auf diesem Gebiet kommen würde.   
Doch dazu sollte es nicht kommen. Die Rezession hielt auch in der Zaubererwelt Einzug und die Fördergelder wurden immer knapper. Nach und nach wurden immer mehr Forschungsprojekte eingestellt.   
Nach einer langen Nacht im Labor – die dritte in dieser Woche – bekam Hermione einen Anruf. Sie hatte von ihren Eltern ein Handy geschenkt bekommen, damit sie für diese immer erreichbar war. Es war das Krankenhaus in London, in das ihre Eltern nach einem schweren Autounfall eingeliefert worden waren. Hermione, noch völlig geschockt, apparierte sofort in eine Seitenstraße des Krankenhauses. Doch sie kam zu spät. Ihre Mutter war kurz nach dem Telefonanruf an ihren inneren Blutungen gestorben. Ihr Vater lag noch im Operationssaal. Aber auch er hatte viel Blut verloren und die Ärzte gaben ihm keine guten Chancen. Er erwachte nicht einmal mehr aus der Narkose.   
Hermione war völlig hysterisch und brach zusammen, als der Arzt ihr die Nachricht überbrachte. Sie bekam noch mit, dass eine Schwester herbeieilte und ihr eine Spritze gab. Dann erinnerte sie sich nur noch daran, dass sie in einem weiß gestrichenen, sterilen Raum aufgewacht war.

Die Beerdigung fand eine Woche später statt. Unter den vielen ehemaligen Patienten und Nachbarn ihrer Eltern kam Hermione sich ziemlich verloren vor. Andere Verwandte hatte sie nicht mehr. Ihre Eltern waren Einzelkinder gewesen und Hermiones letzte überlebende Großmutter war ein Jahr zuvor verstorben.   
Hermione nahm sich ein paar Tage Urlaub, um die Formalitäten zu regeln. Wie sie herausfand, waren sowohl die Praxis als auch das Haus belastet. Sie musste beides verkaufen. Der Erlös reichte gerade aus, um die Schulden und Beerdigungskosten zu bezahlen. Mit Schrecken musste Hermione feststellen, wie sehr sie sich doch in den letzten Jahren von ihren Eltern entfernt hatte. Sie wusste so gut wie gar nichts über sie. Hermione verwahrte ein paar persönliche Andenken an ihre Eltern und spendete das, was sich nicht verkaufen ließ, der Wohlfahrt.

Tagelang verkroch Hermione sich in ihrer Trauer. Nach einer Woche erhielt sie einen Brief von Professor McDonald. Er teilte ihr mit, dass die Fördergelder eingestellt wurden und das Projekt abgebrochen werden musste. Er schrieb, dass es ihm sehr Leid täte. Er selbst würde endlich seinen wohlverdienten Ruhestand antreten und wünsche ihr, Hermione, für die Zukunft alles erdenklich Gute.   
Für Hermione brach die Welt damit zum zweiten Mal zusammen. Sie igelte sich noch mehr ein und stand nur noch auf, wenn sie auf die Toilette musste. Mehr als einmal wünschte sie sich in dieser Zeit, dass sie ihren Eltern in den Tod folgen könnte.

Nach Wochen voller Unmut und Trauer sah Hermione ein, dass es so nicht weitergehen konnte und durfte. Sie durfte sich nicht länger vor aller Welt verkriechen. Außerdem waren ihre Schränke mittlerweile leer und so musste sie wohl oder übel einkaufen gehen.   
Sie apparierte in die Winkelgasse und stieß dort ausgerechnet mit Rita Kimmkorn zusammen.   
Die ehemalige Reporterin des Tagespropheten war seit Hermiones viertem Schuljahr sehr freundlich zu der jungen Hexe. Hermione hatte damals entdeckt, dass Rita ein nicht registrierter Animagus war und Rita tat alles, um Hermione nicht in Versuchung zu bringen, sie beim Ministerium anzuzeigen. Die beiden Frauen unterhielten sich, erledigten ihre Einkäufe und beschlossen gemeinsam einen Kaffee zu trinken. Normalerweise legte Hermione keinen großen Wert auf Ritas Gesellschaft, aber nach den schrecklichen Wochen war sie froh jemanden zum Reden zu haben. Ohne dass sie es hätte verhindern können, brach der ganze Schmerz und Kummer aus Hermione heraus und sie klagte der Reporterin ihr Leid.   
Rita Kimmkorn war eine geduldige Zuhörerin, was sicher auf ihren Beruf zurückzuführen war. Sie tröstete Hermione und versprach sich umzuhören. Seit sie nicht mehr für den Tagespropheten schrieb, war sie als freie Journalistin tätig und hatte viele Kontakte.

Zwei Tage später bekam Hermione eine Eule vom Verlagshaus „Storyliner". Das Verlagshaus bot ihr eine Stelle als Journalistin an und Hermione nahm dankbar an. Sie war der Überzeugung, dass eine journalistische Tätigkeit auf wissenschaftlichem Gebiet sie früher oder später zu den richtigen Leuten mit dem richtigen Einfluss führen würde.

Sie bekam zu Beginn eine Reihe zweitklassiger Reportagen. Die Bezahlung war nicht gut, aber sie reichte zum Überleben. Mit der Zeit nahmen die Aufträge ab und Hermione war froh, als sie morgens von ihrer Chefin zu einem persönlichen Gespräch geladen wurde. Entweder bedeutete dies, dass sie einen neuen Auftrag bekam oder die Kündigung.

„Kommen Sie rein, Miss Granger und schließen Sie die Tür", antwortete ihre Chefin schroff, als Hermione eintrat. Barbara Neil war eine gut aussehende etwa fünfzigjährige Hexe, die zwar eine harte Schale aber auch einen weichen Kern hatte. Das hatte man Hermione zumindest gesagt. Persönlich erlebt hatte sie diese weiche Seite an ihrer Chefin bisher nicht. Deshalb überraschte sie die schroffe Begrüßung ihrer Vorgesetzten auch nicht im Mindesten.   
„Ich habe einen Auftrag für Sie, Granger", fuhr Barbara Neil fort, nachdem Hermione auf dem freien Stuhl vor dem großen Schreibtisch Platz genommen hatte. Der Schreibtisch bildete das Herzstück des kleinen Büros. Er sah genauso chaotisch und unaufgeräumt aus, wie der Rest des Raumes. Während ihre Chefin nach den Unterlagen suchte, sah Hermione sich um. An den Wänden standen Regale, in denen hunderte von Zeitschriften, Pergamentrollen und sonstiger Krimskrams herumlag. Zwischen den Regalen hingen ein paar Bilder und Photos, die Neil mit verschiedenen Vertretern der magischen High Society zeigte.   
Hermione entdeckte unter den besonders schief hängenden Photos auch eins von Gilderoy Lockhart, der ihr fröhlich grinsend zuwinkte. Daneben hing ein Bild, das Harry Potter auf seiner Hochzeit mit Ginny Weasley zeigte. Die beiden hatten, kurz nachdem Ginny in Hogwarts ihren Abschluss gemacht hatte, geheiratet. Da Harry der Trubel um ihn, den Jungen-der-siegte, zu viel geworden war, war er mit Ginny nach Amerika gegangen. Das letzte, was Hermione von den beiden gehört hatte, war, dass Ginny vor zwei Jahren ihr drittes Kind zur Welt gebracht hatte und Harry als Auror für das amerikanische Zaubereiministerium arbeitete. Wehmütig dachte Hermione an die Zeit zurück, als sie zusammen mit Ron und Harry als Trio Infernale Hogwarts unsicher gemacht hatten.   
„Ah ja, hier sind die Unterlagen ja", murmelte Barbara Neil und holte Hermione aus ihren Gedanken zurück in die Gegenwart. Sie hielt ihr die Mappe hin und erklärte: „Es geht um einen Auftrag für den _Magical Geographic_ zum Thema „Die magische Jugend von heute". Nächste Woche geht es los. Laufzeit ein Jahr. Entweder nehmen Sie den Auftrag an oder wir müssen uns von Ihnen trennen. Sie haben bis morgen Zeit, sich die Sache zu überlegen. Alles Weitere steht in den Unterlagen. Auf Wiedersehen." Auf ihre gewohnt kühle Art, teilte die grauhaarige Hexe ihr die Fakten mit.

-Rückblende Ende-

„Der Plan sah vor, dass ich mittels des Metamorphmagus -Trankes mein Aussehen verändere und als Siebtklässlerin nach Hogwarts komme. Die Anmeldung für Sarah Watson war schon abgeschickt und ein Lebenslauf und die passenden Zeugnisse einer amerikanischen Schule erfunden. Ich hatte drei Tage Zeit, bis der Hogwartsexpress mich hierher bringen sollte und musste mich schnell entscheiden."   
Hermione unterbrach sich einen Moment und sah die beiden Zauberer an. Der Schulleiter hatte sich in seinem Sessel zurückgelehnt und lutschte ein weiteres Zitronenbonbon, von denen er Hermione jetzt auch eins anbot. Sie lehnte dankend ab. Ihr Blick suchte Severus, der sich zwischenzeitlich erhoben hatte und mit dem Rücken zu ihr vor dem Kamin stand und offensichtlich in die Flammen starrte.   
„Da ich keinen Ausweg sah, packte ich also meine Sachen und kam hierher. Ich wollte die Sache so schnell und so unauffällig als nur möglich hinter mich bringen. Es wäre mir auch fast gelungen. Ich war sehr froh wieder hier im Schloss zu sein. Hier, wo ich sieben Jahre lang meine Heimat gefunden hatte; hier im Schloss, wo ich die glücklichste Zeit meines Lebens verbracht hatte. Ich freute mich, wieder hierhin zurückzukehren, aber ich hatte auch Angst." Hermione hielt kurz inne und wischte sich eine Träne weg. „Ich hatte Angst und schämte mich, weil ich so viele Menschen, die ich lieb gewonnen habe und die mir wichtig sind, hintergehen musste. Ich musste sehr vorsichtig sein, um nicht entdeckt zu werden und keinen Fehler zu machen. Es war nicht immer einfach. Zum Glück lebte ich mich schnell ein und fand in Emma eine gute Freundin. Das Lernen machte mir viel Spaß und oft vergas ich, wer ich wirklich war und warum ich mich hier befand."

Albus lehnte sich nach vorne und griff nach einem weiteren Bonbon. „Und wie hatte der _Magical Geographic _sich das mit deinem Bericht vorgestellt, Hermione?", fragte Albus interessiert und so, als wäre das, was Hermione in den letzten Minuten erzählt hatte, das Normalste von der Welt.   
„Man gab mir eine Art Tagebuch, das so verzaubert war, dass alle Einträge, die ich machte sofort an die Journalisten des _Magical Geographic _weitergeleitet wurden. Diese erstellen dann auch die Reportage dazu. Mehr weiß ich leider auch nicht. Den Metamorphmagus –Trank musste ich selber herstellen, was auch kein großes Problem darstellte. Die Wirkung reicht für maximal 48 Stunden und muss dann erneuert werden. Ich hatte mich damit arrangiert. Alles lief glatt, bis -"   
„Bis du es heute Abend vergessen hattest", vervollständigte Albus den Satz.   
Hermione nickte und kämpfte wieder mit den Tränen.   
„Es wäre alles glatt gelaufen, wenn ich nicht so durcheinander gewesen wäre in den letzten Wochen." Hermione warf einen unsicheren Blick zu Severus, der sich mittlerweile zu ihr umgedreht hatte und sie anblickte.   
„Seit Weihnachten hat sich alles verändert", fuhr Hermione leise fort, so dass Albus Mühe hatte, sie zu verstehen.

Aber er musste auch gar nichts verstehen. Er wusste längst Bescheid. Er hatte am Weihnachtsabend schon eine ganze Zeit mit dem Kopf im Kamin gesteckt und die beiden beobachtet. Wären da nicht seine alten Knochen gewesen, die sich nach einer Weile gegen die unbequeme Haltung gewehrt hätten, dann hätte er sich unauffällig und diskret zurückgezogen. Leider hatte sein Knie nachgegeben und er war nach unten gesackt. Durch das Geräusch waren die beiden auf ihn aufmerksam geworden. Albus hatte an Severus' Verhalten danach und in den darauf folgenden Wochen bemerkt, dass ihm offensichtlich etwas an Sarah Watson lag. Auch Sarah hatte sich verändert. Sie wirkte oft abweisend und warf Severus beim Essen verstohlen traurige Blicke zu. Albus versuchte schon die ganze Zeit einen Weg zu finden, wie er Severus, den er seit Jahren wie einen eigenen Sohn behandelte, glücklich machen konnte.   
Albus war sich völlig darüber im Klaren, dass Sarah viel, viel jünger war als Severus und, dass eine Schüler-Lehrer-Beziehung nicht akzeptabel war. Aber er wusste, dass es einen Weg geben musste, die beiden liebeskranken Menschen zu vereinen. Mit dem Auftauchen von Hermione hatte sich das Blatt gewendet und Albus sah neue Hoffnung. Während Hermiones Bericht hatte Albus Severus sehr genau beobachtet. Severus war verletzt, dass sah Albus genau. Obwohl der Zaubertrankmeister seine Gefühle wie immer gut kaschieren konnte, hatte Albus schon vor Jahren einen Weg gefunden, um ihn zu durchschauen. Es waren die Augen, die Severus verrieten. Nicht umsonst hieß es, dass die Augen die Seele eines Menschen widerspiegelten. Der Schmerz und die Enttäuschung, die Albus in den schwarzen Augen seines Angestellten und Freundes sehen konnte, verrieten ihn. Wenn er, Albus, die Sache jetzt klug anging, dann konnte es Hoffnung geben.   
Über den Schreibtisch hinweg griff er nach Hermiones Hand und drückte sie tröstend.   
„Es tut mir alles so schrecklich Leid, Professor Dumbledore. Ich habe das alles nicht gewollt." Sie sah ihn durch einen Tränenschleier hindurch an. „Ich werde dann mal meine Sachen packen gehen."   
Hermione wollte sich erheben, aber Albus hielt sie zurück. „Du musst nicht gehen, Hermione. Nicht jetzt."   
„Doch, ich muss!", antwortete sie mit so fester Stimme, wie sie konnte. „Ich habe hier nichts mehr zu suchen. Ich muss gehen."   
„Wenn du das möchtest, Hermione, dann werde ich die Hauselfen beauftragen, deine Sachen zu holen." Albus warf eine Prise Flohpulver in den Kamin und rief nach den Hauselfen.

Nach einer Weile erschienen zwei kleine Wesen, die Hermione als Dobby und Winki erkannte. Während Winki sich zurückhielt, hatte Dobby Hermione anscheinend sofort erkannt. Er rief mit seiner quietschenden Stimme ihren Namen und kam auf sie zugetrappelt.   
„Dobby, Winki, könntet ihr bitte so nett sein und Miss Grangers Sachen aus dem Zimmer von Miss Watson und Miss Smith holen?" Die beiden Hauselfen nickten erfreut und schienen sich über den ungewöhnlichen Auftrag keineswegs zu wundern.   
Bevor die beiden zur Tür hinaus waren, fragte Hermione: „Professor Dumbledore? Wäre es möglich, dass ich mich von Emma verabschieden kann? Sie ist mir wirklich sehr ans Herz gewachsen und ich möchte nicht einfach so verschwinden." Albus nickte und wies Dobby an Miss Smith und den Kater Merlin auf dem Rückweg gleich mitzubringen.

Als Albus sich wieder an Hermione wenden wollte, war diese von ihrem Platz aufgestanden und an den Kamin neben Severus getreten.   
„Professor Snape?", sprach Hermione ihn an. „Ich – ich wollte Ihnen nur sagen, dass es mir sehr, sehr Leid tut. Ich habe das alles nicht gewollt, bitte glauben Sie mir!"   
„Was haben Sie nicht gewollt, Miss Granger?", fuhr Severus sie an. In ihm brodelte es. Er kochte vor Wut und Enttäuschung. Enttäuschung darüber, dass Hermione sie alle und auch ihn hintergangen hatte, und Wut, weil er das Ganze so nah an sich heran ließ und es ihn derart mitnahm. Er hätte wütend auf sie sein sollen, und es hätte ihn nicht interessieren sollen, was und warum sie es tat. Aber es war ihm nicht egal. Sie war ihm nicht egal. Ihr Bericht hatte ihn sehr mitgenommen. Er musste sich von ihr abwenden, um es vor ihr zu verbergen. Aber er empfand tiefes Mitleid mit Hermione, die nach dem Tod ihrer Eltern vollkommen auf sich alleine gestellt war. Er wusste, was das für ein Gefühl war. Seine Eltern waren nicht tot, aber für sie existierte er nicht mehr. Sie hatten sich von ihm abgewandt, als er sich Voldemort und den Todessern angeschlossen hatte. Sie hatte ihn aus der Familie ausgestoßen, und Severus war sich nicht sicher, was schlimmer war: Ausgestoßen werden oder keine lebenden Verwandten mehr zu haben.   
Er hatte gedacht, dass die Gefühle, die er Sarah gegenüber empfunden hatte, nun, da ans Licht gekommen war, dass es eine Sarah Watson gar nicht gab, verschwunden sein würden. Aber das waren sie nicht. Die Gefühle waren noch da. Sarah war Hermione. Hermione war Sarah. Der Name oder das Aussehen waren es nicht, was einen Menschen ausmachte. Diese Dinge zählten nicht, wenn es um Gefühle ging, die man einem Menschen entgegen brachte. Während Hermione mit Albus gesprochen hatte, war es Severus bewusst geworden. Er kämpfte mit sich, ob er wollte, dass Hermione ihre Entscheidung Hogwarts den Rücken zuzukehren in die Tat umsetzte. Er wusste nicht, ob er wollte, dass sie aus seinem Leben verschwand oder nicht.   
Und wie immer, wenn er sich innerlich unsicher fühlte, baute er den harten Panzer um sich herum auf und reagierte so kalt und distanziert, wie er es jetzt tat.   
Nur am Rande registrierte er, dass Hermione neben ihm weinte. Sie hatte auf seine Frage nicht geantwortet und Severus wusste, dass sie es auch nicht mehr tun würde. Es war auch nicht nötig. Er kannte die Antwort längst. Er meinte zu spüren, was sie für ihn empfand. Und gerade das machte es so schwer für ihn.   
Nur am Rande bekam er mit, dass Emma Smith das Büro betrat und von Albus und Hermione aufgeklärt wurde. Mit dem Gesicht immer noch zum Kamin gewand bekam er nicht mit, dass Emma nach kurzer Zeit wieder ging. Plötzlich stand Hermione wieder neben ihm.   
Eine zittrige Hand legte sich auf seinen Arm und zog ihn halb herum. Er blickte in ihre verquollenen Augen und hörte sie leise sagen: „Es tut mir sehr Leid, Severus. Ich wünschte, es wäre anders gelaufen und wir hätten uns unter anderen Umständen wieder getroffen. Ich gehe jetzt – zurück nach London, in meine kleine Wohnung. Ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich den Weihnachtsabend sehr genossen habe. Bitte bestell Wusch viele Grüße von mir."   
Er konnte nicht anders, als sie ansehen und stumm nicken. Sie sah ihm tief in die Augen und flüsterte: „Ich vermisse dich jetzt schon."

Dann wandte sie sich schnell ab und ging zu Albus zurück. Severus sah, wie sie den Schulleiter umarmte, ihren Koffer und den kleinen schwarzen Kater hochnahm und ohne ihn nochmals anzusehen, durch die Tür ging.

* * *

-TBC oder Ende??-

_So, jetzt ist es als raus. Sarah ist Hermione. Ich weiß, dass Ihr es alle schon lange geahnt habt, aber es hat mir viel Freude gemacht, Euch im Dunkeln tappen zu lassen.   
__Die Idee zu der Story habe ich bekommen, als vor ein paar Wochen der Film „Ungeküsst" mit Drew Barrymore im TV lief. Leider habe ich den Film verpasst, aber die Zusammenfassung in der Zeitung hat gereicht, um die Idee umzusetzen. Ich hoffe, Euch gefällt die Idee auch so gut wie mir.   
__Einige Fragen sind noch ungeklärt. Auflsöungen gibt es im nächsten Kapitel (wenn Ihr denn noch eins haben möchtet)._

_Und hier sind die versprochenen Antworten zu den Reviews:_

**_Sevena:_**_Vielen Dank für die Kekse und das Butterbier… Ich habe so schnell geschrieben, wie ich konnte – jaja, ich weiß, es war nicht schnell genug. Aber Vorfreude ist doch auch eine Freude, oder? Ich hoffe, Dir hat das Kapitel gefallen. _

_**Cardie:** Die Frage mit Wusch ist noch nicht geklärt. Vielleicht im nächsten Kapitel, ok? Danke für Dein Review!_

_**Maria3261102:** Der Brief ist leider zu Staub zerfallen und nicht mehr zu retten. Aber ihr könntet ja noch einen Brief schreiben. Aber ich denke, das Cliffhangerfreie Kapitel reicht erstmal als Entschädigung, oder?_

_**AnnyAn:** Ich weiß, das der Cliffie BÖSE war. Dafür gab es heute keinen… Wie Du gemerkt hast, lagst Du mit Deiner Vermutung goldrichtig. Als Belohnung bekommst Du ein Butterbier und eine Dose Kekse!!_

_**Little Nadeshiko:** Nein, es war nicht Harry, also entfiel auch die Vorwarnung. Vielen, vielen Dank für Dein langes Review. Bei Deinen Spekulationen habe ich mich echt scheckig gelacht! Vielen Dank auch dafür. Ich denke, Du hast jetzt gelesen, wer Sarah wirklich ist. Ich hoffe, meine Lösung gefällt Dir…_

_**Nadesha:** Du wusstest schon beim ersten Kapitel, dass Sarah Hermione ist? Respekt!! Aber, ob Snape sich zweimal in dieselbe Frau verliebt ist noch nicht geklärt. Mal sehen, was ich tun kann ;-) Vielen Dank auch für Dein Review!_

_**Angel-of-Mystic:** Natürlich hat Dumbledore gestört. Aber ist das nicht seine grundlegende Bestimmung im SS/HG-Fandom?? Nein, neben Zitronenbonbonessen hat er noch eine schöne Gabe: Griesgrämige Tränkemeister verkuppeln. Mal sehen, ob es ihm gelingt… Vielen Dank für Dein Review (ich habe Dich wirklich vermisst!!!)_

_**CallistaEvans:** Du bist die Einzige, die das mit dem Slytherinhemd bemerkt hat ;-) Vielen Dank für Dein superlanges Review!! Anhand der vielen Antworten, die ich schreiben muss(te), siehst Du, dass an der Cliffie-Theorie was Wahres dran ist ;-) Möchtest Du einen Cliffhanger kaufen??? /Slytheringrins/ Ich hoffe, Dir hat das Kapitel und die Auflösung gefallen… Bald neigt sich die Story dem Ende zu und Du hast wieder mehr Freizeit – freust Du Dich schon??? Einen ganz festen Knuddler für alles!!_

_**McAbe:** Hat St. Mungo´s Internetanschluss? Ich hoffe ja, weil Du das hier ja sonst gar nicht lesen kannst ... Hm, ich hoffe, das Kapitel hat Dich für den Cliffhanger entschädigt! Ein Butterbier auch für Dich, weil Du die Lösung erraten hast. Die Sache mit Wusch wird sich vielleicht noch klären – und wenn ich ihn dann nicht mehr brauche, könnt Ihr ihn für den Zoo haben, ok?_

_**Wilfspirit:** Filch in Frauenkleidern? Auch nicht schlecht. Ich hoffe, Dir hat das Kapitel und die Auflösung gefallen! Vielen Dank für Dein Review!_

_**Nerak-23:**Jetzt erinnere ich mich wieder, dass ich in Deine Story reinschauen wollte… Ich hole es noch nach, ok? Vielen Dank für Dein Review und die Spekulationen. Es hat sich ja gerade aufgelöst. Ich hoffe, Du bist zufrieden damit ;-)_

_**MomoSnape:** Du musst nicht auf die Knie fallen. Es hat leider ein bisschen länger gedauert, aber dafür ist das Kapitel auch wieder schön lang geworden. Die Sache hat sich aufgeklärt und Du – wie auch sonst – Recht gehabt… Ich hoffe, Dir hat das neue Kapitel auch gefallen._

_**Merenil:** Deine Theorie ist auch interessant, aber leider knapp daneben. Ich hoffe, Du liest trotzdem noch weiter (sind auch nicht mehr viele Kapitel übrig). Vielen Dank für Dein Review! _

_**Severina V. Snape:** Es war ein bisschen länger als 5 Jahre nach Band 5 ;-) Aber Deine Idee, dass Wusch ein Amor-Animagus ist, gefällt mir! Vielen Dank für Dein Review!!_

_**Malina:** Die Sache mit den Cliffhangern habe ich von Thea. Bei Ihr klappt es und bei mir hat es auch funktioniert ;-) Ich wollte Dir erst einen schönen Besen kaufen, aber dann habe ich mich doch dazu um entschieden, dass Sarah nicht Voldie, sondern doch Hermione ist. Ich hoffe, das Kapitel war in Deinem Sinne??_

_**Kelten-Vivien:**Vielsafttrank__ war es nicht – aber fast. Ich hoffe, Dir hat das Kapitel gefallen und es ist noch spannend genug. Ich weiß nur noch, wie lange noch. Ich habe im Moment nur noch ein Kapitel und den Epilog geplant… Mal sehen! Vielen Dank für Dein Review!_

_**Ginny-the-dark:** Also, erpressen lasse ich mich nicht ;-) Aber ich habe mich bemüht, so schnell es ging weiter zuschreiben. Ich weiß, es war nicht schnell genug. Aber Spannung muss sein, oder?? Vielen Dank für Dein Lob. Das geht runter wie Öl. Hat sich Dein Verdacht bestätigt?_

_**Nadja.H:** Vielen Dank für Dein Review. War es schnell genug??_

_**Lady-claw:**Vielen Dank auch für Dein Review. Als Schriftstellerin würde ich mich zwar nicht bezeichnen, aber ich freue mich, dass Dir mein Geschreibsel gefällt!_

_**Monique:** Ich weiß, dass das Ende fies war, aber dafür war es jetzt human, oder? Es hat etwas mit Hermione zu tun, wie Du sicher bemerkt hast ;-) Vielen Dank für Dein Review!_

**SamantaCrown:** Tja, wer ist die Person. Spätestens jetzt dürftest Du es wissen, oder? Vielen Dank auch für Dein Review! 

_Puh, waren das viele Reviews. Ich hoffe, dass Ihr schön weiter lest und mir schreibt, wie Euch das Kapitel gefallen hat…_

_Bis zum nächsten Mal_

_Nici_


	12. Erinnerungen

**Eine schwierige Mission  
**von nici1807

**_Disclaimer:_** _Nichts aus dem Harry Potter Universum, was ihr wieder erkennt, gehört mir, sondern JKR und Warner Bros. (und wer da sonst noch seine Hand aufhält). Die kleine Wusch gehört der Familie Hohlbein, die hoffentlich nichts dagegen hat, dass ich sie mir ausgeliehen habe. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Story und werde Alles nach Gebrauch wieder zurückgeben. Lediglich die Handlung und die erfundenen Figuren, Orte und Gegenstände gehören zu meinem geistigen Eigentum. _

_Ich bedanke mich bei **CallistaEvans **wie immer für ihre superdupertolle Arbeit als Beta und moralische Stütze!! _

* * *

**Kapitel 11 - Erinnerungen**

Hermione saß in ihrer Küche an dem kleinen runden Tisch und las den Brief, den eine Eule vor ein paar Minuten gebracht hatte, immer wieder durch.

_Liebe Hermione (oder Sarah),_

_ich schreibe Dir, weil ich Dich fragen wollte, ob Du am kommenden Samstag nicht Lust hast nach Hogsmeade zu kommen. Meine Prüfungen sind letzte Woche zu Ende gegangen und jetzt habe ich frei. Nächstes Wochenende ist wieder ein Hogsmeade Wochenende. Hättest Du Lust, Dich mit mir in den Drei Besen zu treffen? Ich denke, wir haben noch ein bisschen was zu besprechen, oder?_

_Also, wenn Du Lust hast, dann schreib mir doch bald!_

_Deine Freundin_

_Emma_

_P.S. Harry und ich vermissen Dich und Merlin ganz doll_

Fast vier Monate war es nun schon her, dass Hermione Hogwarts zum zweiten Mal in ihrem Leben endgültig verlassen hatte. Fast vier Monate lang lebte sie nun wieder in ihrer kleinen Wohnung in London. Seit fast vier Monaten hatte sie nun schon keinen Job mehr.  
Hermione seufzte und goss sich noch eine Tasse Tee ein. Merlin, ihr kleiner Kater und Weggefährte kam maunzend in die Küche gelaufen und ging zielstrebig auf den Futternapf zu. Er schnüffelte kurz an dem leeren, blank geschleckten Blechtopf und sah Hermione dann fragend an.  
„Ich muss gleich einkaufen gehen, mein Süßer. Tut mir Leid", entschuldigte Hermione sich bei dem Kater für den leeren Teller. Merlin streckte sich ausgiebig, sprang dann auf Hermiones Schoss und rollte sich ein.  
„Emma hat geschrieben. Sie möchte, dass ich sie besuchen komme", informierte Hermione das schnurrende Fellknäuel. Merlin hob den Kopf und sah sie an.  
„Meinst du, ich sollte das tun? Ich meine nach Hogsmeade gehen?", fragte Hermione. Merlin stupste sie mit der Schnauze aufmunternd an. Es schien, als hätte der Kater verstanden, um was es ging und wollte Hermione Mut machen.  
„Mal sehen. Vielleicht sollte ich wirklich gehen. Immerhin habe ich Emma noch einiges zu erklären", meinte Hermione seufzend und ihre Gedanken wanderten vier Monate zurück und einige Hundert Kilometer nach Norden.

An den Abend des sechzehnten Februars konnte Hermione sich nicht mehr genau erinnern. Sie wusste nur noch, dass sie ziemlich nervös gewesen war und sich gefreut hatte, den Abend im Labor verbringen zu können. Die Nervosität hatte sich aber schnell gelegt, was sie letztendlich auf die fehlende Anwesenheit von Severus zurückführte. Tief in ihre Aufzeichnungen versunken hatte sie nicht mitbekommen, wie schnell die Zeit doch vergangen war. Dann hatte Severus plötzlich in der Tür gestanden, sie völlig entgeistert angestarrt und sie gefragt, wer sie sei. Nur einen Moment später war ihr klar geworden, warum er diese Frage gestellt hatte: Sie hatte vergessen den Trank zu nehmen und ihre eigentliche Gestalt wieder angenommen.  
Was dann passierte, erlebte Hermione wie in Trance. Sie bekam am Rande mit, dass Severus den Schulleiter per Flohnetzwerk kontaktierte und ihr befahl, ihm zu folgen. Dann hatte sie in Dumbledores Büro gesessen und alles war auch ihr herausgeplatzt. Alle angestauten Gefühle der letzten Monate waren ans Tageslicht gekommen und hatten sie gedrängt, sich zu offenbaren.  
Der Schulleiter schien die ganze Angelegenheit gar nicht so schlimm zu finden. Er schien ansatzweise sogar ein wenig amüsiert gewesen zu sein. Im Gegensatz zu Severus.

Der Gedanke an seine Reaktion und seine abweisende Art versetzte Hermione einen tiefen und schmerzhaften Stich ins Herz. Sie konnte ihn so gut verstehen. Sie hatte ihn getäuscht und wahrscheinlich auch sehr _enttäuscht_. In dem Moment, als sie am Kamin neben ihm stand, hatte sie den Schmerz und die Verletztheit in seinen Augen gesehen. Sie hatte so nah neben ihm gestanden, dass sie die Wärme, die von seinem Körper ausging, förmlich spüren konnte. Sie konnte ihn riechen und fühlte sich von seinem Geruch wieder einmal wie berauscht. Einen Moment lang hatte sie wieder an den Weihnachtsabend gedacht, als sie bei ihm gewesen war und sie sich berührt hatten. Wäre Dumbledore in dem Moment nicht erschienen, wäre es wahrscheinlich nicht bei der einen zufälligen Berührung geblieben. Sie hatte an diesem Abend in seinen Augen etwas erkennen können, dass sie als Sehnsucht interpretiert hatte. Sehnsucht nach Nähe und Geborgenheit und vielleicht auch nach ihr. Sehnsucht nach einer Person, die ihn später so sehr enttäuscht und verletzt hatte.

Hermione wäre es lieber gewesen, wenn er sie angeschrieen oder verflucht hätte. _Das_ wäre es gewesen, was sie von ihm als Reaktion erwartet hatte. Aber nichts davon war geschehen. Im Gegenteil. Er hatte sich zurückgezogen und war ganz ruhig geblieben. Nur einen kurzen Moment lang hatte er sie angefahren und sie hatte neben der Enttäuschung einen Hauch von Wut in seinem Blick bemerkt. Diese stille Enttäuschung, sein Schweigen war für sie schlimmer gewesen, als jede Art von Wut oder Beschimpfung. Mit Letzteren hätte sie umgehen können – irgendwie...  
Dann war Emma gekommen. Hermione hatte ihr mit Dumbledores Unterstützung kurz erklärt, was los war. Emma, die noch ziemlich verschlafen aussah, hatte nur genickt, sie zum Abschied gedrückt und ihr alles Gute gewünscht. Lange Zeit hatte Hermione überlegt, wie sie diese Reaktion deuten sollte. Bis zum heutigen Tag war sie nicht sicher gewesen, ob Emma wütend auf sie war. Schließlich hatte sie ein halbes Jahr lang das Zimmer und ihr Leben mit einer Person geteilt, die nicht die war, für die sie sich ausgab. Hermione hatte mehr als einmal angefangen einen Brief an Emma zu schreiben, um ihr die Sache noch einmal zu erklären. Aber mehr als ein paar Sätze, die so unpersönlich und emotionslos wie ein Geschäftsbericht klangen, hatte sie nicht zustande gebracht. Schließlich hatte sie es aufgegeben.

Hermiones Gedanken wanderten wieder zu Severus.  
Nachdem Emma wieder gegangen war, war Hermione noch einmal zu Severus getreten, der immer noch am selben Punkt vor dem Kamin stand und in die Flammen gestarrt hatte. Sie wusste nicht mehr, was sie dazu getrieben hatte. Sie wusste nur noch, dass sie seinen Arm genommen und ihn gezwungen hatte, sie anzusehen. Dann hatte sie ihm gesagt, wie sehr ihr das alles Leid täte und dass sie ihn vermissen würde. Dass sie ihn dabei geduzt hatte, war ihr erst später aufgefallen. Und ihm war es in dem Moment anscheinend auch nicht bewusst gewesen - oder es störte ihn nicht. Er hatte sie nur angesehen und stumm genickt. Durch einen Tränenschleier hatte sie die Traurigkeit in seinen Augen gesehen und sich schnell abgewandt. Sie musste einfach den Rückzug antreten, sonst hätte sie sich ihm wahrscheinlich an den Hals geworfen und sich verzweifelt an ihn geklammert. Das wäre – gerade in Anwesenheit des Schulleiters – mehr als unpassend und peinlich gewesen.

_Vielleicht hatte ich auch nur Angst davor, zurückgewiesen zu werden,_ dachte Hermione.  
Angst vor Zurückweisung war es auch, was sie davon abgehalten hatte, Severus die Briefe zu schicken, die sie ihm geschrieben hatte. Briefe voller Sehnsucht und Gefühl. Sie hatte sich ihm in diesen Briefen gefühlsmäßig völlig geöffnet und sich all ihren Kummer von der Seele geschrieben. Etwas, was sie noch nie gemacht hatte. Noch nie hatte sie sich jemandem so geöffnet und ihr Innerstes preisgegeben. Noch nicht einmal Ron oder Harry wussten, wie es in ihr aussah.

Ron. Sie hatte lange nicht mehr an ihn gedacht. Als sie im Schloss gewesen war, hatte sie zwar manchmal an ihn und Harry gedacht und sich daran erinnert, wie es war, als sie zu dritt die Schule unsicher gemacht hatten. Sie, Harry und Ron. Die beiden Jungen waren wie Brüder für sie gewesen. Bei ihnen hatte sie sich sicher gefühlt. In den beiden Jungen hatte sie eine Familie gefunden, die während des Schuljahres für sie da gewesen war.  
Irgendwann hatte es sich jedoch schlagartig geändert.  
Hermione wusste noch genau, dass es am Anfang ihres letzten Jahres in Hogwarts gewesen war. Voldemort hatte in den Sommerferien vor dem siebten Schuljahr überraschend zu seinem großen Schlag ausgeholt. Doch der Orden und das Ministerium waren vorbereitet gewesen und konnten ihn und seine Anhänger zurückschlagen. Die Prophezeiung erfüllte sich und der dunkle Lord wurde von Harry endgültig besiegt. Danach hatte die gesamte Zaubererschaft aufgeatmet und die Situation hatte sich merklich entspannt.  
Hermione hatte erfahren, dass Ron ihr mehr Gefühle entgegenbrachte, als er es seiner Schwester Ginny gegenüber tat. Harry hatte ihr eines Abends erzählt, Ron habe ihm gestanden, er sei in sie, Hermione, verliebt und habe ihn um Rat gefragt. Heute wusste Hermione nicht mehr genau, wie es passiert war und warum sie es zugelassen hatte. Wahrscheinlich war die Sehnsucht nach Nähe in ihr der Auslöser gewesen, die sie jedes Mal beim Anblick der vielen glücklich verliebten Paare, die ständig um sie herum waren, verspürt hatte. Und vielleicht war diese Sehnsucht auch schuld daran, dass sie sich im Gefühlstaumel Dinge eingeredet hatte, die gar nicht vorhanden waren.  
Harry war fest mit Ginny zusammen. Parvati und Seamus waren ein Paar und sogar Neville war schon mehrmals mit Luna Lovegood gesehen worden. Nur sie, Hermione, verkroch sie weiterhin hinter ihren Büchern. Eines Morgens hatte sie einen Brief von Ron bekommen, in dem er sie nach Hogsmeade einlud. Hermione hatte gezögert, aber dann doch dem Drängen Harrys nachgegeben und sich mit Ron getroffen. Sie hatten geredet und eine Menge Spaß gehabt. Dann waren sie zur Heulenden Hütte spaziert. Auf dem Weg dorthin hatte er schüchtern seine Hand in die ihre geschoben und diese sanft gedrückt. Sie hatte nach kurzem Zögern den Druck erwidert. Irgendwann hatte Ron sich dann zu ihr herübergebeugt und sie geküsst.  
Der Kuss war etwas unbeholfen und sehr feucht gewesen. Und irgendwie war es zwar schön gewesen, von Ron geküsst zu werden, aber es war nicht das, was Hermione sich vorgestellt hatte. Das berühmte Kribbeln im Bauch, das in Romanen so wunderbar beschrieben wurde, hatte gefehlt. Aber Hermione hatte es nicht übers Herz gebracht, dem scheinbar glücklichen Ron, die Wahrheit zu sagen.  
Ein Fehler, wie sich später herausstellte. Ron war von da an ständig um sie herum. Bei jeder Gelegenheit wollte er sie küssen oder Händchen halten. Er nahm Hermione mehr und mehr die Luft zum Atmen. Sie konnte keine Minute mehr alleine sein und fühlte sich eingeengt. Ihre Besuche in der Bibliothek beschränkten sich auf ein Minimum und Hermione wurde immer unglücklicher. Ron schien davon nichts zu bemerken.  
Nach drei Monaten platzte Hermione dann der Kragen. All die angestauten Emotionen brachen aus ihr heraus und sie trennte sich von Ron. Von diesem Tag an war auch das Trio Infernale Vergangenheit. Ron, sichtlich verletzt, kapselte sich von allen ab. Selbst Harry kam nicht mehr an den Freund heran.  
Dann änderte sich Rons Verhalten plötzlich. Seine Verletztheit schlug in Aggressivität um. Er ließ seine schlechte Laune an Hermione und Harry aus, die dem hilflos ausgeliefert waren. Sie erkannten Ron nicht wieder. So, wie er sich verhielt, hatten sie ihn noch nie erlebt. Und auch Ginny, die bis dahin immer einen guten Draht zu ihrem Bruder gehabt hatte, war hilflos.  
Die Abschlussprüfungen kamen, dann der Abschlussball und schließlich die letzte Zugfahrt zurück nach London, und Ron zeigte keine Veränderung. Er wollte sich noch nicht einmal von Harry und Hermione verabschieden. Der Moment, als der Hogwartsexpress in den Bahnhof Kings Cross einfuhr, war der letzte gewesen, an dem Hermione Ron gesehen hatte. Später hatte sie erfahren, dass Ron nach Ägypten gegangen war und bei seinem Bruder eine Ausbildung machte. Noch nicht einmal zu Harrys und Ginnys Hochzeit war er erschienen.

Hermione hatte aus ihre Lektion gelernt und erkannt, wie schnell Liebe Freundschaft zerstören konnte. Sie hatte sich geschworen, dass sie sich niemals mehr in ihrem Leben verlieben wollte. Und es hatte auch funktioniert. Sie hatte ihr Leben gut alleine gemeistert und da war nichts, was sie vermisst hätte - bis Severus Snape erneut in ihrem Leben aufgetaucht war. Oder besser: Bis sie in seinem Leben wieder aufgetaucht war. Severus hatte alles verändert. Er hatte es geschafft mit einem einzigen Blick, einer einzigen Geste, die emotionale Schutzmauer, die Hermione sich in all den Jahren aufgebaut hatte, zu zerstören. Ihr Herz, das in ihrem siebten Schuljahr zerbrochen war, war plötzlich wieder voll funktionsfähig. Alles nur, seinetwegen.  
Hermione stand seufzend auf und kassierte ein wütendes Fauchen von Merlin. Sie hatte ganz vergessen, dass er noch auf ihrem Schoss saß. Er wiederum hatte nicht registriert, dass sein Frauchen sich erhob und war auf den Boden geplumpst. Zum Glück für ihn haben Katzen die Angewohnheit immer auf den Pfoten zu landen. Merlin warf Hermione noch einen kurzen Blick zu und stolzierte dann mit erhobenem Schwanz aus dem Raum.  
Hermione ging zum Küchenschrank und suchte nach Pergament und Federkiel, um Emma eine kurze Antwort zu schicken. Sie beschloss, den Brief in der Eulerei in die Winkelgasse aufzugeben. Dann suchte sie ihre Sachen zusammen und reiste per Flohpulver in den Tropfenden Kessel. Sie holte die letzten Goldmünzen aus ihrem Verlies in Gringotts und kaufte das Nötigste für die nächsten Tage ein, bevor sie Flourish & Blotts einen Besuch abstattete und zwischen den Bücherregalen die Zeit vergaß.

Dass es jemanden gab, dem an diesen Samstagnachmittag etwa zur gleichen Zeit ähnliche Gedanken durch den Kopf gingen, konnte Hermione nicht ahnen.

-o-

Severus Snape saß in seinem Sessel und starrte an die Decke. Im Kamin prasselte ein Feuer, welches er, trotz der sommerlichen Temperaturen draußen, angezündet hatte. Er hatte eine Flasche Wein geöffnet und hing seinen Gedanken nach. So, wie er es in den letzten knapp vier Monaten fast in jeder freien Minute, die er alleine war, tat. Wieder war eine Schulwoche um, und die Sommerferien rückten bedrohlich näher. Dann würde er den ganzen Tag mit sich alleine sein und kaum Ablenkung finden. Er wusste nicht, ob er froh darüber sein sollte oder nicht.  
Noch schlimmer als das Alleinsein war der Unterricht der Siebtklässler. In jeder Unterrichtsstunde den leeren Platz in der ersten Reihe zu sehen, an dem bis vor kurzen noch Sarah Watson bzw. Hermione Granger gesessen hatte, schmerzte ihn.  
Sarahs plötzliches Verschwinden war im Schulalltag fast unbemerkt untergegangen. Albus hatte Flitwick informiert, dass die Schülerin plötzlich und unerwartet, wegen dringender familiärer Angelegenheiten, zurück in die Staaten gereist war. Der Hauslehrer hatte dies den interessierten Ravenclawschülern auf Nachfrage mitgeteilt, wie Severus wusste. Die Schüler in seinem, Severus, Unterricht allerdings schienen die Mitschülerin nicht zu vermissen – zumindest kamen keine Nachfragen.

Severus nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus seinem Glas, behielt den Wein einen Moment lang im Mund, um den Geschmack zu genießen und schluckte ihn erst dann hinunter. Es war dieselbe Sorte Wein, die er und Hermione am Weihnachtsabend getrunken hatten. Wieder kamen ihm die seltsamen Gefühle in den Sinn, die er an diesem Abend gespürt hatte. Gefühle, die so lange in ihm verborgen gewesen waren, dass sie ihm seltsam fremd vorgekommen waren.  
Er konnte sich noch genau an die Zeit erinnern, als er Gefühle wie Zuneigung und Sehnsucht nach einem anderen Menschen, zum ersten und bis dato letzten Mal gespürt hatte.  
Es war während seines Studiums gewesen. Er hatte in Oxford studiert und bei seinem Professor Richard McDonald an einem Projekt gearbeitet. Außer ihm selber und dem Professor war an diesem lauen Sommerabend nur noch Michaela Brown anwesend. Michaela hatte lange braune Haare, die ihr wie Seide über die Schultern fielen. Sie war weder hübsch noch hässlich und eher etwas unscheinbar. Sie arbeitete sehr hart und hatte schon öfters versucht ein Gespräch mit Severus zu beginnen. Der hatte sie aber immer wieder kurz und knapp abgefertigt. Sein Ziel war es gewesen, das Studium so schnell und so gut wie möglich zu beenden. Mit dem Druck seines Vaters im Nacken, blieb ihm auch gar nichts anderes übrig. Er hatte keine Zeit und auch keine Lust sich mit seinen Kommilitonen abzugeben. Doch Michaela blieb hartnäckig. Sie ließ sich einfach nicht abwimmeln. Nachdem Severus dies erkannt hatte, hatte er beschlossen sie einfach zu ignorieren. Er hoffte, dass sie es eines Tages aufgeben würde, ihn anzusprechen. Das funktionierte auch eine ganze Weile und Severus konnte damit gut leben. Wie der Zufall es wollte, landeten er und Michaela im selben Projekt. Da sie die einzigen Studenten waren und die Herstellung des Trankes zwei paar Hände erforderten, mussten sie beide notgedrungen zusammenarbeiten und auch miteinander reden.

Severus war überrascht gewesen, wie viel Michaela über Zaubertränke wusste. Es machte ihm zunehmend Spaß, sich mit der Frau zu unterhalten. So sagte er auch nicht nein, als sie ihn auf einen Kaffee in die Mensa einlud. Während des Gesprächs entdeckte Severus immer mehr Gemeinsamkeiten, die ihn und Michaela verbanden. Sie teilten viele Interessen und hatten auch fast dieselben Kurse belegt. Michaela war nur ein Jahr jünger als Severus. Sie stammte aus einer Muggelfamilie, war aber in Frankreich zur Schule gegangen. Ihr Vater war Diplomat und sie hatte ihre Kindheit in Frankreich verbracht.  
Die beiden verabredeten sich für den nächsten Tag zum gemeinsamen Lernen und Severus ging mit einem Kribbeln im Bauch, welches er dort noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte, nach Hause. Er freute sich sehr auf den nächsten Tag und fand lange keinen Schlaf– etwas, was ihm ebenfalls bisher völlig fremd gewesen war.  
Die Wochen und Monate gingen ins Land, und er und Michaela kamen sich immer näher. Nach drei Monaten lud er sie zu sich nach Hause ein. Er hatte damals eine kleine Wohnung in der Nähe der Universität gemietet, was den Vorteil hatte, dass er sich sein Zimmer nicht mit einem Kommilitonen teilen musste. Gerade das kam ihm an diesem Abend äußerst gelegen. Er wollte an diesem Abend etwas machen, was er sich vorher noch nie getraut hatte: Er wollte einer Frau seine Liebe gestehen.  
Severus hatte ein einfaches Abendessen zubereitet und danach machten er und Michaela es sich vor dem Kamin gemütlich. Severus war sehr aufgeregt und unsicher gewesen. Noch nie hatte er ein Mädchen geküsst. Als Jugendlicher waren Mädchen ihm nicht wichtig gewesen. Ihn interessierten nur Bücher. Aus Freundschaften machte er sich nicht viel. Aber Michaela hatte ihm die Augen geöffnet und ihm gezeigt, dass es etwas Wichtigeres gab, als Bücher und Lernen. Sie hatte ihn auch gezeigt, dass das eine das andere nicht zwangsläufig ausschließen musste: Lernen und Freunde ließen sich wunderbar miteinander kombinieren, wenn man dieselben Interessen zeigte.  
Der Wein und das schummerige Licht im Raum schafften es schließlich, dass Severus sich entspannte. Er fasste sich ein Herz und beugte sich langsam zu Michaela hinunter, die an ihn gekuschelt da saß und das Spiel der Flammen beobachtete. Er strich ihr zärtlich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und sie drehte den Kopf. Einen Moment lang sahen sie sich tief in die Augen, dann lehnte sie sich ihm entgegen und ihre Lippen verschmolzen zu einem niemals enden wollenden Kuss.  
Später gestand Michaela Severus, dass sie sich, als sie ihn zum ersten Mal in einer Vorlesung gesehen hatte, schon unsterblich in ihn verliebt hatte. Severus konnte das erst nicht glauben, wollte aber auch nicht weiter darüber nachdenken. Er war einfach nur glücklich, mit der Frau, die er liebte und die seine Gefühle erwiderte, zusammen zu sein.

Severus nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas und dachte mit gemischten Gefühlen an die Zeit danach. Eine Zeit, die er bis heute mehr als einmal hatte rückgängig machen wollen.  
Seinen Eltern hatte er vorsorglich die Beziehung zu Michaela verschwiegen. Er wusste, dass sie als Kind einer Muggelfamilie in der Familie Snape nicht geduldet werden würde. Nach zwei Jahren machten sie gemeinsam ihren Abschluss. Sie suchten sich eine kleine Wohnung in London und alles schien perfekt – bis zu dem Tag, als Severus Besuch von seinem Vater und Lucius Malfoy bekam. Sie erzählten ihm von einem wichtigen Treffen und nahmen ihn mit. Severus hatte keine Ahnung, um was es ging. Aber er hatte auch keine Chance sich dem zu entziehen.  
Lucius und sein Vater brachten ihn zum dunklen Lord und ihm wurde das Mal eingebrannt. Später erfuhr Severus, dass er dem dunklen Lord schon lange versprochen war. Sein Vater hatte seinen eigenen Sohn geopfert, um seine Schuld bei Voldemort zu begleichen. Severus Snape Senior hatte einen Auftrag Voldemorts nicht zu dessen vollster Zufriedenheit ausgeführt und war dem Avada Kedavra Fluch nur durch das Versprechen entkommen, dem dunklen Lord einen Meister der Zaubertränke an die Seite zu stellen. Snape senior hatte das besondere Talent, welches sein Sohn in Bezug auf Zaubertränke zeigte von dem Tag an gefördert und ihn dazu gedrängt sein Können bis zur Perfektion zu erweitern und zu festigen.  
Severus geriet mehr und mehr in die Fänge von Voldemort und seinen Todessern, was Michaela nicht verstehen konnte. Sie stritten immer häufiger und schließlich packte Michaela ihre Sachen und zog aus. Severus war das in dem Moment egal. Heute war er sicher, dass Voldemort irgendeine Art von Gehirnmanipulation bei seinen Gefolgsleuten durchgeführt haben musste. Anders konnte er sich seine Gleichgültigkeit, die er zu dem Zeitpunkt empfunden hatte, nicht erklären.  
Zwei Wochen später bekamen er, Lucius und einige andere einen Auftrag. Sie sollten einen hochrangigen Muggel, der nach Voldemorts Geschmack zu viel herumschnüffelte aufsuchen und sich mit ihm und seiner Familie „vergnügen". Es war die Familie Brown, die an dem Tag auf grausame Weise ihr Leben lassen musste. Die Polizei fand die drei Leichen zwei Tage später grauenvoll entstellt in ihrem Haus.

Nach Michaelas Tod hatte Severus sich geschworen, sich niemals wieder zu verlieben. Er wollte niemals wieder einen Menschen, der ihm so viel bedeutet hatte, wie Michaela, verlieren müssen.  
Severus stellte das Glas auf den kleinen Tisch und ging zu dem Bücherregal. Er nahm die kleine Schatulle, die neben einem großen, braunen Lexikon über diversen Zaubertrankzutaten stand, und setzte sich wieder vor den Kamin. Langsam, fast zärtlich, fuhr er mit den Fingerspitzen das eingeritzte Muster nach. Dann öffnete er die Schatulle und nahm das einzige Photo, das dort drin lag, heraus. Es zeigte ihn und Michaela bei ihrer Entlassungsfeier. Beide trugen sie die obligatorischen dunkelroten Kutten und zeigten stolz ihre Zeugnisse in die Kamera.  
Severus fuhr die Konturen seiner Freundin nach.  
_Wie schön sie doch gewesen war,_ dachte er. Er legte das Bild zurück und nahm eine braune Haarsträhne aus der Schachtel – ein Andenken, welches er kurz nach ihrem Tod in seiner Todesserrobe hatte verschwinden lassen können. Die dunklen Haare kräuselten sich etwas unter seiner Berührung. Er führte die Strähne an seine Nase und atmete den Duft ein, der dank eines Konservierungszaubers immer noch von den Haaren ausging. Plötzlich erinnerte er sich wieder, wann er diesen Geruch zum letzten Mal in der Nase gehabt hatte: Es war an jenem sechzehnten Februar gewesen, als Hermione weinend neben ihm am Kamin in Dumbledores Büro gestanden hatte, um sich von ihm zu verabschieden. Severus schluckte und kämpfte gegen die Traurigkeit, die ihn wieder zu übermannen versuchte, an. Konnte es sein, dass die beiden Frauen, von denen die eine tot war und die andere ihm mehr bedeutete, als ihm lieb war, denselben Duft versprühten?  
Er legte die Haarsträhne wieder zurück, schloss die Schatulle sorgfältig und stellte sie wieder zurück ins Regal.  
_Das muss aufhören, Severus,_ schimpfte er mit sich selber. _Du musst aufhören der Vergangenheit nachzutrauern und wieder leben._

Er schaffte es zwei Tage lang, nicht mehr an Hermione zu denken. Zwei Tage, in denen er erst seine Wohnung und anschließend das Labor in peinliche Ordnung und Sauberkeit brachte. Er sortierte, katalogisierte und füllte seine Bestände auf. Er ordnete seine Bücher und lieh sich sogar Schrubber und Besen von Filch aus, um ohne Zauberei zu putzen. Den irritierten und fragenden Blick des Hausmeisters ignorierte er.

Doch dann, am Montagabend, klopfte Dumbledore an seine Tür. Severus, der gerade den Kamin anzünden wollte, um es sich anschließend mit einem Buch gemütlich zu machen, öffnete die Tür. Seufzend erkannte er den Schulleiter und ließ ihn eintreten.  
„Severus, mein Lieber", begann Albus dann auch sofort, nachdem er sich auf die Couch gesetzt und sich selber mit Wein versorgt hatte. „Wie geht es dir?"  
Severus setzte sich ihm gegenüber in den Sessel und griff ebenfalls nach einem Glas.  
„Wie soll es mir schon gehen?", fragte er kühl zurück. Er hatte absolut keinen Bedarf nach Smalltalk.  
„Man sieht dich kaum noch, Severus. Hast du soviel zu tun?"  
Severus nickte darauf hin nur und nahm einen Schluck Wein.  
_Warum sagst du nicht, was du willst und verschwindest wieder, _dachte er. Er wollte alleine sein und das Buch lesen. Warum musste Albus immer im falschen Moment auftauchen.  
„Hör mal, Albus. Ich habe noch genug zu erledigen." Er sah sich in dem blitzblank geputzten Zimmer um und suchte nach einer Ausrede. „Da sind noch ein paar Aufsätze, die ich korrigieren muss. Was kann ich für dich tun?" Er setzte sich aufrecht hin und sah den Schulleiter an.  
„Ja gut. Wie du meinst." Albus schien von der Direktheit seines Zaubertrankmeisters überrascht. „Ich wollte auch nur fragen, ob du die Aufzeichnungen von Miss Granger noch hast", fuhr der alte Zauberer fort. „Ich wollte mal einen Blick darauf werfen."

_Peng_. Da waren sie wieder: Die Gedanken an Hermione. Severus hatte es so tapfer ausgehalten, nicht an sie zu denken und Albus machte mit einem einzigen Satz seine ganzen Bemühungen der letzten Tage wieder zunichte.  
Severus überlegte einen Moment, ob der Cruciatus in diesem Fall angebracht wäre, schob den Gedanken aber schnell wieder beiseite. Stattdessen stand er auf und ging zum Schreibtisch. Er öffnete die unterste Schublade und holte ein Bündel fein säuberlich beschrieben Pergaments hervor. Severus hatte die Blätter noch am selben Abend, als Hermione verschwunden war, aus dem Labor geholt und in den Schreibtisch gepackt. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was der Schulleiter mit den Aufzeichnungen anfangen wollte. Auf jeden Fall wollte_ er_ möglichst schnell wieder alleine sein und fragte deshalb nicht weiter nach.  
„Hier ist alles, was ich habe." Er drückte dem Schulleiter die Sachen in die Hand und blieb stehen. Darauf hoffend, dass Albus dies als Aufforderung zum Gehen verstand, wartete er ab. Albus blätterte die Pergamente kurz durch und erhob sich dann ebenfalls.  
„Vielen Dank, Severus. Dann will ich dich nicht länger aufhalten, mein Lieber."  
Severus nickte und schob seinen Vorgesetzten Richtung Tür.  
„Gute Nacht, Severus", sagte Albus freundlich und öffnete die Tür. „Du solltest mal wieder richtig ausschlafen. Du siehst nicht gut aus." Albus' besorgter Gesichtsausdruck machte Severus fast rasend. Was bildete dieser Kerl sich nur ein. Als ob _er_ nicht Schuld daran war, dass Severus sich nun so fühlte, wie er offenbar aussah.  
„Mir geht es gut", antwortete Severus. „Auf Wiedersehen." Damit schloss er die Tür. Das gemurmelte „Ganz wie du meinst, mein Lieber" bekam er nicht mehr mit.

Severus ging seufzend wieder zurück zum Kamin. An Lesen war heute nicht mehr zu denken. Er spürte eine seltsame Beklemmung in der Brust, und seine Gedanken wanderten wieder zu Hermione. Warum ging die braunhaarige Hexe ihm einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf? Er versuchte sich an die Zeit zu erinnern, als sie ihm mit ihrer Besserwisserei und ihren Freunden Potter und Weasley auf die Nerven gegangen war. Er rief sich das Bild in Erinnerung, als sie mit riesigen Hasenzähnen vor ihn gestanden hatte, weil Draco Malfoy sie kurz zuvor verhext hatte. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass er ihr damals gesagt hatte, er könne keine Veränderung feststellen. Die Tränen, die ihr daraufhin in die Augen traten und die er damals einfach ignoriert hatte, versetzten ihm heute einen Stich ins Herz. Warum war er nur so verbittert? Warum musste er seinen Mitmenschen das Leben zur Hölle machen? Aus Selbstschutz? Oder weil sie es nicht anders verdient hatten?  
„Severus, wer war das?" Eine piepsige Stimme drang an sein Ohr. Ohne sich umzudrehen antwortete er: „Der Schulleiter."  
„Und was wollte er?", fragte Wusch und glitt auf die Sessellehne. _Hat man denn hier nie seine Ruhe?_ „Er wollte ein paar Unterlagen."  
„Welche?" Das Verhör ging weiter.  
Severus drehte sich zu Wusch und warf ihr einen eisigen Blick zu. Gleichzeitig wusste er aber, dass es nichts nutzen würde: Wusch würde immer weiter und weiter fragen, bis er ihr alles erzählt hatte.  
„Es ging um die Aufzeichnungen von Hermione", meinte er dann leise und versuchte soviel Gleichgültigkeit wie nur möglich in seine Stimme zu legen.  
Wusch stieß einen schrillen Pfiff aus, der Severus in den Ohren schmerzte. Angewidert verzog er das Gesicht. Er hatte Wusch von Sarahs wahrer Identität erzählen müssen, nachdem die Flederratte ihn eine Woche lange genervt hatte. Wusch hatte Abend für Abend im Labor auf dem Kronleuchter gesessen und auf die Schülerin gewartet. Doch wie vorherzusehen war, war niemand gekommen. Irgendwann war Wusch, nachdem sie von Severus keine Auskunft erhalten hatte, wohl hoch zum Ravenclawturm geflogen und hatte ein verlassenes Bett vorgefunden. Voller Panik hatte Wusch Severus dann solange genervt, bis dieser endlich mit der Sprache rausgerückt war. Sehr zu Severus' Missfallen hatte das kleine Wesen daraufhin angefangen ihn immer wieder darauf hinzuweisen, dass es nicht schlimm war, ob Sarah nun Sarah hieße oder Hermione. Wusch hatte darauf bestanden, dass Severus zu Hermione nach London gehen sollte, um sie zurückzuholen. Das Theater war so lange weiter gegangen, bis Severus Wusch damit gedroht hatte, diesen Zoo in Deutschland zu kontaktieren. Danach war Wusch verhältnismäßig ruhig geworden und hatte Severus in Ruhe gelassen.

Aber die Ruhe täuschte. In Wirklichkeit ließ Wusch sich von ihrem damals gefassten Plan, Severus und Sarah zu verkuppeln, nicht abbringen. Sie schmiedete weiterhin Pläne und hatte sogar schon den Versuch unternommen, selber nach London zu fliegen, um Hermione zu suchen. Aber den Plan hatte sie schnell wieder aufgegeben und war schon kurz hinter Hogsmeade wieder umgekehrt. Der Weg war einfach zu weit für ihre kleinen Flügel. Nein, so würde es nicht gehen. Wenn sie nicht zu Hermione konnte und Severus nicht wollte, dann musste Hermione eben zurückkommen. Aber wie?  
„Severus?", fragte Wusch leise.  
„Ja?", kam es genervt zurück.  
„Kommt Hermione wieder?" Wusch ließ nicht locker. Sie flatterte nun wie wild vor Severus' Nase herum und versuchte ihn dazu zu bringen, ihr eine zufrieden stellende Antwort zu geben. Doch Severus starrte sie nun mit undurchsichtigem Blick an.

_Warum kann das Vieh nicht einfach auf der Stelle krepieren_, dachte Severus genervt und erhob sich abrupt. Wusch flatterte erschrocken rückwärts, stieß gegen den Kaminsims und segelte auf den Boden. Severus verdrehte die Augen und wartete mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen, bis die Flederratte sich wieder aufgerappelt hatte.  
„Ich gehe jetzt ins Bett und du solltest schauen, ob du etwas Essbares findest." Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs löschte Severus das Feuer und schritt in Richtung Schlafzimmer.  
Wusch flatterte hinter ihm her und rief: „Aber willst du denn nicht, dass sie wiederkommt?"  
Als Antwort bekam sie nur das Geräusch einer heftig zugeworfenen Tür.

Severus zog seine Robe aus und schleuderte sie in die Ecke. Er war wütend. Wütend auf den Schulleiter, der ihn wieder an Hermione erinnert hatte. Wütend auf Wusch, die ihn nur noch nervte und wütend auf sich selber, weil er es einfach nicht schaffte, seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.  
Er zog ein T-Shirt aus dem Schrank, zog sich um und legte sich dann aufs Bett. Wuschs letzte Frage hing immer noch in seinem Ohr: „Aber willst du denn nicht, dass sie wiederkommt?" Er hatte keine Antwort darauf.

* * *

-TBC-

_So, das war es dann mal wieder. Ich weiß, dass es wieder eins dieser lästigen Übergangskapitel ist. Aber Ihr dürft Euch deshalb auf noch ein Kapitel freuen (eigentlich war geplant, dass mit diesem Kapitel die Story zu Ende ist). Reicht das als Entschädigung?? Naja, ich hoffe, Euch hat das Kapitel wenigstens ein bisschen gefallen und Ihr schreibt mir ein Review. Sollte es Euch nicht gefallen haben, dann freue ich mich auch über Kritik!!_

_Hm, ich glaube, ich muss mich – bevor Ihr für heute entlassen seid – noch bei ein paar Leuten für Ihre Reviews bedanken:_

**_Angel-of-Mystic: _**_Vielen, vielen Dank für Dein Review!! Soso, Du wolltest mich also erwürgen??? Hm, Du weißt aber auch, dass es dann gar nicht mehr weitergegangen wäre, oder? Mir hat das Ränkespiel auch sehr, sehr viel Spaß gemacht. Vielleicht sollte ich mich als nächstes an einem Krimi versuchen…_

**_MomoSnape: _**_Du möchtest ein HappyEnd? Hm, mal sehen, was ich da machen kann. Im Moment ist es ja noch nicht in Sicht. Ich muss gleich zu Albus und ihn um Rat fragen – er ist ja Fachmann für Herzensangelegenheiten. Vielleicht hat er einen Plan ;-) Vielen, lieben Dank auch für Dein Review!_

**_Wolfspirit: _**_Vielen Dank für die Glückwünsche und Dein Review! Ich bin sicher, dass Albus einen Plan hat oder findet und Severus dazu bringen kann, über seinen Schatten zu springen. Das da Gefühle im Spiel sind, hat er ja auch schon bemerkt… Jetzt muss man die beiden nur noch zusammenbringen ;-)_

**_Maria3261102: _**_/schleicht sich von hinten an und hält Maria einen riesigen Blumenstrauß unter die Nase/ Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Du bist die 100 gewesen ;-))) /Knuddel/ Vielen, lieben Dank für Dein Review!! Du bist also diejenige, die Wusch die Flausen in den Kopf gesetzt hat?? Soso, hm mit dem HappyEnd muss ich noch mal überlegen. Aber ich denke, die Chancen stehen gut. ;-)_

**_Little Nadeshiko:_**_ Severus im Baseball-Outfit???? __Hm, Du bringst mich da gerade auf eine Idee… - Nein, keine Angst. So schlimm wird es nicht werden! Schön, dass Du auf den Richard McDonald hereingefallen bist ;-) War meine volle Absicht… Ich hoffe, Dir hat das Kapitel auch gefallen!_

**_Dark-Girl-Leighanne: _**_Vielen Dank auch für Dein Review. Wie Du feststellen konntest, ist Severus ihr leider nicht hinterher gelaufen – wäre ja auch ein bisschen langweilig gewesen, oder? Die beiden brauchen schon noch ein bisschen, bis zu (vielleicht) zueinander finden ;-)_

**_Lucie: _**_Ich wollte die Story ja auch gar nicht beenden... Aber ich sehe Euch gerne betteln ;-) Es freut mich, dass Dir die Story so gut gefällt. Ich hoffe, das Kapitel war auch nach Deinem Geschmack._

**_McAbe: _**_Vielen lieben Dank, für Dein schönes Review /knuddel McAbe zu Boden/ Ich freue mich, dass Dir die Idee mit dem Trank gefallen hat. Du bist übrigens die Einzige, der der Magical Geographic aufgefallen ist ;-) Also, ist es unser Insider. Ja, und Deinen/unseren Satz habe ich dann doch noch eingebaut. Er war eigentlich schon für das Weihnachtskapitel geplant, aber hier passte er besser. Es tut mir echt Leid, dass Dich die Szenen so mitgenommen haben. Ich hoffe, dass dieses Kapitel nicht zu grausam für Dich war – habe extra ein bisschen weniger Emotionen eingebaut…Noch mal einen Rieseknuddler(und ein Butterbier extra) für Deine Hilfe!!!!!!_

**_Malina: _**_Du willst den Magica Geographic abbonieren? Moment – hier ist das Formular. Macht dann 10 Galleonen pro Ausgabe. Mein Schließfach in Gringotts ist… - Halt! Stopp! War nur Spaß. Das Magazin gibt es leider nicht, sonst hätte ich es auch abboniert. Weißt Du eigentlich, dass ich das Tagebuch bei Dir abgeschaut habe? Naja, nicht ganz – eigentlich aus „Kammer des Schreckens", aber Du hast auch großen Einfluss auf mich gehabt – und hast es immer noch!! Vielen, vielen Dank dafür!!!! Es war sogar so schlimm, dass ich teilweise – nachdem ich ein Kapitel von Dir gelesen habe – nicht mehr weiter schreiben konnte. Schlimm, schlimm ;-) Und Du hast vollkommen Recht: Severus hat NICHT Nein gesagt – er hat zwar auch nicht ja gesagt, aber das ist erstmal egal, oder ;-) Ich hoffe, Dir hat das Kapitel auch (ein bisschen) gefallen…_

**_SamanthaCrown: _**_Vielen Dank für Dein Review!! Gehe ich Recht in der Annahme, dass Du eine der wenigen warst, die es nicht schon vorher erkannt haben, wer Sarah ist?? Wenn ja, dann freue ich mich ;-)_

**_Lady-claw: _**_Na, so lasse ich mich doch gerne bitten ;-) Es geht ja schon weiter. Ich hoffe, das Kapitel hat Dir gefallen!_

**_Ginny-the-dark: _**_Huhu!! __Geht es Dir wieder besser?? Ich hoffe doch sehr! Viele, lieben Dank für Dein Review!! Es ging mir wieder runter wie Butter. Es freut mich, dass ich Severus ganz in Deinem Sinne getroffen habe ;-) Es ist immer schwierig, diesen Mann unter Kontrolle zu halten und ihn nicht out-of-character werden zu lassen. Du meinst also, dass Albus ihr einen Job anbieten soll? Hm, ich werde mal mit ihm Reden. Vielleicht ist er einverstanden ;-)_

**_CallistaEvans: _**_Noch mal vielen, vielen Dank für Dein Review und Deine Mühe, die Du immer mit mir hast!! /Knuddel/ ich freue mich, dass Dir das Kapitel gefallen hat. Warum Albus hier der „Gute" sein musste, habe ich Dir ja schon geschrieben: Ich brauchte einfach jemanden, der die Schnüre in die Hand nimmt und die Beiden lenkt. Albus ist einfach der beste Mann für diesen Job ;-) Die Frage, wie der sprechende Hut überlistet wurde, steht noch aus. Vielleicht stellt Emma ja im nächsten Kapitel auch diese Frage und Hermione hat die passende Antwort dafür ;-))_

_Puh, waren das viele Reviews. Ich hoffe, dass Ihr schön weiter lest und mir schreibt, wie Euch das Kapitel gefallen hat…_

_Bis zum nächsten Mal_

_Nici_


	13. Albus' Auftrag

**Eine schwierige Mission  
**von nici1807

**_Disclaimer:_** _Nichts aus dem Harry Potter Universum, was ihr wieder erkennt, gehört mir, sondern JKR und Warner Bros. (und wer da sonst noch seine Hand aufhält). Die kleine Wusch gehört der Familie Hohlbein, die hoffentlich nichts dagegen hat, dass ich sie mir ausgeliehen habe. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Story und werde Alles nach Gebrauch wieder zurückgeben. Lediglich die Handlung und die erfundenen Figuren, Orte und Gegenstände gehören zu meinem geistigen Eigentum. _

_Ich bedanke mich bei **CallistaEvans **__wie immer für ihre superdupertolle Arbeit als Beta und moralische Stütze!! Und außerdem bei **Maria3261102** und **McAbe**, die mir mit Rat und Tat zur Seite gestanden haben._

_Die Antworten zu Euren Reviews gibt es dieses Mal vor dem Kapitel:_

**Little Nadeshiko**: Vielen Dank für Dein Review! Es freut mich, dass es Dir gefallen hat – auch, wenn es nur ein Übergangskapitel ist  
**Nifilwen** Auch Dir danke ich für das Review. Soso, Du möchtest also, dass er zu ihr fährt? Hm, mal sehen, ob ich ihn dazu überreden kann…  
**CallistaEvans:** Tausend Dank auch für Dein Review, Dein betalesen und überhaupt für alles!! Hm, Du Recht, wenn Du sagst, dass das Kapitel sehr informationslastig war. Aber irgendwie musste ich das ganze ja unterbringen. So ganz ohne Verpackung wäre die Handlung nicht so gut gewesen, oder? ;-) Ich denke, dass im nächsten Kapitel die Handlung wieder vor den Informationen steht… und die Gefühle der beiden? Gibt es die? Hm, mal sehen, ob sie sich noch finden ;-)  
**Pandoradogis:** Vielen Dank für Dein Review. Es freut mich, dass Dir die Story gefällt. Leider wird das hier das letzte Kapitel vor dem Epilog sein. Aber vielleicht gefallen Dir ja meine anderen Sachen auch. Und mit dem Schreiben höre ich ja auch nicht auf ;-)  
**McAbe:** /Knuddel/ Vielen Dank für Dein schönes Review und Deine Hilfe bei dem letzten Kapitel. Es ist schön, dass Dir das Kapitel gefällt. Du meinst also, ich soll etwas in Hogsmeade arrangieren? Hm, habe ich gemacht – aber es wird Dir nicht gefallen ;-) Ich weiß nicht, ob Wusch etwas machen kann, um Severus umzustimmen – Du weißt ja, wie er immer mit ihr umgeht. Ich habe mich für Albus entschieden. Im Amor-spielen ist er ja auch ganz gut. Hoffentlich hat es was genützt ;-)  
**Angel-of-Mystic:** Danke, dass Du mich am Leben lässt. Aber: Wen meinst Du mit „zwei Doofe, ein Gedanke"? Doch nicht etwa unsere beiden Lieblinge, oder??? Und leider habe ich auch nicht schnell weiter geschrieben, aber dafür viel. Ich hoffe, Dir gefällt das nächste Kapitel auch und Du bist mit Albus zufrieden ;-)  
**Ferret** He, ein Neuling. Du bist doch aus dem PM-Forum, oder? Danke für den Keks und Dein Review. Wusch ist klasse, oder? Ja, die hätte ich auch gerne zuhause… Leider ist es nicht so schnell weitergegangen, wie ich wollte. Aber ich hoffe, Dir gefällt es trotzdem.  
**Maria3261102: **Vielen, lieben Dank auf für Dein Review. Ich habe Dir ja schon per Mail was dazu geschrieben… Aber trotzdem: So im Nachhinein denke ich auch, dass die Snape/Michaela/Todesser-Sache eine eigene Geschichte sein könnte. Hm, vielleicht schreibe ich irgendwann noch mal eine Sidestory dazu. Da Du Dich so toll um Wusch kümmerst (auch, wenn Du ihn nach meinem Geschmack zu sehr verwöhnst), habe ich mir Deinen HappyEnd Wunsch zu Herzen genommen. Ich hoffe, dass Sev und Mione da mitspielen…

_Und jetzt bleibt mir nur noch eine Sache übrig: Butterbier und Kekse verteilen und Euch viel Spaß beim Lesen wünschen.  
__Ich hoffe, die Länge des Kapitels entschädigt Euch für die lange Wartezeit._

**

* * *

****Kapitel 12 – Albus' Auftrag**

Albus Dumbledore war in Sorge. Er hatte Severus verlassen, sich mit einer Tasse Tee in sein Büro zurückgezogen und die Aufzeichnungen angesehen. Er kam zu dem Schluss, dass diese nahezu perfekt waren. Aber etwas anderes hatte er auch nicht erwartet, wenn sein Professor für Zaubertränke mit Hogwarts bester Schülerin aller Zeiten zusammenarbeitete.

_Schade um das verlorene Potential,_ dachte Albus. Er musste es irgendwie schaffen, dass die beiden weiter an dem Trank arbeiteten. Ein paar Wochen intensives Forschen und sie waren einer revolutionären Wendung auf diesem Gebiet einen Schritt näher gekommen. Albus dachte an Remus Lupin und all die anderen armen Werwölfe, deren Leben sich durch den Trank wesentlich verbessern, ja sogar normalisieren könnte.  
Nur: Wie konnte er die beiden wieder zusammenbringen? Albus war sicher, dass Hermione und Severus füreinander bestimmt waren. Immer noch hatte er das Bild vom Weihnachtsabend im Kopf. Aber Hermione hatte sich nach ihrer Entdeckung und der überstürzten Abreise nicht mehr gemeldet. Anscheinend schämte sie sich sehr für das, was sie getan hatte. Das arme Mädchen. Erst der Bruch mit ihren Freunden, dann der tragische Verlust ihrer Eltern; sich alleine und ohne Arbeit durchzuschlagen, war gewiss nicht einfach.

Und Severus? Albus hatte ihn noch nie so traurig und verletzt gesehen. Natürlich hatte sein Zaubertrankmeister es ihm nicht gezeigt, aber Albus war nicht blind. Er hatte den Schmerz in Severus' Augen gesehen, als er, Albus, nach Hermiones Aufzeichnungen gefragt hatte. Ein kurzer Moment, in dem die Fassade gebröckelt war, die sein Schützling immer um sich aufbaute. Er kannte Severus schon zu lange, um zu hoffen, dass er sich selber aus seiner Misere herausziehen würde. Nein, Severus war ein Mensch, den man zu seinem Glück zwingen musste – und wenn es sein musste, dann eben auch gegen sein Willen.

Albus griff nach einem Zitronenbonbon, lehnte sich zurück und dachte nach. Doch in seinem Kopf flogen die Gedanken nur so durcheinander, ohne dass er einen davon fassen konnte.  
Er erhob sich, ging zu der kleinen Vitrine in der Ecke und holte sein Denkarium heraus. Diese flache steinerne Schale mit den runenartigen Gravuren hatte ihm schon oft geholfen, wenn er gedanklich in einer Sackgasse steckte und nicht mehr weiterwusste.  
Er stellte das Gefäß vor sich auf den Schreibtisch, hielt sich den Zauberstab an die Schläfe und murmelte ein paar Worte. Dann beobachtete er, wie sich kleine silberne Fäden lösten und in das Denkarium flossen.  
Albus setzte seine Brille wieder auf die Nase, tippte mit seinem Zauberstab in die helle, silbrig weiß schimmernde Flüssigkeit, die sich unablässig bewegte und beugte sich darüber. Der Inhalt der Schale war durchsichtig geworden und sah nun fast aus wie Glas. Albus beugte sich noch tiefer und ihm schien es, als würde er hineingleiten. Dann fand er sich an der Decke seines eigenen Schulleiterbüros wieder. Im Büro, wie es vor vielen, vielen Jahren ausgesehen hatte. Sein jüngeres Ich saß an dem großen Schreibtisch und brütete über dem Tagespropheten. Albus konnte die fette Schlagzeile von seinem Platz aus gut erkennen.

_Angriff von Todessern: Ganze Muggelfamilie ausgelöscht. Exklusivbericht auf den Seiten zwei, drei, sechs, sieben und acht._

Er seufzte. Er konnte sich noch sehr gut an diesen Angriff erinnern. Ein Muggel - Diplomat, seine Frau und die Tochter, Michaela, waren an diesem Abend von Todessern in ihrem eigenen Haus gefangen, gequält und getötet worden. Ein grausamer Anschlag.

Der Albus am Schreibtisch seufzte ebenfalls und vergrub seinen Kopf in den Händen. Er schien verzweifelt. Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen und ein junger, schwarzhaariger Mann mit fahlem Gesicht trat ein. Sein schwarzer Umhang flatterte um den viel zu dünnen Körper. Der grauhaarige Mann blickte auf und erkannte den ehemaligen Schüler Severus Snape. Er zitterte am ganzen Leib und an den hellen Spuren in seinem schmutzigen Gesicht konnte man erkennen, dass er geweint hatte.  
Der Schulleiter erhob sich, ging auf Severus zu und begrüßte ihn. Dann bot er ihm einen Stuhl an.

Das Denkarium gab nun das folgende geführte Gespräch mit allen Details wieder, und Albus lauschte, obwohl er sich noch an jedes Wort des Gespräches, erinnern konnte, als wäre es gestern gewesen.  
Michaela Brown war Severus' Freundin gewesen, bis er sich den Todessern angeschlossen hatte. Severus war bei dem Angriff dabei gewesen und hatte alle Grausamkeiten mit ansehen müssen. Nach dieser Nacht war er zu ihm, Albus, gekommen und hatte ihn um Hilfe gebeten. Sein ehemaliger Schüler wusste nicht, wohin er sich wenden sollte und sah in dem Schulleiter seine einzige Hoffnung. Nach dem Grauen, das er an dem Abend erlebt hatte, als Michaela von einem der Todesser gequält und schließlich ermordet worden war, konnte Severus nicht mehr für Voldemort arbeiten. Fast zu spät war ihm klar geworden, in welche Kreise er geraten war. Er hatte nur noch Angst. Angst vor Voldemort, vor seinem Vater und – was am schlimmsten war - vor sich selbst.

In seiner Not hatte er sich ihm, Albus, offenbart, der ihm ohne zu Zögern seine Hilfe anbot. Die beiden Männer hatten in dieser Nacht lange miteinander geredet und den Entschluss gefasst, dass Severus den gerade freigewordenen Posten als Professor für Zaubertränke annehmen sollte. Gleichzeitig sollte er zu Voldemort zurückkehren und als Spion gegen diesen agieren. Severus hatte gezögert. Er wollte nicht mehr zurück zu Voldemort. Aber dass man bei Voldemort nicht einfach „kündigen" konnte, wusste beide nur zu gut. Man entschied, sich auf den gefährlichen Deal einzulassen.

Albus hatte Severus sofort und bedingungslos vertraut. Er wusste nicht, warum er so leichtsinnig war, und nicht an eine Falle gedacht hatte. Aber er hatte den wahren und aufrichtigen Schmerz in den Augen des schwarzhaarigen Jungen gesehen und ihm geglaubt. Manchmal musste man eben auf sein Herz hören. Auch – oder gerade wenn – der Kopf etwas anderes sagt.  
Die Monate und Jahre, die dem Gespräch gefolgt waren, waren grausam und gefährlich gewesen. Voldemort war zwar kurze Zeit später verschwunden, kehrte aber nach ein paar Jahren zurück. Doch auch in der Zwischenzeit, während Voldemorts verschwunden war, war es gefährlich für Severus gewesen. Fast niemand aus seinen alten Kreisen hatte ihm geglaubt, dass er noch auf ihrer Seite stand, weil er in Hogwarts für Dumbledore arbeitete. Es kostete Severus viel Überzeugungskraft, den Todessern und später auch Voldemort klarzumachen, dass er durch seine Stellung in der Schule gute Spionagedienste ausführen konnte.  
Aber auch auf der Seite der „Guten" hatte Severus Probleme. Kaum einer glaubte ihm, dass er sich gegen Voldemort gewandt hatte und nun für den Orden spionierte. Doch hier musste Severus nicht alleine für die Wahrheit kämpfen. Er konnte auf seine, Albus', Unterstützung bauen. Albus half ihm, wo er nur konnte. Doch erst, als Harry Potter Voldemort endgültig besiegt hatte und nach und nach herauskam, was Severus in all den Jahren geleistet hatte, wurde sein Ruf wiederhergestellt.

Die Stimmen erstarben. Albus sah, wie sich sein eigenes Büro auflöste, als wäre es aus Rauch; alles verblasste, er konnte nur noch seinen eigenen Körper sehen, alles andere waren wirbelnde Schatten ... Und dann kehrte das Büro zurück.  
Dieses Mal war noch eine weitere Person anwesend: Hermione Granger. Albus erkannte die Szene als das Gespräch vom vergangenen Februar, nachdem Severus Sarah Watson als Hermione Granger entlarvt hatte.  
Albus lauschte angestrengt Hermiones Worten und hoffte darin ein Lösung oder nur einen kleinen Hinweis für die Lösung seiner Probleme zu finden. Erneutes Mitleid überkam Albus. Er hörte der verzweifelten jungen Frau zu und sah gleichzeitig die Gefühlsregungen in Severus' Gesicht. Hermiones Worte schienen ihn wie kleine Pfeile zu treffen.

Als der Raum sich abermals auflöste, zog Albus sich aus dem Denkarium zurück. Er hatte gefunden, wonach er gesucht hatte. Die Antwort lag in einem Namen:

_Professor McDonald _

McDonald, der Professor in Oxford, bei dem sowohl Severus als auch Hermione gelernt hatten. Richard war ein alter Bekannter von Albus. Er hatte mit ihm und Nikolas Flamel zusammen an einigen Projekten gearbeitet. McDonald war später ein einflussreicher Professor geworden. Albus fragte sich, ob er immer noch dieselbe Macht besaß, wie früher. Er beschloss ihm einen Brief zu schreiben – aber erst am nächsten Tag. Jetzt war er zu müde. Er stellte das Denkarium zurück in die Vitrine und ging zufrieden schlafen. Wenn sein Plan funktionierte, würde er vielleicht gleich zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen können.

-o-

Hermione saß an einem kleinen Tisch in den Drei Besen. Sie war ein wenig vor der verabredeten Zeit angekommen und hatte sich bei Madam Rosmerta ein Butterbier bestellt. Nervös drehte sie das halbvolle Glas in ihrer Hand und blickte immer wieder abwechselnd auf die Uhr und zur Tür. Emma wollte um halb drei kommen, jetzt war es viertel vor.  
_Vielleicht hat sie es sich doch anders überlegt,_ dachte Hermione. _Oder Filch läst niemanden ohne Personenkontrolle das Schloss verlassen.  
_Dann öffnete sich plötzlich die Tür und eine völlig entspannt und fröhlich wirkende Emma betrat den Raum. Sie blickte sich kurz suchend um, entdeckte Hermione und kam fröhlich lächelnd auf sie zu.  
„Hallo Hermione", wurde die Braunhaarige begrüßt und fand sich einen Moment später in einer herzlichen Umarmung wieder. Damit hatte sie am allerwenigsten gerechnet, erwiderte die Umarmung aber glücklich.  
„Tut mir Leid, dass ich mich verspätet habe, aber Filch hat uns alle zurückgehalten, weil ein paar Zweitklässler aus Slytherin sich unter uns gemischt hatten, um heimlich nach Hogsmeade zu kommen."  
Emma setzte sich und bestellte sich bei der herbeigeeilten Rosmerta ein Butterbier. Man konnte Emma ansehen, dass es ihr gut ging. Mit den überstandenen Prüfungen schien eine große Last von ihr gefallen zu sein, und sie erzählte überschwänglich von den Ereignissen der letzten Monate. Hermione hörte gespannt zu und war froh, für einen Moment aus ihrem Alltag herausgerissen zu werden und einfach abschalten zu können.

Nach einer Weile meinte Emma: „Und jetzt erzähl du doch mal. Wie geht es dir? Was machst du? Und wie ist es überhaupt dazu gekommen, dass du als Sarah nach Hogwarts gekommen bist?"  
Hermione musste schmunzeln. Das war die Emma, die sie kannte. Ein kleines neugieriges Plappermaul. Aber Emma hatte ja auch Recht. Sie hatte ein Anrecht darauf, diese Dinge zu erfahren. Hermione bestellte beiden noch ein Butterbier und erzählte Emma dann das Gleiche, was sie Dumbledore und Severus auch erzählt hatte.  
„Und sie hat dich einfach rausgeschmissen?", fragte Emma, nachdem Hermione geendet hatte.  
„Ja, das hat sie", antwortete Hermione. „Dazu hatte sie auch allen Grund. Ich habe versagt. Habe meinen Gefühlen freien Lauf gelassen und mich nicht auf meine Aufgaben konzentriert. Was blieb ihr denn auch anderes übrig?" Sie seufzte.  
„Gefühlen?", hakte Emma sofort nach, und Hermione bemerkte, dass sie sich wohl gerade verplappert hatte. Wie kam sie da jetzt wieder raus? Sie wollte Emma nicht von Severus erzählen. Dafür war die Sache zu privat. „Naja, ich habe mich in Hogwarts wieder so gut eingelebt, dass ich mich teilweise wieder als richtige Schülerin gefühlt habe. Irgendwann bin ich dann wohl zu nachlässig geworden." Emma nickte und gab sich anscheinend mit der Erklärung zufrieden, was Hermione wiederum beruhigte.  
„Aber du hast doch deinen Job gemacht. Du hast doch monatelang Informationen zusammengetragen und deine Berichte geschrieben." Emma konnte anscheinend nicht verstehen, warum man Hermione trotz allem einfach gefeuert hatte.  
Hermione nickte und dachte an den vor kurzem erschienenen Bericht im _Magical Geographic_. Sie hatte das Magazin zufällig bei Flourish & Blotts entdeckt und feststellen müssen, dass ein Journalist namens Roylock Gildehart angeblich diesen Exklusivbericht geschrieben und recherchiert hatte. Im Nachhinein war es Hermione irgendwie doch ganz recht, dass ihr Name nicht gefallen war. Sie hatte nicht vor, jemals wieder als Journalistin zu arbeiten und war daher nicht auf irgendwelche Referenzen angewiesen; aber ihrem Ruf hätte es sicher geschadet, wenn herausgekommen wäre, dass sie sich unter falschem Namen in die renommierte Zaubererschule eingeschlichen hatte.  
„Lass uns über etwas Erfreulicheres reden", lenkte Hermione vom Thema ab. „Was hast du vor? Möchtest du studieren?"  
Emma erzählte von dem Stipendium, dass sie zum Abschluss bekommen würde. Sie freute sich schon sehr darauf, bald an der Londoner Universität studieren zu können. London war optimal für sie: Sie konnte trotz des Studiums noch bei ihrer Mutter und ihren Brüdern wohnen und auf letztere aufpassen.

Die Zeit verflog und bald begann es draußen schon zu dämmern. Der Raum leerte sich allmählich und Emma und Hermione brachen auf. Hermione wollte Emma noch ein Stück zum Schloss begleiten und anschließend nach Hause zurückapparieren.  
Die beiden Mädchen schlenderten durch die kleinen verwinkelten Straßen und an bunt dekorierten Schaufenstern vorbei. Als sie durch die Herkulesgasse gingen, bemerkten sie weder den Buchladen auf der rechten Seite, noch, dass sich die Tür dieses Ladens wenige Sekunden, nachdem sie ihn passiert hatten, öffnete. Sie nahmen weder Mr. Grant noch Albus Dumbledore wahr, der sich per Handschlag von seinem langjährigen Freund verabschiedete und dann in entgegengesetzter Richtung davonging.

An den Grenzen des Hogwartsgeländes angekommen, verabschiedete Hermione sich von Emma. Sie versprachen sich regelmäßig zu schreiben und sich auch bald in London zu treffen.  
Emma umarmte gerade ihre Freundin, als eine Gruppe Siebtklässler aus Slytherin auf sie zukamen.  
„Na Smith, ist das deine Freundin?" Steven Miller und seine Slytherinfreunde standen auf einmal vor den beiden Mädchen. Emma und Hermione fuhren auseinander.  
„Halt die Klappe, Steven!", fuhr Emma den Jungen an.  
„Hätte ich mich auch denken können, dass du auf Frauen stehst. Aber ist ja auch kein Wunder. Es gibt sicher keinen Mann, der dich freiwillig anfassen würde." Steven drehte sich lachend zu seinen Freunden um.  
Emma, mittlerweile zornesrot im Gesicht, machte einen Schritt auf die Jungen zu, aber Hermione hielt sie zurück. „Lass ihn doch, Emma. Das bringt nichts. Du kennst ihn doch", flüsterte Hermione dem Ravenclawmädchen zu.  
„Na, was ist, Smith? Traust du dich nicht?", feixte Steven und kam näher.  
„Verschwinde!", sagte Hermione und versuchte Emma wegzuziehen. Sie hielt inne, als sie eine ihr vertraute Stimme hörte, die sich langsam näherte.  
„Was ist hier los?"  
Hermione stockte der Atem. Ihr Herz blieb für einen Moment fast stehen. Sie hörte die Stimme, die sie seit Wochen, ja sogar Monaten, in ihren Träumen verfolgte. Ihre Knie zitterten und sie wagte nicht, sich herumzudrehen. Sie klammerte sich immer noch an Emmas Arm fest, was diese mit einem irritierten Blick erwiderte.  
„Professor Snape? Ich … wir …", stammelte Steven.  
„Schweigen Sie, Miller!", bellte Snape den Jungen an. „Machen Sie, dass Sie zum Schloss zurückkommen. Sie sind sowieso schon zu spät dran."  
Hermione sah, wie die vier Slytherins sich murmelnd umdrehten und dann den Berg hinaufliefen. Steven Miller drängte sich zum Abschied an ihr vorbei und rammte ihr den Ellbogen in die Seite. Hermione ertrug es stumm.  
„Das macht fünf Punkte Abzug von Slytherin", rief Severus ihnen noch hinterher. „Und Sie, Miss Smith, schauen ebenfalls, dass Sie zurück zum Schloss kommen. Das macht ebenfalls fünf Punkte Abzug von Ravenclaw, Miss Smith."  
Emma nickte, umarmte Hermione noch einmal schnell und flüsterte: „Ich schreib' dir bald." Dann rannte sie den Jungen hinterher.

Hermione schaffte es nun endlich, sich herumzudrehen und Severus anzusehen. Dieser stand da, die Arme vor dem Körper verschränkt, und blickte sie starr und mit undurchsichtiger Miene an. Hermione öffnete den Mund und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Severus sich auf dem Absatz herumdrehte und dann ebenfalls mit wehendem Umhang an ihr vorbeirauschte. Den Luftzug, der sie dabei streifte, konnte Hermione noch Momente später spüren. Der Geruch nach Kräutern und seinem After Shave hing ihr noch in der Nase, während sie Severus nachblickte, der nur noch als schwarzer Punkt in der Ferne auszumachen war und dann ganz aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwand.

Traurig und mit gesenktem Blick ging Hermione zurück nach Hogsmeade und apparierte von dort zurück nach London. Irgendwie hatte sie sich innerlich gewünscht, Severus an diesem Tag zu treffen. Sie hatte gehofft, dass er ihr eine Chance geben würde, ihm alles zu erklären. Sie wollte sich nochmals bei ihm entschuldigen und … ja, was eigentlich? Hatte sie wirklich geglaubt, dass er nach all dem noch mit ihr reden würde? Hatte sie geglaubt, dass er die Sache einfach vergessen würde und sie Freunde werden könnten? Freunde oder vielleicht noch mehr?  
Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. Sie benahm sich wieder wie ein liebeskranker Teenager. All diese Wünsche und Gedanken wären vielleicht nicht so abwegig, wenn es sich um jemand anderen als um Severus Snape handeln würde. Aber es ging hier um ihn. Um Severus Snape, Professor für Zaubertränke, Griesgram, Eigenbrödler, und der Schrecken ihrer eigenen Schulzeit.  
Aber es ging auch um den Severus Snape, mit dem sie den letzten Weihnachtsabend verbracht hatte. Der Severus Snape, der ihr vertraut und ihr sogar geholfen hatte - etwas, was man ihm hoch anrechnen musste. Der Severus Snape, der ihr gegenüber Gefühle gezeigt hatte. Und es ging um den Severus Snape, der einer kleinen Flederratte Unterschlupf gewährte und sich, obwohl er immer wieder das Gegenteil behauptete, liebevoll um eben diese kümmerte.

Hermione ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen. Sie hatte gehofft, dass sie ihr Leben langsam wieder in den Griff bekommen würde, aber der heutige Tag hatte gezeigt, dass sie noch lange nicht über Severus Snape hinweg war.

-o-

Severus stürmte in seine Räume. Die Tür knallte mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand und einige Glasfiguren im nahe liegenden Regal wackelten und klimperten bedrohlich. Wutentbrannt ließ Severus sich auf das Sofa fallen, nur um einen Moment später wieder aufzustehen und zu dem kleinen Bestelltisch am Kamin zu gehen. Er nahm die halb volle Flasche Feuerwhiskey und ein Glas, betrachtete beides, stellte das Glas wieder zurück auf den Tisch und setzte die Flasche direkt an den Mund. Nachdem er einen großen Schluck genommen hatte, atmete er tief durch und fühlte sich gleich ein wenig besser. Er ging zurück zum Sofa und entzündete ein Feuer im Kamin. Die Flasche Feuerwhiskey hatte er aus Präventionsmaßnahmen mitgenommen. Gedankenverloren starrte er in die Flammen und dachte über die vorangegangenen Ereignisse nach.

Völlig unvorbereitet war er der Frau begegnet, die er seit Wochen versuchte aus seinen Gedanken und somit aus seinem Leben zu verbannen. Plötzlich hatte Hermione wieder vor ihm gestanden. Sie sah noch genauso hübsch und begehrenswert aus wie die Hermione, die ihn fast jede Nacht im Traum besuchte. Ihr Gesicht war ein wenig eingefallen und sie hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen. Sie schien auch dünner geworden zu sein, soweit er dies beurteilen konnte. Ein wenig tat sie ihm ja doch Leid.  
Er nahm noch einen Schluck Feuerwhiskey und schloss die Augen. Plötzlich sah er sie vor sich, wie sie ihn traurig anblickte. Es war derselbe traurige Blick, den sie ihm zugeworfen hatte, bevor er völlig hilflos und von der Situation überfordert davon gerauscht war. Er war gerade aus Hogsmeade gekommen, weil er noch neue Federkiele und Pergament besorgen musste. Dann hatte er die Schülergruppe vor den Toren Hogwarts gesehen. Ein Blick auf die Uhr hatte ihm bestätigt, dass die Schüler um diese Uhrzeit schon lange zurück im Schloss sein sollten. Eine gute Gelegenheit, um wieder einmal ein paar Hauspunkte abzuziehen, fand Severus und war auf die Gruppe zugerauscht. Das erste, was ihm ins Auge fiel, waren die langen, brauen Locken der jungen Frau, die ihm den Rücken zugekehrte hatte. Der Anblick hatte ihn wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht getroffen. Dann hörte er die Beleidigungen der Slytheringruppe. Das zweite déjà vu Erlebnis innerhalb weniger Augenblicke. Die Situation erinnerte ihn an den ersten Schultag im September und an die Konfrontation zwischen Steven Miller und Sarah Watson alias Hermione Granger. Bevor er überhaupt registrierte, was er tat, hatte er Slytherin Hauspunkte abgezogen und seine Schüler zurück zum Schloss geschickt. Auch der Ravenclaw zog er fünf Punkte ab. Er war wie in Rage. Sein Herz sackte ihm in die Hose, als ihm klar wurde, dass er nun mit Hermione alleine war. Eine Situation, die er genau so sehr vermeiden wollte, wie er sie sich wünschte. Er war drauf und dran gewesen, Gryffindor ebenfalls Hauspunkte abzuziehen, obwohl er es gar nicht gekonnt hätte. Bevor es aber soweit kommen konnte, hatte Hermione sich zu ihm umgedreht und ihm diesen traurigen Blick geschenkt. Da konnte er nicht mehr anders, als die Flucht ergreifen. Er hatte in der Situation die Kontrolle über sich und sein Handeln verloren. Etwas, was er bisher meistens hatte vermeiden können. Die Kontrolle zu verlieren, hätte ihn früher das Leben kosten können. Die Kontrolle zu verlieren, was etwas, das ihn der Lächerlichkeit preisgeben könnte. Die Kontrolle zu verlieren, machte ihm Angst.

Geräuschvoll setzte er die Flasche auf den Tisch und machte sich auf den Weg zum Abendessen. Albus hatte ihn am Morgen extra darauf hingewiesen, dass seine Anwesenheit Pflicht sei. Direkt im Anschluss an das Essen sollten eine Personalversammlung und gleichzeitig die Zeugniskonferenz stattfinden, um die letzten Aufgaben für die Abschlussfeier in der nächsten Woche zu besprechen und um die Noten abzugleichen. Eine Sache nach der Severus ganz und gar nicht der Sinn stand.

-o-

Albus Dumbledore ging gedankenverloren in seinem Büro auf und ab. Das Abendessen und die Lehrerkonferenz waren seit Stunden vorbei. Bei beiden Veranstaltungen hatte ein zutiefst missgelaunter Severus Snape missmutig und unbeteiligt auf seinem Stuhl gesessen. Die Kollegen gingen ihm aus dem Weg. Sie kannten seine Gefühlsschwankungen nur zu gut und wussten, wann sie mit ihm sprechen konnten und wann es besser war, ihn zu meiden.  
Hätte Albus die Szene vor dem Schultor nicht mitbekommen, wäre er vermutlich auch davon ausgegangen, dass Severus nur mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden war. Aber so ...

Albus war nach dem Besuch bei seinem Jugendfreund Bartholomäus Grant aus dessen Laden getreten und hatte aus dem Augenwinkel Emma Smith und einen braunen Lockenkopf gesehen, die um die Ecke bogen. Albus war dieser Lockenkopf seltsam bekannt vorgekommen und er war den beiden Mädchen gefolgt. Sollte es wirklich Hermione Granger sein, die da mit dem Ravenclawmädchen Richtung Hogwarts lief, dann wollte Albus die Gelegenheit nutzen, um ein paar Worte mit Hermione zu wechseln. Doch nicht im Beisein von Emma Smith. Er wollte Hermione alleine abpassen und hatte sich hinter einen Busch gedrängt, als die beiden Mädchen vor dem Gatter des Hogwartsgeländes stehen geblieben waren um sich zu verabschieden. Er hatte beobachtet, wie die Gruppe Slytherins dazu stieß und Ärger machte. Kurz bevor er, Albus, schlichtend einschreiten konnte, war Severus angerauscht und hatte erst die Slytherins und dann die Ravenclaw weggeschickt, nur um sich dann mit Hermione alleine konfrontiert zu sehen. Albus hatte beschlossen, in seinem Versteck zu warten. Eine bessere Chance als diese konnte selbst Amor nicht heraufbeschworen. Leider war es aber so gekommen, wie es kommen musste: Die beiden hatten sich stumm angesehen, dann hatte Severus die Flucht ergriffen.

Hin und Her gerissen zwischen der Möglichkeit, hinter Hermione herzugehen, um das Mädchen zu trösten und der Alternative zum Schloss zurückzukehren, um mit Severus zu reden, hatte Albus sich dann nach einem Blick auf die Uhr für Letzteres entschieden. Leider ohne Erfolg. Severus wollte nicht reden. Er hatte jegliche Versuche Albus' abgewehrt und war nach der Konferenz direkt geflüchtet.

_Dann wird es Zeit, sich mit Plan B auseinanderzusetzen_, dachte Albus, nahm sich ein letztes Zitronenbonbon und ging gutgelaunt schlafen. Das Gespräch mit seinem alten Freund war sehr fruchtbar gewesen, und auch die Eule, die ihm vorhin einen Brief aus Oxford gebracht hatte, trug mit dazu bei, dass Plan B ein Erfolg werden könnte.

-o-

Zwei Wochen später, die Schulferien hatten gerade angefangen, machte Albus Dumbledore sich auf den Weg hinunter in den Kerker. Fast jeder normale Mensch würde seine freie Zeit draußen in der Sonne verbringen. Aber Severus war in dieser Hinsicht nicht normal, und so wusste Albus, wo er seinen Professor für Zaubertränke an diesem heißen Tag antreffen würde.  
Er klopfte an die Tür neben der großen Rüstung. Einen Moment später wurde ihn geöffnet.  
„Was gibt es, Albus?", fragte Severus mürrisch, während der Angesprochene sich an ihm vorbeidrückte und auf der Couch Platz nahm.  
„Ich wollte wissen, wie es dir geht, Severus", sagte Albus und bediente sich am Tee. „Möchtest du auch Tee?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, goss er eine zweite Tasse voll, hielt sie dem schwarzhaarigen Zauberer hin und deutete einladend auf den Platz neben sich. Doch Severus wollte sich anscheinend nicht setzen, nahm aber die Tasse entgegen.  
Nach einem Moment des Schweigens, der nur durch das Geschlürfe des Schulleiters unterbrochen wurde, meinte dieser: „Hm, ein köstlicher Tee, Severus. Kannst du mir das Rezept verraten? Ich muss Dobby unbedingt anweisen, den Tee genauso herzustellen."  
„Du bist doch nicht hier, um mit mir über Tee zu reden. Also, Albus, sag schon, was du willst und lass mich dann wieder alleine."  
„Naja, mein Lieber", beschwichtigte Albus Severus, „immer langsam mit den jungen Dingern!" Albus zwinkerte Severus zu, der ihn aber nur weiterhin starr anblickte.  
„In Ordnung. Ganz wie du willst", entgegnete Albus und seufzte. „Ich bin hier, weil ich dich um einen Gefallen bitten möchte."  
Severus seufzte, doch Albus fuhr fort. „Ich benötige einige Dinge aus der Winkelgasse. Leider macht mir mein Rheuma heute wieder sehr zu schaffen und ich befürchte, dass ich weder per Flohpulver nach London reisen kann, noch dorthin apparieren." Er machte eine demonstrative Pause und nahm einen großen Schluck Tee. Dabei versuchte er seine Hände absichtlich ein wenig zittern zu lassen. „Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, die Sachen für mich zu erledigen?"  
Severus dachte einem Moment nach. Eigentlich hatte er keine Lust nach London zu reisen. Er wollte nur seine Ruhe haben. Andererseits bekam er letztere wahrscheinlich nur, wenn er auf die Bitte des Schulleiters einging. Er seufzte, nickte dann und sagte mürrisch: „Wenn es denn unbedingt sein muss, dann mache ich es." Leider fügte er noch hinzu: „Anders wird man dich Nervensäge wohl sowieso nicht los."  
Am Grinsen des Schulleiters merkte Severus, dass die letzten Worte doch nicht so leise gesprochen waren, wie er beabsichtigt hatte.  
„Exzellent, Severus. Exzellent. Ich habe hier eine Liste." Mit zitternden Händen suchte Albus in seinem Umhang und beförderte schließlich ein Blatt Pergament ans Tageslicht. Er reichte Severus dieses und meinte: „Ich habe alles aufgeschrieben. Es sind wirklich nur ein paar Kleinigkeiten.  
Severus nahm die Liste und überflog sie. Zitronendrops, Federkiele, die neue Ausgabe von Quidditch international, eine Kiste Schokofrösche. „Albus, das sind alles Dinge, die du auch in Hogsmeade bekommst", meinte Severus ärgerlich, nachdem er die Liste bis zum Ende durchgegangen war.  
Albus nickte. „Ja, das kann schon sein. Aber die Pralinen bekommst du nur in Muggel-London. In dem kleinen Laden direkt neben dem Tropfenden Kessel. Und außerdem, müsste das hier", er unterbrach sich und seine Hand verschwand schon wieder in seinem Umhang. Er zog ein größeres rechteckiges Paket hervor und fuhr fort: „Das hier müsste heute noch zugestellt werden. Es ist dringend."  
„Wenn du meinst. Dann gib schon her!"

-o-

Zwei Stunden später fand Severus sich auf der Straße vor dem Tropfenden Kessel wieder. Er hatte alle Sachen für Albus besorgt und musste jetzt nur noch dieses Paket abliefern. Er holte es aus seinem Umhang und schaute auf die Adresse. _Oxford House  
76 Oxford Street London W 101B5._

Severus hatte keine Ahnung, wo das war und betrat widerwillig den Feinkostladen, in dem er zuvor die Pralinen für Albus gekauft hatte.  
„Haben Sie etwas vergessen?", fragte die Verkäuferin freundlich.  
„Ja. Nein. Eigentlich wollte ich Sie nach dem Weg fragen. Können Sie mir sagen, wie ich dort hinkomme?" Severus war es sehr suspekt mit Muggeln zu reden, und er bereute es schon längst wieder, diesen Laden überhaupt betreten zu haben. Innerlich verfluchte er Albus, der überhaupt erst schuld an seiner Situation war.  
Die freundliche Dame blickte ihn lächelnd an und sah dann auf die Adresse.  
Die Frau war etwa vierzig Jahre alt, blond, schlank und hatte ein freundliches Gesicht. Sie sah ihn mit ihren strahlend blauen Augen an und lächelte unentwegt. Wäre sie keine Verkäuferin gewesen, deren Job es war, freundlich zu den Kunden zu sein und Waren zu verkaufen, hätte man meinen können, sie versuche mit Severus zu flirten. Das Lächeln der Frau machte Severus nervös. Er war drauf und dran, fluchtartig den Laden zu verlassen. Vielleicht würde Tom, der Barkeeper aus dem Tropfenden Kessel, den Weg kennen.  
_Jetzt fehlt nur noch, dass sie mir sagt, ich müsse mit dieser U-Bahn oder mit einem Taxi fahren,_ dachte Severus. Doch seine Befürchtungen waren umsonst.  
„Es ist nicht weit weg, Sir. Wenn Sie möchten, bringe ich Sie hin. Meine Schicht ist sowieso schon gleich vorbei", flötete die Verkäuferin hinter dem Tresen freundlich. _Das fehlte gerade noch_, dachte Severus erschrocken. „Nein", schrie er fast. „Es reicht, wenn Sie mir den Weg kurz erklären.  
Die blonde Verkäuferin schien enttäuscht von dieser Antwort zu sein. Ihr Lächeln erstarb, als sie ihm den Weg erklärte. Severus versuchte sich alles zu merken, bedankte sich und verließ fast fluchtartig den Laden.

Die Verkäuferin hatte Recht. Nach wenigen Minuten bog er in die Oxford Street ein und stand bald darauf vor dem Haus mit der Nummer 76. Er blickte zu dem fünfstöckigen Gebäude hoch und war ziemlich ratlos. Severus konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, wer hier Post vom größten Magier aller Zeiten erwarten sollte. Er zog das Paket aus dem Umhang und betrachte er noch einmal gründlich. Kein Name, nur diese Adresse.  
_Typisch Albus!_ Den Schulleiter innerlich verfluchend, öffnete Severus das alte, rostige Tor, welches bei seiner Berührung gefährlich knarrte und quietschte, und ging auf die Eingangstür zu. Er studierte die Klingelschilder und Briefkastenschlitze, um einen bekannten Namen auszumachen. Die Angelegenheit erwies sich als schwieriger als gedacht, da viele Namensschilder entweder bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verschmutzt oder erst gar nicht mehr vorhanden waren. Seufzend drehte er sich von der Tür weg und stieß ziemlich unsanft mit jemandem zusammen.  
„Autsch, verflucht. Können Sie nicht aufpassen", drang es an sein Ohr und das Blut gefror ihm in den Adern, als er die Person, die vor seinen Füßen lag und sich nun mühsam aufrappelte, erkannte.

„Was machen Sie denn hier?", fragten zwei Stimmen gleichzeitig und schwiegen dann.

Hermione blickte den Besucher vor ihrer Haustür an. Mit allem hätte sie ja gerechnet, aber nicht, dass Severus Snape eines Tages vor ihrer Tür stehen würde.  
Sie war gerade von ihrer Nachmittagsschicht bei Flourish & Blotts zurückgekehrt und wollte eigentlich den Rest des Tages damit verbringen, die mitgebrachten Bücher zu lesen.  
Frank Flourish hatte vor ein paar Wochen in seinem Laden eine Stellenanzeige ausgelegt. Sein Geschäftspartner Henry Blotts wollte den Sommer bei seiner Tochter in Südfrankreich verbringen. Da Mr. Flourish mit seinen achtundneunzig Jahren es nicht mehr schaffte, den Laden alleine zu führen, hatte er sich entschlossen, eine Aushilfe einzustellen. Er kannte Hermione seit Jahren und hatte sie gleich eingestellt. Die Bezahlung war nicht üppig, aber immerhin reichte es, um zu leben. Außerdem war es wichtig für Hermione sich überhaupt irgendwie zu beschäftigen. Und dann konnte sie auch noch den ganzen Tag zwischen Büchern herumstöbern. Etwas Besseres konnte Hermione sich nicht vorstellen.  
Langsam rappelte Hermione sich auf und begann ihre Bücher aufzusammeln. Da sie es wie immer nicht abwarten konnte, bis sie zu Hause angekommen war, hatte sie unterwegs schon die Nase in eines der neu erworbenen Besitztümer gesteckt und natürlich nicht gesehen, dass dort jemand vor ihrer Haustür stand.  
Dieser Jemand, Severus Snape, beobachtete stumm und mit vor dem Körper verschränkten Armen, wie sie ihre Bücher aufsammelte.  
„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte Hermione, nachdem sie eine Weile gewartet hatte, Severus aber anscheinend lieber schweigen wollte, als seine Anwesenheit zu erklären.  
„Ich denke nicht, dass ich Ihre Hilfe brauche, Ms Granger", antwortete Severus giftig.  
Hermione zuckte mit den Schultern, suchte in ihrer Tasche nach dem Schlüssel und drängte sich an ihm vorbei. „Dann entschuldigen Sie mich bitte." Sie schloss die Tür auf und ging hinein. Bevor die Tür ins Schloss fiel, rief sie ihm noch zu: „Wenn Sie es sich doch anders überlegen, ich wohne im fünften Stock. Die Klingel ganz oben."

Die Tür fiel ins Schloss und Hermione lehnte sich zitternd an die Wand. Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte wieder klar zu denken. Was in Merlins Namen wollte Severus hier? Wollte er zu ihr und bekam nun kalte Füße? Ihr Herz machte einen kleinen Satz, nur um einen Moment später wieder in den Tiefen ihres Magens zu versinken. Nein, das konnte nicht der Grund sein. Aber was gab es sonst für eine Erklärung?  
Hermione ging zu ihrem Briefkasten und holte die Post heraus. Obenan lag ein Brief, der mit grüner Tinte adressiert war. Sie erkannte die Schrift von Albus Dumbledore sofort. Neugierig riss sie den Umschlag auf und faltete das Blatt Pergament auseinander.

_Liebe Hermione,  
__auch, wenn Du Dich sicher wunderst, warum ich Dir schreibe, es ist notwendig. Severus Snape wird heute im Laufe des Tages bei Dir auftauchen. Schick ihn bitte nicht weg und halt ihn bei Dir fest.  
__Den Grund wirst Du dann erfahren. Wichtig ist nur, dass er nicht geht, ohne Dir etwas gegeben zu haben.  
__Ich bitte Dich, bis dahin mein Schreiben nicht zu erwähnen.  
__Es grüßt Dich herzlich  
__A.D._

Verwundert las Hermione den Brief ein zweites Mal durch. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte, aber der Schulleiter würde schon einen triftigen Grund haben, mit dem, was er tat. Hoffentlich!  
Hermione ließ den Brief in ihrer Tasche verschwinden und ging dann wieder zur Haustür. An dem dunklen Schatten, der sich durch das Plexiglas abzeichnete, sah sie die Umrisse von Severus. Sie atmete einmal tief durch und öffnete die Tür.  
„Professor?" Severus hatte ihr den Rücken zugewandt und drehte sich überrascht um. Fragend hob er eine Augenbraue und sah Hermione an.  
„Ich denke, Sie wollen doch zu mir. Kommen Sie doch bitte herein." Hermione schien überrascht von ihrer eigenen Courage. Das leichte Zittern in ihrer Stimme war nicht zu überhören.  
„Und wie kommen Sie darauf, dass ich zu Ihnen möchte?", fragte Severus.  
„Weil in diesem Haus außer mir nur Muggel wohnen", antwortete Hermione flüsternd.  
„Ich denke nicht, dass das eine Erklärung dafür ist, dass ich ausgerechnet zu Ihnen will!" Severus' Stimme triefte nur so vor Sarkasmus. Hermione wurde blass und ein verdächtiger Glanz trat in ihre Augen. Er hatte sie mit seinen Worten anscheinend verletzt. Ein leichter Hauch Mitleid kämpfte sich in Severus nach oben. Seine Maske lief Gefahr zu bröckeln.  
„Hören Sie, Ms Granger", setzte Severus erneut an. „Ich bin hier, weil ich das hier abliefern muss." Er hielt ihr das Päckchen hin, damit sie es betrachten konnte.

Hermione nickte stumm und betrachtete die Adresse. Dann nickte sie und meinte: „Kommen Sie doch bitte mit hoch, Professor. Oben können wir in Ruhe reden." Sie öffnete die Tür und lud ihn mit einer Handbewegung ein, einzutreten. Severus zögerte. So sehr er sich in den letzten Monaten auch gewünscht hatte, Hermione wieder zu sehen, so sehr fürchtete er sich davor, mit ihr alleine zu sein.  
„Das Paket können Sie mir geben. Es ist für mich."  
„Wie kommen Sie darauf?", fragte Severus.  
„Ganz einfach", sagte Hermione und zeigte auf die Adresse. „Da steht es."  
Severus betrachtete verwundert die Stelle, auf die sie zeigte. Und tatsächlich stand unter der Straße ganz klein der Name H. Granger. Severus hätte schwören können, dass der Name vor ein paar Sekunden noch nicht da gestanden hatte. Langsam dämmerte es ihm. Albus musste hier seine Finger im Spiel haben. Die ganze Sache trug eindeutig seine Handschrift.  
Bevor er es überhaupt realisierte, war er im Treppenhaus und folgte Hermione hinauf in ihre Wohnung.

In der Wohnung angekommen, blieb er unschlüssig im Flur stehen. Hermione legte ihre Bücher und das Paket auf den Wohnzimmertisch, begrüßte Merlin und fragte Severus, ob er eine Tasse Tee haben wolle. Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, lief sie schon in den Raum neben dem Wohnzimmer und gab Severus Zeit, sich umzusehen.  
Die Wohnung war nicht besonders groß, aber aufgeräumt und gemütlich eingerichtet. In der Mitte des Wohnzimmers stand ein rotes Sofa vor einem kleinen Tisch, auf dem sich Bücher und Zeitschriften stapelten. Die Regale an den Wänden waren ebenfalls mit Büchern gefüllt. Auf der kleinen Anrichte standen Bilderrahmen mit Fotos. Severus trat neugierig näher. Auf einem Bild winkte ihm eine jüngere Hermione entgegen, die zusammen mit Harry Potter und Ron Weasley vor einen Baum am Rand eines Sees standen. Es musste in ihrem fünften oder sechsten Schuljahr gemacht worden sein. Die anderen Bilder waren offensichtlich Muggelfotos. Die Personen, ein Mann und eine Frau, die wie eine ältere Ausgabe von Hermione aussah, standen stumm da und bewegten sich nicht. Es mussten Bilder von Hermiones Eltern sein.  
„Warum setzen Sie sich nicht", fragte Hermione und trat hinter ihn. Severus drehte sich um. Hermione lächelte ihn freundlich an und hielt ihm eine große Tasse dampfenden Tee entgegen. „Der Zucker ist mir leider ausgegangen. Ich hoffe, das ist in Ordnung für Sie."  
Severus nickte stumm, nahm ihr eine Tasse ab und folgte ihr zum Sofa. Er wartete, bis Hermione sich gesetzt hatte und ließ sich dann neben ihr nieder.

Eine Weile schwiegen beide und hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Dann setzte Hermione ihre Tasse ab und griff nach dem Paket. Sie war doch neugierig, was sich wohl darin verbergen würde.  
Rasch wickelte sie das Papier ab und hielt dann ein Buch und zwei Umschläge in der Hand. Auf dem einen stand ihr Name, auf dem anderen der von Severus.  
Sie reichte Severus, der ebenso neugierig wie sie zu sein schien und sie beobachtete, den einen Umschlag und öffnete dann den eigenen. Wieder kam ein Blatt Pergament zum Vorschein, das mit grüner Tinte beschrieben war.

_Liebe Hermione,  
__ich hoffe, dass mein Plan funktioniert hat, und Severus noch bei Dir ist, wenn Du dies liest.  
__Der Grund, warum ich Dir schreibe, ist folgender:  
__Ich habe mir Eure Aufzeichnungen zum Wolfsbanntrank angesehen und mir erlaubt, diese meinem alten Freund Richard McDonald zu schicken.  
__Wie ich erwartet hatte, war er von Euren Ergebnissen begeistert. Es war ihm möglich, die Forschungsabteilung des Zaubereiministeriums zu überzeugen, ein paar Gelder zu beschaffen. Die Heiler des St. Mungo´s freuen sich schon, hoffentlich bald mit Euch zusammenzuarbeiten. Es war uns möglich, die Forschung und praktische Erprobung für die nächsten drei Monate zu sichern. Sollten die Ergebnisse positiv sein – und davon gehe ich aus – steht einer Verlängerung nichts im Wege.  
__Severus weiß noch nichts von der Sache. In dem zweiten Brief habe ich es ihm aber erklärt. Ich hoffe sehr, ihr beide sagt ‚ja' und wir sehen uns schon bald wieder hier in Hogwarts.  
__Mit freundlichem Gruß  
__Albus Dumbledore _

Hermione saß mit offenem Mund da und versuchte das eben Gelesene zu verarbeiten. Albus Dumbledore hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, Forschungsgelder zu besorgen. Sie und Severus sollten die Modifikation des Wolfsbanntranks abschließen und testen. Sie hätte am Liebsten einen Luftsprung gemacht. Es schien, als würden sich heute alle ihre Wünsche auf einmal erfüllen.  
Strahlend sah sie zu Severus, der mit versteinerter Miene neben ihr saß. Hinter seiner Stirn schien es zu arbeiten, das konnte Hermione erkennen. Ihre Freude wurde gedämpft, als er sie ansah. Der Blick, den er ihr zuwarf, erinnerte sie an ihre Schulzeit. Genauso hatte er sie immer angesehen, bevor er ihr Hauspunkte abgezogen oder eine Strafarbeit aufgebrummt hatte. Sie schluckte.  
Bevor sie überhaupt etwas gesagt hatte, stand er auf, setzte die Tasse klirrend auf den Tisch und sagte: „Schlagen Sie sich das aus dem Kopf, Ms Granger!"  
„Aber -"  
„Vergessen Sie es! Niemals!"  
Hermione verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Sie blickte Severus durch einen Tränenschleier stumm an. Sie wollte nicht weinen, aber sie konnte nicht anders. Seine heftige Reaktion hatte sie völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht. Von Wolke Sieben war sie im freien Fall in die Hölle katapultiert worden.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Er hätte es sich denken können. Albus und seine verrückten Ideen. Warum konnte er sich nicht _einmal_ nur um seinen eigenen Kram kümmern? Warum musste dieser – dieser senile alte Sack sich immer und immer wieder in sein Leben einmischen. Die Wut in ihm schien ihn von innen zu zerreißen. Dann sah er die Tränen in Hermiones Augen und wurde noch wütender.  
Er wusste nicht, ob er wütend auf sie war, weil sie es wagte, in seiner Gegenwart Schwäche zu zeigen, oder ob er wütend auf sich selber war, weil er durch sein Verhalten diese Schwäche bei ihr erst provoziert hatte. Bis vor ein paar Minuten hatte er noch gedacht, er könnte mit der Situation klar kommen. Einen Tee trinken, schauen, was in diesem ominösen Paket war und dann wieder gehen. Ein letztes Mal in Hermiones Nähe sein und sie dann für immer vergessen. Aber es war so wie immer: seine Pläne waren dazu verurteilt zu scheitern.  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen oder sich noch einmal zu ihr umzudrehen, rauschte er zur Tür, ließ diese knallend ins Schloss fallen und fegte die Treppe hinunter. Erst, als er wieder draußen auf der Straße stand, erlaubte er es sich, eine Pause zu machen und durchzuatmen.

Hermione blickte auf die geschlossene Tür und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Warum musste alles immer erst so schön sein und dann wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzen? Warum erlaubte sie es sich immer wieder, sich selber Hoffnungen zu machen, nur um dann enttäuscht zu werden?  
Das Buch hielt sie immer noch in der Hand. Der Einband war schon tränennass, als sie es bemerkte. _101 Wege zum Glücklichsein.  
Wie passend,_ dachte Hermione und legte das Buch auf den Tisch.  
Ihr Blick fiel auf die Plastiktüte, die neben ihr auf der Couch lag, und die sie als die Tasche erkannte, die Severus dabei hatte. Ohne einen Moment zu zögern, schnappte sie sich die Tasche, rannte zur Tür und die Treppen hinunter. Sie wusste, dass Severus sich eher eine Glatze hexen würde, als noch einmal zu ihr hinaufzukommen, um die Tasche zu holen.

Völlig außer Atem kam sie unten an, riss die Tür auf und sah nur noch, wie Severus um die Straßenecke bog und aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwand.  
„SEVERUS! WARTE!", rief sie ihm hinterher und rannte ihm nach. Er schien ihren Ruf gehört zu haben. Als sie um die Ecke bog, sah sie ihn wieder auf sich zukommen.  
„Du – Sie – Sie haben Ihre Tasche vergessen", erklärte sie, nachdem sie wieder zu Atem gekommen war und hielt ihm die Tasche hin. Stumm nahm er ihr die Tasche ab und drehte sich wieder um.  
„Severus?", flüsterte Hermione. „Ich wollte noch sagen – es tut mir Leid!" Sie senkte den Kopf und sah noch aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Severus abermals stehen blieb und sich wieder zu ihr umdrehte.

„Was tut dir Leid?", fragte er mit seidenweicher Stimme. Hermione glaubte ihren Ohren nicht zu trauen und hob den Kopf. Da stand er tatsächlich vor ihr und blickte sie an. Er war nicht gegangen. Dass er sie geduzt hatte, wie sie zuvor ihn, bemerkte sie in dem Moment nicht. Sie fasste neuen Mut. „Alles, was passiert ist, tut mir Leid. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich angelogen habe. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich damit alles kaputt gemacht habe. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich mit meinem Verhalten die vielleicht einmalige Chance, den Werwölfen zu helfen, zunichte gemacht habe. Und – und es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir wehgetan habe und -" Sie brach ab und senkte den Blick. Sie wollte nicht, dass er sah, wie sie gegen die Tränen ankämpfte.

„Und wie kommst du darauf, dass das alles deine Schuld ist, Hermione?", fragte Severus nach einer Weile. Er legte eine Hand unter ihr Kinn und zwang sie ihn anzusehen. Severus wusste auf einmal nicht mehr, was mit ihm los war. Er wusste nicht, warum er zurückgekommen war. Die Sachen für Albus, die er bei ihr vergessen hatte, waren nicht so wichtig, dass er sie nicht hätte noch einmal kaufen können. Außerdem bezweifelte er mittlerweile, dass Albus diese Dinge auch wirklich brauchte. Er war sich vielmehr sicher, dass die Einkaufsliste nur Mittel zum Zweck war, um ihn, Severus, nach London zu locken.  
Alles, was er wusste war, dass er in diesem Moment in Hermiones Augen zu versinken drohte. Als Severus Hermiones Tränen sah, konnte er nicht anders, als ihr diese wegzuwischen. Ehe er wusste, was er tat, hatte er Hermione in den Arm genommen und sie an sich gedrückt. Hermione schluchzte nun hemmungslos in seinen Armen. Er strich ihr beruhigend durchs Haar. „Shhh, nicht weinen, Hermione", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen.

„Severus, es tut mir alles so Leid. Meinst du, du kannst mir eines Tages verzeihen?", fragte Hermione, als sie sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte. Er schob sie ein wenig von sich weg. Seine Hände hielten ihre Schultern fest. Er sah sie an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Hermione", sagte er leise und sah, wie ihre Augen erneut drohten überzulaufen. Schnell fügte er hinzu: „Ich kann dir nicht verzeihen, weil es nichts zu verzeihen gibt, Hermione. Wir haben beide Fehler gemacht." Hermione schluckte und sah ihn ungläubig an. „Wenn es jemanden gibt, der sich entschuldigen muss", fuhr er fort, „dann bin ich das, Hermione. Es war nicht richtig, wie ich mich verhalten habe. Ich hätte nicht einfach weglaufen dürfen. Ich weiß doch, wie wichtig dieses Projekt für dich ist. Es war nur – wegen Albus und überhaupt. Ich – ich konnte einfach nicht anders." Jetzt war er es, der sie ein wenig bedrückt ansah.

Hermiones Gesicht hellte sich auf. Vielleicht war doch noch nicht alles verloren. Vielleicht gab es für sie noch eine Chance. Mutig trat sie einen Schritt näher auf ihn zu und hob den Kopf. Sie blickten sie lange Zeit in die Augen, so als ob sie die Antworten auf ihre Fragen im Blick des anderen finden konnten.  
Dann senkte Severus langsam den Kopf und legte gleichzeitig seine Hände unter ihr Kinn. Ganz langsam und zögernd näherten sich ihre Lippen. Sie hielten den Blickkontakt. Severus spürte Hermione warmen Atem und sog ihren Duft ein. Nach einem letzten Zögern senkte er den Kopf ganz und verschloss ihre Lippen mit den seinen. Als er ihren weichen Mund berührte durchfuhr ihn ein warmer Schauer, der ihn mutiger machte. Er intensivierte den Kuss, öffnete seine Lippen leicht und stupste mit seiner Zunge ihre Lippen an. Hermione öffnete ihre Lippen und gewährte ihm den erwünschten Einlass. Als ihre Zungen sich berührten, stöhnte sie leise in seinen Mund. Severus zog sie fester an sich, als hätte er Angst, sie würde sich ihm entziehen. Der zärtliche Kampf ihrer Zungen, das vorsichtige Erkunden des anderen Mundes, endete erst, als sie beide wieder Luft holen mussten.  
Severus strich ihr eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und umfasste dann mit beiden Händen ihr Gesicht. Lange Zeit sahen sie sich an. Es gab nur noch sie beide. Das bunte Treiben um sie herum, die Autos, die an ihnen vorbeirauschten, das Dröhnen des Flugzeuges über ihnen, das alles nahmen sie nicht wahr. Ebenso wenig, wie den alten weißhaarigen Mann auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite, der zufrieden lächelte und sich dann mit einem leisen Plop in Luft auflöste.

Hermione lächelte Severus glücklich an. Er erwiderte das Lächeln, bevor er ihren Mund wieder mit seinem verschloss. „Ich habe dich vermisst, Severus", murmelte Hermione. „Ich dich auch, Hermione! Ich dich auch!", antwortete Severus leise. „Und jetzt hör auf zu reden und küss mich!"  
Als es langsam anfing zu dämmern, schlenderten die beiden eng umschlungen zurück in die Oxford Street.

Severus kehrte erst am nächsten Tag nach Hogwarts zurück. Die bei Hermione vergessenen Sachen für Albus waren ein guter Grund für ihn, schnell wieder nach London zurückzukehren.

* * *

-TBC-

_Tja, das war es dann auch schon fast… Wenn Ihr mögt, habe ich noch einen kleinen Epilog für Euch, der vielleicht noch ein paar Dinge klärt._

_Um Euch die Wartezeit zwischen Review schreiben und dem Epilog zu überbrücken, habe ich noch ein kleines Rätsel für Euch: Wer kann mir sagen, was sich in dem Haus, in dem Hermione wohnt in Wirklichkeit verbirgt?? Einen Schokofrosch für jeden, der es errät ;-)_

_Und bitte, bitte das Review nicht vergessen, ja?!?!?_


	14. Epilog

**Eine schwierige Mission  
**von nici1807

**_Disclaimer:_** _Nichts aus dem Harry Potter Universum, was ihr wieder erkennt, gehört mir, sondern JKR und Warner Bros. (und wer da sonst noch seine Hand aufhält). Die kleine Wusch gehört der Familie Hohlbein, die hoffentlich nichts dagegen hat, dass ich sie mir ausgeliehen habe. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Story und werde Alles nach Gebrauch wieder zurückgeben. Lediglich die Handlung und die erfundenen Figuren, Orte und Gegenstände gehören zu meinem geistigen Eigentum. _

_Ich bedanke mich bei **CallistaEvans **und bei _**_Maria3261102_**_ wie immer für ihre superdupertolle Arbeit als Beta!! Und außerdem bei **McAbe**, die mir mit Rat und Tat zur Seite gestanden hat._

**

* * *

Epilog **

„Und bevor ich euch Schüler in die Gemeinschaftsräume entlasse, möchte ich noch einen Ehrenpreis vergeben. Neben einem Förderpreis von 200 Galleonen, gesponsert vom Zaubereiministerium, habe ich in diesem Jahr noch ein Stipendium zu vergeben."  
Albus Dumbledore machte eine künstlerische Pause und räusperte sich, bevor er fortfuhr. Das aufgewühlte Tuscheln in der großen Halle bedachte er mit einem Schmunzeln. „Es geht um ein Stipendium der Universität Oxford und wird in diesem Jahr zum ersten Mal für zwei Fächer vergeben."  
Wieder machte der Schulleiter eine Pause und blickte stolz lächelnd auf die aufgeregten Siebtklässler an den Haustischen. Morgen würden diese Schüler Hogwarts für immer verlassen. Wieder ein Jahrgang, der die sieben Schuljahre in Hogwarts mit mehr oder weniger großem Erfolg hinter sich gebracht hatte. „Terrie Mitchell, würden Sie bitte nach vorne kommen?"  
Ein blonder, ziemlich schmaler junger Mann, am Gryffindortisch sah den Schulleiter erstaunt und verwundert an. Er blickte sich um, so als glaubte er, sich verhört zu haben. Der Schulleiter nickte ihm aufmunternd zu. Unter großem Applaus ging Terrie langsam nach vorne zum Lehrertisch.  
„Mr. Mitchell bekommt das Stipendium für seine herausragenden Leistungen in den Fächern Astronomie und Zaubertränke und den Förderpreis von 200 Galleonen für das beste Abschlusszeugnis des Jahrgangs", verkündete Albus Dumbledore stolz und schüttelte dem noch immer schüchtern in die Runde blickenden Schüler die Hand. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Mr. Mitchell. Ihre Professoren sind sehr stolz auf Sie." Er überreichte Terrie eine Urkunde und einen Scheck. Terrie bedankte sich höflich und blickte dann schüchtern den Lehrertisch entlang, bis sein Blick an dem Professor für Zaubertränke hängen blieb. Dieser lächelte ihn an und nickte ihm anerkennend zu.

Nachdem Terrie stolz zu seinem Platz zurückgekehrt und von seinen Mitschülern beglückwünscht worden war, sprach der Schulleiter noch einige letzte Worte und schickte die Schüler dann in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume. Die unteren Klassen strömten, in freudiger Erwartung auf die beginnenden Schulferien gut gelaunt und fröhlich schnatternd, aus der Halle. Die Siebtklässler, die heute ihren letzten Abend im Schloss verbrachten, kamen etwas wehmütig hinterher. Einige, vor allem die weiblichen Schüler, weinten und umarmten einander traurig. Der Schulleiter und einige der Lehrer beobachteten das Geschehen ebenfalls mit ein wenig Melancholie. Sieben Jahre waren eine lange Zeit, in der man sich an die Schüler gewöhnte und den einen oder anderen sogar ins Herz schloss.

Dann plötzlich erhob sich der Professor für Zaubertränke und eilte den Schülern hinterher. „Mr. Smith? Warten Sie bitte!"  
Der angesprochene Drittklässler aus Slytherin blieb mitten in der Tür stehen und verursachte so einen kleinen Stau. Fragend sah er seinen Professor an. Man konnte ihm ansehen, dass es in seinem Kopf arbeitete. Vermutlich machte er sich Gedanken, ob er irgendetwas verbrochen hatte.  
Der Lehrer hatte sich zu Henry Smith, einem kräftigen Jungen mit dunklem, lockigem Haar durchgekämpft und zog ihn beiseite. Henry sah seinen Professor immer noch schweigend an. In seinen Augen konnte man erkennen, dass er ein Donnerwetter erwartete. Es wäre nicht das erste in diesem Schuljahr gewesen. Henry war jemand, der es mit den Schulregeln nicht so genau nahm und das Pokalzimmer besser kannte, als mancher der älteren Lehrer oder Schüler.  
„Henry, ich möchte, dass du das hier für deinen Bruder mitnimmst. Der Trank wird bis zum September reichen. Danach wird sich Madam Pomfrey um die weitere Versorgung von Stevie kümmern. Und hier ist noch ein Brief für deine Schwester."  
Henry nahm die Sachen etwas verwundert entgegen und steckte sie in seine Umhangtasche. Er wusste, dass Stevie seine Asthmamedikamente aus Hogwarts bekam, weil seine Schwester Emma damals irgendwas mit einer Mitschülerin und der Medihexe ausgemacht hatte. Henry war es so ziemlich egal, woher Stevie seine Medizin bekam. Ihn interessierte nur, dass es seinem Bruder, der im September ebenfalls nach Hogwarts kommen würde, gut ging. Noch immer verwundert, dass das Gespräch zu harmlos verlaufen war, machte der Schüler sich auf den Weg in den Kerker. Anscheinend hatte Filch die Stinkbomben im Westflügel noch nicht entdeckt, oder er hatte sie entdeckt, kannte den Übeltäter aber nicht. Erleichtert öffnete Henry den Durchgang zum Gemeinschaftraum und ging schlafen.

Severus Snape war hinunter in den Kerker geeilt und wartete nun sehnsüchtig auf Hermione. Sie hatte ihm nicht gesagt, was sie von Smith wollte, aber er vermutete, dass es um den Trank für dessen kleinen Bruder ging. Er schloss die Tür zu ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung auf, entfachte ein Feuer im Kamin und ging dann in die Küche, um Tee zu kochen.  
Seit sechs Jahren teilten er und Hermione sich nun schon Heim und Bett. Sechs Jahre, die Severus nicht mehr missen wollte. Hermione hatte ihm das im Leben gegeben, was er all die Jahre vermisst hatte; auch, wenn ihm dies nicht immer bewusst gewesen war. Bei ihr fand er die nötige Ruhe und Geborgenheit, die er brauchte. Hermione war jemand, auf den er sich hundertprozentig verlassen konnte. Sie war immer für ihn da, wenn er sie brauchte, und ließ ihm trotzdem genügend Freiraum für sich.  
Niemand außer Albus, Emma Smith und ihm selber wusste, dass Hermione zwischenzeitlich als Sarah Watson in Hogwarts gewesen war. Albus hatte es für das Beste befunden, dass dies ihr kleines Geheimnis blieb, und Hermione und Severus hatten keine Einwände dagegen gehabt oder erhoben.  
Nachdem sie das Forschungsprojekt für die Erprobung des Wolfsbanntranks angenommen hatten, hatte Albus Hermione zusätzlich die Professorenstelle für das Fach Zaubertränke angeboten. Severus, dem der Unterricht in zwei Fächern, Zaubertränke und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, neben der Tätigkeit als Hauslehrer von Slytherin sowieso schon zu viel geworden war – nicht, dass er dies offen zugegeben hätte -, stimmte dem zu. Er war zwar nicht gerade begeistert, dass man ihm sein „Baby" Zaubertränke wegnahm, aber er wusste, dass Hermione eine würdige Nachfolgerin für ihn sein würde.  
Und sie hatte seine Erwartungen nicht enttäuscht. Zwar ging sie mit dem Schülern nicht halb so streng um wie er, aber sie schaffte es dennoch, sich den nötigen Respekt im Unterricht zu verschaffen. Es ärgerte Severus ein bisschen, dass dieser Terrie Mitchell, der schmächtige blonde Gryffindor, der in seinem ersten Schuljahr hier in Hogwarts im Fach Zaubertränke auf der ganzen Linie versagt hatte, nun ein Stipendium erhalten hatte. Severus war sich bewusst, dass dies alleine Hermiones Einfühlungsvermögen im Unterricht und den privaten Nachhilfestunden mit dem Schüler zu verdanken war. Doch trotz des Missmutes machte es ihn auch ein wenig stolz. Was ihn jedoch störte, war, dass Hermione ihn seit Tagen immer wieder daran erinnerte, dass ausgerechnet _dieser_ Schüler die Bestnote in ihrem Unterrichtsfach erreicht hatte.

Severus hörte, dass die Tür aufging und dann wieder leise ins Schloss fiel. Er nahm den Kessel vom Ofen, goss den Tee in zwei große Becher und ging mit diesen zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Hermione hatte es sich auf dem Sofa gemütlich gemacht und lächelte ihn an.  
„Endlich Ferien", meinte sie seufzend, als er ihr einen der Becher reichte und sich neben sie setzte.  
„Nana, was sind denn das für Töne aus Ihrem Mund, Professor Granger?", fragte er belustigt und zog gespielt streng eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich war immer der Meinung, dass Sie Ihren Unterricht lieben."  
Hermione lächelte ihn an und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ich habe mich ja auch gar nicht über den Unterricht beschwert. Natürlich liebe ich es, zu unterrichten. Aber es gibt auch noch andere Dinge, die mir wichtig sind und die ich noch mehr liebe."  
„Und was zum Beispiel?"  
Hermione antwortete nicht. Stattdessen nahm sie Severus die Teetasse ab und stellte sie gemeinsam mit ihrer eigenen auf den Tisch. Dann erhob sie sich und setzte sich rittlings auf Severus' Schoss. Sie legte ihm ihre Hände in seinen Nacken und zog seinen Kopf zu einem zärtlichen Kuss an sich heran. Ihre Hände vergruben sich in seinen Haaren, während er die Arme um sie schlang und sie näher an sich heranzog.

Nachdem sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten, fragte Hermione: „Reicht das als Antwort?" Severus schüttelte den Kopf, zog sie wieder nah an sich heran und vergrub seinen Kopf in ihrer Halsbeuge. Als sein Mund die empfindliche Stelle kurz unter ihrem Ohrläppchen fand, stöhnte Hermione lustvoll auf.  
Severus sah dies als Einladung und fuhr mit seinen Händen ihren Rücken hinab, bis er den Saum ihres Pullovers gefunden hatte. Er wollte seine Hände gerade unter diesem verschwinden lassen, als Hermione ihn wegdrückte. „Severus, es ist schon spät und wir müssen morgen früh aufstehen, wenn wir mittags bei Remus und Mary sein wollen."

Severus stöhnte auf. Warum musste Hermione immer dann so verdammt vernünftig sein, wenn es gerade gemütlich wurde. Aber sie hatte ja Recht. Morgen war dieser verdammte Geburtstag von Sue Lupin, seinem Patenkind. Remus und Mary hatten sich damals bei den Versuchen in St. Mungo´s kennen gelernt. Albus hatte Remus Lupin als Versuchsperson in das Projekt mit einbeziehen können, eine Sache, die Severus erst gar nicht gepasst hatte. Mary war damals die leitende Krankenschwester in St. Mungo´s und persönlich für die Überwachung des Werwolfs zuständig gewesen.

Vor vier Jahren hatten Mary und Remus geheiratet und waren nach Südfrankreich in die Nähe von Marseille gezogen. Sue, ihre Tochter, war ein Jahr später zur Welt gekommen. Remus und Mary waren von Hermiones Vorschlag, Severus als Paten zu verpflichten, restlos begeistert gewesen. Severus dagegen nicht. Das war der Tag ihres ersten und bisher einzigen großen Streits gewesen – wenn man die Konfrontation an Halloween, als Hermione noch Sarah und seine vermeintliche Schülerin gewesen war, außen vor lässt. Hermione hatte ihm eine Szene gemacht und ihm vorgeworfen, dass er sich nur vor der Verantwortung, die Patenschaft für ein kleines Lebewesen zu übernehmen, drücken wollte. Sie hatte sich ein paar von ihren Sachen geschnappt und war in eines der Gästequartiere gezogen. Severus hatte sie ziehen lassen.  
Nach drei Tagen waren ihm die Kälte in seinem Kerker und das leere Kissen neben ihm im Bett doch zu viel geworden. Er hatte zähneknirschend zugestimmt, die Patenschaft anzunehmen, und sich wieder mit Hermione versöhnt. Von da an fügte er sich seinem Schicksal, wenn es um Besuche bei den Lupins ging. Mittlerweile, so musste er sich eingestehen, war ihm die kleine Sue doch ein wenig ans Herz gewachsen; etwas, was er aber vor Hermione oder sonst irgendjemandem nie zugegeben hätte.

„Hast du das Geschenk für Sue besorgt?", fragte Hermione und riss Severus damit aus seinen Gedanken. Er sah sie fragend an und brauchte einen Moment, um zu begreifen, was sie von ihm wollte. „Ach so, ja, das Geschenk", antwortete er. „Ja, das liegt da." Er zeigte auf den kleinen braunen Teddybären, der auf dem Sessel lag. „Ein bisschen klein, meinst du nicht?", fragte Hermione und betrachtete das kaum handgroße Spielzeug. Severus murmelte nur irgendetwas Unverständliches. In Wirklichkeit war der Teddy fast einen Meter groß. Er hatte ihn in einem Spielzeuggeschäft in der Winkelgasse gekauft und magisch schrumpfen lassen. Wie sollten sie auch mit einem Ungetüm von Teddybär als Gepäck nach Frankreich reisen.

„Sag mal, hast du Wusch eigentlich in den letzten Tagen gesehen?", fragte er Hermione, um vom Thema abzulenken. „Ich habe sie schon seit Tagen nicht mehr entdecken können."  
„Ich aber", antwortete Hermione, während sie sich erhob und Severus mit sich zum Kamin zog. Vorsichtig schob sie die großen Gefäße und Vasen, die dort auf dem Kaminsims standen, ein Stück beiseite und zeigte mit der Hand in die so entstandene Lücke. Severus blickte in diese hinein und entdeckte Wusch, die in einem nestartigen Haufen Stroh lag.  
Als die Flederratte ihn sah, hob sie den Kopf und flüsterte: „Hallo, Severus. Darf ich dir deine Enkelkinder vorstellen." Dann hob sie einen ihrer großen lederartigen Flügel und zeigte Severus fünf oder sechs rosafarbige Wesen, die aussahen wie kleine Schweine mit Flügeln. Die Wesen waren völlig nackt und furchtbar hässlich – so fand Severus zumindest. Von Hermione hörte er ein leises „Sind sie nicht süß?" – für sie war es eindeutig Quietschfaktor zehn. Verwundert blickte Severus von den Babyflederratten zu Wusch und dann zurück zu Hermione, die ihn immer noch anstrahlte.  
„Ich habe sie heute Morgen entdeckt", flüsterte Hermione. „Merlin ist schon seit Tagen immer vor dem Kamin hin und hergeschlichen und hat so komisch geschnuppert. Komm mit!" Sie zog Severus vom Kamin weg. „Lassen wir die kleine Familie in Ruhe."

Severus folgte Hermione ein paar Schritte und zog sie dann an sich heran. Er gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf den Mund und schlang beide Arme um sie. Er war immer noch völlig durcheinander. Er hatte die ganze Zeit geglaubt, dass Wusch die einzige ihrer Art weit und breit wäre. Und jetzt hatte sie auf einmal Babys bekommen. Wusch hatte eine eigene Familie; ein Gedanke, der Severus ein wenig verdrießlich stimmte. Wahrscheinlich würde Wusch ihn und Hermione bald verlassen, um mit ihrer eigenen Familie zu leben. So sehr ihm die Flederratte in den letzten Jahren auf die Nerven gegangen war, so sehr war sie ihm doch ans Herz gewachsen.

„Träumst du?", flüsterte Hermione und sah ihn an. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, es ist nichts. Es ist nur - Ach, vergiss es!" Nein, er wollte Hermione nicht sagen, was in ihm vorging. Doch Hermione blieb skeptisch. Sie stand nun genau vor ihm und sah ihm fest in die Augen.

„Severus?"  
„Ja?"  
„Ich liebe dich!"  
„Ich liebe dich auch, Hermione."  
Er zog Hermione an sich heran, nahm ihren Kopf sanft in beide Hände und legte seinen Mund auf ihre Lippen. Er liebte es einfach, sie zu küssen, sie zu schmecken, sie zu riechen und zu spüren. Er öffnete seine Lippen und stieß mit seiner Zunge zärtlich gegen die ihren. Einladend öffnete Hermione den Mund und gewährte ihm den gewünschten Einlass. Langsam und zärtlich erforschte er mit seiner Zunge ihre Mundhöhle. Dann fanden sich ihre Zungen und spielten sanft miteinander. Severus seufzte innerlich auf. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie es gewesen war, als er ohne diese wunderbare Frau gelebt hatte. Wenn er ehrlich war, dann wollte er es sich auch nicht vorstellen. Zumindest nicht in diesem Moment.

Sein Mund wanderte an ihrem Hals entlang und bedeckte ihn mit einer Spur heißer federleichter Küsse. Als er an ihrem Ohr angelangt war, flüsterte er ihr verführerisch zu: „Hm, was Wusch kann, das können wir doch schon lange, oder?"  
„Meinst du?" Hermione tat skeptisch.  
„Ja, das meine ich." Severus knabberte zärtlich an Hermiones Ohrläppchen. „Mit ein wenig Übung sollte es hinhauen."  
„Hm", stöhnte Hermione. „Dann sollten wir vielleicht sofort mit dem Üben anfangen…"

Severus, der nur auf dieses Stichwort gewartet hatte, hob Hermione hoch und trug sie in ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer. Er drückte die Tür mit einem Fuß zu und ließ einen maunzenden Kater auf dem Sofa und eine fröhlich grinsenden Flederratte im Zimmer zurück.

**

* * *

**

Ende

_/Schnüff/ Das war es jetzt aber endgültig. Das letzte Wort ist auch so gemeint. Ein weiteres Kapitel wird es nicht mehr geben. Aber ich habe mit mittlerweile schon ein paar Gedanken für ein paar kleine Nebengeschichten gemacht. Ich denke da an eine Story mit dem Titel „Eine schwierige Mission – Behind the scenes". Wenn Ihr daran Interesse habt und vielleicht ein paar Wünsche, Anregungen, Ideen loswerden möchtet, dann dürft Ihr mir gerne schreiben.  
__Es hat mir sehr viel Spaß gemacht, diese Story zu schreiben und Eure Reviews und Kommentare zu lesen. Es freut mich, dass ich Euch ein paar unterhaltsame Stunden bescheren konnte (hoffe ich doch zumindest). Ich denke, wir werden uns auf jeden Fall wieder lesen, oder?_

_Liebe Grüße  
__Nici_

_P.S. Ich suche noch ein paar Paten für die kleinen Flederratten. Hat jemand Interesse an einer virtuellen Patenschaft? Dann meldet Euch bei mir._

_Bevor Ihr dann endgültig Eure letztes Review schreiben dürft, möchte ich mich noch bei allen Reviewern dieser Geschichte bedanken. Bei denen des letzten Kapitels noch ausführlicher:_

**_Nerak-23:_**_ Vielen Dank für Dein Review! Die Adresse hast Du richtig erkannt! Einen Riesekeks und ein Butterbier als Belohnung dafür! Ich hoffe, Dir gefällt der Epilog auch.  
_**_SamantaCrown_**_: Vielen Dank auch für Dein Review! Es macht doch nichts, wenn Du mal ein Review vergisst… Ich hoffe, der Epilog war in Deinen Sinne.  
_**_cardie:_**_ Was Wusch sagt? Nun, ich denke, Du hast es gerade gelesen. Die Adresse ist korrekt! Auch für Dich einen Riesekeks und ein Butterbier. Ich werde als nächstes mal wieder Deine Sachen lesen (jetzt habe ich ja wieder ein bisschen mehr Zeit)  
_**_Maria: _**_Vielen Dank noch mal für Dein Review! Ich habe Dir ja schon per Mail geantwortet. Und danke auch dafür, dass Du Wusch junior ein neues Zuhause gibst.  
_**_McAbe:_**_ Auch Du bekommst einen kleinen Wusch – so, wie versprochen! Vielen Dank für Dein langes Review! Habe mich echt darüber gefreut! Danke auch für Deine Vorabmeinung und Verbesserungsvorschläge. Du bekommst ein Extrabutterbier dafür, dass Du MM erkannt hast (warst so ziemlich die einzige, der mein kleines Wortspiel aufgefallen ist) Ich habe Dir MM ja zwischenzeitlich schon wieder abgenommen – obwohl er ja so gerne bei Dir geblieben wäre…  
_**_Angel-of-Mystic:_**_ Vielen Dank auch für Dein Review, liebe Angel. Da auch Du den richtigen Riecher in Bezug auf die Adresse hattest, darfst Du Dir auch einen Keks und ein Butterbier nehmen.  
_**_Nifilwen_**_ Es freut mich, dass es Dir gefallen hat, dass die beiden endlich vereint sind. Hat ja auch lange gedauert. Ich hoffe, der Epilog hat Dir auch gefallen.  
_**_Anny An:_**_ Vielen Dank auch für Dein Review! Natürlich hätte ich Wusch und Albus zusammenbringen können, aber dann wäre die Sache schneller gegangen und wir hätten nur halb so wenig Spaß gehabt, oder?  
_**_CallistaEvans_**_ Für Dein megalanges Review habe ich Dir ja schon per Mail geantwortet! An dieser Stelle aber noch mal vielen, vielen Dank dafür. Und auch für Deine super Arbeit als Beta! Ich weiß, dass Du es nicht immer leicht mit mir gehabt hast. Aber Deine Kommentare und Verbesserung(svorschläge) haben mir super geholfen!!! /Knuddel/_

_So, das war jetzt mein letztes Wort… Jetzt habt Ihr endlich das Ende der Seite erreicht und könnt endlich auf den kleinen Knopf da unten drücken und mir ein letztes Review schreiben!!_


End file.
